PowerPuff Girls Z the Girl with the Gray Light
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: A new girl Bridget Brooks moved to New Townsville, and it changed her life. Now joining the PowerPuff Girls, Bridget tries her best to be part of the team. But a dark force has taken in interest in her and her light. How will things turn out for Bridget and her friends? P.S begin before ep. 22 and mixing English sub and dub version.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: When Two Lights Strike

At New Townsville there has been a strange blizzard going on that snow is falling all over, penguins walking on the streets, and icebergs are showing up at the coast. But it's not only New Townsville that's experiencing the weather trouble, all around the globe the climates have been goin chaos.

Just then, a large beam of light has been launched at the icebergs and destroy the giant block of ice completely. However, in doing so strange, black and white light begin shooting out of the sky and heading into the city. As they all head off in different directions, two large beams of light: a black light and a white light are in close contact that it merge to become a huge strange gray light. The light continues to travel out to see and where will it stop, nobody knows.

On the other use of the world, in the city of Los Angeles of U.S.A, it's late in the evening. Since the time in Japan is about seventeen hours behind, the U.S is the day before. People who are at the city at night are wither doing work, going on activities and other exciting stuff.

Walking down the street is a young middle school girl name Bridget Books. She has tan skin, long dark brown hair in a back braid, and has gray eyes. She also has a small black birthmark on her right cheek, which almost shape like a four leaf clover. She is wearing a blue blouse under a black sweater, dark blue jeans, white socks, blue converse. Bridget is a thirteen year old girl, who has a disability, autism, so she has learning problem and sometimes have trouble socializing with people. But she is also have some independance so her parents can trust her, but they still need to check up on her when she's out or alone.

Bridget hears her phone rings, and picks up and talks through the phone, "Hello mom… Yes, I'm doing fine, and I'm a block away from the house… softball practice went well… No mom, nothing bad happened to me... I understand, but you know I can do some things on my own… Okay. I see the house right now… Thank, see you soon…"

Bridget hangs up the phone, and continues to walk back home. Bridget then takes her favorite microphone from her backpack, and practicing her singing. She like to practice singing while walking home, or in her room. She sometimes like to do it around friends. After practicing her singing, Bridget sees her light blue house, and her mother waiting for her.

Bridget's mom, Alice Brooks, has light tank skin, short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a simply black casual dress with black slip on shoes. Bridget's mother is a doctor who works in the hospital. When the two see each other, way wave to each other as they walk to one another.

Alice happily says, "Hello sweetie."

"Hey mom, how was work today?" Bridget asks.

"Work was fine. And there is something I need to tell you about that," Alice answers.

"What is it?" Bridget asks.

"Why don't we go inside and have dinner, and we'll discuss it," Alice replies.

Bridget smiles and says, "Sounds good. What's for dinner?"

"Your favorite, roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy, and mixed vegetables," Alice answers with a smile.

"Yum," Bridget reacts with glee.

The two then laugh, and walk to the house. For as long as Bridget can remember it's just been her and her mother since her father died when she was a baby. Since her dad died, she and her mother live happily together, even though there has been some bumps on the road.

However as they walk toward the house, a large amount of gray light begin to fall right towards the two. Bridget turns around to see the light heading towards her and her mom.

Fearing for her mother, Bridget pushes her mother out of the way, and cries out, "Look out!"

Bright pushes her mother out of the way just in time because the magic has stroke her.

Alice fearfully cries out," Bridget!"

As she hears her mom cries out to her, Bridget feels the strange light going within her, and experience something amazing. A strange white belt appears on her wait. Then a strange device that is gray with a letter P in the middle appear on her left hand. Finally a matching ring like the device appear on the index finger of her right hand.

Bridget has the hand with the ring over hear head, and the hand with the device hanging down, and announces, "Bridget!"

She then opens the device and begins to glow. Then a gray clover hair pin appears on the left side of Bridget's head close to where the forehead is. Then Bridget slides the ring and the open device against each other,and makes it glow. Then places it on the belt causing it to shimmer gray clovers. Just then, Bridget is wearing a gray like swimsuit with black stripes lining on the tip. She slides her hand on her opposite side creating a short sleeve jacket, and does it for the other side as it glows. The appears as a gray jacket as Bridget as she waves her arms in the air as she spins around. She then puts her hs on the belt and creates a gray glowing skirt. She slides one hand to one side, then does it to the other side. She claps her hand and make the skit appear gray with black linings. Next black gloves with white cuffs, with gray lies appear on her hands. Then gray shoes with white linings appear on her feet. And a black choker with a yellow letter P in the middle appears on her neck. And lastly a white line creating a heart appear on the back of the jacket. She finishes the transformation by having her feet together and her hands are crossed to her chest.

After the transformation, Bridget looks down to see that her clothes has changed. Then looks at her hand to see her microphone has changed too. Now it's gray with black and white clovers on it then it's usually light yellow and purple. Remembering her mother, Bridges looks to see her mother is looking at her with an astonished look. Without saying a word, Alice gets up, grabs bridget by the hand, and takes her to the house. When they are inside, she closes the door.

She looks at Bridget with a calm look and says, "Bridget, life is interesting and amazing, but we should eat as we discuss about this."

"Okay," That is all Bridget can say.

The two then walk to the kitchen so that they can get dinner ready. While they are eating, Bridget is shocked to hear what her mother has to tell her.

"We're going to move away!" Bridget sadly exclaims in a call done.

"I know it's hard, but I'm going to transfer to a different medical hospital. Plus you're also growing up, and I was able to find a good educational program for you," Alice says.

Then Bridget worriedly asks, "But what about my friends, the animals, and our dog Minnie? And what about all my stuff."

"Minnie will be coming with us and we'll pack our things in the boxes and take them with us. I'm sure you'll make new friends, and we can always come back and visit," Alice says.

Bridget eyes begin to get watery, and says, "But I love living here!"

"I know, I do too. But I'm sure we'll love our new home just as much as we love this one," Alice says with a reassuring smile.

Bridget looks at her mom, and see her loving smile. Even though it's going to be hard for her, Bridget thinks it might not be bad to move somewhere new. It might be new and a little scary, but Bridget is willing to try.

"Okay," Bridget replies.

Then she asks, "When are we going to move, and where are we moving too?"

"We're going to be moving to New Townsville all the way in Japan. We'll be heading there around the beginning of September," Alice answers.

Bridget becomes worried, and asks, "But what about what happened earlier? My clothes, and my favorite microphone is… different?"

"I don't know what we can do now. We'll try to make the most of it. When we move, we'll be able to get some help," Alice answers calmly, but yet, showing a worried look.

"How?" Bridget asks.

"Some of my friends from work told me there a famous scientist name Professor Utonium, who lives in a lab just outside of town, and has a smart son as well, Alice answers.

"Do you think they can help me?" Bridget asks.

"I'm sure they will,"Alice answers.

For the rest of the summer, Bridget tries to make her time in Los Angeles until she and her mom move to their new home far away. As the time go by, Bridget discovers that the transformation has given her fast speed, flying skills, strength, and special attacks with her microphone, Of course, Bridget tries her best to keep it a secret from everyone, but her mom and her dog, and her best friend, Jenny.

Months later, moving day has come. The movers has come and put all the boxes and furniture into the car, and are ready to go. Alice is talking to movers while Bridget is talking to her best friend, Jenny. She has light skin with black freckles, light blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a black shirt with a white star, gray shorts, and sandals.

Jenny says, "Don't forget me when you make new friends."

"I won't," Bridget answers.

"And I want to hear if you get on the softball team at your new school," Jenny adds.

"Oh you," Bridget says, sticking her tounge out.

Jenny then brings out a red present box with a yellow ribbon, and says, "I got this for you."

Bridget opens the present and it's a picture frame with a photo of herself and Jenny when they're eight years old wearing their favorite baseball team hats.

Bridget smiles, and says, "Thanks Jenny."

"I also want to give you this," Bridget says, holding a gray metal bat.

Jenny gasps, and says, "You're giving me your lucky baseball bat."

"Just to give you something to remember me by," Bridget says, giving Jenny the bat.

Jenny takes the bat and says, "Thanks. I promise to use it on the softball team."

"I know you will," Bridget giggles.

Just then, they hear Bridget's mom saying, "Bridget it's time to get going."

Hearing that, the two know that it's time for Bridget to go.

Jenny sadly says, "Write to me or phone."

Then Bridget sadly says, "I will."

The two hugs each other, and they are going to miss each other so much. After saying their goodbyes, Bridget goes in the mvoign truck, and the truck drives away. Bridget is sad that she has to say goodbye to the U.S, and wonder wat New Townsville is going to be like. What Bridget doesn't know, is that her life will never be the same when she gets to her new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: New Puff on the Block

At the city of New Townsville, is being attacked by Mojo Jojo and his Robo Jojo… again. Mojo uses his robot to smash and demolish the city.

As Mojo ues his robot to destroy, he evilly laughs and says, "Take this you smelly humans! And that! And that!"

Mojo continues to smash the city and anything else in his path. He crushes cars, smash buildings, and all the people of the city are trying to un for their lives.

"With Mojo's new and improved Robo Jojo, Mojo will soon rule the world!" Mojo declared and maniacally laughs.

Just then, three female voices says, "We don't think so!"

Mojo look to see three girls confronting them. They are dress in pink, blue and green, and have weapons.

Then the three girls declares, "We're the PowerPuff Girls, and we here to stop you."

"Nice try StinkyPuff Girls, but Mojo is the one with the upper hand," Mojo remarks.

"Why's that?" the green girl name Buttercup asks with a stern look.

"Easy!" Mojo answers, and step on the button.

Just then, the robot has end up with four arms. Each of the past on and launches a strange white ball at them. The ball hits Bubbles and gets slammed to the wall. Bubbles tries to move out, but she can't move out from the spot.

Bubbles screams, "Help! I'm stuck!"

"How do you like my super sticky glue?" Mojo asks with a smirk on her face.

Buttercup flies towards her, and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just stuck to the wall, and I can't move," Bubbles sadly answers.

Then she says, "You try and stop Mojo, and I'll see if I can get myself out of this sticky situation."

"Are you sure?" Blossom asks.

Bubbles looks a the scene behind the and screams, "Watch out!"

Blossom and Buttercup turns to see two large robot hands behind them and spats out ball of super glue on them. The two tries to move, but the glue is keeping them on the wall tight.

Buttercup says as she struggles, "This glue is so sticky."

"It feels like Mojo has put cement in this glue," Blossom replies.

Just then, he hear Mojo maniacally laughs, and look to see Mojo in front of them. One of this robot arms is holding a electric fly swatter.

"Looks like you are stuck like flies on a fly paper, an I have a swatter to prove my point," Mojo says as he evilly laughs in his upcoming success against them.

The PowerPuff Girls try to struggle their way out of the sticky glue, and try moving their weapons, but try as they might, they are unable to escape from the snow. Before Mojo can strike the girls down, something interfere with his plan.

They suddenly hear a loud girl's voice, shouting, "Harmony sound wave!

"Aaaaaah!" The girl's voice sings loud.

Just then a white sound wave hits Mojo along with the robot. Mojo covers his ears and screams in agony as he hears the loud singing voice. Before Mojo can do anything from the loud voice, a fast stream of gray light hits Mojo's robot, and sends it with Mojo flying.

He screams as he shouts, "I won't forget this!"

Then Mojo disappears in the sky, and who know how long it will take for him to get girls are shocked to see whatever it is that beat Mojo, save their neck.

Buttercup asks, "Who was that?"

"I don't know, but we owe that person our lives," Blossom answers.

Before anyone else can say a word, the person floats to be in front of the girls. They see a girls with tan skin, dark brown hair in a braid, gray eyes, and a black four leaf clover birthmark on her right cheek. She is wearing a outfit similar to theirs, but her outfit is gray like her eyes. What shock the girls is to see the gray aura that surround their bodies that they can only see. They wonder who she is and what she wants.

Bubbles whispers to the girls, "Hey, does this girl look strange to you?"

"Besides the fact that she's admitting a strange gray aura," Blossom replies.

"But she seems to been exposed to z rays somehow, but why is her different from ours," Buttercup replies.

"I don't know, we should at least ask," Blossom suggests.

Then Buttercup firmly asks the mysterious girl, "Are you a friend or a foe?"

The girl doesn't say a word, except brings out hr microphone, and starts singing. The super girls are confused about this girl, and wonder why she is singing to them.

Blossom asks, "Why is she singing to us?"

"Don't know, but she does sing goo," Bubbles compliments.

"Does anyone feel a bit dry or something?" Buttercup asks.

The girls look to see the girl is sending soundwaves, and for some crazy reason is drying the cement. They have no clue what is going on, and how is the girl's singing is making the glue hard. When she finishes singing, she grabs Buttercup by the shoulders and is able to break free. Then she does the same with Blossom and Bubbles. Soon the three girls are free and floating on their own.

Bubbles happily cheers "We're free!"

"I'm guessing she's on our side then," Buttercup says.

Then Blossom turns to the girl and says, "Thanks for the save there."

The girls blushes a bit and nervously says, "You're welcome."

The PowerPuff Girls look at each other, and think it will be nice to introduce her to each other.

"Blossom says, "I'm Blossom."

"I'm Bubbles," Bubbles happily replies.

"And I'm Buttercup," Buttercup says, with a fist pump.

Then Blossom asks, "What's your name?"

"Bridget, my name is Bridget," Bridget answers.

Then she shyly says, "I… I need to get going, so I'll… see you around."

With that, Bridget flies away. When she's gone, the girls look at each other with a confused look.

Bubbles says out of the blue, "I think she's a little shy."

"You think," Buttercup bluntly replies.

Just then, they hear a bell ringing, and they know where it's coming from.

Blossom panicky screams, "Ah! We're going to be late for school!"

"We better hurry," Buttercup suggest.

With that, the girls fly off to school. Throughout the flight, the girls are wondering who the girl is, where she lives, and where she come from. Either way, they hope to see her again someday. Right now, they have school to attend in the meantime.

In their classroom, the girls are sitting at their seats like the other students. At the front desk is their teacher Ms. Keane.

Ms. Keane shows a sweet smile, and says, "Good morning students. Before we get started, we have a new students joining us today. This student lived far away in Los Angeles California in the United States, so please make her feel right at home."

"Alright, it's time to come in," Ms. Kean adds, turning to the door.

All the student talk among themselves and wonder what the new american student will be like. Then, the door opens and the student student comes walking in. Many boys become in awed to see the young tan girl with long braided brown hair on the back, and the four leaf clover birthmark. She is wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket, dark blue jeans, and black boots. She is wearing a red ribbon on the back, and her gray backpack, and a white belt with a gray buckle with the letter P on it. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are shocked to see the new girl, and has the same belts they do. Buttercup also recognized the birthmark on her right cheek.

Blossom turns to the girls, and boys, "Heys, that girl must be her."

"I know, she has the same belt and the same aura as the one who saved us," Bubbles adds.

Then Buttercup says, "She even have the same mark as she does."

Just then, they hear the new girl says, "Hello, my name is Bridget Brooks, it's very nice to meet you. And um, thank you for having me in your class."

"Bridget has come from the United States, and so I will need a few of you to show her around the school. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, can you all shw Bridget around and help her?" Ms, Keane says with a smile.

The girls look at the front and say, "Yes Ms. Keane."

After they finish with their class and now on their break, the girls help the new girl Bridget with her way around the school. Of course, the girls also want to make sure this new girl is the same PowerPuff they've met earlier today.

Blossom asks, "So Bridget, when did you move here?"

"A few days ago on Friday. I hope there were alright this morning," Bridget shyly replies.

Hearing the statement make the girls stop in their track with shocked expressions on their faces.

Wanting to make sure, Bubbles asks, "What do you mean by that?"

This makes Bridget feels embarrassed, and stutters as she says, "Well, um, I mean, I thought since you three have the same belts as I do, I thought you were the girls from this morning. I'm sorry for saying out of the blue, and I must have confused you with someone else."

Blossom and the others realize that this is the same girl that save them this morning.

Blossom smiles and says, "You don't need to be sorry. In fact, we want to thank you for saving us."

Bridget looks up at them with a surprised look.

"She's right, we really appreciate for the save there, and you have a wonderful singing voice," Bubbles complements.

"And the way you use your sound waves against Mojo and to dry up the glue was amazing," Buttercup adds.

Bridget blushes, and says, "Thank you."

The girls seem to like Bridget and she likes them back. Before they can continue with the tour, Blossom buckle starts beeping and shining as well. Blossom takes the buckle off the belt, and answers it.

"Hi professor, what's going on?" Blossom asks, looking at the screen on the buckle.

On the screen, Professor Utonium says, "Girls, we detecting some strange energy coming from your school. We not certain but whatever it is is admitting white z rays and black z rays. We you to find out what that is, and make sure it won't cause trouble."

The girls look at each other with a smile, and yet kind of surprised to hear what the professor is saying. Then again, that explains why Bridget aura is gray, but want to make sure. Then they all turn about explain to the professor of their discovery.

Buttercup says, "Actually professor, we already found who is admitting the auras."

"In fact, she the new student in our class who used to live in America," Blossom adds.

"Really?" The professor asks in shock.

"Yes. She with us right now," Blossom answers.

Then Bubbles asks, "Would you like to talk to her? She's very nice."

"Sure," Professor Utonium answers with a smile.

Blossom then turns her communicator so the professor can see Bridget. Bridget starts to become curious because she never know that her buckle can count as a phone too.

"Hello, my name is Professor Utonium. What's your name?" Professor Utonium politely asks.

"Hello. My name is Bridget Brooks. Nice to meet you," Bridget replies with a calm smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Bridget," Professor Utonium happily responds.

Then Professor Utonium asks, "I understand that the girls told me you have been exposed to z rays. Do you mind telling us how you got it?"

"Well, I was talking home one evening, and my mom was outside waiting for me. When I saw the giant gray light, I push my mom out of the way and I was hit. The next thing I new, my clothes changed and my microphone changed too. My mom told me we would be moving her, think you'll be able to help me. She said she'll call you, and I will be seeing you after school. Her name is Alice Brooks," Bridget explains.

Professor Utonium thinks for a bit, then remembers something from earlier.

Professor Utonium says, "Yes. I did received a call from her, so I'm guessing you're the one who needs help with your powers."

"That's right," Bridget answers.

"I'd be happy to help. You can come with the girls after school, and we'll discuss it there." Professor says.

Bridget nods her head, and answers, "Okay."

Before the girls can say anything else, the communicators begins beeping again.

Then a young boy comes on the screen, and says, "Girls, we got trouble! Fuzzy Lumpkins is terrorizing the city!"

"Not again!" Buttercup groans with an annoyed look.

"Who is this Fuzzy Lumpkins?" Bridget asks.

"Fuzzy is another one who was by black z rays. He's big, mean, and wants to make Townsville his property," Blossom explains.

"Not to mention that he's one of our enemies," Buttercup adds.

Bridget gets the idea, and says, "And it's our job to stop him."

"Of course, we're superheroes," Bubbles answers with a smile.

Then Blossom says, "Then let's get going."

"Right," The others reply.

The girls then run down the halls to find a place where no one will see them. Bridget runs to the nearest girls room, while the others head upstairs to the roof. Then the girls raise their hand and their rings start to glow. Then one by one, each of then slide their communicators across their rings, place on the belt and begins to transform

Blossom announces, "Blossom!"

Then Bubbles announces, "Bubbles!"

Finally Buttercup announces, "Buttercup!"

In no time, all three has transform with their PowerPuff uniform.

Then all three do a pose together as they announce, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

After that, the girls fly off so they can take care of Fuzzy. But as they fly to the city, Buttercup notices that someone is missing.

"Uh guys, where's Bridget?" Buttercup asks.

"I think she went to the girls restroom. I saw her went in there," Bubbles answers.

Then Buttercup sighs and asks, "Why she need to use it now?"

In the girls restroom stall, Bridget has just finished putting on her shoes and jacket. In fact, Bridget has changed her clothes inside so not one can see. Finish changing, Bridget gets out of the stall, open the nearby window and flies out before anyone can see. Luckily she is able to catch up with the girls no problem.

When she reaches the girls, she says, "Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to change."

The girls look at Bridget with confused looks, and Bubbles asks, " Why were you changing to your uniform in the girls room?"

"Because I need to change out of my other clothes and change into these. Don't you guys do that?" Bridget asks looking confused.

The girls look at each other come to realize that Bridget doesn't know about her being able to change back.

Blossom asks, "Bridget, have you had that outfit since you were hit by the light?"

"Yeah? Why?" Bridget answers looking a bit confused.

"Because when we change, we transform like when we first got hit by the z rays, not simply change into different clothes," Blossom explains.

Bridget blushes a bit, and says, Oh! I never knew that."

"Don't worry, we'll help you when we get to the lab. But let's take care of Fuzzy first," Blossom says.

"Right," Bridget replies, nodding her head.

The girls continues to fly to New Townsville so they can stop Fuzzy from whatever plan he's doing.

In the city, Fuzzy Lumpkins is smashing buildings, wrecking cars, and making hard handprints all over declaring what his.

He smashes his hand all over the fountains he says, "This here is my land!"

With that, Fuzzy keeps smashing the palm of his hand at anything he wants to be a part of his property.

Just then, a yo-yo comes along and hits Fuzzy on the top of the head knocking him to the ground. Fuzzy sits up to rub his head for a minute.

Then he angrily demands, "Who hit me!"

"We did," Blossom answers, flying in.

"And we here…" Bubbles adds.

"To stop you," Buttercup adds.

Then all three along with Bridget land on the ground, and says, "Cause we're the stop you with a new member on our team!"

"That's right," Bridget adds.

"I don't care, this here is my land," Fuzzy angrily says.

"No it's not," All four declares.

The girls then fly so they can stop Fuzzy.

"Yo-yo toss!" Blossom announces.

"Bubble catcher!" Bubbles says, waving her bubble stick and shots the bubbles at Fuzzy.

"Harmony Sound wave!" Bridget says.

Then sings through the microphone, "Aaaaaaaahh!"

Finally Buttercup swings her hammer as she shouts, "Sonic Swing!"

One by one, Fuzzy has been hit by all the attack, and the other one sends him flying far away. The girls can see that Fuzzy won't be causing trouble once he is back home. They are happy that Bridget has become a new member of their team, but still need some time with her powers, and know more about New Townsville.

After sending Fuzzy back to his forest home, the girls decide that it's time for them to head back o school. After the school, they a going to go to the Professor's lab. Later, Bridget is going to learn more about her powers, and the light that are call z rays are all about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Gray Light

At the Utonium lab, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup enter the lab with Bridget not far behind. Seeing the lab amazed Bridget because she has never been a laboratory before and see all the interesting inventions that are built here. She sees a giant ray, screens, and chemistry related stuff, anything that can be used in a science lab. As Bridget is looking around, a small dog runs up to her, barking happily and wagging his tail with glee.

Bridget sits on the ground, and happily says, "Hello little guy, it's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, da wan," The dog happily replies.

Bridget gasps to charge little dog is talking to her. Petting the little dog and looking its appearance, Bridget is surprise to see that this little do is actually a machine. Either way, Bridget likes the little guy.

Bridget holds the little robot dog, on happily says, "Aren't you a cute little guy. What's your name?"

"That's Peach. He's a robot dog like you said, but was able to talk when white z rays hit him as well," A young boy answers as he walks by.

"Oh!" Bridget replies.

Then she asks, "What's your name?"

"I'm Ken. I'm Professor Utonium's son and assistant," Ken answers.

Bridget smiles, and says, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Bridget."

"Oh so your the one that's been admitting white z rays and back z rays," Ken repelis.

"Yes. But why did the light I'm seeing is gray around me, while I saw the girls are white and the ones I saw the monkey and this Fuzzy guy are black?" Bridget asks.

Professor Utonium comes in and says, "And that's why you're here, so we can help you find out why."

"Professor, can you really help Bridget wit her powers?" Bubbles asks.

"I can try, but this energy is very different. I'll have to analyse the energy carefully," Professor Utonium answers.

Professor Utonium and Ken help Bridget get the headband, write bands, and ankle bands with wires on them and is using a strange scanner with light on her. Bridget is curious on how all this stuff is going to help her understand her powers. Then again, she doesn't know much about it herself, and how her microphone change as well, and how it's connected to her powers.

Working one that analys Professor Utonium and Ken look at the results and have come up with a strange conclusion.

"According to the analys, Bridget seems to have a large amount of white light source and black light source. But how is it possible, I only remember seeing seven of chemical z light source?" Ken says, trying to think of an answer.

Professor Utonium thinks he hypostasis, "It's possible that one black z ray and a white one escaped our radar and merged together in a high amount of gray energy."

"That would make since. The z rays merged together and travels all the way to America," Blossom says.

"Why America?" Ken asks.

"Bridget used to live in America before she moved her. The z rays travel all the way crss the sea. That's why your radar didn't detect it," Buttercup explains.

"It was too far away. And we couldn't find the light sources until Bridget moved here," Bubbles adds.

"That would explain why we could find them," Professor Utonium says.

Then Bridget asks, "Are we done?"

"We're done with the anlys, but we still have some questions to ask," Professor Utonium answers.

"Sure. I can answer some questions,"Bridget replies as she sits herelf of.

Professor Utonium help Bridget get the bans off as he asks,"Do you think you can tell more about your powers?"

Bridget tres to think as she explain, "Well, I've noticed that when I ping a diffeettype o song, my aura either becomes light gray or dark gray. For example, if I sing a cheerful, happy, or calm song my aura becomes light gray. However, when I sing something hard, rough, or some time a bit devious my aura becomes dark gray."

"So it seems that your aura change to either lighter or darker depending what song you sing," Ken suspects.

"Yes, and it seems to be tied with my emotions. When I'm happy or cheerful the aura becomes lighter. But when I'm mad or upset, my aura becomes darker," Bridget adds.

"Sounds like your aura reacts to your emotions as well, and it seems that your microphone helps with you special abilities," Professor Utonium says.

Bridget nods her head, and says, "It as my favorite microphone that I had. I love to sing and I love music. Now it seems I use my microphone and my singing voice as a weapon, and not just for fun anymore."

Just then Bridget remember something, and asks, "By the way, the girls said that I can transform back. Which is good, because it was a drag trying to change back and forth each time. How am I going to do that?"

"I think the first thing you should do is change to your normal clothes," Blossom suggests.

Bridget nods her head, agreeing to the idea. After changing to her normal clothes, Bridge and the girls are having a snack while Professor Utonium and Ken are busy doing some modifications on Bridget's uniform and communicator.

As they are eating, Blossom asks, "So Bridget, how are you doing since you moved?"

"It was nice. I never expected to fight monsters and save the day. But… I kind of like it. I even loved the clothes," Bridget happily answers.

"We love it too," Bubbles replies.

"Thought, Buttercup doesn't like wearing skirts, but I think she got used to it when she's a PowerPuff," Blossom remarks with a smirk on her face.

"You don't like skirts?" Bridget asks.

"I hate skirts. I feel like a total girl in one," Buttercup says, not pleased about wearing one.

"Well, I'm not sure about the skirt being used to fight crime, but it doe look nice," Bridget replies.

"You have to agree," Bubbles say.

Then Buttercup asks, "So Bridget, where you live anyway?"

"I live in Central New Townsville Apartment on floor five apartment ten," Bridget answers.

The girls gaps in shock to hear where Bridget is living at.

Bubbles turns to Buttercup and asks, "Buttercup, isn't that the same apartment that you lived in."

"Yeah. I live on floor six in apartment ten, that over apartment 510," Buttercup answers.

She turns to Bridget, and says, "Looks like we're going to be neighbors."

"Yeah. It sounds good that I'm going to have a friend living close by," Bridget replies with a smile.

Then Blossom asks, "So Bridget, can you tell us what is like to live in America?"

"Well, America is different from here that's for sure. I'm still trying to learn on how to read and write so that I can understand things more. They don't have that many places like hamburger stand or yogurt places, but I do like sushi. I do like to try out some of the japanese restaurants around here though," Bridget explains.

Then Blossom happily says, "If you want we can take you to Annie's restaurant. Her food is the best."

"I would love to," Bridget happily agrees to the idea.

As they continue to discuss their conversation, Professor Utonium, Ken, and Peach come over with Bridget's buckle and buckle. Peach then runs up, and jumps on Bridget's lap.

Bridget smiles, and says, "He's so cute."

"Here you go Bridget, we modified your belt and communicator so you can contact us, and you can transform on your own if any villains are close by," Professor Utonium says, giving Bridget her belt with the buckle in tack.

Bridget takes the belt and says, "Thank you."

She then puts the belt back on. Bridget is kind of glad to get some answers, but still have some question that she want answers from, but thinks it will be enough for now.

Then Bridget asks, "So what do we do now?"

"Well, if you want, you can be part of the team and fight crime with us," Blossom suggests.

"And you can hang out with us all the time in the lab," Bubbles happily adds.

Then Buttercup says, "And we can play some sports."

Bridget starts to think about it and wonder if she should. Of all her life, she has never once consider of being a superhero, and end up with super powers either. Still, if she does start fighting crime she will have to let her mom know, and will needs to find ways to keep up with her school work. On the other hand, the girls could use some help with the bad guys around here. After being deep in thought, Bridget has come to a conclusion.

"I think I will, but I need to let my mom know about this first," Bridget answers.

"You mom?! Why?!" Th girls asks in shock.

"My mom was there when I got hit and saw the transformation. You all remember that she asked me to go see the professor if he can help. It seems that the powers are a bit permanent, only if I transform that is," Bridget explains.

"Oh!" The girls reply with a straight look.

Then Blossom happily says, "Since there's a possibility you will join us, you're going to need something in return for your services."

"My service?" Bridget asks with a confused look.

"Yeah. Since you might be saving the day wit us and hanging out in the lab, you're going to need to have your condition for your services," Buttercup explains.

"Oh I ask for my needs in exchange for fighting crime and being here?" Bridget asks.

"That's correct," Professor Utonium answers.

Bridget starts to think as she says looking unsure, "Well, I guess, if you're offering, I could use some help if I need with my assignment, and I kind of like to listen on the radio for music or from my cd player. And… I kind of like to bring Minnie with me."

"Minnie? Who is Minnie? Your sister or something?" Blossom asks.

"No, she's a young golden retriever pup," Bridget answers.

Bubbles gasps happily, and exclaims, "You have a puppy!"

"Yeah. I actually have a picture of her," Bridget answers.

She shows the girls the picture of her dog. The puppy is gold fur golden retriever, and she is wearing a bright blue color with a gray tag on it. The girls like the picture, saying that it looks cute, adorable, and pretty. Bridget can't help but smile and see that she and the girls are going to get along well. Now the only that Bridget needs to do is to see if her mom is alright with being superhero while living here.

In the apartment, Bridget explains to her mother what is going on and what they are asking of her. She also explain to her on how she end up with superpowers to begin with. Of course, her mother is rather surprised about it.

"Really! They want you to be a superhero with them?" Alice asks looking a bit shocked.

"That's right, and I really want to help. Please mom, I promise to try to keep up with my school work as best as I could," Bridget asks, mostly begs about it.

Bridget's mother can see that her daughter really wants to help out, and will try to do her best to keep up with her work.

Alice takes a small breath, "Okay Bridget, as long as you try to keep up with your school work, you can join your friends. However, there is one condition…"

"What's that?" Bridget asks.

"I want you to be careful, and I want the professor and your new friends watch you. They know about this better than you do, so don't hesitate to ask them about it," Alice explains.

Bridget nods her head, and says, "I will. I kind of already help them with this monkey and this big pink bear name Fuzzy today."

"Really now?" Alice asks.

"Yep," Bridget answers with a smile on her face.

"That's good. Looks like you got a good start of the crime fighting business," Alice reples.

Then the mother and daughter start giggling. In the end of the day, Bridget gets to be a superhero and has new friends and partners to help her out. She start t onder what adventure awaits for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Music for Attention

At the middle school, the girls are having lunch and they are enjoying it. As the girls are having lunch, they start to hear trumpeting sounds. They turn to see a lot of maids blowing on trumpets side by side of a red rug. Then a girl with puffy light brown pigtails wearing a purple dress and a gold crown on her head. She is being accompanied by two other girls one with short black hair, the other with long dark blue hair. The three walk down until they reach a large table, then they start eating from it. Bridget is confused while the others groans with annoyed looks on their faces.

Bridget asks, "Um guys, who are these girls? And why are there maids blowing trumpets here?"

"That's Princess Morbucks and her two friends Mandy and Brandy," Buttercup answers with an annoyed look on her face.

"She's the richest and most spoiled student in the entire school," Blossom adds.

Bridget look at Princess Morbucks and notices she is admitting a dark air around her body.

Then Bridget asks, "Is she a monster too?"

"Well in a way," Bubbles answers.

"When she gets very mad and hears the sound of her cat, Sapphire scream, she transform. She wrecks havoc all over the city," Buttercup explains.

"Whenever we change her back, she doesn't remember any of her actions," Blossom adds.

"I guess her way of transforming is different from ours," Bridget replies.

"It's best for you to keep your distance away from her or her friends. Even when she doesn't transform, she hates us and is always a monster," Buttercup advise.

"Okay," Bridget answers, slowly nodding her head.

The girls decide to continue eating their lunch. After having their lunch, the simply talk about their conversation and decide to head back to their classroom.

After school, Blossom and Bubbles are watching Buttercup with the softball team on the baseball field. However, most of the students are tired out form the super athlete like Buttercup.

Sigh of boredom, Buttercup asks, "Is there anyone who can take me on in softball."

Most of the students are too tired to get up and move. They simply lay down as they catch their breath.

Just then, Bridget walks over in her gym clothes and says, " I think I can. In fact, I've played softball a lot at my old school. I'm. Great hitter, and was pitcher too."

"Sounds cool. Let's see what you got," Buttercup says twin a grin of determination on her face.

Bridget picks up one of the bats on the ground, and make her way to home plate. In position, Bridget is ready to bat. Buttercup position herself. The two look at each other with smiles on their faces. Buttercup lifts her leg, and throws the ball to home plate. Bridget looks to see the ball is being through to her. Having the timing right, Bridget smack the ball and it flies across the field.

Blossom and Bubbles gasp on the stand to see Bridget actually hit one of Buttercup throws. Buttercup is shocked to see the ball flying away.

Bridget calls out, "What do you think?"

Still stunned, Buttercup says, "That... Was..."

"Awesome!" Buttercup shouts in amazement.

Buttercup and Bridget walks up to each other and give each other a hi five.

Then Buttercup asks, "I didn't know you were that good win softball."

"Yeah. I'm a bit of a hard hitter. I also have a hard through while being pitcher as well, Bridget replies, scratching her head with a smile.

"If your not busy, would you like to join the softball team?" Buttercup asks.

Bridget smiles and says, "Sure. I would love to."

The two then shake on it. Blossom and Bubbles are happy to see the two are in a sport that they can be in.

At night in her bedroom, Princess Morbucks is watching t.v while petting her cat Sapphire. She is watching her favorite show, and having some popcorn. However, there is a special builtion on the screen.

The man on the t.v says, "We interrupt this program to bring you this special builtion!"

Princess is a little confused and wonder what is going on.

"Once again the day is saved thanks to the PowerPuff Girls, and it looks like they have a brand new member on their team," the news guys says showing the images of the girls and their new member.

This shock Princess, making make her drop her popcorn.

She Shockley says, "A... New member!"

This infuriate Princess as she can't stand the PowerPuff Girls getting all the attention. Now they have. New member and getting more attention than before.

"It's bad enough that those three are getting all the attention, now there's four of the. I can't stand those PowerPuffs!" Princess furiously says with fire in her eyes.

She is so mad that she ends up grabbing her cat's tail, and crush and pull it in her hand. Her cat screams in agony of the pain. That ends up triggering her transformation. Her eyes glows yellow. Then her tights changes from white to place. Finally her hair becomes a bright red and into a puffy alfro.

In her alternate form, Princess evilly says, "Just you wait new bee I'm not going to let you or your friends hog all the attention. I'll make you regret that you every join them."

Later in the night of New Townsville, three giant black robots are destroying the city. Everyone are running and screaming for their lives. Princess is floating above the city watching the robots destroy the city with a grin on her face. She is also holding a rocket gun.

She chuckles and says, "This would get those girls attention for sure, especially the gray one."

At the lab, Professor Utonium, Ken, and Peach are seeing the event from the monitors. They can see that Princess is up to no good again.

"Princess Morbucks is using robots to destroy the city," Ken says.

"I know. We next get the girls right away," Professor Utonium says.

The turn to Peach and says, "Peach! It's time to summon the PowerPuff Girls."

"PowerPuff Girls Z, da wan wan!" Peach calls out to the girls.

However there is a bit of a problem. At Blossom's house, she is already fast asleep in her bed and is not listening to the alarm. At Bubbles house, she is taking a bit and not have her belt close by. At Buttercup's house, she is in her pajamas and not wearing the belt. She is in the living room with her dad and brothers doing some wrestling moves.

Bridget is in her bedroom doing her homework. Just then, she hears the beeping of her belt going off. Bridget knows there is trouble, and homework will have to wait. Bridget raises her hand and her ring begins to glow.

She then calls out, "Bridget!"

Bridget opens her buckle and slides it across with her wings. Then she does the routine of her transformation.. She has the gray swim suit and slides her hands to make the jacket. Then does a few poses and moves, and slides her hands from each side and make the skirt. Then she makes the gloves, the shows, and complete the jacket. Then the choker and white earnings appear. And finally, Bridget finishes the transformation with her pose.

Bridget flies out the window and look to see who or what is wrecking the city. When Bridget arrives, she is shocked to see three giant black robots are attacking New Townsville. She wonders if they are Mojo Jojo's robots. Except, Bridget looks to see that all three have a three pointed crowns on the front, and she thinks it looks familiar.

Her questions are answer when she hears someone says, "Well, well, it looks like the new girl has shown up."

Bridget turns around to see a girl with large red curly puffy hair, and a rocket gun is behind her. Bridget beings to see at this girl is behind it. A closer look and Bridget discovers that this girl is Princess Morbucks from her class, and this is the form the girls have told them about.

Bridget makes a stern look and demands, "Tell me, are you the one destroying the city with these robots?"

"I am, And glad that I did. I was able to lure you here," Princess says with a smirk on her face.

"That's why you're endangering people to get me here!" Bridget angrily shouts.

"Yes. Although I want the pleasure to get rid of all of you, I think it will be nice to let the new bee see what I'm made of," Princess answers, bringing out her rocket gun.

Princess then being to use it to blast rocket bullets at Bridget.

Bridget brings out her microphone, and says, "Sonic Screech!"

Bridget then screeches through the microphone in a high pitch making Princess cover her ears and feel pain in them too. The loud screech ends up shattering here bullets to pieces before they can reach Bridget. However, one of the robots hits Bridget with it's robot arm, sending her to the wall of the building. Bridget looks to see the three robots heading towards her. Bridget flies, and pulls the me of the microphone to reveal a giant cord.

Then Bridget throws her cord, and announces, "Electrocord Lasso!"

The cord begins to show electricity around the cord, and lasso on one of the robot's arm. Bridget begins to pull the cord as she past the robot making it fall backwards to the other robots are. This makes the robots topple each other to the ground.

Not happy, Princess takes out her rocket gun, and angrily shouts, "Take this!"

Bridget then uses her cord to hit some of the bullets and uses her microphone to break the bullets to pieces. Princess pulls the trigger on the gun and realizes she is out of rocket bullets.

"I'm out of aimo!" Princess exclaims.

Bridget flies to Princess with a stern look on her face. Princess screams and flies away. But Bridget uses her cord from the microphone to lasso Princess back to her. Princess tries to break free, but the cord is too tight for her to break. Bridget hold the microphone closest to her mouth, and begins to sing a quiet song to her.

 **Bridget:**

 _Do do_

 _Do do_

 _Do do do do do_

 _Aaah_

 _La la la la_

 _Loo do_

 _Loo do_

 _Loo do do do do_

 _Aaah_

 _La la la la la_

 _La laa_

As Bridget sings, her aura beings light gray, and she is sending calm white sound waves to Princess.

 **Bridget:**

 _Do do_

 _Do do_

 _Do do do do do_

 _Aaah_

 _La la la la_

 _Loo do_

 _Loo do_

 _Loo do do do do_

 _Aaah_

 _La la la la la_

 _La laa_

The song is so calm, so sweet, so relaxing that Princess falls asleep in an instant. Bridget continues sining.

 **Bridget:**

 _Do do_

 _Do do_

 _Do do do do do_

 _Aaah_

 _La la la la_

 _Loo do_

 _Loo do_

 _Loo do do do do_

 _Aaah_

 _La la la la la_

Everyone cheer to see that the day is saved thanks to Bridget, the new PowerPuff Girl. Bridget continues to sing, and it feels in piece. Bridget then grabs hold of Princess as she sings.

 **Bridget:**

 _La la_

 _La la_

 _La la la la la_

 _Aaah_

 _La la la la_

 _La la_

 _La la_

 _La la la la la_

 _Aaah_

 _La la la la la la_

Knowing that Princess is finally asleep from her song. Bridget carries Princess back to the lab so she can get back to her original form. Then she can go back home and get some sleep.

At the lab, Professor Utonium uses the light beam with Chemical Z to change Princess back to her old self. After getting her back to normal, Bridget is able to fly Princess back to her mansion without anyone seeing her. Luckily Ken provides her with directions so she won't get lost. Then she goes back home to finish her homework and get some sleep.

Then next day in the classroom. Bridget is simply doing some reading, when Blossom and the others walk over to take a seat.

Blossom says, "Hey Bridget."

"Hey girls," Bridget replies with a smile.

"The professor told us that you had to deal with princess by yourself yesterday," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. We're sorry that we ended up making you deal with her by yourself," Bubbles apologizes.

"The professor also told us on how you use your microphone and singing to beat Princess too," Blossom says.

"That's alright, I'd figure something must have come up. Dealing with princess wasn't easy, but I managed to get her to stop. She was mad because I was new on the team and getting some attention, Bridget says.

Then she asks, "Is Princess always after attention when she's transformed or not?

Just then she hears shouting in anger, "Not again!"

The four friends look to see Princess Morbucks holding a newspaper. They look at it to see Bridget the puff defeating the robots and Princess ego form on the paper.

Princess spread the paper as she angrily shouts, "I can't stand the PowerPuff Girls!"

Then she runs off like a train engine running on steam.

"Does that answer your question?" Buttercup bluntly replies.

"You guys are right, Princess is always a monster. Transformed or not," Bridgit says, agreeing with the girls.

Bridget then sighs to hear that she is going to have to deal with Princess. On the bright side, Bridget is able to be with her friends, and will fight crime. She wonders what other monsters and villains she will face.

 **Angel Candle from Shugo Chara**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Three Amoebas and a Bridget

It's been three weeks since Bridget face Princess, and end up facing other villains these past few weeks. She has faced the Gang Green Gang, Sakurako who transformed into Sedusa, and end up meeting the RowdyRuff Boys. She sometimes wonder why Princess, Annie and herself are different. Eve though they'll transformed chargeback Princess and Annie can't remember their actos s they alter ego. Bridget liked being a superhero, but she needs to be sure she keeps up with her school work and help her mother around the house. She loves living in New Townsville with her friends.

One saturday morning, Bridget and her mom are doing some shopping at the store. Tonight, Bridget and the girls are going to have a sleepover at her house so Bridget wants to get everything she needs for it.

"So mom, what do you think we should have for dinner tonight?" Bridget asks.

"I was thinking on making some hamburgers, fries, salad, fruit bowls, and some orange ramune. I think the girls will love it," Alice says.

"I know I do. Yum!" Bridget happily replies.

Alice giggles, and says, "I know."

Bridget and her mom continue with their shopping. Before Alice can put the bottle of oil to the cart, it begins to move all of its own. Bridget and her mom look to see that three unusual bacteria like creatures are moving the cart. One is blue and wearing a top hat and has a pipe in his mouth. The other one is green wearing a cowboy hat and shades. The last one is purple wearing red lipsticks and a light pink hat with a purple rose on the side. Bridget and her mom are confused to see the three creatures. Bridget can see the dark aura and seem strange for monsters.

She walks over to them and asks, "Um excuse me, but why are you taking our cart?"

"We're bad guys it what we do," The green one says.

"We are trying to become super criminal," The purple says.

"We are…" The blue one says.

"The Amoeba Boys!" The three announce.

Then the purple one says, "Well technically I'm a lady. My name is Violet."

"I'm Poncho," the green one says.

"And I'm Slik Hat, the leader of The Amoeba Boys," The blue one says.

Bridget and her mom look at each other and think they are the most strangest monster they have ever seen.

Then Slik Hat says, "Now if you'll be so kind for you hand over that pursue their Miss?"

"What?" Alice questionably repelis.

Bridget kneels down to the ground and says, "Um excuse me, but can you come with to he lab so you can be turn back to normal."

"Now who wants to be normal!" Poncho shouts.

"Well put, we have no desire to return to our former selves," Silk Hatagrees.

"Are you sure?" Bridget asks.

"And will you be so kind as to ask your mother for her purse," Violet adds.

Bridget makes a stern look, and says, "My mom doesn't have to give you her purse."

"She has to we're the bad guys here!" Poncho shouts, and holds out a water squirter at Bridget.

"Now Poncho you musn't. There's no need for violence. She is a child," Silk Hat tries to reason with him.

"He's right, we have a mother and a child here," Violet agees.

While the three are arguing, Bridget takes the cart back and gives it to her mom.

Bridget whispers, "You keep an eye on the Amoeba boys while I transform and let the professor know about this."

"Right," Alice whispers, agreeing to the idea.

As Bridget's mom keep an eye on the strange monsters, Bridget runs so that she can transform, and contect the girls and the professor. Bridget find the restroom, and luckily it's only one restroom so she can lock it. After locking the room. Bridget raises her ring and it glow.

"Bridget!" Bridget shouts. Then opens her communicator.

She slides it through her right, ad place it n the belt. The she begins to transform. Bridget does the same routine with the jacket, skirt, shoes, and accessories. Then finally finishes it with her pose. After transforming, Bridget brings out her communicator and contact the professor and the others.

Bridget says, "Professor we got a strange situation.

"Strange how?" Professor Utonium asks.

"There are those strange monsters called themselves the Amoeba Boys and they want to ask for my mom's purse so they can steal them. They also tries to steal our groceries at the market," Bridget explains.

"The Amoeba Boys! You better be careful, even though they small, they can make themselves big. I'll call the others and let them know about it. Try to keep the Amoeba Boys at the market as long as you can," Professor Utonium informs.

"Right," Bridget says with a determined look.

Bridget closes her communicator and puts it back on the belt, then runs back to see the The Amoeba Boys are still arguing, and trying to threaten her mom.

"Alright guy, break it up!" Bridget sternly calls out.

The three Amoeba monsters look to see Bridget in her superhero form.

"And who are you?" Silk Hat asks.

"I'm Bridget, the newest PowerPuff Girl, and here to tell you to stop this crime attempt. I'm asking you to come with us," Bridget says.

"No way!" Poncho protests.

"I have to decline on your demand young lady," Violet agrees.

"We're not leaving until we commit a crime and becomes the baddest of the bad super villains," Silk Hat says.

He then turns to his partners and says, "Poncho, Violet, it's time for us to do our mega mitosis. Cellular!"

"Division!" Violet announces.

The three huddle together and become small bacteria and travel outside. Bridget flies after them. When they reach outside, Bridget can see the three are multiplying more and more. Just then, all of the multiple amoeba huddle together and create a giant yellow amoeba with all three of their hats.

"Looks like they have some evil powers after all," Bridget says to herself.

Bridget brings out her microphone and has her cord ready to fight.

"Looks like it's time to save the day," Bridget says.

Then she hears Blossom's voice saying, "And she won't be doing it alone."

Bridget and the giant amoeba look to see Blossom and the others with their weapons out.

"Because the whole PowerPuff Girls team are here to stop you," Blossom declares.

"Glad you three are in time," Bridget says.

"Of course we are," Bubbles happily says.

"We don't want you to beat a bad buy all by yourself again. Plus leave some for us," Buttercup adds.

"We'll be taking care of you girls now," The giant amoeba says.

The giant amoeba begins to roll towards Bridget.

However, Bridget brings out her microphone, and shouts, "Harmony Sound Wave!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Bridget sings.

She creates a sound wave at the giant amoeba stopping them in her tracks.

Bubbles swings her bubble blower, and says, "Bubble catcher!"

And makes bubbles to hit the giant blob.

"Yo-yo loop!" Blossom says throwing her yo yo into a lasso and catches the Amoeba Boys.

Then Buttercup shouts, "Sonic Swing!"

Then swings the Amoeba boys giant form to the ground. Then all three split and changes back to normal. Then the three start to run back to the sewers. When they're gone, the girls land on the ground and see that their work is done.

Bridget says, "Those are the strangest monsters I have ever seen."

"Yeah. But they are also kind of lame when they don't grow fifty feet tall," Buttercup replies.

Just then, Bridgethears her mom calling her, "Bridget, I got all the groceries so it's time to head home."

"Okay," Bridget calls back.

She turns to the girls and says, "I gotta get going. You all remember right."

"Of course we do," Bubbles says.

"I can't wait for our sleepover," Blossom says.

"We're going to have a blast," Buttercup says.

With that, all the girls fly off in their direction back home. Bridget stays in the air as her mom drives back home.

A few hours later, Bridget and her mom are cooking dinner for tonight's sleepover and have everything they need for it. Luckily, Bridget has the salad and the bowl of fruits and berries finish, and the french fries are ready too. Her mom, Alice is still working on the hamburgers, and is almost done. .Just then, the doorbell rings. Bridget walk over, and answers the door. She is very happy to see the girls are here for the sleepover.

Bridget happily says, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Bridget!" The girls reply.

Bridget lets the girls in and lead them to her room. As they are walking, a small golden retriever comes running towards them and barks a bit. The little dog then stops and wags her tail with glee. Then barks twice.

Bubbles eyes sparkles, and says, "Aww, what a cute little puppy. Is this Minnie?"

"She is. But be careful, she's in one of her playful moods," Bridget says.

Bubbles picks little Minnie up, and the little dog starts licking her. Bubbles laughs as the dog is giving her kisses on her cheek.

"She sure is cute," Blossom agrees.

Then Buttercup asks, "Does she like to play ball?"

"She does, especially my baseball," Bridget answers.

Then they hear Bridget's mom saying, "Kids, dinner's ready!"

After putting their stuff in her room, Bridget and the girls are having their dinner.

"Wow Bridget, your mom makes great burgers," Buttercup compliments with some in her mouth.

"Yeah. My mom is a great cook," Bridget replies.

Bubbles asks, "So what kind of job your mom does?"

"She's a doctor and she works in the hospital," Bridget says.

Then Bridget asks, "What do you want to do after dinner?"

"How about we play some board games or watch a movie? We can watch Galactic Man on t.v. I rented some dvds" Blossom suggests.

"No way! The soccer game is one tonight," Buttercup protests.

"I was hoping we can do each other's hair and make up," Bubbles replies.

"Now girls, I'm sure there's away we can do all of it." Alice says.

Then Bridget suggests "Maybe we can watch the game, and then watch the movie. We can also do each others hair."

The three girls look at each other and decide to give it a try. Buttercup happily cheers for her favorite team while Bridget and the others do their hair, since Buttercup doesn't want to. After that, they have some chocolate cake that Blossom has brought over as they watch the Galactic Man movie. After the movie, they all play board games in Bridget's room, and play with her ltte puppy too. To Bridget, it's a good thing that the apartment is not picky about having pets here.

Later in the night, the girls are in their sleeping bags and are getting ready to sleep. Before they do, the girls are talking about the fun they have.

"He Bridget, we're glad that you moved here," Blossom says.

"Yeah. It's been a great time, and your the only one who gives me a challenge in sports," Buttercup say with a grin.

"I think that we're happy to have you here, and that you're power of our team too," Bubbles adds.

Bridget smiles, and says, "Yeah. I'm glad too. I hope that we stay together forever."

"Me too," the three reply.

Bridget yawns and says, " I think it's time to go to sleep for he night."

Bridget turns off the light as she says, "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Bridget," the girls reply.

With that, the four girls are fast asleep for the night. Later in the night, the girls are still sleeping and comfortably in their sleeping bags. Just then, Brdget begins to whimmer in her sleep. She then starts to turn her head back and forth. She clutches her hand on the sleeping bag, and starting to sweat a bit. This an mean one thing… Bridget is having a dream, a bad one.

In Bridget's dream, she is in the middle of a dark forest, and for some reason wearing a gray kimono with a black waist strap nd ribbon behind it, and it's hold by a white string. She is also wearing white japanese socks and wooden sandals. Bridget looks around to see that the place is dark and scary, and it's starting to give her the chills. Just then, she hears laughing echoing all over. Bridget looks around, and can't find the source. She tries transform, but discovers that it's not here, and the z ray aura is physically appearing, and becomes dark gray. Bridget stops to see glowing red eyes, and the laugh is louder. The last thing she is seeing a big red claw. Bridget becomes so scared that she screams.

Bridget shots up waking up in a cold sweat.

She says to herself, "What… what a terrible nightmare. I need some warm milk to settle my nerves."

Bridget heads to the kitchen and make herself some warm milk. After having the warm milk, she gets back to bed and hope to not have the nightmare again. Little does she know that someday, that dream will become a reality.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Mummy Madness

In the day the girls got their powers, there are white light from chemical z, and black light. During the time, the black light has create all kinds of monsters and villains. In the sky, there is a giant amount of black light heading to the forest outside of the city.

Outside the city, there is an old mansion that looks like it haven't been used in years. The walls, window, and the roof are cracking. Just then, the giant black light hit that very mansion, and a large dark aura surrounds it. What people don't know is that inside that mansion lies an evil force that's been sealed for long time.

Months after a one night, the mansion is still there and is deserted too. Just then, the black aura begin to glow bright and surrounds the mansion.

Just then, a mysterious and eerie voice says to himself, "I feel I awoke before, but I fell back to sleep it seems. Can't be helped, since I've been trapped for so long."

The voice chuckles and says, "Oh well, my powers have finally returned. I will have to arrange a special 'thanks' to the humans who did this to me."

"And so…" but before the voice can continue. Wham! Whoever is talking has ram his head against a large lit.

Downstairs, there is large stone coffin with a scorpion on it, and on the lid connecting to the box are white papers.

"That hurt," The voice replies in pain.

This makes the being furious and shouts, "What's this?! The seals hasn't been removed!"

Then the being begin bangging on the light as she shouts, "What a Joke?! Hey! Somebody! Anybody! Help me out of this this!"

Whatever is banging on the lid has stop.

"I'm not going to act childish over this. Just watch," the being says, finally calmed down, and has an idea.

The mysterious being is able to open the lid a bit. It's hard to tell, the mysterious creature seems to have red lips and a red claw. Coming out of is is a stream of black dust. The dust escapes from the box and are making their way upstairs.

The being calmly says, "My cute black powder. Yes. Go in the room on the first floor."

And that's what the black dust do. They fly upstairs to find something that can remove the seal. They come across a old display with wrapped bandages in a shape of a person. The black particle goes inside the bandages and magical make it into a form to a mummy. Then the glass from the case breaks open. The mummy then walk to the door leading down stairs and breaks it.

As the mom is coming to the coffin, the being in there says, "Yes. Mummy man. Come here. And remove the seals on the box."

The mummy does what the voice says, and attempts to remove the seal. But when he touches it, the seal make electrical force on it, and make his finger caught on fire.

The mummy looks for second, then shakes it around as he screams, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Fire bad!"

The mummy then puts his finger in his mouth.

He takes it out, ad shouts, "Hot!"

His eyes become watery when he sees his finger is burned.

The mysterious voice says to himself, " Seems that undoing the seal will take more than force. It seems the seals requires white light source."

"Mummy man. Go to Ooedo Western Science Lab and find a white light force. That power is the only thing that can remove the seal so that I can escape the prison," the mysterious eerie voice commands.

Hearing his master's command, the mummy begin to walk upstairs and leave the mansion to find the lab that contain the white light force. He find himself in the downtown of New Townsville. At one of the stores, the man is closing the store for the night.

When he notices the shadow, and says, "Sorry sir, we're closed…"

When he turn around he can see the giant mummy.

The mummy asks, "Where is Ooedo Western Science Lab with white light force?"

The shopkeeper screams and runs inside the store, slamming the door behind him. But e mummy ras the door and asks again. The woman in the store screams. All through the night, the mummy keep ramming into sores asking the very same thing. After wrecking all the stores, he decides to search somewhere else.

The next day, the mayor and Ms. Bellum call the professor to talk about the incidents from last night. Ken, Peach, Bubbles, Buttercup are there too, but Blossom and Bridget are the only ones who are not here. After the mayor explain to everyone about what happened, they are shocked.

"A mummy!" Buttercup exclaims in shock.

"That's right Buttercup, It sounds unbelievable but it's true. I wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for the security it was a very violent," The mayor says.

Then he says, "Ms. Bellum."

"Yes sir," Ms. Bellum replies.

She then pushes the button to show the giant mummy smashes through the wall and is slowly walking around the store.

The mayor says, "Here is the security tape from last night."

"How creepy," Bubbles nervously replies.

Then the screen shows images of the damaged stores, and police officers are at the scene.

Ms. Bellum says, "As you can see in just one night, the mummy was able to destroy every store in the shopping district. He is currently on the run."

"We talked to the owners getting off of work, but they all said the same thing," The mayor adds.

Ms. Bellum presses another button and shows clips of the witness talking to the police.

One clip shows a man saying, "Then smashed right through the wall. Kept shouting white light… or um, white light force."

"White light force?" Professor Utonium shockley says.

Then another clip shows a women saying, "It was asking where is this place called 'Ooedo Western Science Lab' is, but I don't know where."

"Ooedo Western Science lab? What's that, da wan?" Peach asks.

"Ooedo Western Science lab was created by my ancestor. It was the previous lab for I made this one," Professor Utonium explains.

"What?!" The mayor asks with a shock.

"But why would that mummy want white light force? And does that mean the one we give off because we were exposed to chemical z?" Bubbles asks.

"Could be, it's possible that the mummy might be coming here," Ken suspects.

"It could," Professor Utonium agrees.

"We can't let that happen. We have to stop that mummy before he causes any damage the city. Ms. Bellum and I will keep you posted, professor," The Mayor says.

"Yes mayor," Professor Utonium replies.

Then the Mayor says, "Be careful."

Then the screen urs off.

Ken turns to his dad and asks, "Could the mummy be a result of black z ray exposure?"

"At this point we can't be sure," Professor answers.

He starts to think as he says, "Even if it is true, there is something that I don't understand. What would a mummy want with the girls energy aurad. And why was he trying to find my ancestor's lab?"

"These are the best," Blossom voice comes out of nowhere.

Blossom has show up in the lab eating something, and has a box as well.

"Blossom, where have you been?! Did you even know what happened?" Ken demands.

"Sorry, Sorry, the line to the takoyaki stand was long. But it's a good thing I waited all this time. They are really good," Blossom says with the takoyaki in her mouth.

Bubbles and Buttercup run over to Blossom.

Buttercup says, "You better save us some."

"Of course I did," Blossom replies.

Bubbles and Buttercup each have a takoyaki roll. The two taste them and think it's good.

Buttercup happily sas, "These are the best,"

"Yeah. I wonder if Bridget will like them," Bubbles replies.

Then Ken complains, "Hello, the mummy."

Blossom doesn't listen, and present the box to the professor and asks, "Hey Profesor, you want to have one."

Finally hear what Blossom says, Professor Utonium say, "Oh yes."

The professor takes on and puts it in his mouth. He think it's good too. Ken groans to see everyone distracted by the sweets. In defeat, Ken decides to join in. But when he tries to grab one, Blossom drages the box away.

Then Blossom says, "This one's for Bridget."

"By the way, where is Bridget?" Ken asks.

"You're right, Bridget hasn't come over to today," Bubbles replies.

The slide doors opens and Bridget walks inside feeling a bit tired.

Still a little tired, Bridget explains, "Sorry about being late, I need to bring my mom some lunch. She said that she had this crazy encounter with some kind of mummy at the hospital last night."

Everyone in the room gasp to hear about the mummy trouble.

"The hospital your mom worked at was attacked too?!" Buttercup asks in shock.

"Yeah. I asked my mom about it, and it asked about white light source and a place called. When it was done, the mummy just left saying those exact words.

"Surprisingly, it didn't hurt anyone, but let a big mess over there," Bridget answers.

Everyone can see that the matter is serious and wonder why the mummy is looking for white light source and the old lab when it doesn't exist anymore.

"We're glad to hear that your mother and no one at the hospital was hurt, but we need your help to find this mummy," Professor Utonium says.

"What happened?" Bridget asks.

"The mummy is trying to find the lab that used to belong to the professor's ancestor, and it seems to be looking for the white light source that you all give off," Ken explains.

"But why?" Bridget asks.

"That's something we need to find out," Professor Utonium says.

Then Blossom presents the last treat to Bridget and asks, "Hey Bridget, you want to try takoyaki ball."

"Um sure," Bridget answers.

Bridget uses a toothpick to pick up the snack.

Then she hear Ken asks, "Is there one for me?"

"Some stingy people don't deserve it," Blossom answers with a stern look and her cheeks puffed up.

Ken starts to feel sad that he is unable to have one.

Feeling bad for taking the last one, Bridget present it to Ken and says, "Here Ken, you can have mine if you like."

A bit surprised, Ken asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure," Bridget answers nodding her head.

Ken takes the taste and says," Thank you,"

Then puts the treat in his mouth, and he loves it.

Bubbles smiles, and says, "That's very nice of you Bridget."

Then Buttercup says, "Let's go get some more. You can come with us to Bridget.

"Sure," Bridget agrees.

With that, the three girls transform into their PowerPuff forms and fly out to buy some more takoyaki. They think it will help them get there fast. At first, Ken a bit annoyed that the transformed to buy some more. But when Blossom mentions that they might be some for him, he is supported about it.

When Buttercup, Bubbles and Bridget reach the stand, they can see a long line in the park.

Buttercup says, "There it is down there."

"Woah! Look at that line!" Bridget surprisingly says.

"Yeah. the line looks like it goes on forever" Bubbles agrees.

"Well, we better join," Buttercup replies.

They fly down to wait in line for the treats. People are making some on the stand are making a lot of them, and people are buying about a few boxes of them. As the girls wait in line, someone is joining at the back of the line.

Then a familiar voice says, "Yummy yummy, it smells good."

Hearing the familiar voice, they turn around to see who it is.

They shockley exclaims, "Mojo Jojo!"

Seeing the heroes, Mojo jumps back and shockley says, "It is you!"

"You here to cause trouble again, Mojo," Buttercup demands.

"No. Mojo is simply following the map on his guide book. Just because I want to take over the world does not mean Mojo can't do it on an empty stomach," Mojo answers.

The three girls look at each other.

Buttercup asks, "Should we believe him."

"Well, he looks like he's hungry," Bubbles says.

"As long as Mojo doesn't cause trouble, it will be fine," Bridget replies.

She turns to Mojo and says, "So you better behave yourself."

"Mojo will if you will," Mojo angrily replies.

And so the three heroes and the villai are waiting a the same line. They all feel a bit uncomfortable about it. After the long wait, they are able to get some warm takoyaki reats. Of course, Bridget has three, and bubbles and Buttercup bought four.

"Thank you," Bridget replies.

"You're welcome, and enjoy," the sales woman replies.

When the girls leave the line, Mojo gets in front of the cart and says, "Good, now it is Mojo's turn. Mojo would like ten dozen for himself."

Sadly the salesman says, "Sorry we just sold the last few boxes."

"So we're sold out," the woman add.

This shocks Mojo, and angirly, " What?! I have waited all day for nothing?!"

That scare the two chefs.

The girls are walking down s Bridget can see Mojo in despair about the boxes are sold out. Feeling sorry for him, Bridget decides to let him have one of her boxes.

She walks over to Mojo with the box in her hand, and says, "You can have one of mine."

Mojo looks to see Bridget is giving him one of her boxes. Mojo looks to see the others are walkingwak. He makes a smirk on his face and runs past Bridget with speed without taking the box from her hand. Bubbles and Buttercup are walking when they see something running past them.

When Buttercup looks in the bag, she gasps and shouts, "Hey! One is missing!"

The two girls look to see Mojo is the one who has stolen their box.

Then Buttercup angrily demands, "Give it back!"

Mojo doesn't say a word instead picking his nose. He opens the box and puts his hand on it. The girls are disgusted by it. He then presents one that he put his nose in.

"I don't want it!" Buttercup angirly shouts.

Then Mojo says, "Then it looks like you don't want it."

Then puts it in his mouth.

Bridget comes over, and asks, "What's going on?"

"Mojo stole one of our boxes," Bubbles answers, sounding upset.

Bridget makes stern look on his face, and says, "I see, so instead of letting me give him one of my boxes, he decides to steal one from you."

Hearing that, Buttercup Angrily shout, "He did what?!"

"That's so mean," Bubbles replies.

Mojo hos away and says, "I'm a villain what do you expect."

Just then, Mojo hears Bubbles angrily shouts, "Bubble Catcher!"

Mojo turns around to see what is happening but it's too late, h is caught in one of Bubbles' bubble.

"Uh oh," Mojo scaredly replies.

Furious at Mojo for his actions, Buttercup swings her hammer as she screams, "I'll teach you to disrespect our friend's one's generosity and stealing our food! Sonic Swing!"

And hit Mojo on the back, sending him flying in the air. After Mojo is not a problem anymore, the decides to head back to the lab. Of course, Bridget decides to bring one of the takoyaki boxes to her mom at work.

As Mojo is still flying and screaming, some of the takoyaki has fallen out of the box. In the alley, the mummy who is still on the search stops to see the takoyaki ball falling from the sky. It opens its mouth and the hot snack falls in. Once it's in its mouth, it eats it, then continues to walk down the alley.

The mummy stops in its track, and all it can say is, "Yummy!"

Then continues walks down the alley with a new desire in the mummy's head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Takoyaki Panic

The next day, the mummy is now targeting any store, restaurant, or stands that has the takoyaki on their menu. Everyone screams to see the mummy barging into the stands and starts putting the octopus balls in his mouth and eating them.

At the mayor's office, the mayor and Ms. Bellum explain to the girls about what the mummy is doing this time around.

The mayor explains, "The mummy is back! First that mummy want to get white light force from this lab, but now he's stealing Takoyaki!"

Buttercup shockley says, "Did?"

"He?" Blossom adds.

"Say?" Bubbles replies with a stunned look.

"Takoyaki?" Bridget questionably replies.

"That's right, Takoyaki! And he wants to eat every last on in the entire city! I contacted the police and then check on you," The mayor explains sounding upset.

Bubbles suggests, "I wonder if Mojo is behind all this."

"Mojo?" Blossom questionably replies.

"We saw him yesterday, and was kind of upset when he didn't get some from the stand. I tried to give him one, but he stone one form the girls instead," Bridget explains.

Blossom makes a stern look, and says, "I can't believe him. You tried to be nice, and he decided to do something bad."

"He's a terrible monkey!" Blossom shouts with furry.

"Yeah. He was ticked off when they sold out. Maybe mojo build a robot to steal all the takoyaki," Buttercup replies.

"The mummy might be a robot?! If it was Mojo, then he must be dealt with. Please move out, girls," The mayor says.

Ken shouts, "Okay Peach!"

"PowerPuff Girls Z!" Peach happily shouts.

The girls then transform to their Powerpuff Girl. They start with their clothes, and doing their moves while transforming.

Blossom shouts, "Blossom!"

Then Bubbles shouts, "Bubbles!"

Then Buttercup shouts," Buttercup!"

And finally, Bridget shouts, "Bridget!"

All three of them continues to transform.

When they finish, they do their pose, and announces, "Powerpuff Girls Z!"

Blossom says, "Come on girls let's go question Mojo."

The girls nod their head in reply, then all four of them fly off to go find Mojo. As they fly o find the suspect Bridget is starting to sense something off about the assumption, but they still need to question home.

Back at the lab, the professor gasps as he realized something important.

Ken turns around and asks, "What is it dad?"

"The mummy appeared the day before yesterday, right?" Professor Utonium asks.

"Yeah. So what?" Ken asks looking confused.

Then Professor Utonium says, "Well Mojo lost his chance to eat takoyaki yesterday. It might have nothing to do with Mojo."

"Oh I see," Ken replies, realizing the point.

Then Peach says in his thoughts, "So that means…"

At the park, Mojo is sitting on the bench enjoying a box of takoyaki. He is able to get some and already finish a box of them.

"This is good," Mojo says as he puts a takoyaki in his mouth.

"I can't get enough," Mojo adds, lost be the yummy taste.

Just then, the PowerPuff Girls land in front of Mojo. Mojo looks to see The PowerPuff Girls are back.

Mojo scaredly shouts, "Not you again."

"I knew you were behind it!" Blossom sternly say.

"What do you mean? Mojo don't ask.

"Don't try to act dumb with us," Bubbles protests.

"The large amount of takoyaki is proof!" Buttercup adds in anger.

"What?!" Mojo asks in shock.

Then the three girls angrily shouts, "Don't act like you don't know!"

Mojo screams as he is about to be attacked. But before the girls can lay a punch on Mojo, Bridget grabs them all by the jacket and they fall to the ground.

Buttercup angrily asks, "What was that for?"

"Girls, I don't think Mojo has any connection with the mummy at all," Bridget answers.

"Why you say that?" Bubbles asks.

"Well for one, the incident with Mojo happened yesterday and the mummy trouble happened the day before yesterday," Bridget explains.

"Um yeah?" Blossom questionably replies.

Then Bridget says, "And second, just because we see Mojo with boxes of takoyaki doesn't mean he stole them. For all we know, he could have bought them."

"But what if he did stole them?" Buttercup asks.

"That's what the last thing on it, we need proof if he did or not," Bridget answers.

Bridget walks to Mojo, and says, "And I think Mooj might have the proof to see if he's guilty."

"And that is?" Mojo asks.

"If you did buy the takoyaki then you would have the recept. Can I see it?" Bridget asks.

Mojo makes a stern look, and demands, "And why would Mojo do that?"

"You want to prove your innocence, right?" Bridget asks.

Realizing Bridget's point, Mojo takes out a small piece of paper as he says, "You have a point. Here is the receipt from the store Mojo bought them from.?"

Bridget takes the receipt and reads it.

Bridget says, "According to this, he bout them today, around fifteen minutes before we got here."

Bubbles looks at the receipt and says, "It looks real."

"Then that means…" Bloso says, realizing what it means.

"Mojo is innocent after all," Buttercup adds.

Bridget nods her head, and says, "That's right, so that means the real thief, the mummy is still out there."

"Glad to see one of them has a good head on her shoulder. Unlike her friends," Mojo mutters.

Buttercup glares at Mojo and shouts, "We heard that!"

Just then the four hears and villain hear people screaming, they all look to see the mummy eating all the takoyaki from the stand, and al the people are getting scared. The girls know that it's time to take action.

"Hey mummy! Your plans about to be unravel thanks to the PowerPuff Girls," The girls announces.

However, they can see that the mummy is not paying attention to them, at all. He just continues to put the hot treats in their mouths and eating them.

"I don't think he's listening. He's too busy eating," Bridget replies

Bubbles shouts, "Excuse me, but we're talking to you!"

"Listen up!" Buttercup screams in range.

Then Blossom happily asks, "Aren't you going to share some?"

Bridget and the others groan with annoyed looks on their faces knowing that Blossom is always thinking of food, and at a time like this.

Buttercup angrily shouts, "What is the matter with you?!"

"But they look so yummy," Blossom sheepishly replies while rubbing the back og he had

"Stop thinking with your stomach," Bridget sternly relies with a glare.

The mummy stops when he senses something odd. He turns around to see the white energy the girls are giving off, yet he sees Bridget's light energy is gray.

He then says, "White light force."

Before the girls can confront the mummy, Mojo comes over, and sternly asks, "No can Mojo go back to having his takoyaki now?!"

"Sorry, but we're busy at the moment," bubbles replies.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Mojo. All you think about is yourself," Blossom sternly says.

"Yeah," Buttercup agrees.

Then Bridget says, "What about all the poor people who were robbed by the real takoyaki thief?!"

"Yeah! That's him right there! The Mummy! All four says t the same time pointing at the mummy.

Mojo looks to see the mummy right there, and the mummy looks at Mojo back.

Then the mummy says, "Funny monkey."

This makes Mojo upset, and angrily shouts, "Why you?! Who are you calling funny?! I am Mojo Jojo! Now you are in for it!"

Before Mojo can attack, the mummy attacks Mojo by wrapping his bandages like a mummy. The girls are shocked to see all this. Then the mummy throws Mojo in the air as he unravels him.

As Mojo flies, he screams in agony, "I'm so dizzy!"

The next moment, Mojo is gone now. The girls are shocked and kind of impressed.

"Not bad," Blossom replies.

Buttercup makes knuckles over her hands, and says, "Good think I like a challenge."

"I hope you do, because he's coming right towards us!" Bridget shockley exclaims.

The girls look to see the mummy running towards them as he shouts, "White light force!"

"Okay mummy come and get it!" Buttercup says, bringing out her hammer and reading to fight.

"Or try at least!" The others adds with a determine look, and bringing out their weapons.

Buttercup tries to attack the mummy, but the mummy grabs the hammer and swings Buttercup, hitting the others in the process. Just then, the mummy wraps Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup in his bandages, and starting to drain their energy

"It's draining my power!" Bubbles exclaims in pain.

Bridget looks up to see the mummy is draining the girls of their powers. Just then, the van comes over, and the professor, Ken, and Peach come out to see the event.

Ken shockley says, "Professor look!"

They all stop to see three of the girls are having their energy sucked in the bangladesh.

"The white light is being sucked into those bandages wan," Peach worried says.

"That's not good," Professor Utonium shockley replies.

The girls continue to have their energy being sucked up. Bridget knows that she needs to do something.

Bridget gets up, and angrily demands, "Let my friends go!"

The mummy looks at Bridget to see the energy she is giving off.

"White light force, yet black light force," The mummy says.

Bridget pulls out the cord from her microphone, swings the microphone at the end, and shouts, "Microphone whip!"

Bridget swings the microphone at the end and hits the mummy, causing the mummy to let the girls go. Bridge then swings it at the mummy again, but the mummy grabs it and drags Bridget close to him. Then he wrapps Bridget in the bandage and begin draining her of her white aura.

The girls, Professor, Ken, and Peach shockley, "Bridget!"

Bridget feels that her white energy is getting drained. The girls are too weak to move, so there's no way they can help Bridget in her situation.

Just then, the mummy glows, and says, "Enough!"

But he did not let Bridget go. Instead, he keeps her wrapped up, and holds her bridal style.

The mummy looks at Bridget, and says, "Must take you to master."

"M-m-master?" Bridget questionably replies, still wrapped and weak from having her energy drained.

Before the mummy can take Bridget, Mojo appears in his Robo Jojo kicking the mummy and making him drop Bridget. The bandages have been unwrapped, nd she falls to where the girls are.

In the robot, Mojo angrily shouts, "No one calls Mojo a funny monkey!"

The mummy turns to face Mojo, only to get bigger around thirty stories tall. Mojo is stunned to see the mummy getting bit.

Mojo shouts in a panic, "Hey, that is not fair! Maybe we can talk..."

But the mummy storms Mojo with his foot turning him into a pancake. The four girls sigh looking annoyed by Mojo's futile attempt.

"Your pancake impression is great, but now's not the time," Blossom replies.

Still flatten, Mojo says, "That is not very funny.

The mummy then turns to see Bridget and says, "Now to take you to master."

The mummy being to make his way towards the girls, mostly Bridget. They are so weak that they are able to move. Bridget starts to feel pain, and the aura within her is starting to turn darker.

Blossom asks, "Bridget, what's wrong."

"I… I don't know. My aura… is hurting me. It's like… when my white aura is gone.. My black aura is taking over," Bridget explains in pain.

Seeing the girls at their doom, the professor and Ken shouts, "Girls!"

"Girls," Peach says with tears.

Then Peach shouts, "Don't lose!"

Just then, Peach being to admit a strong light glow. The girls sees this and feel that their strength is coming back. Bridget is starting to not feel any pain anymore, and she is back to her old self.

Buttercup happily says, "I feel like I got my strength back.

Buttercup turns to Bridget, and asks, "Are you alright?"

"I feel much better now," Bridget replies, standing and feeling much better.

The four girls fly up before the mummy can get them.

Up in the air, Blossom says, "This guy is super strong."

"So how do we stop it," Buttercup asks.

Just then, they hear Mojo's voice shouting, "Wait! Wait! I will take care of him!"

The girls look, and shockley says, "Mojo!"

Mojo has return even though his robot is falling apart, but he is not going to let Mojo get away with it.

Steamed, Mojo shouts, "Take a look at Mojo's power."

With that, Mojo launches himself in the robot to the mummy. Mojo smashes the robot o the robot's face. However, Mojo ends up being flown away, again.

Mojo screams as he flies, "This does not worked like I planned!"

When Mojo is gone, the girls can see that the mummy is feeling the pain after the hit. The girls have their last chance to stop the mummy.

Blossom shouts, "Now's our chance. Let's get him!"

The four girls fly to the mummy and distracts him while flying. As the mummy tries to hit them, they girls fly around him, to distract him long enough.

Blossom swings he yoyo as she shouts, "Yo-yo spin!"

The yoyo hits the mummy.

"Bubble catcher," Bubbles shouts, swinging her rod making bubbles.

The mummy has been hit by the bubbles.

Buttercup shouts as she swings her hammer, "Sonic Swing!"

She then makes a sonic green energy, and hits the mummy.

"Harmony Sound Wave!" Bridget shouts.

She sings in the microphone, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

The sounds wave hits the mummy.

For a final attack, the girl shouts, "Quadruple PowerPuff Atack!"

All four of them uses their weapon at the same time, creating a powerful attack. The mummy looks to see the power, and can't dodge it in time. A large flash of light surrounds the area. When the light is gone, they can see the mummy's defeated too.

When the girls see the mummy gone, they happily says, "We did it!"

Then the girls collapses from exhaustion.

After the battle, the professor, Ken, and Peach help the girls into the van. The girls are so tired.

"I have no more power," Blossom tiredly says.

"I'm all out of team," Bridget adds.

"I can sleep for a month," Buttercup replies.

Then Bubbles says, "Please take care of the rest."

"Good work, girl," Professor Utonium says.

As the girls are getting rested, the bandages that are left behind begin to glow.

Peach lifts his ears sensing it, and says, "I can sense the girls energy wan."

Just then, the bandages are starting to lift up in the air. The two scientists, and the dog are seeing this.

Then Peach exclaims, "Something else is controlling the bangade wan."

Just then, Blossom shouts, "Professor, there's something wrong with Bridget!"

The professor and the others run into the van to see Bridget clutching her stomach in pain.

"Bridget, what's wrong?"

"I… I don't know… I'm … My dark aura is… is feeling strong dark energy all of the sudden," Bridget answers in pain.

Ken and Peach look at Bridget with concern. The girls grow worried and don't know what's wrong. The professor look outside to see the bandages are gone, and starting to get a bad feeling all of the sudden. What the group don't know is that the bandages are in fact being controlled by something else, and now has the very thing it needs to release the most powerful and evil monster… Him

The bandages travel far outside of the city, and head back to the old mansion. The bandages travel inside the mansion and make its way down stairs into the basement where the old coffin is. The bandages wrap itself, and start to create flame surrounding the box causing the seal to dissolve. When the flames destroy the seals, a dark aura being to appear, and a large beam of green light come out of the box, then light blue, pink, and gray round light surrounds the box, and then disappear. At a moment everythin is quiet.

Just then a dark chuckle surrounds the room, and a voice that belongs to Him says, "Finally, the seals is undone."

"I am finally free," Him says as his dust come back, and ully opens the box making the lid falls to the slide.

"From out on I… Will make you suffer from hell!" Him announces as he soars out of the box.

He has big red claw, red lips, and green eyes. He is wearing a red burgundy outfit with a dark purple fluffy collar, black sleeves, and has a yellow belt with a blue gem heart buckle on it. One sock si stripes of black and red, whole the other is black and white, black shoes. He has his black particles all around him

"My black particles, go!" Him calls out as he moves around like he's dancing.

All of his black particles being to surround themselves around the mansion.

But his joy comes to an end when he starts sneezing and gets a bad chill.

He angrily shouts, "Curses! It's winter! If there is one thing I hate is the cold!"

"I'd think I'll sleep a little more till it gets warm," Him calmly.

Then he goes back in the coffin and closes it up. But before he falls asleep. Him uses his claw to unleash his black dust again.

He then calmly says, "I hope spring will come soon."

All the black dust are heading outside to it will be spread all over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Keeping the Light in Balance

After the incident with the mummy, the professor and Ken have taken the girl on the abos they can check on their light energy. The two scientists have finish checking on Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and can see that their light energy is normal. Now they are checking on Bridget, the girls and Peach sit on the couch with worried looks on their face.

"What do you think is wrong with Bridget? I'm worried," Bubbles asks, looking very concern.

"I'm sure the professor and Ken will figure it out," Blossom says with a reassuring look.

"I sure hope so. I hate it when I saw Bridget in so much pain in the van," Buttercup says, remember how much pain Bridget has endured.

Then Peach lifts his ears, and says, "I sensed that her energy aura is returning to normal, wan wan."

The professor and Ken walkover with Bridget by their side. The girls and Peach smile to see Bridget is alright, and that she feels better

Professor Utonium calmly says with a smile, "You'll be happy to know that Bridget is going to be alright."

"We were able to use Chemical Z to help calm down her black z ray," Ken ads.

"But were able to find out what was the cause of it?" Blossom asks in concern.

"That's something we don't know," Professor Utonium answers.

"We managed to figure out what her black z ray seems to sense when there strange dark aura is close by. It also seems that when her white light source has been stolen away, energy was... imbalanced," Ken explains.

"Imbalanced?" The four girls questionably reply.

"That's right. Both of Bridget's z rays not only give her powers and abilities, but both of different rays help keep each other in balance. When the mummy drained all of Bridget's white energy, her dark energy became unstable and began to consume her. I hate to think about what would have happen if Peach didn't let you use his aura," The professor explains.

Then Bridget says, "I hate to think about what will happen if my dark energy gets out of control."

"But what about the dark energy Bridget sensed when the mummy's bandages were flying away, wan? Peach asks in concern.

"Do you think there is a stronger presence somewhere?" Bubbles adds.

"We can't be too sure until we figure out where the mummy came from," Bridget answers.

Then Bubbles asks, "What do we do now?"

"Well, it's getting late so we better head home," Bridget suggests.

"Right," The girls agree.

Later in the evening, Bridget and Buttercup are walking to the apartment they are living in. As they walk home, they talk about the mystery of Bridget's aura.

"So Bridget, do you think there is something with a stronger aura?" Buttercup asks.

"I think so, but from the mummy said… I think it's possible," Bridget answers.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asks.

Bridget tries to think, and says as she remembers, "I remember the mummy said something about taking me to his master because he noticed I have dark energy along with white energy. I don't know who, what, or why. But one thing I do know is that there is a stronger being with a powerful aura."

"Sounds like we have a serious problem," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. I wonder who is this master the mummy mention?" Bridget questionably replies.

"That's something we need to find out," Buttercup says.

The two girls walk into the apartment and go in the elevator. They both press the button to the floor of their apartment, and the elevator take them up.

"Well, whatever this master is, we'll make they'll never get their hands on you," Buttercup says, sounding confident.

"Thanks," Bridget says.

Just then, a beeping noise appear and the door opens.

Bridget walks out as she says, "That's my floor, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bridget," Buttercup replies with a smile.

Later in the night, Bridget is sleeping in her bed with Minnie sleeping on the opposite end. As Bridget and her puppy sleeps, Him's black dust enter her room without making a sound. The particles look to see Bridget asleep and begin to circle around her. But suddenly the a white aura begin to admit from Bridget's body, and the black dust repel from her body. Then decides to leave Bridget along and escape from her room.

The next day, the girls are at school taking their lessons from Ms. Keane. Luckily throughout the day, the girls don't have to worry about criminal activities or any villains causing trouble. However, Bridget has been deep in thought about her powers.

After school, Bridget is in the living room in her apartment watching t.v. She doesn't feel like hanging out with the girls at the lab. Alice walks to the living room see her daughter is feeling down in the dumps.

Alice sits in the couch with her daughter, and asks, "What's wrong, Bridget?"

"Oh I was still thinking about yesterday. I guess I still have a lot to learn about my powers. I wish I knew more about the different z rays that I have," Bridget answers.

Alice pats Bridget on the head, and says, "I understand your dilemma. Even I still have trouble understand the powers you gain the day the weather around the world went crazy. The best thing we can do is try to learn as we do it, maybe an answer will hit you."

"You're right mom," Bridget replies with a smile.

Bridget and her mother hug each other. What the two don't know is that a stream of black dust is looking at them through the window.

Bridget begin to sense something. She lets go of her mother's hug, and walks to the window. When she looks through the window, she doesn't see anything or anyone outside.

Alice walks over to Bridget, and asks in concern, "Is there something wrong?

"I'm not sure. I'm starting to get a weird feeling that someone is spying on us," Bridget answers.

Alice opens the window and look around to see no one is on the balcony. Alice shrugs her shoulder and have no clue that someone is watching her and Bridget from the distance. Further above the apartment, the black spores are watching the close the window and walk to the kitchen.

The next day, Bridget explains to the others about the strange feeling about being spied on, and that come as a surprise to everyone else.

"Really? Someone might be spying you!" Buttercup replies in a shock.

"Yeah. I know it sounds strange, but I'm getting a strange feeling that someone has been spying on me. I can't figure out who or what it is," Bridget explains.

Bubbles asks, "But why would somebody spy on you?"

"It has to be a prank," Buttercup suggests.

"I don't know. After the mummy problem, it is a possibility that who ever sent the mummy might be spying on you," Ken suspects.

"It's possible, but we can't do anything until we're sure about it," Professor Utonium replies.

"But who or what could be behind it, wan?" Peach asks wagging his tail.

Buttercup looks at the clock to check the time.

The her eyes widen, shockley shouts, "Aw man! Bridget and I need to get going! Our softball game starts in 30 minutes and we need on practice!"

"Oh my gosh! I forgot!" Bridget exclaims in shock.

The two then run out the door and hurry to the school by transforming. The others decide to head to the school to watch the softball game.

Sometime later, Alice, Bridget's mom and the are watching a great game New Townsville is winning by three points against New Cityville. They can see that Buttercup and Bridget are good players and make a good team at softball. Even though they don't fully understand the mystery behind Bridget's aura, they are still going to try figuring it out. What they don't know is that a enemy with tremendous power is spying on them as they speak.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Comedy of Terror

On a sunny day, the girls are at the park having some ice cream. Since they don't have much homework and crime fighting, they decide that it will be a perfect day to relax, have a snack, and go have fun.

"This is really good," Blossom happily says licking the ice cream.

Then Bridget asks, "What you wanna do?"

"How about we do some shopping? I think it's a good idea to get you some new clothes here," Bubbles suggests.

"I guess?" Bridget questions.

Buttercup then looks confused, and says, "Hey check that out."

The others look at the same direction to see a man wearing a male style kimono walking past them with a radio. Curious they look to see him stopping at the ice cream stand.

"He must really like ice cream," Blossom says.

"I wonder what's he doing?" Bridget asks.

The man puts a pillow down and sits on it. Then he turns the radio on. The girls stare to see what the man is doing.

The man happily says, "Mam, you look like someone who likes to laugh."

"What is that guy a comedian or something?" Buttercup asks looking confused.

"I'll bet he's really funny," Bubbles replies.

The others look at Bubbles with a unsure look, opposite on what Bubbles is thinking.

"I don't see comedians dressed like that," Bridget comments.

They hear the man says, "My bicycle fell over and I said 'how come you can't stand up?' 'I'm two tired to get up' it said. Get it?"

Blossom and Buttercup groan as they fall off of their seat. Bridget is having trouble getting the joke, and can imagine the guy having a cuckoo bird on his head.

However, Bubbles asks, "But how could a bicycle get tired?"

"I think it's supposed to be a punchline. You know like how bicycles have two tires. So when he said two tired, he's talking about how bikes have two tires," Bridget hypothesize.

"Oh I get it," bubbles replies. Then falls off her seat as well.

"That's got to be the worst joke ever," Buttercup replies.

Just then, the girl at the stand begin to laugh at his joke.

Shocked, Blossom says, "No way! She laughed!"

"What's the matter with her," Buttercup agrees.

"Let's not pay attention at them," Bridget says.

"Um guys, your ice cream is going to melt," Bubbles replies.

Just then, the man tells another joke, "What did the hat say to the rack?"

"You stay here and I'll go on a head," The man answers.

The girls groan, and Blossom and Buttercup fall off their seat again.

"That is so lame," Buttercup replies.

"This guy's a total weirdo, and the worse comedian," Blossom adds.

Bridget looks at Bubbles with a confused look, "What's up Bubbles, don't you get the joke?"

Bubbles begin to laugh with a smile on her face.

"You think it's funny?" Blossom asks in shock.

"But it is," Bubbles says.

The girls then another laughter, Buttercup turns and finds the source, "It looks like someone agrees with you."

The girls turn to see the ice cream girl is laughing at his joke. Bridget and the others look confused, and can't understand why those two are the only ones thinking this joke is funny.

Just then, they hear someone shouting, "Hey mister funny man, there's no line near the ice cream stand!"

Everyone look to see an elderly man is riding on the bike a full speed, and stops at the ice cream stand.

He man happily introduces himself," My name is Reinhold…"

"I must say your daughter's ice cream is the best in town," Reinhold adds having hearts on his eyes.

However, the older man grabs his head and shouts, "I scream, I'll make you scream!"

The older man looks like he is trying to squish Reinhold's head like an orange.

The girls runs over and pushes the two apart, "Daddy, quit it!"

"I don't want here it now go home!" the ice cream man yells.

"Fine," The ice cream girl leaves, and not very happy.

Once the girl is gone, Reinhold feels a bit bad for what happened.

He turns towards the man, bows his head, and says, "Forgive me sir."

"Just get out of here okay, you're scaring my customers," the ice cream man firmly says.

"But… I only want is to make the world a happier place," Reinhold reasons.

"That's nuts," the ice cream man says.

But Reinhold is not giving up, "Just hear me out."

However the ice cream man still refuse, and says, "I have no time for this! If you want to tell your jokes, tell it to somebody else cause I prefer real theater, got it!"

"Telling jokes is a serious form of theater," Reinhold clarifies.

"Says who? If you ask me they oughta make it with tragedy and drama," the ice cream man mocks.

"What will make you happy then?" Reinhold asks.

"I will make me happy to see… kabuki drama!" The ice cream man answers.

"You gotta be kidding! Not that stuff with the makeup and the crazy costume!" Reinhold shockley protests.

Then Reinhold does a pose, "Forget it, that stuff is way to serious for me! I'm a comedian!"

Not very happy with Reinhold's idea of funny, the ice cream man furiously shouts, "I'll give you serious!"

The ice cream man kicks Reinhold so hard that he start flying in the air. The next thing, Reinhold end up face first inside the trash can at the otherside of the park and is knocked out cold. What no one suspects one of Him's black spore just happen to be near close by, and see an opportunity to cause problems.

As the spores surround the unconscious man, "Him's voice appears saying, "My black dust will make you a new man."

The dark light disappears, and a different person has taken Reinhold's place. He now wearing a theater orange kimono with a black vest, green pants with a red clot, white socks. His hair change to purple and long. His face and hands are white, with red marking at the eyes, and black lips. He has become a Kabuki monster.

He then calls out, "I… am a modern thespian."

At the park, the girls are still eating their ice cream. When they see the kabuki man hops on one foot past them. The girls turn to see the strange person hopping towards the ice cream stand with the man still there.

The ice cream man looks at the mysterious person suspiciously, and ask, "Are you here for the ice cream?"

"No… I am here to offer you serious theater," The kabuki man answers, sitting with his knees and arms crossed.

"This I gotta see," The ice cream says, looking stern and curious.

The kabuki man gets up and dramatically says, "I will show you tragedy to move your spirit and spill your soul. Oh you shall weep. Prepare yourself, that your tears will flow with so much force, that a great salty torrent will flood the city."

The ice cream turns his head away and says, "Yeah, you got some screws loose."

Not taken with the insult, the kabuki man fire purple beam from his and shouts," Misery Beam!"

The ice cream man is hit by the beam, and the next moment he cries like there's no tomorrow. Tears are coming down from his eyes like a waterfall. The kabuki man then hops away on one food.

Blossom gaps, "What happened?"

"He made that man cry! That wasn't very nice," Bubbles says, not very pleased.

"I think we got trouble. He's admitting a dark aura," Bridget says.

Then Buttercup adds, "And I though his jokes were bad enough."

The four girls then fastly eat their ice cream so they can transform and save the day. One by one, the kabuki monster continues to zap people and make them cry up a storm.

"I'd say we transform," Blossom says.

"I agree," Bridget replies.

"I don't know, what if he made us cry too?" Bubbles asks in concern.

"Let him try. I don't cry for anything," Buttercup says with a determined look on his face.

Having her communicator, and ring glowing, Blossom calls out, "Blossom!" and is starting to transform.

Just then, the Kabuki man taps her, and Blossom begins to cry too. Sadly, she can't transform in tears.

Blossom whines, "I'm too sad to fight.

Bubbles does the same and tries to transform.

Bubbles calls out, "Bubbles!"

Sadly, the kabuki monster zaps Bubbles too, and is crying with Blossom.

"This is like the time that I found the perfect outfit and didn't have my size!" Bubbles cries.

Now it's Buttercup's turn. She calls out, "Buttercup!"

But zap… the kabuki monster hits her too.

In tears, Buttercup says, "This… is… humiliating!"

Finally Bridget tries to transform herself, "Bridget!"

The kabuki man zaps her again so she can cry. However, Bridget end up not crying. Confused, the kabuki monster zaps her multiple times, but can never get Bridget to cry. He decides to ignore her, and hop away with a somewhat smile on his face.

Bridget runs up to the girls, and asks in concern, "ARe you girls arlight?"

"No. We need to transform to stop that monster," Blossom says in tears.

"But we can't while we're crying," Bubbles adds.

Then Buttercup asks, "How come you're not crying?"

"I don't know. That monster zapped me multiple times and it didn't do anything," Bridget explains, looking confused.

Then Bridget says, "I'll call the professor to help us out."

Back at the lab the screen goes on and Bridget is one the screen. Sadly, she can see the three sleeping on the table.

"Professor, Ken, Peach, the girls need your help. There's a monster out here and the girls need help transforming," Bridget explains.

Sadly Peach holds up a sigh. Bridget reads, "Sleeping? Do not Disturb?"

"They must have been stayed up late last night," Blossom whines.

"Fine time for a nap," Buttercup says.

"They need some sleep too," Bubbles says.

"Sadly, we need to stop that crazy makeup wearing comedian before he caused everyone to flood the city," Bridget.

Sadly, it's already happening. People are crying so much that the city is becoming flooded by their own tears, and everyone are being swept by the current. Acting fast, bridget is able to transform and fly in the air to save as much people as she can. Then pulls her cord down, and Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup grab it. Then Bridget fish them out and put them on top of the building. Then sets to work on saving everyone else.

On top of one of the poles, the kabuki man is satisfied with his work, and says, "Not everyone is going to no the meaning of cry me a river."

The black aura begin to admit from his body. Still at the lab and sleeping, Peach catches a whiff of the black z rays.

"Hey Ken," Peach says, still sleeping.

Then Ken mumbles, "Black z rays."

"Right, send in the girls," Professor Utonium replies, still sleeping.

Still sleeping, Peach sits up, and call out, "PowerPuff Girls Z da wan wan!"

Back at the city, the town is starting to get flooded by people's tears. Bridget tries her best to save as much of the citizens as she can. However, she is starting to get tired. On one of the buildings, the girls continue crying, until they hear their belt buckles beeping.

Bubbles is the first to notice, "look guys, Peach finally responded."

"Good, then let's get this guy and help Bridget," buttercup says.

Quickly the three girls transform to their PowerPuff form. Bridget has finish rescuing the rest of the citizens when she see the glow of the transformation. After transforming, the girls join Bridget to put a stop to the kabuki monster once and for all.

After reaching the pole where the monster is, Bridget shouts, "Guess who back?!"

The monster becomes confused and turn around.

"Bridget, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom, the PowerPuffs, "the girls announce, doing the pose and bringing out their weapons.

"The Power who now?" The kabuki man asks.

Then he says, "I'm sorry, but I don't give autographs. So leave me so I can watch the world drown in its' own tears."

"No way!" the girls shout in anger.

"Then look into my eyes. Misery Beam!" The kabuki monster says.

The monster tries to hit the girls, but keep missing. The girls try to attack him, but the monster keep zapping them.

Bridget groans, "I can't get a lock on him. He keep trying to attack us."

"What do we do?" Bubbles asks.

"And we better come up with it fast," Buttercup adds.

Blossom ends up with an idea, "I think I know how. You all remember that he is the same man who was telling all those jokes."

"Yes," The girls nod their heads.

"Well, deep inside he is still the same guy. We just need to appeal to his funny bone," Blossom explains.

Bridget gets the idea, "So we need to tell joke to him and get him to laugh."

"That's a great idea," Bubbles happily replies.

"To save the day, we'll have to tell bad jokes, "Blossom declares.

"Looks like we're fighting fire with fire," Bridget says.

"Oh boy," Buttercup groans.

The girls fly so they can put their plan into motion. Meanwhile, everyone continues to cry as their town continue to flood with their own tears. The kabuki guy turns around to see the four girls dressed in kimonos and are sitting on pillows with their hands and head on it.

Blossom lifts her head up, and says, "WE got a joke for you. Do you know there are some fish who like to watch t.v?"

Bubbles holds out a fan, "Buttercup, tell us what a fish's favorite show is."

Buttercup slowly lifts her head, and says feeling embarrassed, "Name that tuna."

"Get it," Bridget adds.

The girls and the kabuki monster stare at each other quietly. The girls are wondering if their plan work. Suddenly, the kabuki monster… begins to laugh that tears are coming out. The girls ditch the disguises and decide to finish him off.

Blossom shouts, "Alright girls, let's finish this."

"Yeah!" The girls chant.

Blossom calls out, "Yo yo spin!"

"Bubble catcher!" Bubbles shout.

"Sonic swing," Buttercup adds.

Then Bridget calls out, "Harmony sound wave!"

One by one, the girls attack hit the kabuki monster and fall into the water. Back at the lab, the two scientists and little dog wake up to see what is happening on the screen. Soon everyone stop crying, and the tear water drain away. Once the water is gone, the girls can see the monster is out cold. The professor's car roll in, and he along with Ken and Peach run out to see the man. Quickly, the professor uses the ray to expose the z rays on the man, and changes him back to normal.

Just then, the ice cream man rides his bike fast as she screams, "Please, help me!"

The ice cream man screeches on his bike and comes to a stop in front of the group.

"My daughter is washed away into the canal," The ice cream man cries in fear.

Reinhold wakes up to hear what the man, and declares as he runs, "I'll save here."

In the canal full of water, the ice cream girl is trying her best to stay on the surface, and can't beat the current.

She cries, "Help me! Help! Someone help, I can't swim!"

Reinhold reach the bridge to see the girl being swept away by the current. Desperate to save her he jumps in the river and swims towards her. He swims fast enough to catch her, and speedly swims against the current to bring her back to shore.

Later in the evening, Reinhold is able to reach the staircase and manage to get the girl to safety.

The girl looks up and asks, "Who are you?"

REinhold looks abit confused, and asks, "You… don't remember?"

The girls look at the one who save her and smile. Reinhold smiles back and help her up. The girls watch to see the two are happy to be together.

The next day, Bridget is walking around town on her own and listening to her music. She also agree to do some shopping for her mom. Something has been bothering her since yesterday. She remembers what everyone has been zapped by the kabuki monster and start crying. But when he hits Bridget, she hasn't cry at all.

"It's so weird. Everyone else started crying after being zapped, and yet I did. Why was I the only one? Even the girls were affected," Bridget says to herself in her thoughts.

As bridget walks to the store, she isn't aware that she is being watched. A black spore watches Bridget from the far, and sees the black and white aura admitting form inside her. Whatever the reason, this girl has the spore curious.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Beetle Fight

After school on a sunny day, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget are able to head back to the laboratory, when they hear a loud commotion. They turn to see a lot of kids gathering in a circle, cheering and screaming something.

Bridget becomes curious, and asks, "I wonder what's going on?"

"Let's go see,"Blossom replies.

The four girls look to see what the kids are looking at. They see two scarab beetle using their horns to push and fight with each other on a stump.

Blossom creams in terror, "Eww, icky!"

Blossom and Bubbles hug each other and start crying.

"They're just a couple of scarab beetle, babies," Buttercup complains.

Bridget continues to watch to see the beetle fight. Two young boys are shouting and changing to their beetles. Bridget is very interested, she has never seen a beetle fight before.

A boy with curly red hair shouts, "Yeah! Get'em Goliath! Knock' em out! That's it!"

The beetle the boy is changing slides his horn under the other one and throws it off the stump. Now this has earned Bridget's curiosity.

"Wow! That' looks so cool," Bridget complements.

The boys look to see Bridget looking at them, probably the fight.

The boy with the winning beetle says, "Thanks."

Then he asks, "You must be the new girl? I bet you never saw a beetle battle before."

"Nope," Bridget answers.

"You should come to the tournament, it's coming very soon. By the way, my name is Kevin" The boy says.

Bridget smiles, "It's very nice to meet you Kevin, and… maybe I will."

Just then she hears Blossom calling out, "Come on Bridget, we need to get going."

"Okay," Bridget replies.

Then she says to the boys, "Bye."

Bridge then runs off to catch up with the girls so they can head to the lab. When they reach the lab, they look to see Ken is doing something that involves science. But when they look, they can see a beetle as well. It's light and has big white eyes with black in the middle.

Blossom screams as Bubbles hugs her in head. Blossom shouts, "It's another one! Why does everyone have buuuuuuuuu…"

"Quiet! I'm running a test," Ken shouts, cutting the two off.

The two stop being scared and become confused on what Ken is up to.

"According to the beetle battle analysis, Rocky here has a pretty good overall rating," Ken says, studying his computer.

"His name is Rocky? I think he's cute," Bridget happily complements.

"Thanks," Ken replies.

He looks at the computer as he says, "Attakc power, ten out of ten. Defence power twenty five out of thirty. Speeding power, forty seven out of fifty. Those are very impressive numbers, I think we're ready for the tournament."

"Interesting. What about his health?" Bridget asks.

"He's has one hundred percent of good health," Ken answer.

Buttercup comes over, and asks, "Hey Ken, what's going on?"

"This year Townsville is holding the Beetle Battle Competition. Rocky and I are going to compete for the cup. And according to the computer calculations, he's probably going to win," Ken explains.

As Ken explains to Buttercup and Bridget, Blossom is eating a snack while Bubbles is reading. They want to be far away from the bug as possible.

Buttercup sternly look at the screen, and says, "No, I don't think so."

"Hey, my computer is never wrong before!" Ken sternly protests.

"Well it is this time!," Buttercup confronts Ken.

Then she explains, "You can have the strongest beetle, but it won't matter if you don't have heart. Listen kid, nobody wins by numbers alone."

"What do you mean? What am I missing?" Ken asks.

Buttercup calmly answers, "Your spirit, it's weak."

"My spirit?" Ken says, thinking this is a kind of joke.

Bridget comes in, and clarifies, "I think what Buttercup means that it's not just Rocky competing is you as well. You need to battle alongside with him. If you just rely on the data and not within yourself and Rocky, you both will lose for sure."

"That's right! You need to train hard if you and Rocky want to win that competition! You and Rocky must fight as one!" Buttercup declares in a loud voice.

As the little beetle lands on Ken's head, Ken says, "Okay, I think I understand. I got to go beyond the numbers."

"That's right, it's going to take strength and courage. So tomorrow, let's the training begin!" Buttercup announces.

Ken gets up and salute, "You got it coach! I won't let you down!"

At the couch, blossom and Bubbles are feeling unsure about it.

"Wow! I hate to be Ken tomorrow," Blossom remarks.

"Yep," Bubbles agrees.

"Says you," Bridget remarks.

Later in the night, Bridget is in her room reading a book. She is interested in helping Ken with the Beetle Battle, but she wonders what Buttercup's training methods are. As Bridget reads, she begin to feel sharp pains on her head. It feels like there are bees buzzing around her head. The next few minutes, the pain has disappeared all of the sudden. Bridget is rather confused about it, but decides to go to sleep for the night.

The next day, Buttercup and Bridget are helping Ken and his beetle, Rocky training for the Beetle Tournament which is coming very soon. They start with some morning jogs. Bridget doesn't mind because she does jogging with her old friend back in the U.S.

Buttercup says, "Keep it moving, Ken. No slacking."

"I won't" Ken replies.

The three continue to run back and forth. Blossom and Bubbles are a bit confused by Buttercups training. They then do push ups, air punches, karate chops, kindo, and trying to eat as much ramun as possible. During the time, Buttercup reminds Ken that Rocky can sense how he feels, so they need to be on the same team in order to win. Their spirits need to be high.

Days later, the Beetle Battle competition is being hold. Many young kids are cheering while the competitors are battle out. However, Blossom and Bubbles are still scared of battle and they continue to scream every time they see one. For some strange reason, they both seem to know the kind of beetles that are there.

Buttercup mutters, "For someone who hates beetles, you sure do know a lot about them."

"I agree," Bridget replies.

During the turonoment, Ken along with his Beetle, Rocky are doing great so far. They been winning matches like their no tomorrow. Ken returns to Bridget and Buttercup who are sitting on one of the tables.

"Looks like you are on a winning streak," Buttercup complement.

"She's right, you and Rocky are doing great," Bridget adds.

Ken salutes with a smile, and says, "Couldn't have don't it without you."

Ken becomes a bit concern, and the two start to take notice.

"What's wrong Ken?" Bridget asks.

"Well, um, there's this beetle called Goliath, and… he might be too strong for Rocky," Ken answers in concern.

Ken turns to look at one who is sitting with his beetle on his shoulder. Bridget looks to where Ken is and can see that it's the boy who she has seen a few days ago.

Just then, Buttercup glares at Ken, and shouts, "Hold it!"

"I told you, Rocky senses your doubt. You can never stop believing in him. You're a team, you have to compete with one mind," Buttercup explains.

Bridget comes over, and says, "She's right, you and Rocky have been working so hard together. You can't back out now. You can do it!"

Ken shows a determine look, and says, "I won't let you both down coach."

Bridget looks around as she asks, "I wonder where Blossom and Bubbles have gone?"

What Bridget doesn't know that Blossom has been dragged away by security. Bubbles walks alongside them. In short amount of time, the finals of the Beetle Battle is about to begin. Buttercup, and the others are on the bleachers seeing Ken and Rocky competing against Kevin and Goliath.

The announcer on the speaker says, "And now for the final match up, we have Rocky and Goliath!"

Everyone cheer for excitement of the finals, the girls are cheering for Ken and Rocky. Ken and Kevin have their beetles on the battlefield and are ready to fight.

Kevin laughs, and mocks, "That doesn't look like a beetle. Looks more like a tiny ant to me."

Ken becomes angry to hear him insulting Rocky. Rocky is determine to fight and win. The other beetle is ready to fight as well.

The announcer declares, "Children, make the best beetle win! Fight!"

At the signal, Rocky and Goliath come at each other horn to horn. Ken cheer for Rocky, but can see Goliath is pushes Rocky off of the field.

Ken calls out, "Come on Rocky, you can do it."

Rocky tries his best, but is about ready to fall off the table.

With confidence, Kevin says, "It's all over."

"Goliath is too strong," Ken says in his thoughts, seeing that Rocky is going to lose.

On stand, Buttercup shouts, "Don't give up!"

"You can do it Ken! You too Rocky!" Bridget cries.

Hearing the chant, Ken says in his thoughts, "I won't give up. I know you can win. I know it."

Then Ken calls out to Rocky, "You hear my Rocky, I believe in you."

"Do you really think that beetle understand you," Kevin remarks.

Ken says, "I know he understands me. We fight as a team!"

"As a… team? You mean like friends?" Kevin questions looking a bit surprised to hear Ken saying it.

He then remember how much he loves his beetle before he started competing in the tournament. He then start to remember how much he loved them, and wonder about what he's doing now. He looks down to see Rocky is pushing Goliath.

He then brushes it off, and says, "Who cares about all this? Finish it off!"

"Come on Ken, use the power move!" Buttercup cries out, while Blossom and Bubbles trying to hold her back.

Hearing Buttercup, Ken nods his head in reply. Then turn back to finish the tournament.

Ken calls out, "Alright, let's finish this!"

Rocky then paces his horn under Goliath.

"This is it! Beetle Battle Super Flip: Rocky Road!" Ken cries in determination.

Rocky then lifts Goliath up in the air and begin to spin it around faster and faster. Then gives Goliath a strong toss.

Kevin exclaims, "Goliath!"

He turns to see hsi beetle has land on the floor at the back in defeat.

Seeing the results, Ken happily shouts, "We won!"

"And the winner is… Rocky!" the announcer loudly announces.

Everyone, especially the girls cheer to see Ken and Rocky are the winners of the Beetle Battle.

Shocked and dismay, Kevin says, "You lost, but I thought you were unbeatable!"

Just then, Goliath's eyes glow read, moves around as he says, "I am unbeatable!"

"Woah! You really can talk!" Kevin exclaims in shock.

"Metamorphosis!" The beetle announces, as he transform to a giant sized, purple beetle.

Blossom screams in fear, "Aaaah! It's a giant bug monster!"

The bug monster flies around as he shouts, "Mucous laser beam!"

The beetle then begin to zap purple beams of light at the kids. When the kids get zapped they become trapped in slimy green goo.

Shocked, Kevin runs up, and shouts, "Goliath stop! What are you doing?"

Bridget looks up at the beetle monster and it's giving off a black aura.

"Girls, that beetle is hit with black z rays!" Bridget says.

"Black z rays!" Buttercup exclaims.

"And now it's attacking the children," Bubbles says.

"What a jerk!" Blossom shouts in anger.

Quickly, the girls begin to transform as they say their name. They transform with their Powerpuff outfits, shoes, and accessories.

They finish with the pose, and says, "Powerpuff Girls Z!"

The giant beetle monster is flying in the air, and is making a nose dive right at Ken. Ken screams to see the monster going to hit him, and is unable to move. Just then, Rocky comes flying at the monster and gives it a good tackle.

With its eyes glowing red in anger, the beetle monster angrily says, "So it's you again!"

"Rocky, you saved me," Ken says with a smile. His beetle continues to fly in front of him.

Shocked to see the event, Kevin says to himself, "But why? Why did his beetle save him. Maybe I…"

But before Kevin can say anything, he sees that the giant beetle is facing him now. He yelps and falls to the ground.

With a grin, the beetle says, "Your turn."

"Hey bug face, take this!" Blossom shouts,and throws her yo-yo.

The yo-yo hits the beetle monster, and now turn to see who hit him.

"That hurt," The monster angrily says.

The girls fly doing their pose as they say, "Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget! The PowerPuff Girls!"

Just then, the beetle monster begin to attack the girls. Buttercup tries to use her hammer to hit it, but the monster covers it in mucus. Bubbles tries to use her bubbles, but they have been zapped too. Bridget use her cord to hit it, but the shell is too strong. The girls get together, to find out another plan.

"That mucus is gross!" Buttercup says.

"It's no easy to hot that beetle with it zapping at us," Bridget adds.

Just then, Kevin says, "Hold on! I just remember, throw something sweet to distract it."

"That might actually work," Bridget questionably replies.

Buttercup turns to the girls, "You guys wouldn't happen to have candy on you?"

"Why would I be carrying candy around?" Bubbles questions.

With a smile, Blossom brings out a bunch of candy, "Here's some!"

The girls groan and stare at Blossom in reply.

Buttercup grumbles, "Should have known.

Quickly, Blossom throws her candy all over the floor. Looking down, the beetle monster can see the tasty treat that is on the floor. The beetle begin to sniff on the candy and is distracted.

Buttercup shout, "Alright, it's distracted!"

"Go for it Bridget!" Bridget adds.

Bubbles waves her rod and shout, "Sticky bubble catcher!"

The giant bubble hits the beetle monster and now is covered in it. The beetle tries to move, but is moving at a very slow pace. The girls see their chance to finish the beetle monster.

Buttercup spins around as she shouts, "Hurricane swing!"

The beetle begin to spin by the wind, and is being lifted into the air.

Bridget whips her cord as she shouts, "Electro cord whip!"

Then wacks the monster. The monster is now crashed to the wall and is waving a white flag in defeat.

Kevin is still shocked to see that his beetle has been defeated.

Ken walks up to Kevin, and asks, "Are you alright?"

Kevin doesn't say a word and begin to walk away from Ken.

Kevin stops and says, "Watching you and Rocky mande me remember, bugs should always be respected."

"You're right," Ken says with a smile.

"I think I forgot about it. I only think Goliath as a way to win the tournament. And in the end that's the real reason why I lost," Kevin says.

Ken smiles, and says, "You know Kevin, I think Goliath would be very happy to hear that."

He then turns to the girls, and says, "Hey girls, why don't you turn Kevin's beetle back to normals.

"Okay! The girls says together, doing a pose.

Kevin smiles to hear it, and this time, he decides to test his beetle with respect and friendship.

Blossom smiles, and says, "This is one adventure that really bugged me."

"And speaking of that, why don't you take a look at your feet," Buttercup says, with a smirk on her face.

Blossom looks down to see what Buttercup is talking about. Just then, a black beetle walking around her feet.

Blossom screams, "Aaah! It's another one, get it away from me!"

Then she takes off running for her life, and the beetle begin to follow her.

"That girl sure know how to react," Buttercup says.

Bridget calmly says, "I think Bubbles is a bit scared too."

The two turn to see Bubbles is looking pale like a ghost.

Blossom screams as she is being chased by the bug.

She shouts, "I'll get for you for this Buttercup!"

Seeing the bug Blossom screams and runs away from it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Chills on Black Z Rays

In Ms. Keane's classroom, the students are doing their own activities before class starts. Among them, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are doing their own activities as they wait for Bridget to come and for their class to start. However, they can see that Bridget hasn't arrive.

"Where's Bridget?" Bubbles asks.

"I don't know, she hadn't left down stairs with me at the apartment," Buttercup answers.

"You think she's alright?" Blossom asks.

"I'm sure Bridget has her reason for not coming to school with us," Bubbles replies.

Then Blossom suggests, "Let's call her and see what happens."

Blossom takes her communicator from ehr belt, and call Bridget on it. It hasn't take them long for Bridget to answer. Sadly, the girls can see Bridget is still in bed, her nose looks a bit red, and coughs a few times and covers her mouth.

Groggy, Bridget says, "Hi girls, how are you?"

"We're fine, but it looks like you're not feeling well," Bubbles answers.

"Yeah. I somehow caught a terrible flu and I can't make it to school today. And I was looking forward to see Ken there since he's going back to school," Bridgit answers.

"Don't' worry, you get to see us and Ken another day," Buttercup says.

Then Bubbles asks, "How you got sick all of the sudden? You were fine yesterday."

"Beats me," Bridget answers, feels like she wants to sleep.

"Well, we hope you feel better soon. And don't worry about Ken. I'm sure he'll be fine," Blossom says.

"Sure. See you guys around," Bridget says.

"We'll see you after school so we can cheer you up," Blossom happily says.

"You don't have to do that," Bridget replies.

Bubbles comes over, and says, "We already decided to see you."

"See you after class," Buttercup adds.

"Bye," Bridget tiredly replies.

Bridget hangs up her special phone and groan in reply, "How did I end up feeling so terrible? And Why am I feeling so cold? I never felt that way before."

Bridget hides under the covers feeling like she is going to freeze. She has her robe, long sleeve two piece pajamas, and socks, but she still feels like she is in the winter wind. Since she has her medicine, she ends up falling asleep soon after she covers herself with so many things to keep herself warm.

While Bridget is sleeping, the black spores begin to enter her room. The spores travels around the room while they all can see the giant lump under the sheets, assuming to be Bridget. They just stare at her and still curious about her and the light force she continues to give off.

Him voice appears from the spore, "How could one girl be immune to my power? Could her dark light be that strong?"

Bridget begins to groan as she begin to clutches her head within the blankets.

"Wait, her dark aura isn't as strong as before, but might not last long. It looks like I have a little opportunity to check this out," Him says through the spores.

The black dust begin to surround Bridget, and still there is a slice of repel from the aura. However, the power of the spores is enough to at least explored what goes on in her mind. Bridget continues to groan and struggles in her sleep, and begin to have a terrible dream.

In Bridget's dream, Bridget is somehow in the same location like that one,and is wearing the gray kimono. She looks around to see that she is back inside the forest, and it's very, very dark. The only thing that is different is that she is on a path and seems to be leading to one direction. Bridget begin to walk down the path, even though she has no idea where this path is taking her.

Just then, evil chuckles begin to surround the forest making Bridget shivers up to her spine. Bridget begins to run down the path as the chuckling sounds begin to get closer and closer. Bridget looks ahead to see that the path leads her out of the forest, but also leads her to a strange mansion. Bridget stops in her tracks to see the mansion looks… creepy.

Bridget becomes concern, and asks herself, "Wha-what is this place? I never know this place was eve here."

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Bridget decides to walk up the small stars and walk towards the door. She looks to see the place looks very old like no one has been here in years, centuries event. Bridget knocks on the door, but no one is answering. Bridget knocks again, and nothing. Bridget is about to leave when the door slowly creaked open. As the door slowly opens, Bridgit can see the inside is old, dusty, packed with old stuff, and see that it not used very much.

Bridget looks inside, and says in her thoughts, "This place looks like it hadn't been used in a long time."

Bridget gulps nervously, and begin to enter inside the mansion. Bridget looks around to see so many old paintings, artifacts, and other items covering in dust and cobwebs.

Just then, the door slams shut, making Bridget jump as she gasps, and turn around to see the door is close. She runs towards the door, and tries to get it open, but it's locked up tight. Bridget becomes scared about being inside the old building and wonder what this place is, so she continues to walk around the mansion.

As Bridget walks around, she wonders, "Why am I… drawn to this place? Why do I feel a massive amount of energy in this place."

Just then, a sinister laugh begins to surround the room. Hear the scary laugh make Bridget scared and make her remember that this is the same voice that she has heard in the woods. Bridget hugs herself as walks back with fear within her eyes.

"W-who is it?" Bridget nervously asks.

Bridget gulps and turns her head, "Whose there?"

Bridget gasps to see something that is hiding in the darkness. The being seem to have bright red eyes, and is staring directly at Bridget.

"How long has that person or whoever it is has been here?" Bridget scaredly asks to herself in thought.

Finding the confidence within her, Bridget stutters, "Wh-wh-who are you?"

The being doesn't say a single word at first, but then begin to chuckle that echoes the room.

"That will come at a different time, but I would like to get to know you," The being says, showing a smirk on the face.

"What do you mean?" Bridget asks.

"Like I said, I like to get to know you. You see, you've caught my attention. I never met a young girl who is able to withstand my power," the being explains.

Confused, Bridget asks, "What do you mean by your power? And I want to know you you are and what is going on?"

The being doesn't say a single word. Just then, his eyes glows brighter has an idea in mind for Bridget. Bridget starts to get scared and worried on what the being is up to. Before Bridget can react, long ropes appear and begin to tie Bridget up. She tries to get away, but the ropes has her cornered. Her feet are together as she stands, and her arms are tied together across her stomach. Bridget struggles as she tries to escape. Just then she begin to feel pain from her head as her light energy become dark gray.

"What do you want with me?!" Bridget screams.

"Like I said before little girl, you caught my attention. You have two different light source and I can feel them both swirling inside of you," the mysterious being answers.

Just then a claw escape from the darkness and make its way towards Bridget. Bridget begins to shake like a leaf as the claw gets closer to her. The claw then cuffs Bridget's cheeks, and is forced to face the bright red eyes.

"And soon, you will know who it really belongs to," the being adds, showing the wicked smile on the face.

Bridget can't contain herself anymore and lets out a terrifying scream.

Bridget shots out of bed in a cold sweat as she screams like her life's in danger. Of course in her dream, it feels like her like has been in danger. She covers her eyes as she shakes in fear and tears are coming out. She is busy being paralyzed by her fear that the black spores are repelled from her body. Then leaves the room as fast as it could.

Just then, Bridget hears her mom calling out from the door, "Bridget, your friends are here to visit you."

Bridget takes a calm deep breath, and calls out, "Okay mom!"

The door opens and Blossom, Bubbles who is carrying a basket of fruit, and Buttercup enter the room.

"Hi Bridget, how are you feeling?" Blossom asks with a smile.

Then Bubbles happily says, "We got you a basket of fruits to make you feel better."

"Thanks. I'm doing a little better," Bridget answers, trying to calm herself down.

Bubbles places the basket on Bridget's desk and sit next to Minnie who has been sleeping on the bed. Blossom sits on the floor while buttercup takes the chair.

Buttercup notices something off with Bridget, and asks, "You okay? You look like you just woke up, and that you had a scare."

Bridget sighs, and explains, "No, I had this terrible dream and it was worse than the last one. What's more, I don't know why, but even while having so much blankets, wearing my robe, and my socks I'm cold. I have no idea why."

"What happened? Blossom asks.

"And how it's possible that you're cold and you put on so many warm cloth and blankets?" Bubbles asks.

"I don't know about the cold I'm feeling. As for my dream, I was in the same woods and found a path that lead me to an old mansion. When I went inside, the mansion has old artifacts and paintings and other kinds of stuff. The worst part is that this strange creature or whatever it is was interested in me and tied me up. I felt sharp pain and my aur turn to dark gray. What scares me is that it has a claw for a hand. I was so scared I scream and that's when I woke up," Bridget explains still looking scared.

The three girls gulp in fear, and says, "That's terrifying!"

"I know, I feel that this creature or whatever it is was going to take out my soul or something," Bridget says.

Bubbles shivers as she is about ready to cry, "Please, don't talk about it anymore! It's too scary!"

"I agree, it sounds scarier than watching horror film," Blossom agrees.

Buttercup's spine shivers, and says, "Yeah. It's best to never talk about it in order to take your mind off of it."

"Yeah. I really don't want to have that dream again," Bridget replies.

"What you want to do?" Blossom asks.

"How about we play a game?" Bubbles suggests.

"Like what?" Buttercup asks.

Bubbles looks at Buttercup, and answers, "I don't actually know."

"I really like to do something to take my mind of that terrible nightmare, and I'm still sick," Bridget replies.

Just then Blossom has an idea, "Bridget, when you're not a PowerPuff Girl, can you sing?"

"Yeah. I love to sing," Bridget answers with a smile.

"Maybe you can sing some of the songs you like to sing to take your mind off of it," Blossom explains.

"That's a great idea," Buttercup says.

Bubbles smiles, "I love to hear you sing Bridget."

"Um sure, what song you want me to sing?" Bridget questions.

"How about the songs you listen to when you lived in America?" Buttercup replies.

Bridget nods her head, and says, "Okay."

Bridget gets up from her bed and takes out one of her cds. Then place it in cd player and connects it to the speaker. Just then, the music begin to play from it. Bridget sits on the bed as the music begin to play calm music. Right on cue, Bridget begins to sing the song.

Bridget:

The second star to the right

Shines in the night for you

To tell you that the dreams you plan

Really can come true

The second star to the right

Shines with a light so rare

And if it's Never Land you need

It's light will lead you there

Twinkle, twinkle little star

So we'll know where you are

Gleaming in the skies above

Lead us to the love we dream of

And when our journey is through

Each time we say "Goodnight"

We'll thank the little star that shines

The second from the right

After Bridget finishes singing, the girls clap with smile on their faces.

"You did great," Blossom says.

"Yeah. you have a great singing voice," Bubbles complements.

Buttercup nods her head, "I agree. You should let the professor, Ken, and Peach hear you sing."

"Maybe," Bridget replies.

Just then, Bridget's mom Alice comes over with a tray that has a bowl of chicken noodle sour, a glass of orange juice, and some medicine.

Alice smiles, and asks, "Hello girls, how are you doing?"

"Find," the girls answer.

"Bridget sang us a song, and she did great," Bubbles says.

"Really now? Alice asks.

"I did, and the girls really like it," Bridget says.

"I'll bet everyone will love to hear you sing, other than using your voice for your attacks," Blossom replies.

Alice giggles, "I think it's a wonderful idea, but right now Bridget need to eat and get some sleep."

"Yeah. We need to head back home," Blossom says.

Buttercup takes some paper and notes from her back, "Before we forget, we brought your homework, but only if you're feeling up for it."

"Thanks girls," Bridget happily says.

Then Bridget sees the girls leave, and she says, "Bye girls."

"Bye," the three reply.

After the girls leave the apartment, Alice places the tray on the bed.

Alice says, "It's nice that you have great friends here."

"Yeah. The girls are the best," Bridget replies.

"Agree. Now eat up so you can take your medicine," Alice says.

Bridget nods her head, "Okay."

Bridget begin to have her soup and drink and they help make her feel better. After having her soup, Bridget takes her medicine. Then drinks of her soup. Since Bridget is feeling a bit better, she decides to do some of her homework and then take a nap.

Second Star to the Right by Jonatha Brooke from Peter Pan 2


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Power of the Flowers

At the shopping center of New Townsville, everyone are getting ready for the greatest and special holiday of the year… Christmas. The citizens are shopping for gifts and food, and some are here for the activities going on. Running down the sidewalk with a potted flower in his hand, a boy name Souichirou. The boy Souichirou is going to give this flower to his friend and apparently his dream girl Sakurako.

"This will be the perfect present. I sure hope Sakurako will like it," Souichirou says to himself.

He then gets to his knees, and happily says, "Sakurako, I bought this just for you."

He laughs feeling a bit giddy. He is really excited about giving the flower to Sakurako.

"I better go give this to her now," Souichirou says to himself.

Souichirou begins to make a run up the stairs, across the bridge over the street, and runs down the otherside to give the present to his friend.

He says to himself, "Oh I hope she'll like it."

As Souichirou make a hurry to Sakurako's restaurant, the black spores just happens to be around the area. At the side of the staircase, there is a pretty white flower with pink markings. Hearing Souichirou's talking, the flower really wants to come with him too.

The flower begs, "Hey wait, maybe your friend can have two plants for Christmas?! Come back, please!"

Sadly, the boy is long gone right now. The flower sighs sadly, and wonder what she has to be alone while everyone are together.

"Oh, why do I have to bloom here all alone. I wish I could have a friend or someone to take care me. I don't want to be alone anymore," The flower sadly says to itself.

Just then one of Him's black spores hear the flower sorrow, and floats over to the flower.

Him voice appears from the spore saying, "Don't worry little one, you won't be alone for long."

Startled, the flower asks, "Huh?! Who said that?!"

"Don't you know, I'm famous," Him remarks.

"What do you want with me? The flower asks feeling scared.

"I'm going to give you the power to make as many friends as you want," Him answers, then maniacally laughs as the spores absorb into the flower.

The flower begins to feel pain as it goes through a transformation and admitting a dark aura. The flower turns dark purple with small magenta arms in the middle, yellow eyes. Then the stems and leaves turn into a dark blue color, and she is out of the ground and can move now.

The flower smiles, and declares, "I'll never be alone again."

The flower then begin to spread dark purple seeds into the air and land all over the area. When the seeds begin to land, they begin to grow into flowers. The flower is very happy to see so many flowers are growing, and now she is happy to get her wish.

At Sakurako's restaurant, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget are paying a visit to their friend, Sakurako. They are also here to grab a snack before it gets late.

"Sorry for the wait girls, but I made a surprise for you girls, just for the holidays," Sakurako happily replies.

Bubbles squeals with sparkles in her eyes to admire the treat on the plate.

Blossom is does the exact same thing as she asks, "This is it! The advertised kintoki dou original white manjuu! The professor goes on and on about this stuff!"

Buttercup eats one of them, and happily says, "Woah, these things are awesome!"

"I agree, they taste delicious," Bridget agrees.

The girls continue to eat their manjuu when Souichirou comes inside, and happily calls out," Sakurako!"

Sakurako smiles to see her friend, and asks, "Hello Souichirou, what is it?"

"It's nothing special, but I want to give you a christmas gift. I know you love flowers," Souichirou says, presenting the beautiful white flowers to Sakurako.

Sakura happily says, "Oh Souichirou-san, you shouldn't you."

Sakurako takes the flower from Souichirou.

She smiles, and says, "Thank you. Christmas roses are my favorite. They only bloom when it's cold outside."

"Christmas roses huh?" Blossom replies.

They kind of remind me of the poinsettias people like to give out during winter time," Bridget replies.

"That's right. The flowers are also called tellepores. They originated in mexico," Bubbles replies.

"Wow, where did you know know about it?" Blossom asks.

"It was in this month's love your garden magazine," bubbles answers.

Then Bridget says, "Back in Los Angeles my mother and I like to get some for our house each year."

"Enough about flowers, have another one of these," Buttercup says, taking another treat.

Souichirou says to Sakurako, "I'm glad that you like it. Sadly, I'm not going to here because I'm going to be with my aunt and uncle"

"Really? How long?" Sakurako asks, sounding disappointed.

"For two weeks. That's why I want to give you your present now so you won't forget you," Souichirou explains.

Sakurako smiles, and says, "That's very nice, but you didn't have. I never forget how much help you were around the restaurant. Have a good time."

"I'll be back soon," Souichiro says with a smile on his face.

The two continue to look at each other while holding the flower in their hands. The girls excluding Buttercup continue to watch the two loves. Buttercup is busy eating the treat on the table.

Later in the night, the flower monster continues to spread her seeds around to grow more flowers. The flower seeds continue to fly across the city. In Blossom's room, she has just put on her pajamas and finish drying her hair. She opens the window to look at the night sky.

Blossom says to herself, "You know I should probably making something for everyone at the lab. Maybe a strawberry christmas cake."

Blossom begins to imagine herself with a pretty christmas decorated cake.

"Yeah that will be great," Blossom says, agreeing to her idea.

As Blossom is lost in her imagination one of the seeds from the plant enters her room. Just then, Blossom begin to shivers over the cold winter air.

"Burr! It's getting chilly. Better get into bed," blossom says.

She throws her towel on the chair and hop into bed with the covers over her.

Blossom says herself, "Sweet dreams to me."

Blossom turns off the lights to her room and falls asleep unaware of the flying seed in her room. The next day, Blossom's house is covered in flowers and the girl has awaken from her sleep.

Blossom says to herself, "That's funny, I'll I dreamed about were flowers."

Just then Blossom lets out a shriek of horrors to see something frightening.

In the city everything are being covered in flowers. At the streets, the lights, the restroom, and even at the hair salon. Everyone tries to take the flowers off or got rid of them, but nothing seems to be working. Everyone are beginning to panic, and the flowers are causing all sort of problems to the city.

In the shopping center, the flower monster is very happy with her work. With so many flowers around, she'll have all the friends in the world.

The flowers says to her new friends, "Finally, I have you all to keep me company, don't I?"

However, the other flowers are not saying anything.

"Hey wake up! Why don't you say something?!" The flower angrily shouts.

The flowers growls in frustration, and says, "The whole point of this takeover was to have funny conversations."

Back at the lab, the flower problem has also caught the attention of Professor Utonium and the others.

Ken is the first to notice, "Hey dad we got trouble?"

"What is it, Ken?" Professor Utonium asks.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like a crazed florist is trying to take over the city," Ken answers, looking at the screen.

The professor and the little dog look to see so many flowers are spread across the city on their cameras.

"How strange? Professor Utonium questions.

Just then, they see the cameras are being covered by flowers.

Ken panics, "They're everywhere!"

"Yeah, and it's not just there, all of the monitors are being overrun," Professor Utonium adds looking at the screens.

"What are we gonna do, dad?" Ken asks.

"I think you know exactly what needs to be done. Send in the PowerPuff Girls!" Professor Utonium answers.

Ken looks around, and asks, "Where's Peach?!"

"I don't know," Professor Utonium says in a panic.

At the shopping center, Buttercup and Bubbles are already at the scene and can see the wildflowers spreading all over.

Buttercup asks, "Hey, what's with all the flowers?"

"I think somebody over watered them," Bubbles suggests.

Just then, the girls hear someone calling out, "Hey girls!"

Bubbles and Buttercup turn around to see Bridget running over.

"Hey Bridget, you're just in time," Buttercup says.

Bridget stops in front of them, and says, "Yeah, and I know where all these flowers are coming from. Follow me."

The girls follow Bridget and stay hidden behind one of the buildings. The girls look to see the flower monster making more by spreading its' seeds.

"She's the one who behind all of this," Buttercup says.

"We have to stop it before it makes more," bridget adds.

Then Bubbles asks, "Shouldn't we wait for Blossom?"

"It's just a flower. I'm sure the three of us can handle it," Buttercup remarks.

"Besides, we don't have much time," Bridget agrees.

With that, the three begin to transform as they chant their names. They perform their transformation as their PowerPuff outfits begin to appear. The three of them finish them by doing their superheroine poses, and are ready to fight.

Just then, Blossom comes in wearing astrange helmet, "And I'm Blossom 2.0 in her new ecohelmet."

"It's heavy," Blossom groans as she collapsed on the ground.

Blossom gets up doing a super pose saying, "Sorry i'm late guys, what findish beast are we up against?"

Bridget and the others look confused about the helmet Blossom is wearing.

Bridget asks, "Why are you wearing that helmet?"

"It doesn't look good with your outfit," Bubbles responds.

Buttercup begins to remove her helmet assh esay, "Come on, take it off!"

Blossom begs, "No, no no!"

Buttercup finally removes the helmet and Blossom covers her face.

Bridget asks, "What's wrong Blossom? You look kind of upset."

Blossom turns to face the girls to show them what is the matter. She begins to cry as she shed tears in shame. They are shocked to see that blossom has a flower on her nose.

Buttercup tries not to laugh, "How's it growing there?"

"Oh, how beautiful. Every time you inhale you can smell flowers," Bubbles complements with sparkles in her eyes.

"I guess that's a plus," Buttercup replies with uncertainty

Still crying, Blossom whines and complains, "What am I supposed to do you guys? This sort of thing would never happens to Galactic Man! How can I fight evil?! No one want a superhero with a flower up her nose!"

Bridget comes and says, "Funny, your name is Blossom which means hana in japanese, and hana also means flower. So basically, your a hana with a hana on you."

"Good point," Buttercup replies, trying her best not to laugh.

Blossom looks up with a small smile, "That is actually a little funny, but I still have one on my nose."

"How did this happen?" Bubbles asks.

"I don't know. I woke up with it on my nose. What's more, the flower is on my belt so I can't transform," Blossom explains, showing the belt with a flower blocking the communicator's only way out.

Seeing this, Bubbles says, "Oh I see, one of the seeds landed on them while you were sleeping."

"There's this weird flower from across the street that is making more around the city, and it seems to have black z rays," Bridget adds.

Blossom exclaims in anger, "Across the street! I'll get that thing for what it done to my beautiful face! Now give me my helmet!"

Blossom grabs the helmet from Buttercup and puts it on. Then rushes to the scene where the flower is. Bridget and the others follow. Bridget and the girls fly to the plant while Blossom use the star and crosses the bridge.

Blossom sternly says, "Time for a pruning!"

"Huh? Who said that?!" The flower asks.

I'm Blossom 2.0, and these are my sidekicks," Blossom announces using the helmet.

Bubbles firmly says, "That's not right."

"Sorry, don't listen to her," Buttercup adds.

"Yeah. We're the PowerPuff Girls!" Bridget announces.

"Oh la de da, smell you," the flower says, not very happy.

Then the flower angrily shouts, "Bloom Bomber!"

The flower creature being to throw seeds at the girls. Blossom tries to dodge, but ends up losing her helmet and falls to the ground. Everytime the seed lands on someone or something, a flower blooms. The other PowerPuffs do their best to fight back, and mange to hit the plants. The flower is not happy, and hits Buttercup with her filliers. The girls land on the ground to see if their friend is okay.

Bubbles asks, "Buttercup are you okay?"

Just then a flower seed hits bubbles on the head and it goes on one of her pigtails.

Bubbles admires the flowers, "Ooh, pretty!"

Buttercup turns to Blossom, and says, "You try to get everyone out of the area, and we'll take care of the flower."

"On it," Blossom says, agreeing to the mission.

Blossom runs to see that most people have already clear the area. Just then, Blossom notices the mayor's car being covered in flowers.

"That's the mayor's car," Blossom says.

Blossom runs over to the car and see the mayor inside.

"Blossom asks, "Are you okay sir? Are you stuck in there?"

"Well, um, not stuck exactly," The mayor answers, covering himself with the book.

"Then come on, we have to get out out of here. It's not safe where you are," Blossom says, as she opens the door.

"I'm fine, just go ahead without me," The mayor says.

He turns around and gasps to see Blossom's nose. Blossom gasps to see the mayor has the same problem she is having.

They both hug to each other in tears, "I'm not alone!"

Unexpected, Sakurako just happens to be walking by with a bag full of fertilizer.

With a smile on her face, Sakurako says, "My fertilizer should keep my christmas rose healthy. It was so nice of Souichirou to think of giving me a gift. I wonder what's he doing now."

Sakurako stops with her deep thought to see flowers around the are.

She says, "Those are lovely wildflowers. I wonder where they all come from."

Back at the shopping center, Blossom and Bridget are trying their best to stop the flower while Bubbles and Buttercup are a bit tangled. Bridget is able to block the flower from hitting Blossom with herself as the shield. When the seeds go on her, they just repel off of her and land on the ground.

The flower shockley asks, "How are you able to do that?"

"I don't' know, but what I want to know is why you are doing this?" Bridget asks.

"Yeah. Why turn Townsville into a garden?" Blossom adds.

The flower monster notice the flower on Blosso's face, "Well, this is truly strange, I heard of christmas roses, but you end up with a christmas nose."

Stunned by the insults, Blossom angrily shouts, "Hey petal face! You're the reason why I look like this!"

"Still why you're doing this?" Bridget asks.

Furious, the flower spread her seeds around, "I was only okay! I never wanted to bloom in this lonely place. I wanted to be love and cared for. Why can't anyone understand that?"

Hearing this, Bridget becomes shocked to hear this. This flower is doing this because it wanted love and compassion, and a friend.

"You mean, you wanted a friend?" Bridget asks.

Just then, someone says, "Yes, it seems like it."

The three turn to see Sakurako walking towards.

Blossom gasps, "Sakurako!"

"Huh! And who are you?" the plant asks.

"No one special, just love flowers," Sakurako answers.

"And I'm supposed to care," The flower sternly says.

"I was wondering if you want to come home with me. I promised that I will take good care of you," Sakurako offers with a smile.

Questionable, the flower asks, "Is this a trick? After everything, I've done you still want me to go home with you."

"That's right," Sakurako replies/

"Are you crazy, she's talking?! She's not a regular flower! She's a flower monster," Blossom protests the reason.

"A person, monster, or even a flower, they all deserve to be loved and to have a friend. I may don't have a garden, but you'll have a nice counter to live on. I promised that you will have love and companionship," Sakurako says.

The flower becomes shocked at her statement, "You mean…"

"You…" the flower says, as her eyes begin to water. And see the smile on her face.

The flower begin to cry with joy that someone is willing to help her after everything she has done. The spores leaves the flower monster and changes back to its' original form. With that happens, the flowers around the city disappears. Everyone are happy to see the flowers are gone, especially Blossom.

"You did it, Sakurako. The flower is gone!" Blossom happily cheers.

"Oh, I didn't do anything special," Sakurako replies.

Bridget smiles says, "I think you did. You were willing to give the flower love and compassion after what it did. You end up giving the flower what it wanted most of all."

Blossom and Sakurako smiles after hearing it.

Few days later, the girls stop by Sakura's restaurant to have a snack and to see how she and her plants are doing.

"Hey Sakurako, we'll have four of the usual please," Blossom happily calls out.

"Coming right up," Sakurako says.

The girls look at the counter to see the flower Souichirou gives to her and the flower that used to be a monster has fully bloom, and they look beautiful.

"They're amazing," Bridget complements.

"They're beautiful," Blossom and Bubbles adds.

Thanks," Sakurako replies.

She then puts the plate of the treats down, and says, "Here you go."

The girls excluding Blossom begin to see their manjuu.

Buttercup says, "These are the best."

Then Bridget asks, "I wonder what the professor said we can't eat these in the lab."

"Well, he said it because they caused the stabilization of Chemical Z, and the professor is afraid it will messed up the molecular structure if we dropped on in there," Blossom explains.

"So you can say the thing with the flowers all started by these original white manjuu," bubbles says.

"Yeah, and me having to wear a dumb skirt," Buttercup adds.

Bridget giggles, "So basically, we got our powers because of these yummy snacks."

"You can say that again, "Buttercup says, taking a bite on another manjuu.

Blossom looks at the empty plate, and exclaims, "Ah! That was mine!"

"You snooze you lose, Blossom. Should have been quicker, " Buttercup remarks holding the treat out.

Angry, Blossom takes a bite out of it while it's still in Buttercup's hand.

Buttercup yelps, "Ow! That hurt!"

"Better not try that with mine," Bubbles replies.

Bridget keeps hers away saying, "Remind me to never get between Blossom and her treats."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: The Ballad of the Gingerbread

In Bridget's apartment kitchen, she and her mothers are busy making a special surprise for the girls, the professor, Ken, and Peach the little robot dog. Bridget decides to make her friends gingerbread cookies, with her mother's help of course.

Alice puts the cookies in the oven, and says, "It sure was nice of you to make some cookies for the girls."

"Yeah. I thought it will be nice to make it for them after how nice they were. Plus, it's christmas, it's about spreading joy to others," Bridget says, holding a frosting bag.

Bridget continues to frost the gingerbread girl as says, "Mmm, there's nothing to say Happy Holiday than saying it with gingerbread christmas cookies."

Bridget hears barking sounds, and look down to see Minnie. Minnie is sitting on the ground with her tail wagging and her tongue sticking out from her mouth. Bridget smiles ad Minnie barks a few more times with glee.

Bridget giggles, "Sorry Minnie, these cookies are not fit for little dogs like you."

The little puppy whimpers with sandness.

"She probably want a snack. I'll get her away," Alice says.

She then happily calls out, "Come here girl."

Minnie barks and walk towards Alice. Alice then takes out a doggie treat from the fridge and gives it to Minnie. Minnie takes the treat and begin to bight on it while her head is on the ground.

"Thanks mom, it's can be hard to keep Minnie away from food," Bridget replies.

Alice laughs, and says, "She'll know that one of us will give in eventually and that's why she isn't going away that easily."

"I know," Bridget says.

Then the mother and daughter begin laughing. For the rest of the time, Bridget and her mother have decorated the cookies and wrapped them in nice boxes. Blossom's batch is pink with dark pink hearts, and a red ribbon. Bubbles' is baby blue with light blue bubbles on it, and has a blue ribbon. Buttercup is green with dark green stars and a yellow ribbon. Finally, Professor Utonium, Ken, and Peach's box is white with a black ribbon, and has bones on the wrapper.

Bridget sighs, "There, they're all finished. Not only that, but we have enough for ourselves."

"I'll put the cookies in the cookie plate, and you'll start getting yourselves ready for bed," Alice replies, taking off her apron.

"You sure?" Bridget asks.

"I'm sure," Alice answers.

Bridget nods her head in reply, and make her way to her bedroom to go to sleep for the night. Alice puts her apron away and put all the cookies into the cookie plate. She then put the lid on it. Little do they know, the black spores are able to sneak into the apartment and gone into the kitchen. They have watched to see the two women leaving the kitchen with no clue of the evil that will be upon them.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? The girl wants to give her friends some treats. I'll be sure to make them extra sweet when you wake up," Him remarks with a malicious idea in mind.

The black dust begin to get all over the cookies that are on the plate, and some are also getting into the present that contain the other cookies. Suddenly the cookies begin to move their arms and heads around… Him has made the cookies come to live, and Bridget and her family are in for a disturbing and scary awakening.

The next day, Bridget begins to walks up from her night of sleep. Bridget begin to sit up as she lets out a yawn. Then stretches her arms and yawns again. She then rubs her eyes, and blink a little to get her vision. As she looks ahead, Bridget begin to notice something moving in her room. When her vision is clear, she is shocked to see gingerbread cookies are on the floor. What's scary, these cookies are moving. Bridget screams to see the frightening sights.

At Professor Utonium's lab, Peach wakes up and sniffs what's in the air. Just then, he hears the alarm going on.

Peach moves Ken as he sleeps in bed, "Ken wake up! Wake up!"

Ken wakes up feeling abit sleep, "Yes Peach, what is it?"

"I sense black z rays, da wan. And the alarm is going off," Peach answers in a panic.

Hearing the alarm and Peach's statement. Ken gets out of bed and goes to the lab screen to see what is the matter. When he presses the button, the screen turn on and Berry appears.

"Berry, what's the matter? It's like seven in the morning," Ken asks, rubbing his eyes.

"I know it's early, but I got a bit problem that involves black z rays," Bridget says in a panic.

"Oh so you and Peach sense it. But what's going on?" Ken replies.

"You're going to think it's crazy, but the gingerbread cookies my mother and I made have come to life and invaded my room! Just look!" Bridget panicky screams.

Then she turns her communicator around to show them what she is talking about. Ken and Peach gasp to see gingerbread cookies of christmas theme shapes are walking around her room. They are looking through her things, and are playing.

"I hate to be a bother, but can you call the girls to help me out here, and I'll do what I can here?" Bridget asks.

"Right," Ken replies.

"Thanks Ken," Bridget replies.

The screen turns off and Ken and Peach know that the situation is serious.

"This is serious, Both Bridget and Buttercup live in the same apartment building, wan," Peach states.

"I know, we need to get Blossom and Buttercup the apartment right away. You know what to do," Ken answers.

Peach cries out, "PowerPuff Girls Z da wan!"

Blossom and Bubbles and Buttercup wake up from their bed and hear the beeping sound. They then look to see their belts are beeping. In her room, Bridget looks to see her is beeping as well. Luckily, she is able to reach it.

With that each of them begin to transform as she each call their name," Blossom! Bubbles! Buttercup! Bridget!"

The four girls begin to transform to their PowerPuff Girls outfit. They get their clothes, jackets, shoes, and anything that goes to their transformation.

They end with their pose, and chant, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Blossom and Bubbles fly out of their houses and reach the apartment building Bridget and Buttercup are living. Buttercup us able fly out through the window of her room, but make sure to close the window. Bridget is able to get out of her apartment room as well.

Blossom asks, "Bridget, Ken told us what happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just scared to see the cookies alive. It's a shame, I was hoping to give them to you today," Bridget answers.

"What you talking about?" Buttercup asks.

"I wanted to make you guys some gingerbread cookies for you and your families, including the professor, Ken, and Peach. I don't think you'll be able to eat them knowing they're alive," Bridget explains.

Bubbles smiles, "That's so sweet. You made all of us cookies."

"Yeah. I love gingerbread cookies during christmas time, and it's around the corner," Buttercup adds.

Blossom holds her stomach looking a bit disappointed, "It's too bad we'll have to fight them. Hearing about it, makes me want to have a bit right now."

The girls groan to hear it. Of course, Blossom can think about her stomach at a time like this. Just then, they hear a terrifying scream coming from the apartment Bridget is living in.

Recognizing the scream, Bridget exclaims, "Mom!"

Bridget flies in a rush to see what's going on. Bridget opens the door to her room and zooms inside. The girls follow to see what is going on. Bubbles is able to get Minnie out of harm's way, though she also wants to eat them. When Bridget reaches the bedroom, she sees her mother is trying to stop the cookies from getting on her, by hitting them with the broom.

Bridget flies up to her, and calls out as she release her cord, "Electrocord lasso!"

Bridget uses her cord to hit the gingerbread cookies causing them to break.

"Bubble catcher!" Bubbles says, and uses her bubble wand to make a large bubble and put Alice inside.

Then Blossom throws her yoyo to make a lasso and wrap around the ballon. Bubbles then put Minnie in the bubble with Alice so she can be safe. Blossom and Bridget then drag the balloon out of the apartment through the window and place the bubble down. Bubbles pop the bubble and the two are safe on the ground.

Bridget lands on the ground, and asks, "Are you okay mom?"

"I'm fine, but where did all these cookies come from," alice answers.

"They're the cookies we made last night. They suddenly came to life and flooded our apartment," Bridget answers.

"If we don't do something, all the other apartment including mine will be next," Buttercup says.

"Then let's put an end to these cookies before they take over the building," Blossom says.

Bridget turns to her mother, "Mom, keep an eye on Minnie while we take care of these crazy cookies."

"Alright," Alice says.

Then Buttercup asks, "But what about the professor? He can help us with all these cookies with chemical z."

"Ken said they are on their way, but we'll have to hold off the cookies until then," Blossom answers.

"Then let's crumble those cookies!," Bridget declares.

The four girls rushes back into the room to put a stop to the cookies. They can see that there are a lot of cookies inside and they are covered in frosting that looks like faces.

The girls chant, "Alright cookies, it's time for you to be crumble by the PowerPuff Girls!"

They then do their pose at the end of the announcement. The cookies stop to see the PowerPuff Girls, and can tell that they are going to stop them from doing their fun.

All the cookies call out, "Frosting Freeze!"

Then throw different colors of frosting right at them.

"Hit the deck! Buttercup screams.

The girls dodge out of the way in the nick of time. All of the frosting have land on the wall, furniture, and anything that is in Bridget's room. Blossom looks at the frosting with curiosity, and licks one.

Blossom smiles after tasting the treat, and happily says, "Yum! This frosting are delicious."

"Blossom, this isn't the time to taste any treaties. We didn't even have breakfast yet," Bridget sternly says.

"Aww!" Blossom sigh in disappointment.

Buttercup swings her hammer, "Sonic swing!"

"Bubble catcher," Bubbles shout, swinging her want.

"Harmony Sound wave!" Bridget loudly says.

Then sings, "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Yo-yo spin!" Blossom adds.

The four attacks perform their attacks on the cookies and cause all of them to break into little pieces. When their attacks are finish, the cookies have crumble and are not moving. The girls smile the cookies are defeated. Just then, the cookies begin to move again and end up multiplying from the crumble pieces.

"They're… they're multiplying," Blossom exclaim.

"That's impossible," Buttercup adds.

Then Bubbles asks, "What do we do?"

"Well we have to do something," Bridget adds.

Buttercup clutches her hands on the stem of the hammer, "If we try to attack them, they'll just keep multiplying."

Just then, Bridget has an idea, "If we can't break them, then we just have to catch them,"

"Bubbles, try to make a giant bubble outside of the apartment building while the girls and I fight the cookies and throw them out the window," Bubbles instructs the girls.

"Right," Bubbles says.

Bubbles flies out of the room so she can carry her part of the plan.

Bridget turns to the others, "Alright girls, we need to hit the monsters without attack, but we need to get them out of my bedroom window."

"Right," Blossom and Buttercup say.

Bubbles is able to fly outside of the window, and float down the the ground. Just then, the professor's car dives in. Professor Utonium, Ken, and Peach quickly get out of the car and see Alice, and Bubbles.

Ken asks, "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine," Alice answers.

"The only problem is that when we broke the cookies we multiply them instead, but not to worry because Bridget has a plan," Bubbles explains.

"They multiply!" Alice exclaims in shock.

"So what is Bridget's plan, da wan?" Peach asks, looking curious.

"And will it work?" Ken adds.

"We can only hope," Professor Utonium replies.

"I hope so too. Right now, I need to make a big enough bubble to trap the cookies while Bridget and the others throw the cookies out of the building," Bubbles says.

"That sounds so crazy it can actually work," Ken remarks.

Bubbles then takes a deep breath and blows into the bubble wand very hard. Bubbles ends up creating a bubble that is around ten feet tall. The bubble is about the size as the first floor of the apartment.

"Now we just need to wait till the others can get those cookies," Bubbles replies.

Just then, they hear screaming like, "Yo-yo toss! Sonic swing! Harmony sound wave!"

Just then many cookies begin to be thrown out of the window of Bridget's room. All of the cookies are landing inside the bubble. The cookies try their best to escape, but the bubble is too strong. It has taken them around fifteen minutes until all of the cookies are empty out of the apartment. Bridget and the others exit the room and float down on the ground.

Bridget rubs her head with her wrist, "Phew, that was a lot of work."

"I think we got all of them now," Buttercup adds.

"Now we can take care of them," Blossom says.

Professor Utonium walks over, and says, "Yes, let's get them to the lab and fix the cookies."

Just then, Blossom's stomach begin to grown very loud. Then Bridget and the others stomachs begin to growl too. Including, Ken's stomach.

"Can we all get something to eat. I'm starving," Blossom whines.

"At least it's a weekend," Buttercup bluntly replies.

After getting the giant bubble to the lab 'without popping it' the professor use the light laser that contain chemical x to cure the cookies from the black z rays. As the light are reflecting on the cookies, black dust begin to escape from the cookies and the bubbles. Then leaves the room.

"Black dust?" Bubbles questions.

"No way?" Buttercup bluntly replies.

"Why were there black dust in cookies?" Blossom asks.

"I don't know, but that is something we will have to worry for another time," Bridget replies.

"Yeah. This isn't the first time we have to deal with something weird," Ken replies.

"I think since the weather incident that involved us getting super powers, everything around the city is weird," Bridget replies.

Blossom hold her stomach and blushes, "Can we talk about this over breakfast?"

"Yeah. I am hungry," Bridget replies, nodding her head.

The others agree to get something to eat since they haven't eaten anything yet. Luckily, Alice and Bridget are able to make some breakfast. They still wonder what all the black dust are about, and where they go now. That is something they need to figure out and the other monster attacks they faced so far.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: What Does Ken Want For Christmas?

In New Townsville, everyone are getting everything ready for Christmas Eve that is going to happen in a few days. At the shopping center, Ken and title Peach are getting groceries from the lab. As they walk down the center, they see many families gather together and all the christmas decorations all over.

Sadly, Ken has something going on in his mind. He then stops to see a little girl with their parents who have gotten her a bear. They are full of happiness and cheers. As the three walk pat them, Ken continue to look at them until they are out of his sight.

Seeing the sad look on Ken's face, Peach asks, "Ken, is there something wrong, wan wan?"

"It's nothing," Ken answers.

The two the continue to walk down the road to get back to the lab. Ken looks back to see where the family he has seen. Then continue to walk back like nothing is amiss.

At the lab, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Berry are helping the professor decorate the tree and everything in the lab for Christmas. They are very happy that the holidays is here and Bridget has put on some Christmas music for the occasion.

Ken walks in and says, "I'm back."

Professor Utonium turns around, and says, "Thanks for getting the groceries Ken."

"Happy Holidays!" Blossom, Bubbles and Bridget say with a smile.

"You're just in time to help us with the decorations," Buttercup adds.

But Ken answers, not feeling too cheery, "No. I'll pass."

Hearing Ken's answer catches the girls attention. They can see that Ken doesn't have christmas spirit right now.

"But what about Santa Claus? If you don't help out with the decorations, you won't get presents, "Bubbles says.

Blossom nods her head.

"You girls are pretty gullible. All that stuff about the North Pole and flying reindeer are justy made up," Ken camly says.

Three of the girls run over to Ken to protest.

"Hey! You shouldn't say that!" Blossom says.

"It's true! Santa might be listening right now," Bubbles adds.

Then Buttercup asks, "You really don't think he exist?"

"I can't say that a hundred percent that he exist, but I have conducted an intensive investigation into the matter," Ken explains.

Bridget rolls her eyes, "Let me guess, you asked the reindeers if they actually fly, and checking out the santa clauses at the mall."

"You could say that," Ken says with his cheeks blushing.

He remembers that he asked so many people and animals, along with research on his computer involving Santa Claus and other information. He even goes to the shopping center to investigate the santas people see at malls and stores.

"The point is according to my calculations there is an exact eighty nine point six percent that the Santa Clause you know and love does not exist," Ken adds to his explanation.

Of course, the girls are not buying it.

"How could you say that?" Blossom sternly asks.

"Because it's true. Have you ever seen Santa Claus with your very own eyes?" Ken says.

The girls look at each other, all except Bridget. She feels worried about telling Ken her opinion on the subject.

"I guess we haven't," Blossom answers.

"But every Christmas Eve, Santa puts presents in our stockings. That's all the proof I need," Bubbles happily says.

Blossom smiles, and says, "You tell him Bubbles."

"I always try to stay up on Christmas Eve, but I never see anything cuz I always fall asleep before he comes down the chimney," Buttercup says.

"I have the same problem," Blossom agrees.

"The presents is all the proof you need. Even if you don't see him, there's always something there" Bubbles replies.

"Yeah," Bridget mutters enough so the girls can't hear.

Ken sighs, and says, "Until I see him with my own two eyes, I just can't believe it."

Hearing this catches Bridget's attention. She can see the distressed expression in Ken's voice.

"Hey wait a minute, what about your present? When you find something in your stocking, doesn't that proves he's real," Buttercup asks.

"She's right, you must have got something from Santa," Blossom adds.

Ken sighs, and answers, "Actually Blossom, I didn't get anything."

The girls gasp in shock to hear it.

Then Bridget asks, "But… why not?"

"I write a letter to Santa every year, and I never get my wished, so this year i'm not even going to write one," Ken explains.

He then leaves the room. The girls look at the door Ken has leave to and wonder what happened. Bridget however can see the look in Ken's eyes. He feels that Santa doesn't exist and because he didn't get what he wanted for Christmas. Bridget remembers something that happened when she was younger, when she was about to give up her believe in Santa.

Blossoms says, "That doesn't sound like the Santa I know."

"Girls, I… I think there's something wrong with Ken. He seems rather sad," Bridget says.

"Yeah. He looks very sad and Christmas is about being happy," Bubbles agrees.

Then she says, "I don't know what I'll do if he stop sending presents. It doesn't make sense."

Blossom says, "Wait a minute, does the lab even have a chimney."

"I don't think so," Bridget answers.

"Yeah. He always find a way to get inside to deliver presents," Buttercup says.

"You're right Buttercup. The chimney isn't the problem," Professor Utonium says, typing his work.

"Then why hasn't Santa come to deliver presents?" Bubbles asks.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but there are some request that are just too big even for Santa. I only wish there is a way to make Ken understand that," Professor Utonium answers.

"Maybe it's the problem with the mail," Blossom suggests.

"No. I don't think so," Professor Utonium says.

The girls are becoming confused as to what the professor is concern about. Bridget seems to notice the sad look in the professor's eyes. He seems to know what Ken wished for, and it worries the professor to see Ken like this. This expression reminds her of the one her mother make when she's concern about her.

Later in the night, Bridget and her mother are decorating their apartment for the holiday. Alice is setting up the table and Bridget is decorating the tree. Bridget is still unable to get what Ken and the professor's point of view about Santa out of her mind.

She remembers how Ken felt, "Whatever Ken wished for must be very hard for even Santa to grant. The professor knows it, but Ken is having trouble understanding it. I remember I made a wish that was too hard for him to grant too, and… I almost gave up my belief in him. That is… until two years ago."

Bridget sighs as she puts the last set of decorations on the tree. After that, she has gone to her room to finish her christmas list to Santa. Bridget still can't get the problem with Ken and comparing to her out of her mind. She feels that whatever Ken wanted must be something really important to him.

Alice comes in with a plate of cookies and a small glass of milk.

"Hey sweetie, how is your christmas list coming along?" Alice asks.

"It's fine," Bridget answers.

Alice can see the depressed expression on her daughter's face. She puts the plate and the glass on Bridget's desk and sits on the bed with her.

"Bridget, is there something bothering you?" Alice asks.

Bridget stops writing and sits with her mom. "There is something… while I was at the lab, Ken said that he doesn't believe in Santa. He said that he wrote to him every year and never got his wish. The the professor said that there are some that are too hard to grand. It reminded me off..."

"It remind you on how you tried to make your big wish," Alice finishes Bridget's sentence.

Bridget sadly nods her head, "Uh huh."

Alice hugs Bridget, "It's alright honey, I know it was hard for you to understand it at first. That is… until he was able to help you understand how hard some request can be for him."

"Yeah. I wanted to tell the girls and Ken what happened, but I'm worried on what they think. And… I want to help make Ken's wish come true," Bridget explains.

Alice smiles, "That's a very good thing you want to do for Ken. Maybe Santa will help if you're willing to help."

"You think he could?" Bridget asks.

"I think he will," Alice says.

Bridget smiles and hugs her mom, saying, "Thanks mom."

"So how are you planning on helping Ken?" Alice asks.

"I wrote to Santa to help Ken with is wish," Bridget answers.

Alice giggles, "And I'm sure he'll come up with something."

Just then Bridget and Alice hear a loud beeping sound. They look to see Bridget's belt buckle beeping. Then, they hear a knock on the door. Bridget opens it to see Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup in their PowerPuff forms.

"Let me guess, you're worried about Ken too?" Bridget asks.

The three nod their heads in reply.

Bridget looks at her mom, "Mom, I'm going to be out."

"Alright, but don't be out too late," Alice replies.

After transforming, Bridget leaves the the others back to the lab. Luckily, they find Ken in his bedroom.

Seeing the girls, Ken questions, "Hey, I thought you all are already home?"

"Yeah we did, but we decided to come back to cheer you up," Blossom answers.

Then Buttercup says, "You see, Christmas is like playing sports, it always works best when everyone on the team is having fun."

Ken turns back to his desk as he says, "Thanks guys, but I don't think you're going to change your mind. I know I'm not going to get what I really want for Christmas."

"But Ken, what about your calculations? There's still a tem point 4 percent chance that Santa is real."

"Maybe, but it's too late now even if I did write a letter. It wouldn't get to the North Pole in time," Ken says.

"Don't worry, the postal service has a last minute delivery, we can get to it in time if we hurry," Blossom says.

Ken looks at the girls, "Yeah."

"And we can all mail our letters at the same time. Plus I almost forgot to write it," Buttercup says.

"Okay, but I'm not going to get my hopes up," Ken says in defeat.

"Ken, what do you want for Christmas?" Bridget asks.

Ken turns away feeling sad.

Bridget understands it, and says, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

Ken begins to write his letter what the girls are watching some t.v. A few minutes later, Ken walks out of his room with the letter in his hand.

He presents the letter to the girls, and says, "Here you go. Promise not to read it."

"Promised," Bridget replies.

The girls then fly into the night to deliver their letters along with Ken's letter to the post office.

Later at the North Pole and Santa's workshop, he and the reindeers are getting everything ready for Christmas. The reindeers are busy getting all the presents in the sacks while Santa is reading the letters from the kids.

One of the reindeers asks, "Hey boss, you got the last minute letters or what?"

"I did," Santa answers.

"That's great cuz me and the boys were gettin' pretty worried," One of the reindeers reply.

"There's nothing to be concerned about I got the last of the letters right here, Dasher," Santa replies.

"Few of them are from Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget," Santa says, holding the letter.

"Bridget? Isn't that the same kid you helped out," Dasher asks.

"The very same. And it appears they want to help out their friend Ken," Santa replies.

He then opens the last letter. He reads the letter and remembers who the kid that the letter belongs to.

"Ah yes, I remember young Ken. A difficult case he is," Santa says.

Santa tries to think of an idea, "Perhaps this years I can make his wish come true."

Back at New Townsville, Mojo is trying to come up with another idea to take over the world. More like to come up with money to build a new robot to use it. However, it's slow going.

Mojo sneeze, and says, "Mojo thought it will be a good way to raise money to build another robot to take over the world, but maybo Mojo was wrong."

Suddenly a little girl comes over and want to see Santa, but sneeze and lost his fake beard. The little girl sees this and starts crying. Then the parents take her somewhere else.

Upset and on his knees, Mojo says to himself, "Mojo doesn't get it, even as dressed as Santa nobody loves Mojo."

"Then Mojo will make sure there is no Santa, then everybody will have no choice, but to love Mojo Jojo!" Mojo shouts in anger.

On Christmas Eve, the girls are going to the lab today. In the lab, Ken is trying to watch the screen, but it's all staticy.

A woman's voice on the blurry screen says, "I'm sorry, but we're on a crucial day of the mission. I want to be with you I really do, but I can't. I be jeopardising too much."

Just then, the girls come over to see the three.

Blossom asks with a smile, "Hey who the static monster?"

"I doubt is a monster,"Bridget bluntly replies.

Peach runs to them, and says, "She's right, it's Ken's mother, wan wan."

"His mother?!" The girls exclaim in shock.

The woman on the screen laughs with glee, and says, "He sure doesn. Who are you four?"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Blossom. The blond one is Bubbles. The dark brown hair is Bridget. And the spikey hair is Buttercup," Blossom says.

"Oh yes, Ken and the professor told me about you girls. They say you're taking care of New Townsville," Ken's mother replies.

The Professor Utonium says, "We've been having trouble with satellite communications lately."

The girls became a bit sad to hear it. Bridget begins to think about it. Now that she thinks about it, Ken have never talk about his mother to them about.

She hears Bubbles asks, "Will she come back? It will be nice if we can talk to her some more."

"Yeah," Buttercup agrees.

"Not right away, the transmission is very weak. Ken's mother is an astronaut at the lunar space station," Professor Utonium answers.

"Make sense, that's why we haven't seen her around," blossom replies.

Bridget think some more at she mutters, "A lot of sense."

"And Ken's problem with Santa is getting clear to me," Bridget says in her thoughts.

Just then, Bridget realizes what's been going on. The way Ken is feeling down on Christmas. Ken's disbelief in Santa. Why the professor said there are some wished that are too hard to make happen. Bridget knows what Ken wants for Christmas… and it's not an ordinary present either.

In her thoughts, Bridget says, "Ken's present was similar to what I wanted. We both wanted a special present that Santa is unable to give. No wonder Ken stop believing in Santa."

Her deep thoughts break, when Ken says, " I knew it. Santa doesn't really exist."

The girls gasp to hear this, especially Bridget.

Then Buttercup protests, "Of course he does. What does this have to do with Santa?"

"That's because this is something you wouldn't understand, but I do," Bridget says, feeling upset.

Everyone look at Bridget with a shocked look. Ken turns around to face Bridget, and showing them the tears coming out from his eyes.

Ken asks, "You… you do."

"Yes. I know exactly how you felt," Bridget answers.

Bridget walks over to Ken and kneel down to him. Looking at each other for a second, Bridget gives Ken a hug. Ken is shocked to Bridget's action. Then Ken hugs her back with tears coming from his eyes.

Confused, Blossom asks, "Bridget, what's going on?"

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Bubbles adds.

"And what does all of this have to do with Santa?" Buttercup questions.

Bridget stops hugging Ken and stand up to face the girls. Bridget also has tears coming out of her eyes too.

Bridget sighs, and explains, "I'm sorry for that, it's just… you girls couldn't understand. You don't know what it's like to be separated from the people you love that you can't prevent. Ken and I do."

The girls look a bit confused.

"Ken doesn't want an ordinary wish. All he wanted was to see his mom," Bridget answers.

The girls eyes widen in shock.

"And the reason why I know how he felt, because I almost lost my belief in Santa because he couldn't grant my wish. I wanted to see my dad. He died from cancer when I was a baby so I never got to spend time with him at all. I wrote to Santa for a long time and I was never able to receive that one gift. I was able to give up until…" Bridget explains, then cuts off.

"And that is?" Ken asks.

Bridget still shedding tears, and answers, "I met Santa himself when I was ten years old. When he visited my house on Christmas Eve night."

"You met Santa Clause!" the girls exclaim in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Making A Wish Come True

After getting everyone to calm down, everyone are sitting on the couch with hot chocolate and royal icing christmas sugar cookies. They all are curious to hear Bridget's story about her experience with Santa Claus.

Ken asks, "So Bridget, you really met Santa Claus?"

"What's he like?" Blossom asks.

"Does he wear a red suit?" Bubbles asks.

"Does he really have flying reindeer?" Buttercup adds.

Bridget calmly giggles, and says, "Well, Santa is like a lot of people said. He's wears a red suit, red cheeks, and he does have flying deer. I really did met him, he's very nice, sweet, and really jolly."

"So how you met him?" Ken asks.

Bridget thinks about her past meeting Santa, "Well, it all happened two years ago. It happened before I moved here..."

Two years ago on Christmas Eve night, Bridget is in her bed. She has brush her teeth, put on her pajamas, and is ready to sleep for the night.

Alice tucks Bridget in, and asks, "Are you ready for Christmas tomorrow?"

"Yes mom," Bridget answers.

The younger Bridget sighs, "Still, I don't think I'm going to get what I really want for Christmas."

"I know sweetie, but there are something that not even Santa can grant. Besides, I've been telling you a lot about your father for a long time," Alice says.

"I rather see him for real. Maybe I should have wished that dad didn't past away?" Bridget questions.

"I think it's best to save your wishes. Besides, let's try to have a good Christmas, okay," Alice advise.

"Okay," Bridget replies.

Alice kiss Bridget, and says, "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mommy," Bridget says with a yawn.

Alice turns off the light as soon she knows Bridget is asleep and leaves the room. Later in the night, Bridget is still sleeping in her bed, until she hears a strange sound. Bridget wakes up and still tired. Hearing the noise and becoming curious, Bridget gets out of bed and sneaks out of her room to hear the sound coming from downstairs.

Bridget is able to sneak down stairs and is able to hide behind the couch. She tries her best to quietly lean past the couch to see who it is. She becomes surprised to see who the person is… Santa Claus. She can't believe it Santa is very real, and is in her house. She sees Santa has finish putting the presents under the tree. Santa stands up, and turns around so Bridget is able to see his face.

Santa smiles, and says, "Hello little girl, a bit late for you to be up."

Bridget becomes started and tries her best to hid.

"It's okay, there's no need to be afraid," Santa reassures.

Bridget slowly comes out of her hiding place, and slowly walks towards the jolly man. She is still shocked to see that he is real.

Bridget nervously asks, "Are you… Santa Claus?"

"Yes. I am old Saint Nick," Santa answers.

Bridget smiles, "It's nice to meet you. Do you um, like the cookies."

"Yes, but right now, you should get to bed," Santa says.

Wanting to know, Bridget asks, "Um Santa, how come I wasn't able to get my wish."

Santa doesn't say a word at first, but calmly says, "I'll tuck you in bed and I'll explain."

"Okay," Bridget replies.

Bridget takes Santa by the hand, and they both walk upstairs together. Santa puts her to bed and tucks her in.

"You see, there are some wishes that are a bit to complicated for me to grant. I know that you desire to actually meet your father, but that is one of the things that is hard to be done," Santa explains.

"That's what my mom said. So there are some wishes that are too hard for you to grant?" Bridget replies.

"Yes. Even though your father isn't around, he will always be with you and your mother in your heart. And I'm sure he is still watching you," Santa says.

Bridget smiles, and says, "Thank you Santa."

After the flashback, Bridget can see that everyone are amazed to hear her story.

"Wow, Santa… he sounds like a very nice guy," Ken replies.

Then he saddens, "I'm sorry about your dad though."

"It's okay. That taught me that even though your family member is not around, they always remain in your heart. And there are something that are too hard for one alone to grant," Bridget says.

"I think I understand, but I still wish I can see my mom," Ken replies.

"Well, the girls and I were able to write to ask if there's a way to make your wish come true. Maybe Santa might be able to help this year," Bridget replies.

"Okay, but I'm not fully holding my breath about it," Ken replies.

That's okay," Bridget says.

Bridget then gives Bridget a light hug.

At Mojo's lab, Mojo is busy trying to get his new robot ready. He is making his robot look like a strange robotic version of a reindeer's head, with a giant red noise.

Mojo says to himself as he puts the finishing douches on his robot, "People will be very sad when Santa Claus never arrives, but that's okay because the PowerPuff Girls will be too upset to fight."

Mojo finishes his robot and says, "And then Mojo Jojo will take over the world."

Mojo then takes off in his new robot on Christmas Eve night as he calls out, "Rudolph bot go!"

Up in the sky, Santa Claus along with his helpers and reindeers are heading to the city to deliver presents.

Santa calls out, "Hold it!"

With that the other reindeers with the helpers in the sleigh stops.

"Santa little helpers roll call!" Santa adds.

All of then raise their hands, and shout, "Here!"

"Good. now let's give the good little boys and girls something to shout about," Santa says, full of joy.

"Jingle!" the helpers loudly reply.

Just then, Mojo appears out of nowhere saying, "Not so fast Mr. Claus. Ha! Mojo will be the only one getting a present this year."

Mojo activates his reindeer robot and the nose begins to vacuum the santa helpers, reindeers, and the sacks carrying presents.

Mojo laughs, and says, "Well, that was easy."

However his satisfaction is at a end to see he has missed one Santa Claus and his sleigh. Mojo begins to give chase.

"You can not get away from Mojo! You chubby red suited little man," Mojo cries out.

Santa and his reindeers are flying as fast as they can to lose Mojo and his robot. But the rudolph robot is not very easy to lose. In not time, the robot is right behind Santa's sleigh.

Santa turns his head around as he drives and says, "You're being a naughty boy."

"Did you not check your list, Mojo is the most naughtiest boy around," Mojo remarks.

Mojo activates his red nose vacuum and suck Santa and the two remaining reindeers inside. Now all the reindeers, helpers, presents, and especially Santa are trapped inside.

"No more Christmas for you… and no more presents either." Mojo mocks.

Mojo then looks down to see something catches his eyes. Another Santa in a car. However, that is not Santa. It's the mayor dressed up as Santa. He and Ms. Bellum are listening to Christmas music as they head to the lab for the christmas party.

"If I'm going to fool the girls, I better practice the laugh, " The mayor says.

He turns to Ms. Bellum, and happily laughs, "Ready… Ho ho ho!"

"You sound just like him, sir," Ms. Bellum compliments.

What the two don't know is that Mojo is right over them with his rudolph-bot.

"That is very strange. Since when does Santa drives on a free way in a convertible?" Mojo questions, looking annoyed and confused.

Mojo gets close to the car with his robot, and activates it. Ms. Bellum and the mayor feels the car moving.

"What's going on?" The mayor screams.

Then the mayor ends up being sucked into the robot along with the sack from the car. Ms. Bellum quickly pulls over to see the mayor has been kidnapped my Mojo.

The mayor cries out, "Help me!"

"This looks like Mojo's handy work," Ms. Bellum says to herself.

At Blossom's house, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget are waiting for Blossom. Blossom has to let them know she is going to a christmas party with some friends. The three see Blossom closing the door and head towards them.

Buttercup says, "It's about time slowpoke."

"Alright, we're going to the lab for a christmas party and to cheer up Ken," Blossom declares.

The three girls cheer with excitement, until they hear their communicators beeping on their belts. They know that trouble is on foot, and on Christmas Eve too.

Bridget says, "Sounds like trouble."

Bridget picks up her communicator and answers to see the professor.

Professor Utonium shouts in a panic, "Hurry girls! It's terrible, Mojo has kidnapped all of Santa's helpers incharge of New Townsville. And I just got a call from Ms. Bellum, he got the mayor too!"

"That's awful!" the girls exclaim in shock.

"Without Santa, there's no Christmas! What about the toys? What are we gonna do?" Professor panica as he waves his arms like crazy.

"Professor, get a hold of yourself," Bridget says.

The professor stops panicking, "You're right. Now save Christmas!"

"We're on it!" The girls say looking determine.

The girls begin to do their transformation. Their PowerPuff outfits appears as they do their transformation routine.

They finish with their poses, and chant, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

The four girls fly in the air to find Mojo who has the santa trapped in the sack of the robot.

Mojo continues to fly in the sky with the helpers and the mayor inside.

He says, "Everybody are in for a very big surprise."

Of course, Mojo is in for a surprise of his own. The PowerPuff Girls are right on his tail.

"There he is!" Buttercup calls out.

Mojo reacts and turn to see the girls flying towards them.

The mayor is able to stick his head out, and cries, "Forget about me, girls! Save Santa!"

"Mayor?" Bridget questions.

Mojo becomes furious, "Are you here to disturb Mojo?"

Mojo uses the control to stop the robot and turn to face the girls.

"You should not be messing with me. Just look how much dark aura I'm giving off," Mojo says.

Then his robot begin to admit a dark aura around it.

"So what?! We're not going to let you get away with this!" Blossom says in anger.

"You have hit an all time low, Mojo!" Bridget adds with the same expression.

"Yeah! This is the worst thing you've ever done! Stealing presents from little kids!" Bubbles agrees.

Then Buttercup cracks her knuckles, "You're about to be Christmas pudding!"

The girls then band together, and their light aura becomes bright white. It's so bright that Mojo is becoming blind.

Mojo screams, "Uh oh! The bright light is hurting Mojo's eyes! Runaway."

Mojo uses the controls to turn his robot reindeer around and begins to run, but the robot is having trouble with load it is carrying.

"Uh oh, the chubby santas are weighing me down," Mojo says.

Then an idea hits him, "But not for long."

Mojo presses a red button from his control. The reindeer moves around until the sack that full of the captured santa and the mayor falls out. Mojo then begins to fly away in his robot's head.

The girls gasp to see the santas and the mayor are falling inside the sack.

Blossom cries out, "Bubbles!"

"Okay!" Bubbles happily replies.

Bubbles waves her bubble wands as she shouts, "Bursting Bubble Santa Special!"

The bubbles from the wand surrounds the bottom of the bad as it continues to fall. The amount of bubbles becomes one big one that is enough to slowly break the fall. Santa, his helpers, the reindeers, and the mayor are safe on the ground.

Mojo turns around and angrily shouts, "Fire!"

The reindeer's antlers begin to shoot out electricity. Luckily the girls are able to dodge it.

Blossom swings her yo-yo as she calls out, "Yo-yo attack!"

"Sonic Swing, Holiday Edition!" Buttercup shouts, as she swings her hamer.

Mojo screams as he is being hit by the two attacks.

Bridget turns to the girls, and asks, "Hey girls, how about helping me with this attack?"

Blossom and the others nod their heads in reply.

Bridget brings out her microphone, and shouts, "Christmas Holiday Sound Wave!"

Right on que, the girls loudly sings, "Fa la la la, la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

As they sing red, green, and white sound waves strike a the robot causing a huge explosion. Everyone on the ground look to see the word making' Happy Holidays' lighting up the sky.

Mojo screams as he being blasted away, "Bah Humbug!"

Santa, the reindeers, the helpers, and the mayor cheer to see girls have save the day again.

The mayor happily says, "Well done PowerPuff Girls!"

"The children of New Townsville owe you a debt of gratitude," Santa says in appreciation.

The girls land on the ground with smiles on their faces

One of the helpers sadly says, "Uh boss we got a bit of a problem. Mojo threw us off schedule. I don't know if we can deliver the presents in one night."

"All the kids will be devastated," One of the helpers worriedly relies.

Just then, Blossom has an idea, "Maybe we can help you."

"Yeah. You'll end up with four more little helpers," Bridget agrees.

"You just tell us where to go, Mr. Claus," Buttercup says.

Santa smiles, and says, "Okay, in that case..."

Santa uses his special Christmas magic on the girls, creating a shimmering red and white light. The girls then look at their outfits to see they are wearing special Christmas clothes. Blossom , Bubbles, and Bridget like their Christmas outfits, but Buttercup is a bit annoyed about it.

"Great, not another skirt," Buttercup complaints.

"Well Buttercup, it's a small price to pay," Bridget remarks.

With Santa's instructions, the girls begin to deliver the presents to all the good boys and girls all over the city. Of course, they make sure not to make any of them up before the official day. The snow begins to fall as the girls deliver the presents and time pass on Christmas Eve night.

Back at the lab, Ken is in his bed trying to fall asleep, but can't. He's still thinking about what Bridget has said about Santa being real and her present about seeing her dad.

Ken looks at the picture of himself, the professor, mother, and Peach, and says, "I hope Bridget's right about Santa being real. And I hope what the girls wrote will be enough to grant my wish."

Ken then covers himself in his blanket and falls asleep, but still shedding tears, wishing to see his mom again.

In the sky, snow continues to fall, and the girls are with Santa and his helpers.

Santa looks at his list, and says, "Well it looks like we got everything delivered right on time, and it's all thanks to you. Thank you girls."

"You're welcome," The girls reply.

Santa remembers, and looks through the sack, "That's right, I almost forgot to give you your presents."

"Nah, we can get those late," Buttercup says.

Then Blossom asks, "Is there any way you can give Ken his gift now."

"Now, you just leave that to me," Santa says with a plan in mind.

Back in his bedroom at the lab, Ken is still sleeping. However, he is awaken by Peach's barking.

Ken wakes up, and asks feeling tired, "What is it, Peach?"

"It's Santa Claus, wan! He's here, da wan wan," Peach happily calls out.

Ken looks out of his window to see Santa Claus with his sleigh flying towards them. What's more, the girls are with him. Ken gasps to see Santa Claus right before his eyes.

Santa stops his sleigh next to his window, and says, "Ho ho ho, Happily Holidays!"

Ken rubs his eyes, and says to himself, "I must be dreaming!"

Santa laughs, and says, "Of course you're not. Now come, I'm going to make your wish come true."

Ken is completely speechless to see Santa is real, and Bridget is right about seeing him.

Ken says to himself looking confused, "Well I know one thing for sure, looks like I have to really reconsider my Easter Bunny calculations."

Bridget laughs, "One thing at a time Ken."

Later on, Santa has take Ken for a ride in his sleigh and the girls are helping them get into space by pulling it because of their flying and strength. Of course, Santa has use their magic to make them dress lugh reindeer which Butterup doesn't like.

This is worse than the last time," Buttercup complains.

"Quit complaining, we're doing this for Ken," Blossom replies.

"We look adorable," Bubbles replies.

"Yeah, but not too sure about the antlers," Bridget replies.

Ken smiles happily as he is getting the ride of his life. The girls are flying the sleigh high, and high. All the way into space.

At the space station, an astronaut is busy with some of the repairs to the wall of the station. That astronaut is none other than Ken's mother. Just then, a flash of light appears.

The astronaut turns around and asks, "What's going on?"

The vision gets clear to see Santa being pulled by the girls dressed as reindeers.

They all happily chant, "Happy Holiday!"

The astronaut is surprised to see what she is seeing. However, she is so surprised to see who is along with them.

"It can't be," Ken's mother says in surprise.

She sees Ken riding on the sleigh.

Ken happily says, "Hi mom!"

"Am I dreaming? Ken, is that you?" Ken's mother asks, still shocked.

"No it's me." Ken happily answers, as the sleigh pulls to her.

Ken jumps into his mother's arms with tears coming out, "I really miss you mom."

"I miss you too," Ken's mother says, feeling like crying too.

The girls can see that Ken ends up getting the present he really wanted. They are glad they are able to help Ken, and save Christmas too.

The next day, Bridget is in her apartment with her mother to spend some time with her. The two sit drinking some hot chocolate and eating pancakes. Minnie is playing with her new chew toy. Bridget then looks at the picture of her mother, father, and herself as a baby. Even though she may never be able to see her dad, she is glad to at least know about him. She is also glad that Ken is able to see his mom.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Sushi Monsters to Go

At the school, the girls are continue taking notes has Ms. Keane writes on the board. The students in the class are looking a bit board because nothing in the class is interesting.

After writing, Ms. Keane turns to the classroom, and says, "Alright students one of your weekend assignment, is to do a passage about your favorite cuisine. For example, my favorite food is sushi so I can write about the taste of raw fish in your mouth."

"Sushi huh?" Blossom questions.

Then Bridget asks Buttercup, "So what kind of food do you want to write?"

"I guess a pepperoni pizza, but how exactly am I going to write about it," Buttercup answers.

"Well, my favorite is spaghetti and meatballs with cheese and tomato sauce," Bridget happily says.

"I love sushi," Bubbles happily replies.

"I know. There's a restaurant that tasted better lately. I'm sure it's because of the new sushi maker," Ms. Keane says with joy.

Bridget looks confused, and says in her thoughts, "A sushi that is made by a machine. There are some things that are better made by hand."

Flying over New Townsville, the black particles fly in the air to see if there's anything it can posses. After a short time, the black spores come across a sushi restaurant. Going through a open, the black particles swirls around the sushi machine and goes into the system. The machine changes to a purple color, and all the sushi begin to admit a dark aura. What's worse, the sushi are going around the convarabelt to the customers.

Soon all the sushi comes to life as they calls out, "Maguro! Ika! Uni!"

Soon everyone are starting to become freaked out to see the sushi coming to life. Even the chefs are freaking out. All the sushi are coming to life, and the people in the restaurant are scared on what will happen.

"I, Manguo Sushi, and the sushi among sushi. A sushi superstar," The Manguo Sushi says.

The Ika Sushi says, "Shut up, western food!"

"You're not the only one," The Ikura Sushi says.

"Come on come on," The Tai Sushi says.

"What do you mean 'come, come'? Acting so nonchalant! Acting so collected? You greenhorn fish!" The Manguo Sushi sternly says.

Angry, the Thai Sushi shouts, "What?! Manguo, you belong in a tuna can!"

"What was that?!" the Manguo Sushi shouts, feeling insulted.

At the lab, the professor and Ken are doing some work. Just then, the alarm is going off, and Peach smells black z rays.

Peach parks, "Da wan wan!"

"We got trouble dad! Monster detected!" Ken says.

Looking on the screen, Professor Utonium says, "This is bad! We got to do something!"

Professor Utonium calls out, "Peach!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z, da wan wan!" Peach happily calls out.

In the classroom, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup look to see their belts are flashing .This means a monster is on the loose and they need to stop it. But first, they need to get out of class.

Blossom raise her hand and says, "Ms. Keane, your story is so good that I can't stop drooling."

"I have a bloody nose," Bubbles adds.

"I have a massive headache," Bridget adds.

Then Buttercup bluntly says, "My farting won't stop."

The girls and everyone else in class look a bit confused.

In a panic, Ms. Keane shouts, "Hurry, head to the infirmary!"

The girls run out of the classroom and are heading upstairs. After a short run, the girls reach the rooftop of the school so they can transform without being seen.

When they reach the rooftop, Bridget bluntly says, "Still I can't believe that you told the class about you farting."

"Yeah. It doesn't seem very pleasant," Bubbles replies.

"Tell the girl who says is having a nose bleed," Bridget remarks.

Blossom sighs in reply.

Raising their hands up, their rings appear and bring out their communicators. Each of them slide their rings to their communications and begin to transform. Each of them change to their PowerPuff outfits, accessories, and shoes.

Each of them end their own pose as they chant, "Blossom! Bubbles! Buttercup! Bridget!"

Blossom brings out her communicators and Ken appears on the screen.

"Hey Ken, what's the trouble?" Blossom asks.

"Girls, monsters have appeared at the newly established revolving sushi shop," Ken answers.

"Funny, Ms. Keane mentioned about this earlier," Bridget replies.

"Let's hurry," Bubbles replies.

Agreeing to the idea, the girls fly up in the sky to go to the revolving sushi shop in the city. After a long fly in the air, the girls see the revolving sushi shop they are looking for. The girls stop flying and float to see the restaurant at their sight.

"This is it," Blossom says.

Just the, the girls see many people are running out of the restaurant screaming and scrambling on their feet. Running after the people, many different sushi chase the customers out of the restaurant.

"We're definitely at the right place," Bridget confirms.

The girls rush into the kitchen to see one of the chefs in charge. They float to him to see if he's alright.

"What happened?" Bridget asks.

The chefs is able to sit up, and stutters, "T-th-the sushi, became monsters."

He remembers when suddenly the sushis have come to life. At first, the sushi begin to argue.

Manguo Sushi sternly says, "We're never young to settle it that way."

Then an idea comes into the Manguo Sushi, "I've got it. Let's have the human eat to decide who is the sushi super star!"

Then all the sushi chant, "Okay!"

Just then, the Conch Sushi says as it puts wasabi under the fish, "Before being eaten, I must have wasabi."

Soon all of the sushi put wasabi on their heads and cover them with the fish on their heads. Soon they begin to ask the customers to eat them. They keep saying, "Eat me! Eat me!" over and over again. The citizens become so scared that they all run away, the sushi monsters are not giving up so they begin chasing the customers.

After hearing the story, the girls are rather… disturbed by it.

Bubbles says, "What troublesome sushi monsters."

"Does anyone beside me think this is really disturbing?" Bridget asks.

Then Blossom questions, "What'll we do?"

"We need to find all of the sushi, and fast," Buttercup answers.

The girls then take to the sky.

Blossom instruct, "Bubbles, you go east. Buttercup, go north. Bridget, you head south. And I'll head west."

Agreeing to the idea, the girls fly off in different directions to find and stop the sushi monsters. At the park, the sushi monsters continues to chase after the people so they can be eaten by them. A man is being cornered by a lot of manguo sushi.

One of the sushi says, "I am the sushi superstar! Eat me!"

Soon the others begin to jump on the man as they cause him to fall on his bottom.

The man screams, "Someone save me!"

One of them lifts the fish and says in a seduce tone, "But I have plenty of wasabi!"

Soon all the sushi continues to hold on to the man while one is trying to get the man to eat it. Before they have the chance, the pink yo-yo smacks the sushis from their target. Luckily it's enough for him to escape. Blossom reels back her yo-yo to see the sushi monsters are still standing.

One of the Manguo Sushi becomes angry and shouts, "You've done it now! We've got lots of wasabi on it!"

They lift their fish up to reveal the wasabi that begins to glow green.

Blossom calls out as she throws her yo-yo, "Yo-yo spin!"

But before they can attack, Blossom uses her yo-yo to catch them and yo-yo them for a little it. Then she throws them all to the ground. A women screams as she is being chased by Ikura Sushi monsters. Blossom flies after the other batch of sushi.

On the streets of the city, Bubbles sees the sushi monsters are attacking the drivers and other people in the cars and street.

Bubbles sternly says, "You're grossing out the drivers. Please stop."

"Bubbles Champagne!" Bubbles calls out as she waves her bubble wand.

The wand unleashed bubbles and hit the sushi. Sadly, they keep coming back.

"To all sushi, please stop," bubbles sadly says.

Then continues to attack the sushi monsters.

Bridget is trying to stop the sushi from attacking the people at the shopping center. The monsters just don't want to stop getting people to eat them.

"This is so annoying," Bridget says to herself.

Then she shouts, "Electro cord whip!"

Bridget uses her cord to throw her microphone and hit the sushi causing them to get electricuted. Just then, a small tamago sushi lands on top of Bridget's head. The sushi look down to bridget face.

The Tamago Sushi politely asks, "Please eat me!"

"Sorry I'm not hungry right now. But it's doesn't seem right to eat you while you're alive," Bridget politely answers.

At another part of town, the people continue to run away from the sushi monsters who are still determine to be eaten.

"Who would eat sushi monsters?!" Buttercup says, as she is getting ready to attack.

Then Buttercup shouts, "Sonic Swing!"

Buttercup swings her hammer which unleashes a sonic attack, and knock the sushi monsters down. Sadly more are on the way.

Buttercup says looking annoyed, "There's more of them?"

At the lab, Professor Utonium, Ken, and Peach see that the sushi monster problem is getting out of control. They can see the sushi on the monsters are going wild all over the city.

"There are too many sushi monsters," Professor Utonium says.

Then Ken says, "Just what you'd expect from a large revolving sushi shop. Plenty of different types."

Looking at the monitors, Kenn suddenly realizes something, "I know why there are so many!"

Ken types on the keyboard to show the location on the screen. The screens show the sushi shops. Then the kitchen where the sushi machine with the sushi monsters coming out of it.

Ken concludes, "I think there's dark z rays in this sushi maker."

Then Professor Utonium says through the communicators, "Buttercup, destroy that sushi maker!"

"Yeah!" Buttercup replies.

Quickly, Buttercup flies back to the revolving sushi shop and fly inside to find the sushi maker.

"There it is," Buttercup says to herself.

She can see the sushi maker is making more sushi monster.

Holding out her hammer, Buttercup shouts, "Go flying to space!"

Buttercup swings her hammer and smack the sushi maker out of the restaurant. Soon enough, the sushi maker is out of orbit by now.

Professor Utonium, and Ken look out the window to see the machine is being hit out of orbit like a baseball.

"Now there won't be any new sushi monsters," Professor Utonium says.

"All that's left is to gather the remaining sushi monsters," Ken replies.

Through the monitors, Blossom says, "Leave it to me. Sushi loves soy sauce."

Blossom gather large containers of soy cause and fly them to a location to get all the sushi at once. She flies to the fountain.

"I can't think of sushi without soy sauce. If we turned this fountain to a fountain of soy sauce, the sushi monsters should gather," Blossom explains.

"I got it," Professor Utonium says.

Then Ken says, "Got it, Everyone put soy sauce in the fountain."

"Okay," Bubbles answers.

"Got it," Buttercup adds.

"Sounds like a plan," Bridget replies.

With that the girls begin to get to work.

"Got to remove the water from the fountain before putting the soy sauce in it," Blossom says to herself as she turn the wheel to turn off the fountain.

Buttercup flies with a large tube of soy sauce, and says, "Blossom, I've got it!"

"Over here!" Blossom calls out.

Buttercup pours the barrel into the fountain. Just then, Bubbles and Bridget have bottles of soy sauce too, and put them in the fountain. After filling the soy sauce they have, they can see that it's over half way full.

Bridget sighs in disappointment, "Still not enough.

They hear a horn honking and can see Professor Utonium and the others driving this way.

Professor Utonium sticks his head out of the window, "I brought a lot of soy sauce contain with chemical z solution."

The girls smile to see that they have enough soy sauce for their plan to work. Ken and Professor Utonium put the pipe in the fountain and the special soy sauce begin to seep out and goes into the fountain.

Professor Utonium says, "With this special soy sauce all the sushi monsters will return to normal."

After the fountain is full of soy sauce, they wait to see if the sushi are drawn to the bait. Soon enough all the sushi monsters are gather by the fountain.

"Looks like the smell of soy sauce really drawn them in," Bridget says.

Buttercup says, "Blossom, catch them in one swoop."

"Yeah! I'm going to catch them!" Blossom says looking serious.

Then Bubbles happily says, "Go ahead."

Blossom takes a strong deep breath and announces, "Hey sushi monsters! Listen up! Sushi has no superstars or idols! You guys don't mean anything separately! You guys are sushi when you are together! Understand that!"

On cue, Professor Utonium shouts, "Chemical soy sauce solution fire!"

The fountain has been activated at a high amount. The soy sauce begin to be spread all over the park. Soon all of the sushi monsters are changing back to normal. Once all the sushi are back to normal, the fountain has been turned off. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup begin to eat some of the sushi that have been changed back to normal.

Realizing this, Bridget shouts,"Wait, the sushi monsters have…"

But it's too late, the girls eyes become teary and they feel like they have eaten a chilli pepper.

Blossom screams, "I forgot, the sushi monsters put a lot of wasabi on them."

The three girls feels like their mouth are on fire. The two scientists, the little dog, and the last PowerPuff begint to laugh at the event.

After the weekend, the girls are at school. They hand in their assignments, and Ms. Keane is rather surprised to see the results.

"I'm rather surprised that no one has written anything about sushi," Ms. Keane says.

"Can you blame anyone? After what happened a few days ago with the sushi monsters," Blossom says.

"I still like sushi," Bubbles happily replies.

"I'll take a pepperoni pizza anyday," Buttercup says.

"Still. It got super popular after the sushi maker is gone. There are somethings that a machine can't replace," Bridget says.

Ms. Keane looks out of the window, "That's true, but the sushi maker makes sushi taste a lot better. I wonder where the sushi maker ended up now?"

Somewhere far in space on an asteroid, the sushi maker is still making a lot of sushi. What's crazy is that the sushi maker's sushi is popular with some aliens. In fact, many aliens and space creatures travel to the astroid to get a taste of them. So the sushi make has been put to good use.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Dark Auras Create a New Form

On a sunny day, many people are walking on the streets. Parked at the local jewelry store is Princess Morbucks fancy purple car. She is out doing some… shopping, to put it lightly.

"I would like to buy everything!" Princess says.

She fastly slams a huge amount of money like a large brick. Seeing this really shocked the employees of the store.

The male jewellery shockley says, "Yes, right away, Ms. Morbucks."

As fast as their feets can take them, the two employees begin to put all the jewls and decorated gems in boxes and tie them in wrapping papers and ribbons. Princess simply leaves the store with a confident smile and goes back inside the car. The maids puts all the boxes of gems at the back of the car, and one of them help Princess with the door.

With a smile, Princess says, "Buying everything up feels great each time."

She puts her hand on her chin, and wonders, "Now which shop shall we go to next?"

But her deep thoughts of shopping puts into a halt when she sees a few people are gathering at a poster on one of the walls. She looks out the window to see that at Townsville Park a gold statue of everyone favorite superheroines, The PowerPuff Girls, will be on display today. The kids and many people who are looking at it think it's amazing that they are planning on seeing it.

However, Princess is not happy to see this.

She sticks her head back in the car and calmly demands, "Tear that off."

But one of the maids says, "We can't. That's the statue the master donate to make."

"Don't waste time! Hurry up and tear it off!" Princess demands in furry.

"Yes mam! The maids answer.

They all head outside to remove the poster while Princess waits in the car.

She then says looking very bitter and anger, "Man! Why donate to the PowerPuff Girls of all things?! Just what is daddy thinking?!"

Hiding out in a storage room of some sort, the Amoeba boys are trying to plan their next move. One that will be certain to help them rank as real criminals.

"So what villainy shall we do this time? Poncho, what's your opinion?" Slik Hat asks.

Not sure and stuttering, "Well, um… I agree with Slik Hat?"

"I… well I… agree with Violet's opinion," Slik Hat answers looking nervous.

Violet sighs, and mutters, "Men sure are hopeless."

Violet puts a book on the table that is labeled, 'Phantom Thief Lupan,' and firmly answers, "This time we're doing this."

The two amoebas smile in excitement with Violet's idea.

"We will surprise the world as big phantom thieves," Violet declares.

"Great idea, Violet," Poncho says in excitement.

At Sakurako's restaurant, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget are having a snack and are visiting their good friend and owner, Sakurako. However, as the girls eating, they sigh and turn to see the poster that is announcing a gold statue of them is being presented in the park.

"I still can't believe it," Bridget says.

"I know. They're building a gold statue of us," Blossom agrees.

"It's almost like we're famous," Bubbles replies.

"Of course we're famous. We're the PowerPuff Girls," Buttercup clarifies.

Then Bubbles says, looking unsure, "Um not sure about the gold. It seems like a bit much."

"I makes me wonder what the statue will look like," Bridget says.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup begin to think about it themselves. Blossom thinks she'll be in front because she's the leader. Bubbles thinks it will be nice to be made of a statue, and wonders if she'll be in front. Buttercup believes she'll be in front because she is the strongest. Bridget is not sure because she's not fully into the center of attention, but thinks the statue will be something that shows of her teamwork and friendship with the girls.

The four girls begin laughing, and then calm down with a sigh.

Then Blossom says, "Well whatever the gold statue looks like, I'm sure it's going to be really cool."

"I'm sure it is," Bridget sadly replies.

Bubbles asks, "What's wrong Bridget?"

"I don't know. Lately my aura have been acting strangely," Bridget answers.

"What could it be?" Buttercup asks.

"I have no clue. I've noticed my dark aura is becoming more active. I can't seem to figure out why. Makes me wonder if I end up with a new ability or something" Bridget answers.

Blossom suggests, "Maybe you should go to the lab later."

"You're right," Bridget replies.

The girls look to see Souichirou walking into the cafe, suspecting to see Sakurako.

Souichirou calls out, "Sakurako, are you in the back?"

"It's Souichiro-san," Blossom whispers.

"I'll bet he's here to see you know who," Bridget whispers back.

Sakurako walks in, and says while her cheeks are blushing, "Oh Souichirou-san, what a nice surprise."

"Uh yeah, hi," Souichirou says as she starts blushing.

The two continents look at each other as they blush like crazy.

Buttercup notices the box Souichirou is holding, "Hey what's up with the small box?"

"Obviously, it's a present," Blossom sternly whispers.

"He looks a bit shy," Bubbles replies.

Bridget agrees, and says, "You're right, let's help encourage him."

"You can do it, Souichirou-san!" The girls cheer.

Souichirou continues to blush as she nervously says, "Uh, Sakurako…"

"Yes… what?" Sakurako asks, and her cheeks are still red.

"Well, I… I…" Souichiro tries to speak up.

But asks himself in his thought, "Why am I so nervous, it's just a present."

Trying to find the courage, Souichirou says, "Sakurako… the reason I came, is… is because… I want to asks…"

"What do you think of the PowerPuff Girls? They're pretty cool, don't you think?" Souichirou answers, but ends up changing the subject.

The girls groans to hear the question. Souichirou ends up changing the subject, and might end up forgetting about the present he is going to give to her.

"I guess," Sakurako answers.

Then Souichirou says, "I think it's neat how they each have different personality and their special power moves. What will the city do without them?"

"Uh yeah, I guess they're pretty cool," Sakurako answers

"No kidding! And how about that statue they're building for them. It's going to be solid gold! That's totally amazing!" Souichirou says, loudly.

The girls are not too amused to hear this.

"This isn't working," Blossom replies.

Bridget mutters, "Yeah. Souichirou choked."

"Souichirou seems to be a big fan about the PowerPuff Girls, but is that all he can talk about? What about my recipes?" Sakurako says, in her thoughts.

Bridget begins to sense some negative energy, and turns to see Sakurako. Just then, she can see Sakurako's dark aura begins to appear. She remembers the girls and the professor told her about Sakurako transform into Sedusa, but doesn't know what triggers the transformation. She begin to wonder if Sakurako is on the verge of transforming into Sedusa.

Just then, Blossom hears her communicator comes out. She takes it off of her belt and flips over to see Ken and Peach.

Ken explains, "We detected black z rays from your area, and it's a good chance it's the amoeba boys."

"Yuck!" Buttercup reacts.

"You're positive it's them," Blossom asks.

Peach comes to the screen and confirms, "It's them. I can smell them, wan."

"Right," The girls says looking determine.

Bridget says, "I'll catch up with you."

"Uh sure," Blossom says looking skeptic.

Blossom puts the change down and she along with Bubbles and Buttercup leaves the store, while Bridget stays behind. Bridget is worried that Sakurako might turn into Sedusa, and doesn't want another fight with someone who is her friend.

On the road, Princess is still in her limo. She can't stop thinking about the PowerPuff Statue that is being build. She still can't believe her father is the one who help them with the project.

"If anyone deserves to have a gold statue of themselves is me. My name is Princess after all. What is it about the PowerPuff Girls that hogs all the attention? I'm more charming than all of them put together," Princess says, feeling very resentful.

Princess becomes more angry, "The worst part is that daddy paid for the whole thing! First I had to compete with my prissy sister, now this!"

"Stop the car! I need to buy something," Princess demands.

The car stops and the maid opens the door. The red carpet rolls out of the car and into the cafe. Bridget, Sakurako, and Souichirou looks to see Princess entering the restaurant.

Sakurako politely says, "Good morning."

"Give me a Skyhigh Flip Whip Dairy Berry Special right now," Princess demands.

"A Dairy Berry Special?" The three in the cafe questions.

"I'm not know what that is," Sakurako replies.

"Then you'll be happy to know, I brought the blueprint. And make sure you include a thousand strawberries," Princess says, showing the blueprint.

The desert is big and round, it looks like a fluffy snowball, and has a lot of strawberries on the outside and probably on the inside.

Shocked, Bridget exclaims, "What is that?! A wrecking ball?! There's no way Sakurako is going to make something like that?"

"Aw Bridget, there is one thing you need know is that… no one says no to Princess Morbucks!" Princess explains.

Then slams a brick load of money on the cafe table.

Startled, Sakurako says, "Uh okay, but it's going to take a while for me to get all the ingredients."

But Princess loudly demands, "I want it delivered in one hour!"

Princess hops inside her limo and it drives away with her inside.

Bridget says, "What a spoiled brat?!"

"I agree," Souichirou replies.

He turns to Sakurako, and asks, "Please tell me your customers aren't like that one?"

"They aren't. At least it's better than her last special order," Sakurako answers.

Bridget questions, "Really, what she she ordered?"

"A three hundred pound apple pie," Sakurako answer.

"What?! Three hundred pounds?!" Bridget exclaims.

"Don't worry, I love being busy here at work," Sakurako replies.

Love of Sakurako begins to bloom, and Souichirou says still blushing, "Uh yeah. So I don't want to get in the way of dairy berry so…"

"Thanks," Sakurako says.

Souichirou becomes more nervous, and doesn't want to bother Sakurako while she's working. Bridget decides to leave right away to help the girls with the amoeba boys. After Bridget leaves, Souichirou takes the box out and puts it on the table for Sakurako to find. Then leaves feeling embarrassed and ashamed for being a goof.

Sakurako put some of the items on the able and notices the box, and picks it up, "Hmm, I wonder what this is? It isn't liable to anyone. Oh wait, Princess must have forgot it when she made her order. I'll deliver it to her once I make her dessert,"

In the amoeba boys are going to commit their next crime attempt. Of course, Violet is the one who is taking the lead.

"At last we'll do a big crime that'll shock everyone!" Slik Hat says.

"So what should we steal?" Poncho asks.

Violet turns around, and sternly answers, "I have the perfect thing!"

Violet unrolls the paper to present the group to the poster about the PowerPuff Girls statue.

The two boys are excited and impressed.

"A PowerPuff Girls Statue!" Slik Hat says in excitement.

"We'll get it at its unveiling!" Violet says.

The two cheers, "Yay!"

However, Slik Hat reads the book, and says, "Wait a moment. Before a big robbery, we have to send a warning."

"How cool!" Poncho shouts in excitement.

Violet however is not to pleased with it. But it has to be done by the book.

The three go inside a local store so they can buy something to write. Of course, they are disguising themselves by stacking each other on top of each other and wearing a large coat.

As they get in, Slik Hat says on top of the stack, "To write the warning we need writing material."

"I'm getting impatient," Violet complains, being at the bottom of the pile.

In the middle of the stack, Poncho says, "This is going to be so cool."

"This one is more of an antique," Slik Hat says, looking at the pens.

"That's just odd," Poncho comments.

"You're a bit heavy," Violet replies.

However, the man sees them, and simply drags the amoebas out of the store. In other words, the amoeba boys plan isa failure, so now they need to come up with another idea.

Poncho ends up seeing an opportunity, "Hey! Here's another way we can strike rich."

Poncho ses a lottery poster, and buys a ticket.

He presents the ticket to the others, and says, "If this ticket here is a winner, we'll be millionaires."

The two boys are chattering about the ticket.

But Violet furiously scolds them, "We're supposed to wait!"

She calms down, and sternly says, "Even if the world ended I wouldn't want to be with you guys."

The Violet leaves the scene, while the two dumbfounded amoebas remains behind.

"Where she takin off to boss?! Don't let her go, we can do nothin' without her!" Poncho panics.

However, they are not away that three of the PowerPuff Girls are flying by.

Blossom is the first to see them, "There they are!"

The three fly down to confront two of them. The two amoebas are shocked to see the PowerPuffs.

"What are you up to?" Buttercup calmly demands.

"Evil," Bubbles suspects with a smile.

However, Blossom says looking confused, "Wait a minute, isn't there usually three off you guys."

In a panic, Slik Hat says, "I'm glad you came that is precisely our problem!"

"Violet left us!" Poncho says.

"We don't know why she's so angry!" Silk Hat adds.

"Hurry up and bring her back!" Poncho says.

The girls have become very confused.

Not far behind, Violet is still pretty angry with them.

She says to herself, "I had enough to hear with those two. After all, everyone can see that I'm the brains behind this operation."

Violet turns around and floats back as she says, "I feel like I've cooled my head a bit."

However, Violet stops and hides behind the mailbox. She can see the other amoebas are with the PowerPuff Girls. The two amoebas keep ranting as the girls listen. Of course, they can see why Violet has run off on them.

"I can see why she ran off on them," Blossom says.

"It's sweet on how they miss her," Bubbles happily replies.

However, Violet is becoming more furious, "Those guys!... They replace cute me with those PowerPuffs?!"

The next moment, Violet shouts in anger, "You guys, how dare you underestimate me?!"

Seeing Violet so angry, the two amoebas begin running and screaming. Violet is really mad now and tries to catch the two men on her team. However, Buttercup ends up getting blinded and accidently swings her hammer, and hits Violet. Violet is flying far away.

The two boys screams, "Violet!" as they chase after her.

Buttercup sheepishly smiles and says, "Oops! My bad."

Blossom and Bubbles stares at Buttercup in reply.

Bridget is flying in the air, and trying to find the girls. She still can't figure out what her powers are feeling strange, and she hope that Sakurako will be alright. Suddenly a strange pink blob appears and smacks right into Bridget. That causes them both to be send in the same direction.

At Morbucks Maner, Princess is in her room waiting on her desert. Then then hears that her special is ready.

Happy about it, Princess says, "Well don't just stand there, send it up."

The maid simply replies 'yes' and closes the door. Princess digs into ehr box and picks up a fork and a knife.

"I can't believe that girl manage to order it and i just make it up. Butt here better be a thousand strawberries in there or I'll get my money back. How else am I supposed to get my mind off that awful PowerPuff Statue!" Princess says in anger.

Princess walks away to the door as her cat, Sapphire jumps off the bed. She looks and hisses to see something coming towards the window. Then, Bang! Two objects, smash through the window and crashing to the ground. Violet hits Sapphire and lets out a meow like screaming. That actives Princess' Transformation. Princess' eyes turn yellow, her socks black, and hair hair a red afro hair style.

Princess sternly demands, "Who are you?! What a ruffian, barging into someone's room like this."

"Hey I didn't fly here because I wanted to. It's this PowerPuff Girls Z fault," Violet angrily says.

"PowerPuff Girls Z?" Princess questions.

Just then Sakurako's voice says as she enters the room, "Here it is Skyhigh Flip Whip Dairy Berry Special. Ready to order."

"Took you long enough," Princess remarks.

"Uh excuse me, but where is Ms. Morbuck," Sakurako asks.

Just then Princess begin to eat the desert as she goes inside. She pops her head at different spots as she says, "Taste like fluffy cloud… there is a thousand strawberries!"

Sakurako ends up panicking to see the unexpected girl jumping into the cake.

Princess pops her head out of the cake and happily says, "So happy.

"What's this?" Princess questions grabbing the small box.

"That's not…" Sakurako speaks up.

"What's not mine?! Everything belongs to me," Princess remarks, and opens the box.

She takes out a pink lipsticks.

"It's just lipsticks, and it's the cheap kind," Princess insults.

Sakurako calmly says, "How pretty."

"Then you try it," Princess remarks, as she scribbles the lipstick on her.

Princess and Violet begin laughing as Sakurako begin to feel strange, and her heart begin beating. Unknowing to Princess, she activates Sakurako's transformation. Sakurako eyes and hair change. Then her clothes and appearance change. She is now Sedusa.

Completing her transformation, Sedusa asks, "What are you doing?!"

Princess and Violet screams in a panic.

"You're a monster too?!" Princess exclaims.

"So what?" Sedusa remarks.

"So what?" Princess repeats.

Then Violet says, "So what?"

Just then, Princess begins to attack Sedusa, shouting, "Diamond Claw!"

Princess brings out a claw made of diamonds and begin to attack Sedusa. Sedusa is able to dodge, but Princess manages to cut a strain of her hair. Sedusa then begin to put on makeup while Princess isn't looking. When Princess tries to attack, she stops to see Sedusa has transformed her face to look like hers.

"No! I can't attack! How could anyone bare to ruin such a pretty face. I'm just so beautiful," Princess says, as she admires herself.

Sedusa sees her chance and tries to give Princess the high jump kick, but Princess intervene. The two continues to attack each other. Violet decides to stop the fight before it gets out of hand.

However, Violet says, "Come at me too!"

"You stink. No thanks, " Sedusa insults.

"Yeah. Get back in the sewers," Princess adds.

Violet exclaims, "Stink! Sewer! Why you?!"

Violet becomes so angry that she ends up bloating herself to be a giant balloon. Princess and Sedusa are unable to fight back. What they don't know is that Bridget has been laying down unconscious the whole time and getting squished by Violet. Just then, her eyes open all black, and creates a loud wind causing Violet to pop.

Bridget then begins to transform. Her hair has been let down and has extended past her knees. Her PowerPuff uniform begin to change colors. The shirt and skirt becomes dark gray and black. The jacket becomes gray, black, and light gray, and has spikes on the collar. Her cuffs on the black gloves and ankles, turn into spikey bracelets, black earrings, the choker gain spikes as well. Her belt turns black and gain spikes on a few parts, her buckle turns black. Finally her eyes becomes dark gray.

The wind stops and the three on the ground wakes up to see a new face here.

Princess asks, "Who are you?"

"The name is Brenda, now I will like an explanation," Brenda answers.

"Well, I was just wondering why we're fighting each other?" Princess answers, looking a bit nervous.

"Yes. We really should go after the PowerPuff Girls," Violet answers.

"That's right. If the PowerPuff Girls don't exist, then Souichirou will only look at me," Sedusa says.

"It's me who deserves a gold statue not them," Princess says, looking sad.

Brenda think about it, as she says, "What I understand is that you three have a foes who spoil your plans."

The three nod their heads.

"And you three have special desires that you want very much," Brenda adds.

The three nod their heads.

"The only way to this solution is that we should all team up. Those PowerPuff sounds like a challenge to me. Let's show them how powerpuff and tough us girls are," Brenda announces with a smirk on her face.

Princess smiles, and asks, "You really mean it?"

"That's correct," Brenda answers.

"Yeah!" The three girls cheer.

Then Violet suggests, "And I know just where to start."

Violet then presents the poster for the PowerPuff Statue. Brenda creates a grin on her face about the statue, and how she like to see if those girls are worth a challenge.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: The League of Lovely Ladies

At the mayor's office, the mayor is enjoying his ice cream on the nice and sunny day. Just then a helicopter comes in front of the office, freaking the mayor out. A small pink paper comes flying into the office while the mayor has falling into his treat. Ms. Bellum comes in and is able to catch the note.

Reading the note, Ms. Bellum gasps, "According to this, the League of Lovely Ladies is going to steal the PowerPuff Statue."

The mayor gets up and shockley screams, "No not the statue!"

"Uh, yes professor that's what the note says," The mayor panicky says, contacting the professor.

"I see," Professor Utonium says.

Then he says, "Peach, contact PowerPuff Girls Z!"

"PowerPuff Girls Z, da wan wan!" Peach cries out.

Quickly, Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup begin to transform after hearing Peach's call. They gain their PowerPuff clothes, and their powers.

When they finish, they chant, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Then they all fly up in the air to protect the statue.

Blossom questions, "So tell me again who we're going after this time."

"I think it's a bunch of old ladies," Bubbles suggests.

"Old ladies? Ooh, scary," Buttercup remarks, thinking it won't be any trouble.

The three begin to think about the statue and how each one wishing they are at the front.

"Still, we're heroines of justice," Blossom says.

"We have to put all of our efforts on our missions, "Bubbles adds.

Then Buttercup shouts, "Let's go!"

The girls continue to fly in the air to meet the mayor and at the park.

At the park, the mayor, Ms. Bellum, and a lot of security are at the park hoping to protect the statue.

The mayor looks at his watch, and asks in concern, "Where are they?"

Just then, the Powerpuff Girls are making a landing at the park.

The mayor happily says, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting mayor, but… " Blossom replies.

However, the girls notice there are a lot of security around the area. Mostly all over the park.

"The mayor decided to hire the whole secret service," Ms. Bellum explains.

"Why all this?" Blossom asks.

"So, I don't think you'll need us along as they're here, right?" Buttercup questions.

"Oh, but we do. We don't know who this League of Lovely ladies are, and this statue is important," The mayor says.

Blossom decides to sneak away and hoping to get a peak at the statue. But before she can, Ms. Bellum taps her on the hand, meaning she can't look yet.

"I thought they're called the League of Old Ladies?" Buttercup questions, looking confused.

"But who are they?" Bubbles asks.

Just then, the Mayor asks, "By the way, weren't there supposed to be four of you?"

"You're right, where is Bridget anyway?" Buttercup asks, looking around.

"I haven't seen her since we left Sakurako's cafe," Blossom answers.

Just then, Ms. Bellum is receiving a phone call from her videopad. She turns it on, and one of the guards appears on the screen.

The guard says, "Robot soldiers are coming from the east gate! They're heading to the center!"

Suddenly an explosion comes at the east gate. There are indeed robot soldiers, and leading them is Sedusa.

"Clear a path, we're coming through," Sedusa says, leading the robots.

The guard says on the screen says, "You better send back up. We're going to need it."

Buttercup volunteers, "Leave it to me!"

Buttercup flyes of to the east gate with guards right behind her.

The mayor cheers, "We're counting on you Buttercup!"

Just then, Ms. Bellum is receiving another call on the screen.

The other guard panics, "There's a robot army coming from the west gate!"

A different army of maid looking robots are marching towards the statue. This time Violet is taking the lead.

"Target the statue! " Violet commands.

"We can't secure the area! There's too many of them!" The guard screams over the video screen.

"I'll go," Bubbles volunteers.

Bubbles flies to the west gate with guards on her tail.

The mayor shouts, "I'm counting on you, Bubbles!"

Suddenly, Ms. Bellum is receiving another call. She turns on to see the guard is trying to keep balance with a stick.

The injured guard says, "Robot guards are also attacking from the north gate."

There is another boot army like the guard says. This time, Princess is in control of this army.

Princess laughs, and says, "Go, robot soldier army!"

On the screen, the guard shouting, "Immediately, send reinforcement."

Suddenly, there's a loud explosion from the video screen.

"Don't worry, I've got this covered," Blossom volunteers looking determined.

Blossom flies off to the robots with guards behind her.

"I'm counting on you, Blossom," The mayor says.

At the east gate, Buttercup gives the robot her sonic swing with her hammer.

At the west gate, Bubbles shouts, "Bubble blaster!"

Bubbles swings her rod and is able to hit the robots.

"This is going to take all day," Bubbles sadly complains.

At the north gate, is Blossom's turn to attack.

"Top spin attack!" Blossom shouts, as she launches her yo-yo at the robots.

However, there are so many robots around the area.

"There's… to many," Blossom replies, looking a bit tired and worried.

Back at the statue, the mayor, Ms. Bellum, and some of the security guards are waiting for the girls to return.

Walking back and forth, the mayor worriedly says, "I wonder if this will be okay?"

"Leave it to PowerPuff Girls Z," Ms. Bellum reassures.

Just then, Blossom comes back shouting, "Mayor, big trouble!"

Blossom struggles to get back a bit.

Once Blossom lands, she informs, "They're almost here, we need to evacuate!"

The mayor panics, and screams, "Aah! We need to run!"

The mayor, Ms. Bellum, and the rest of the guards begin to run away, leaving the statue unattended.

"Calm down Mayor!" Ms. Bellum says.

Once everyone is gone, Blossom snickers to see the plan has worked. Suddenly, Blossom transform into Sedusa. And then, Brenda flies to the ground after being their eye in the sky.

"Everything according to plan," Sedusa asks.

"Yes, the girls are busy fighting the robots. Did you brought the decoy?" Brenda informs.

"Got it right here," Sedusa answers. Then snaps her fingers.

The helicopter appears with Violet and Princess inside.

Princess says, "Now for the statue."

Princess begins to land the helicopter so they can steal the statue.

At the three gates of the park, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have finish destroying the robot army, but they are feeling very tired in doing so.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over," Blossom says.

"I want to go back to bed," Blossom adds.

"Me too," Buttercup agrees.

But as they reach the statue, they can see the people who are behind all of this.

Blossom exclaims, "That's the League of Lovely Ladies!"

The crooks become surprised to see the PowerPuff Girls, and make their way to the helicopter.

"That's Sedusa," Bubbles says.

"Plus Princess and Violet," Buttercup adds.

"But who is with them?" Blossom questions.

The girls fly down to the statue so they can capture the bad guys.

Blossom angrily says, "You're not going to get away."

But when Blossom tires to fly, she ends up landing on her face.

Bubbles worriedly says, "We're too tired, and we can't fly."

"At least we made it in time. The statue is safe." Buttercup says.

"I'll bet it's going to be super cute," Bubbles replies

The girls look at the sheet where the statue is. They are glad to see the statue is safe.

Still flying in the helicopter, the female villains are reaching Princess' mansion. After landing it, Princess stils down on the chair next to her cat, and turns on the t.v. Sedusa, Brenda, and Violet come over to watch.

Once the t.v is on, the new man says, "And now the moment we've all been waiting for… the grand unveiling of the PowerPuff Statue."

At the park everyone is at the park for the celebration. Right on cue, the band begin to play their instruments. The girls are excited to see the statue being unveiled, but questions to where Bridget's whereabouts. They checked with the professor earlier, but hasn't heard from. Not even her mother has seen her.

The mayor pulls the string, and the sheet falls off the statue. Everyone gasps and the band stop playing to see the shocking sight. The PowerPuff Statue has been replaced by different color statue. The gold standing in triumph is princess, while Sedusa is bronze and Violet is wood, and both are on their face. Brends has her sitting down and it's made of metal.

Princess maniacally laughs, and says, "I'm the number one most popular monster."

"Talk about an attention grabber," Brenda says.

Sedusa is not pleased, and sternly asks, "Hey, you what to tell me why my statue is lying on its face."

"At least yours isn't made out of wood," Violet sternly replies.

Then Brenda asks, "Why made mine out of metal?"

"I'm the one who paid to build it, so what you expect. And as for your Brenda, I think gray metal sets off your outfit and personality," Princess answers with pride.

"Thanks? I guess?" Brenda answers as she questions about the statue.

At the park, the PowerPuff Girls Z are not pleased.

"They switched it just now!" Buttercup angrily replies.

"Yeah. They're big fat meanies!" Bubbles agrees in anger.

"They're going to pay for that," Blossom says.

Then Bubbles looks at one of the statue, "Um guys, doesn't that metal statue of the girl look familiar."

The others look at the statue very carefully, and know what the others are talking about.

"You're right, she looks a lot like Bridget," Buttercup says.

"But her hair isn't that long. And her outfit isn't dark gray," Blossom says.

"Still, I'm worried about Bridget, I haven't seen her in a while," Bubbles worriedly replies.

"You're right. We need to find the League, and find Bridget," Blossom says looking determined.

The girls fly off to find the villains and their friends. Meanwhile, everyone is not happy about the statue and begin to throw trash at them

The mayor panicky shouts as she tries to calm the crowd, "There's been a mistake! But won't worry, we'll take care of it!"

A crane comes over, and begins to remove the Princess statue first.

Princess becomes stunned to see her statue is being taken off the stand.

Stunned to see what is on t.v, Princess manages to say, "My… my beautiful gold statue!"

"It seems that the people have their own opinion of beauty," Brenda replies.

"It's because you tried to make yours stand out," Sedusa remarks.

"That's what you get," Violet agees in remark.

Princess becomes furious, "How is it that they love the PowerPuff Girls more than me?!"

Violet comes in, and says, "I have an idea."

The others look at Violet with curiosity.

In the helicopter, the league are going on with Violet's plan.

Violet explains, "Phantom Thief Lupan spread what he stole to the people and became popular."

"Not a bad idea. It's like Robin Hood, steal from the rich to give to the poor," Brenda replies.

Sedusa holds some perfume bottles, and says, "I'll give them my special perfume."

"It stinks," Princess says, covering her nose.

"Mine's toys that I found in the sewers," Violet replies, holding old toys.

"There's sludge on it," Brenda bluntly says.

Then Princess says, "Well, people are going to love the imported fruits I bought for them."

The three look at the back of the flying device to see the fruit are anything but good. They're dark color, and smelly.

"Oh, you mean these ones," Violet replies.

"Don't you mean rotten?" Sedusa questions.

"They look a little overripe," Brenda replies.

Sedusa turns to Brenda, and asks, "Who what will you be doing?"

"And does it have to do with asking princess for some instruments?" Violet adds.

"It's simple, I'm going to give them music, and you will be performing with me. With my powers over the instruments, you three will be playing like rock stars," Brenda explains.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," Princess says liking the idea.

Princess presses the button and all the fruits begin to fall out of the plan. Everyone stops and wonder what the smell is and what's falling out of the sky. Their questions been answered, then the falling fruit begin to splatter everything and everyone on the ground. Everyone on freaking out. On the League point of view, everyone seem excited.

"Everyone looks very excited," Princess says.

"The plan worked," Sedusa replies.

Then Violet says, "Now to do Brenda's plan."

When the girls arrive, they can see the plan is covered in rotten fruits.

Blossom angrily says, "Look at this, it's disgusting!"

Then Buttercup asks, "Where did they go?"

The helicopter with the villains inside, are over New Townsville baseball stadium. Inside, as the baseball players are playing the game, crashing sounds appear and the players run away from the field. Just then, a stage has come onto the field reading, 'Pritty Princess and the Ladies Monsters!"

Princess looks down at the stage, and says, "Looks like the stage is set for the big finish."

One at the time, Princess who has guitar, Sedusa on Base, Violet on drums, and Brenda lead singer enter the stage.

Princess shouts, "Hello people of New Townsville! Get ready to rock!"

Brenda brings out her weapon microphone turns into a headset microphone, and makes a violet appears. With that, she begins to play a loud and lovely melody. Then with the magic of the instruments, Princess, Sedusa, and are playing like a rock band. Everyone are becoming curious to see the enchanting melody. Brenda grabs the microphone and begins to sing.

Brenda:

Tell me, the object of your greatest desire

-The thing you want the most-

Let's try and shout out its name

With a voice so loud it'll break maximum volume

Now let's begin before the sun comes out

The world dances with

The shadow that accompanies the light

I shall take your hand (and say)

Just then, Brenda begin to unleash a bright dark gray aura from her body, and with her singing voice, unleashes soundwaves as she sings.

Brenda:

"So what is it that you want? What is it that you seek?"

Those hands that have been gathering some glitter

They were scraping everything from this tarnished night sky

Oh black diamond, black diamond

Just then, the PowerPuff Girls find the league.

Blossom says, " Look, there they are."

The girls fly in, and hoping to hit them.

Brenda:

Now say your prayers with your shaky hands

-The thing you want the most-

But they end up getting repealed by Brenda's sound waves, and lands on the ground.

Brenda:

You're like a worthless doll, aren't you?

You don't even shed tears

On the ground, Blossom says, "That girl is strong."

"Is it just me or does she have a belt similar to our?" Bubbles questions.

Buttercup looks at the belt, and says, "You're right,"

Brenda:

No matter how much you are hurt or be lied to

Don't you ever give in

Only the original shall eventually come to shine

Repelling the unseen energy

As Brenda sings, everyone are becoming entrance by the song, and it's putting everyone in a trance.

Brenda:

"So what are you gonna sing? What do you believe in?"

Hesitation will turn you into garbage

So shake free from everything else in this distorted night sky

Oh black diamond, black diamond

Brenda then begins to play the violin. Bubbles looks at the girl playing and singing very carefully. Bubbles notice something on her cheek. It's a black four leaf clover birthmark. Right then and there, Bubbles realizes who this girl is.

Bubbles gasps, and exclaims, "Girls, I think that girl is Bridget!"

"Huh?" Blossom and Buttercup questions.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asks.

"Look at the mark on her cheek," Bubbles says.

The girls take a look at the girl on stage and see the same clover birthmark like Bridget says.

Blossom gasps, "That… that is Bridget?!"

"What happened to her?!" Buttercup asks in shock.

"It must be her black z ray. I'm calling the professor," Blossom says bringing out communicator.

Just then, Brenda sings the last verse of the song.

Brenda:

"So what is it that you want? What is it that you seek?"

Those hands that have been gathering some glitter

They were scraping everything from this twisted night sky

Oh black diamond, black diamond

The band then plays the last tone of the song, and put the song to the close. When they finish playing and singing, everyone begins to cheer.

"Wow, looks like we won the crowd," Princess says.

"What was a great show we put on.

Just then, someone shouts, "Not so fast!"

They look to see the PowerPuff Girls at front of the stage

"Shows over League of Lovely Losers!" Blossom shouts in anger.

"You can't get away," Bubbles replies.

The female villains are not having it.

"Getting in the way again!" Princess says in anger.

Buttercup runs over with her hammer, and shouts, "Prepare yourselves."

Buttercup tries to hit Sedusa, but she keeps dodging the attack.

"Give back the gold statue," Blossom demands as she throws her yo-yo at Princess.

But Princess uses her guitar to repel the attack. Sooner or later, the four girls begin to fight each other. Two vs. two.

Violet comes in, and sternly asks, "Why is it no one is attacking me?!"  
"Well, I'm not being attacked either, so we should be lucky," Brenda says.

Bubbles says, "I'll attack you two, but only if you tell where were you hid my statue."

"Never," Brenda sternly replies in a calm tone.

Bubbles sighs to hear her request has been rejected. What's worse, this girl is supposed to be her friend.

Bubbles begs, "Please Bridget."

"The name is Brenda, not Bridget," Brenda replies.

Buttercup tries to attack Sedusa, but hears Bubbles' conversations.

She protests, "Your statue. You mean mine."

Blossom hears this, and says, "I'm the leader. Of course, I'm the center."

Then the girls shout at each other, "That's me!"

Hearing the argument, and seeing the events at the screen, Ken can see the girls fighting from the lab.

"This isn't the time to fight," Ken sternly says.

"Get back to the fight and save Bridget, da wan!" Peach adds.

Brenda turns to Violet, and says, "I think we're being ignored."

"Then it looks like we'll attack ourselves," Violet says, as she begin to grow huge.

Everyone including the girls become surprised to see Violet growing so huge. Slik Hat and Poncho come into the stadium to see their friend fighting the girls. Next, Brenda, Sedusa, and Princess get inside the blob to become one giant muli monster.

"What happened?" Bubbles asks.

"They combined," buttercup answers.

Blossom flies up as she says, "That's great! We'll finish them together."

Blossom uses her yo-yo as she dodges Sedusa's kick. But the yo-yo continues to bounce off Violet's giant body.

"It slipped," Blossom questions in shock.

"Let me give it a try," Buttercup says, swinging her hammer, but slips too.

Then Princess hits her with a paper fan of some kind. The girls try to attack, but their attacks keep repeling from Violet's body, and the three villains keep attacking her.

Bubbles says, "What trouble?"

"You fight too," Blossom and Buttercup scold Bubbles in anger.

On top, Brenda says, "Looks like there's nothing you can do."

"You can damage me that easily, "Violet addsa.

"Your weapons will slip," Sedusa adds.

Then Princess says, "We are impenetrable."

But Blossom has an idea to stop them.

She grabs something white from the ground, and says, "Well we can't have that."

"Here's our true feeling," Bubbles says on home plate.

Buttercup holds up her hammer as she says, "I… will hit a home run!"

"Ready," Blossom says.

What are they up to," Brenda asks.

"That little ball can't hurt me," Violet protests.

Blossom then gives Buttercup a super fast ball. However, that is not a baseball.

"That isn't a…" Sedusa surprisingly says.

"Baseball," Princess adds.

With that, Buttercup is able to smack the ball right to the middle. The ball end up hitting the villains that is covered in some kind of dust.

"That's a chalk bag," Princess says as she cough.

Buttercup comes up and smacks Violet with her hammer as she says, "Not so slippery now.

Sedusa comes out and is about to attack Buttercup.

But Blossom throws her yo-yo, "Yo-yo spin."

And catches Sedusa by the leg.

But Princess comes out as she shouts, "Diamond claw."

"Bubble catcher," Bubbles intervenes and traps Princess diamond claw in the bubble.

Brenda brings out her microphone, and shouts, "Sound Wave Screech!"

Brenda sings a high c screech, "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Luckily, the girls are able to dodge the attack, and then launches a, "Triple PowerPuff Attack!"

The three attack combine ends up hitting violet and causes her to explode. The three hits the ground and become unconscious. Slik Hat and Poncho are able to get Violet by the hat and take her away from the stadium. The girls glad to defeat the the villains, but sadly, the statue is broken into pieces.

At the lab, the professor uses his chemical z solution to turn Princess and Sakurako back to their normal form. They have their fingers crossed as hoping to bring their friend back. Luck will have it, the chemical z works, and Bridget is back to normal.

"They're finally back to normal," Blossom replies.

Bubbles gives Sakurako the lipstick.

Then Buttercup says, "And glad that we got our friend back."

"But what are we going to tell her when she wakes up. And what we do about the statue?" Buttercup questions.

"It will take a while, but we can fix it," Ken says.

"Very slowly da wan!" Peach replies.

Over time, Silk Hat and Poncho explain that they are helpless without her, and want her back. Of course Violet has demands, and threaten to leave again if they aren't carried out. But the boys decide to carry them out for a little while.

Sakurako wakes up to be at her home. Soichiro comes in and explain that the lipstick is a gift to her from him. Which makes her very happy.

Princess wakes up at her home to find a gold statue of her at her room window. Her mother has explain that the statue originally belongs to her, but the PowerPuff statue is made with the left over gold from her. Princess is so happy that she wants to thank her father, but her mother tells her that he's away with her sister to catch some salmon. That makes Princess angry with him all over again.

At the lab, Ken and Peach are able to build the statue back together again, but the girls are fast asleep. Bridget is still resting after being in a different form on the couch, and the girls are sleeping with her. The statue shows the girls are great friends, and all four of the are the center. Of course, the professor and Ken know that they are more to Bridget's powers and will need to study more about it if they want to find out.

Black Diamond English lyric of Shugo Chara.

P.S Thought it will be interesting to make this song english lyrics, so use your imagination while playing the song.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: More Light and Black Energy Research

At the lab, the girls, along with the two scientists, and little dog are doing some work and other activities. The professor is trying to a new experiment while the girls are doing their homework. However, Blossom is eating all the desserts she has as possible. Everyone she goes to the lab she ends up with more sweets than anyone can eat. Everyone else are concern about it, and wonder how she can eat all these sweets.

Suddenly, Blossom ends up feeling something in her mouth, "Something's wrong with my mouth.

"Really," Bridget replies, coming towards Blossom.

Bridget says, "Open wide Blossom."

Blossom does what Bridget says, and opens her mouth very wide. Bridget looks at Blossom teeth and notices a hole on one of Blossom's teeth.

"Well Blossom, you got a cavity in your mouth," Bridget answers.

Blossom gasps in shock, "No… it can't be true."

"But it is," Bridget replies, bringing a mirror to Blossom.

Blossom opens her mouth to see a black hole on her tooth. Blossoms screams and her tooth ends up in pain. Blossom tries to eat one of her sweets, but the pain it too much for her to handle.

"No, I got a cavity, what I'm I going to do!" Blossom screams in pain.

"The same as everyone, go to the dentist," Ken answers.

Blossom crosses her arm, and sternly says, "I hate dentist."

Professor Utonium gets off the phone, and says, "Good news, I was able to schedule a last minute appointment. We can't have you defending the city with a toothache."

Blossom becomes weary about hearing the appointment has been made.

Bubbles says, "Yes. That's better for you."

"I agree. The sooner you get your tooth clean the sooner you can eat more sweets," Bridget says.

Blossom sighs, and says, "Alright I'll take the appointment.

"And after I'm done, I'll make sure I'll never get another cavity again, and eat all the snacks I want," Blossom declares.

Soon after Blossom leaves to the dentist, the professor can focus on his special experiment.

"So, remind me why you have cord on Bridget and scanning her with a weird machine?" Buttercup asks.

"They want understand my power and I agreed to it because I still don't fully understand my abilities. I can't get over about you girls telling me I was turned into a dark PowerPuff by my own dark aura," Bridget explains.

"Right," Buttercup replies with a groan.

"You're not still worried about it, are you?" Bubbles asks.

"I am worried about it. I turned into a opposite of myself and have no memory of it. I need to know more about my powers," Bridget answers.

Ken comes to the table and says, "Don't worry, we'll figure out more of your powers and you'll be able to understand it more."

"I sure hope so," Bridget replies, feeling like she should not get her hopes up.

Bridget turns her head, and asks, "Hey Peach, how are you and Minnie doing?"

The girls look to see Peach and Minnie are playing with a toy red ball.

"Minnie and I are having a great time, wan. She is very fun to play with, da wan wan," Peach answers, having fun.

Then Minnie grabs a rope and presents it to Peach. Peach grabs the other end, and begin to play tug a war with Minnie. The girls begin giggling to see the two dogs playing together.

"Looks like those two are becoming good friends," Buttercup says.

"They're having so much fun," Bubbles adds with a smile.

"Yeah," Bridget replies.

Then Bridget asks, "Professor, you remember to add the information on how I was amused to some of the villains attacks."

"Yes. I have to admit, that has me very puzzled. And it add more mystery to your two aura mixed together to become one strong one," Professor Utonium answers.

"Yeah. I've been wondering about that too," Buttercup says.

"That's right Buttercup, Bridget' powers are not the only thing strange thing going on here," Ken says typing on the keyboard on the computer.

"Like what?" Bridget asks.

"Well, the professor and I have been trying deprecate the black z rays that are responsible your powers and crating monsters like Mojo, Fuzzy, and the Gang Green Gang. But there's something else like… something else is admitting different dark energy.

"Like the flower monster, the sushi monsters, and the gingerbread monsters?" Bubbles questions.

"Exactly," Ken says.

"I don't really see any different s between them," Buttercup bluntly replies.

"Well I did," Bridget replies.

The girls and Ken look at Bridget with skeptic looks.

"You can tell?" Ken asks.

"I know that it sounds strange, but when I are the dark aura, I can sense how different the two different energies they gave off. My aura is the same as Mojo and some of the other villains , but I've noticed that the flower monster, and sushi monster are different. I was like… something else is creating the monsters we've been facing somehow," Bridget explains.

"That sounds like an very likely theory, but it's hard for sure," Professor Utonium says.

"And who could be responsible for all those monster attacks?" Buttercup asks.

"And why?" Bubbles adds to the question.

"That's something we don't know, but I wish we have at least a clue to where the source of those dark auras are coming from," Bridget says.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out of we keep looking for it," Bubbles says.

"Sure hope so," Bridget says.

For over an hour, the professor and Ken are checking on Bridget's status, along with the strange energy she gives up after being exposed to two different forms of chemical z. Bridget also takes notes on the kind her powers has, as well as the other form Bridget has turned into recently. She even watch the news when she has become Brenda.

After a long wait, the girls are doing their homework assignments for their class. Ken and Professor Utonium comes in with the paper of notes and analysis about Bridget's abilities.

"So professor, what did you find out?" Buttercup asks.

"Well, according to the analysis, Bridget's chemical z does appear to be normal. Nothing seems to be wrong with it at this time. But I can tell that your black z rays can have strange build up and it need to either be hit with chemical z solution right away or let it out. Either way, it seems chemical z was able to change you back," Professor Utonium says.

"My dark energy builds up?" Bridget asks, looking confused.

"So it's like, when her dark energy builds without getting hit with chemical z solution she turned into a darker for of herself?" Buttercup asks.

"It seems like it," Professor Utonium answers.

Bubbles says, "That sounds a bit much for Bridget to handle."

"Yeah. Every time my dark energy builds up and not get treated soon, I end up turning into a completely different person," Bridget sadly says.

Then Buttercup, "But it seems to happen once in a while. And this this is the first time you've experienced it, you didn't know about it."

"Yeah. What's strange is that I couldn't remember anything that happened after I was knocked out. It happens to Princess and Sakurako. We turned into an alter ego, and yet we don't remember it ever happening," Bridget says.

"Sounds like it," Bubbles says.

Then she asks, "I wonder why you three turned into monsters and don't remember it?"

"That's something we don't know. But one thing we do know is that Bridget's powers seem to be more mysterious than we thought," Ken says.

"And that's not all. It's possible that someone else is also admitting a dark aura and use dark energy to create the monsters we've have been experiencing lately," Professor Utonium says.

"But how are we going to find them?" Buttercup asks.

"We will have to wait until another monster attacks," Bridget answers.

"I guess, but I don't want any trouble coming our way. Even if you are immune to their attacks," Buttercup says.

"Instead of getting clearer, this mystery of having two different energy keeps getting cloudy all the time," Bubbles replies.

"I agree," Bridget says.

She urns to the professor, and asks, "So what should we do next?"

"Well, there's not much we can do as of now, but we'll soon figure everything out," Professor Utonium answers.

"Okay," Bridget replies.

Then Bubbles asks, "Hey Bridget, do you think you can sing for us?"

"Why do you want her to sing?" Buttercup asks.

"Well, I love to hear her sing, and we can let her pick two different song and see how her two energies react to it," Bubbles explains.

"That sounds like a great idea. Peach can also sense if the aura starts to chance, and since you two are the only one who can see it, you can tell us what happen," Ken says.

Professor Utonium says, "That sounds like a good idea. Maybe you all can go to the next room while I do more experiments in the lab."

"Okay," The kids reply.

A few moments, later, Bridget, the girls, Ken, and the two dogs are in a different room. Ken brings out a microphone along with a speaker, and a cd player, but is making sure the music isn't too loud for the professor.

Bubbles asks, "So what song you want to sing?"

"Let's not forget, they need to be different so we can identify your two z rays," Ken adds.

"And try not make them too long," Buttercup adds.

"Well, I do have a couple of songs. I'll simply sing it, and you take notes on what you see," Bridget says.

The three nod their heads in reply. Bridget grabs the cd that has some of the songs she like. She puts it in the cd player and presses the button of the one of the songs. Just then, the song begins to play. Right on cue, Bridget begins to sing the song the cd player is playing on the speaker.

Bridget:

You've been there for me no matter what the cost

My best friend since we believed in Santa Claus

You have always stood beside me

And I want to let you know

I'll be the one who hears your prayer

Don't have to ask me, I'll be there

I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without

When you have nothing at all

You'll still have nothing to worry about

As Bridget continues to sing the song. Bubbles and Buttercup can see her light is turning light gray. It's like a calm and happy song cause her light to become silver. The girls explain to Ken and he takes notes on the event. Bridget continues to sing the song.

Bridget:

When I was lost inside a forest of dismay

You always knew just how to help me find my way

In a world that's so uncertain

I will promise this to you

I'll be the one who hears your prayer

Don't have to ask me, I'll be there

I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without

When you have nothing at all

You'll still have nothing to worry about

When you have nothing at all

You'll still have nothing to worry about

Nothing at all

After Bridget finishes singing the song, the music comes to a close. The others clap with glee, happy to see and hear Bridget's performance.

"I think that was a sweet song you sang," Bubbles complaints with a smile.

"Yeah. But it seems a bit to calm and sweet. Your aura was emitting a light gray aura, more of a silver color," Buttercup says.

Then Ken asks, "So what's next?"

"I know just the song. I remember singing this song, and it makes my aura become a dark color," Bridget answers.

Bridget puts the cd player on the song she wants to sing. The music becomes to start playing.

Buttercup groans hearing the song, and says, "That's an anime song!"

"What?! I like listening to anime," Bridget says.

"You just like Blossom when it comes to her comics and action figures," Buttercup bluntly replies.

"Says you," Bridget replies.

With that, Bridget begins to sing the song, in japanese of course.

Bridget:

kimi no nayami kizukazu sou warukatta kamo...

zenbu uchiakenakute mochiron ii kara ne

kurai kao o shitetara kurai koto o yobu

omoi kimochi no mama iru no mottainai yo

ride on!

As Bridget sings, her aura is turning into a dark gray color. What shocks the girls, is to see Bridget's dark aura is emitting the same color when she has turned into Brenda. The girls become worried that she might turned into the dark PowerPuff, but decides to wait and see what happens.

Bridget:

sou ja nakute kou nanda to iitakute mo

ienai kimi o ne shitteru

itsuka kitto gururikawaru toki ga kuru yo

ima ga sono toki!

umaretekite omedetoo nante iwaretai ja nai?

Bridget's aura becomes brighter and becoming darker. She continues to sing in passion and feel the power in her body.

Bridget:

kyou no kaze ni fukaretara kimochi ii yo ne!

ikasareteru manma ni ugoiteru tte kanji mo

kimi no suki ni kaerareru yo it's so nice!

subete wa kimi no tame ni aru tte

koto nara dou na no? MY BOY!

The song has come to an end after Bridget sings the song. Buttercup and Bubbles clap with smiles on their face. But in their minds, they are surprised to see how different songs can make Bridget's aura change to a different shade of gray.

Ken finishes taking notes, and says, "Well Bridget, I have to say is that your aura seem to react different to the the of music you sing. When you sang the song just now, it was admitting the same aura when you were Brenda."

"Seems like it. Brenda was singing a song that is loud and is rather dark," Buttercup says.

"And her aura was a dark gray color," Bubbles adds.

Then Bridget sits down while her dog is coming up to her, "Still, there's not much for us to go on."

"But we did got some data out of it. Even though your singing admit your aura, the different type of music seem to make your aura stronger. When you were Brenda, I noticed that when you sang, your aura and power became stronger," Ken says.

"Yeah. It's like singing is what gives you power," Buttercup replies.

Bubbles giggles, and says, "I think it sounds fun."

"It depends who I turned into that matters. When you told me Transformed into Brenda, I attacked you," Briget says.

"True, but I think you only transform into Bridget while you're in your PowerPuff form," Ken replies.

"Either way, we got some information about my abilities so far, but still need to wait and see what happens. And there is still something that is bothering me," Bridget says.

"What's that?" Bubbles asks.

"When I first got my powers, I was still in my PowerPuff form, and it was recent that I started having this build up and transformed into Brenda, the dark PowerPuff Girls," Bridget explains.

"What's your point?" Buttercup questions.

Ken understands what Bridget is explaining, "I think what Bridget says is that she never turned into Brenda until now. The question is… why did Bridget end up with the dark energy build up and transform to a dark PowerPuff Girl?"

"That is strange, wan wan," Peach replies.

While the gang are talking about the mysteries of Bridget's powers, something or someone is watching them. A dark purple black spore is floating close to the ceiling, and has been listening to everything Bridget and the others are saying.

A few days later, the girls are back at the lab and are doing their homework. However, Blossom is on her snack eating spree all over again.

"Look Blossom, we're glad that you got your cavity's fixed, but..." Bridget calmly says.

"Didn't that cavity teach you a lesson," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. You don't want to go back," Bubbles adds.

"Relax guys, I'm just taking a few bites. A little something… so I won't forget the taste," Blossom says, as she takes a few bites of her snacks.

"Don't forget to brush and floss after you're done the same goes for the rest of you," Professor Utonium advise.

Just then, Blossom starts to feel something wrong with her stomach, and rushes to the restroom. Blossom comes back feeling very ill, but her stomach hurts again and runs back in the restroom.

"Well, it looks like Blossom finally learns her lesson," Professor Utonium says.

"You can say that again," Bridget bluntly replies.

Everyone else nod their heads in reply.

Nothing at All from Sailor Moon, and My Boy from Shugo Chara: japanese lyrics


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Dyno-Mite Fever

In the evening, the mayor and Ms. Bellum arrive at the lab to give the girls an important announcement. After explaining the news to everyone, most of the people in the lab are excited about it.

"We're going to a disco?" Blossom and Bubbles asks in excitement and sparkles in their eyes.

The mayor nods his head, and says, "Yes, it's for charity."

"The city is sponsoring a dance competition to raise money for a new cultural center. So it would be wonderful if New Townsville greatest heroes could make an appearance," Ms. Bellum explains.

"It seems fun!" Bubbles and Blossom cheer with glee.

Bridget turns to her mother, and asks, "Mom, would you like to come?"

"I would love to. I'm not working that night so it will be nice to have some fun. And to spend some more time with you," Alice says.

Bridget smiles and hugs her mother in reply.

However, Buttercup has her arms crossed with an annoyed look, and says, "No thanks!"

Professor Utonium comes in, and says, "Now, hold on. We all have to pitch in. Don't forget, this is for charity."

"What about you, professor?" Buttercup sternly asks.

"Of course, Ken and I are going. Right Ken?" Professor Utonium answers.

Ken becomes stunned, and exclaims, "Me too?"

Feeling defeated, Buttercup says, "Oh well. Guess I'll go."

Everyone begin to look at Buttercup with uncomfortable stares. Ken screams to the fact that they are going dancing.  
The next night, people are dancing at the disco floor. Light shining from the disco ball, and color lights appear on the floor.

Over the loudspeakers, the d.j announces, "Let me introduce our guests! New Townsville's strong and super cute, PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Everyone around the dance floor make room for PowerPuff Girls Z who are running towards the middle as they meet the crowd. The girls begin to dance to the music, and everyone is watching them with excitement. Some of the movies come from their transformation, and others are their own personal moves. The professor and the others are waiting for them at the dining tables as they see the girls dance. They finishes off, by doing their superhero poses. When they're done everyone cheer and clap for the heroes. The girls leave the dance floor, and head back to their table. They all reach their table and sit down.

Blossom happily says, "That was fun!"

"I'm honored to dance in front of everyone," Bubbles happily replies.

"I'm glad we get to have a wonderful time. Even Buttercup was having fun," Bridget says.

"Despite of your complaining, you seem to have fun Buttercup," Professor Utonium says.

"I was only doing it cuz it was a for a good cause," Buttercup says, not wanting to admit her excitement.

"Yeah right. You loved it," Blossom remarks with a grin.

Buttercup blushes, and screams, "Shut up!"

"So why don't we dance a little longer?" The mayor suggests.

"I agree. Let's go have some fun," Alice says.

"Why don't we all go. You too Ken," Professor Utonium says, as the ther adults are leaving to dance.

Ken becomes stunned again, and says ,"Actually, I got to go to the bathroom."

Ken gets off of his seat and leaves to the restroom, mostly to get out of dancing in front of everyone.

Ken sighs in relief, "Woah, that was close. They must be crazy, if they think I'll get up and dance in front of all these people."

On the dance floor, Professor Utonium and the other adults are dancing with the other people who are movin and groovin.

Ken hids in one of the restrooms and says, "I guess I'll be spending the night in here."

Just then, businessmen begin to enter the building, and are excited to dance and have some fun.

The boss laughs and says, "Well boys, hope you can keep up with me on the dance floor? When I was young, I danced often?"

"Wow! How cool?!" One of the employee says.

Boss turns back and demands, "Hey Urabol, Go buy drinks."

"O-okay," Urabol nervously replies.

The boss screams, "Right now!"

"I'm sorry," Urabol apologizes, and run to buy beverages for everyone.

"He's a cluts, a half-wit, and has no vitality. What'll we do with him?" the boss says looking a bit frustrated.

The man, Urabol has buy the drink and bring it back to his boss.

Sadly, he says, "Man.. do that. Do this. He always dance me around. I don't live with him. Man!"

Just then, he ends up bumping into someone, and moves across the crowd as he begins to lose his balance. He manages to give a guys the briefcase with the drink on top of it. He manages to regain his balance only to find himself on the dance floor with the lights shining on him.

Suddenly, a black aura begin to emit from the top of his head. Soon he ends up with a large, bright red alfro. His glasses falls off, and transform into a different person. His face turns white, with red nose, and wearing strange yellow clothes with red shoes. He has three 7s on his hair.

Holding his finger in the air, he screams, "Yay! Fever baby!"

Everyone stop dancing and stare at the new mane in shock.

The man taps his foot as she says, "One, two three, four!"

The man that has transform begin to dance as he does the disco.

Having his finger up, he says, "Hey baby, watch the finger. This feels great! It's great to be alive."

He then spins around in circle. He then stops and has his index finger up in the air again.

He chants, "My name is Dyno-mita. And i'm gonna make you Dyno-mita."

He then spins around and unleashes yellow beams from his head. He then spins away. At the table the boss and the co workers are waiting at the table.

The boss slightly complains, "Man… that trouble guy is late. Just how long does it take?"

Suddenly a bright beam of light hit the boss and changes his appearance. His clothes are yellow, and his hair has turned into a red afro. Suddenly get gets up and starting to dance, but not at his own will.

"My body's acting on it's own," the boss says.

Dyno-mite comes in with a smile and says, "you're never gonna stop to the sweet beat of my funky feet."

Dyno-mite joins him, and says, "That's the truth my friend. You're gonna work overtime on the dance floor."

"But I never worked over time," The boss says.

Dyno-mite continues to the face while the boss is still being controlled by the music. They both spin super fast. Dyno-mite lands a pose while the boss falls down on his face.

"You're a klutz, a fool, and have no vitality," Dyno-mite remarks.

"Who is this guys?" the three workers asks looking confused.

"Dyno-mite, now dance with me," Dyno-mite answers with a index finger in the air.

The he makes a beam from the finger and make the three men become like him. Then they all begin dancing. Of course, Dyno-mite lands a pose while the workers fall on their faces.

On the dance floor, the professor and the others are noticing something very strange.

"Um excuse me mayor," Professor Utonium questions.

"What is it professor?" The mayor asks.

"Are you see what I'm seeing?" Professor Utonium asks.

"I'm seeing this too," Alice says.

The four adults look around to see everyone looks exactly the same and are dancing the same way.

Dyno-mite shouts, "Let's dance."

The beam hit the four adults and they become like Dyno-mite as well. They have no clue what has happened, until Dyno-mite dances right past them.

Professor Utonium exclaims, "It's a monster!"

Suddenly Ms. Bellum starts to dance, and shockley says, "My body is moving on it's down."

Soon alice and the men are starting to dance as well.

The mayor screams, "Please save me!"

The girls hear the cry and run over to see the professor and the others are dancing the same dance.

"Please do something," Professor Utonium begs for help.

"What happen to your hair? Blossom asks.

"And your clothes?" Buttercup questions.

"And why you can't stop dancing?" Bridget adds.

"It's cute," bubbles happily replies.

"It's not cute!" The others shout in anger.

Professor Utonium screams, "Someone's controlling us."

"I want to stop dancing, but I can't. I'm save me," The mayor begs.

The girls look around.

"But which one of these is doing it?" Blossom asks.

Alice is able to point her finger to the location of the dance zapper.

"It's him," Alice answers.

The girls look to see Dyno-mite, the one responsible for the dancing fiasco. He continues to lead the dance with a smile on his face. Blossom then throws her yo-yo at it, and he falls to the side.

Dyno-mite angrily shouts, "That hurts!"

"Fighting love, science legends PowerPuff Girls Z!" the girls declare doing their pose.

Suddenly Dyno-mite zaps them too. But Bridget is the only one who appearance remain the same.

Blossom scolds, "I don't believe it! You didn't even let us finish our special PowerPuff pose."

"Well, here is a brand new pose," Dyno-mite says.

He then finishes with his hands in the air and his body lean forward.

Annoyed, Buttercup says, "I'll think I'll pass

Dyno-mite shouts, "Dance you guys, Dance Revolution!"

Dyno-mite continues to take the lead again, and everyone are forced to copy his dance, even the girls.

"This got to be the lamest dance ever," Blossom shouts in dismay.

"Somebody make it stop," Buttercup complains.

"But this is kind of fun," Bubbles says otherwise.

Bridgit can tell that she is not under Dyno-mite's influence, and decides to get out of the way before he finds that out. Bridget ends up bumping into Ken, and they both fall down.

Bridget asks, "Ken, where have you been?"

"Been hiding in the restroom why?" Ken questions.

"Because, while you were hiding a crazy dancer calling himself Dyno-mite has turned everyone into dancing drones, even the girls. But for some reason I'm not affected by it," Bridget answers.

"That's crazy, what can we do about it?" Ken asks looking surprised.

Just then, Bridget has an idea, "I'll bet if we turn off the music, then the girls can fight him back."

"Then let's go. The control room is this way," Ken says.

Bridget and Ken hurry to the control room where the d.j is. Unfortunately, the d.j is under the influence too. Of course, they have a bigger problem.

"Okay, so how are we going to turn down the volume here?" Bridget asks.

Ken looks on the control panel to see many button and switches, and other dials that will affect the music.

Ken pushes one of them forward, and questions, "Is it this one?"

Suddenly the music is starting to get faster. And everyone is dancing faster as well. The girls and the others begin to cplain.

Then Bridget tries a different switch, "Maybe this one?"

Suddenly the light becomes low and slow dance music start playing. Buttercup and Bubbles end up walking with each other.

Buttercup screams, "Cut it out!"

"But this is fun," Bubbles disagrees.

Confused, Dyno-mite asks, "What happened to the vib?"

He then see Ken and Bridget and zap them too. Ken is the only one who appearance has changed. Bridget remain the same.

Shocked, Ken asks, "What is this?"

Suddenly the possessed d.j ends up dancing with Ken. Ken is against to the idea, but his body is not giving any other choice.

"Now what?" Professor asks, not happy.

"Professor we gotta stop this guy," Blossom says.

"We could always keep dancing," Bubbles replies.

"Are you kidding?" Buttercup asks in disbelief.

In the control room, while Ken is being forced to watts Bridget tires to find away to turn it off. Suddenly Bridget see a large extended cord that has a plug connecting to the wall.

"Of course, we can pull the plug," Bridget says to herself.

But the dancer ends up spinning Ken, and the small boy begin to lose his ends up tripping on Bridget as she grab the cord. When that happens the plug pulls off and everything has stop. The music stop playing, and the people stop dancing. Everyone look to see the music and their body has stop.

Dyno-mite confused and still posing, asks, "Uh, what happened?"

Blossom comes in, "You're off beat Dyno-mite!"

Bubbles and Buttercup follow Blossom's lead. Bridget also flies to the scene. Dyno-mite panics as the girls come at him with full force. Then wham, they smack Dyno-mite with their fist, sending him flying in the air.

"This is like totally ungroovy," Dyno-mite screams as he ends up getting slammed to the wall. Then falls to the ground.

Later on, Ken comes back to the dance floor to see everyone is cheering for him. Bridget joins him as well.

Professor Utonium happily says, "Well done you two."

"You saved us," Blossom adds.

Everyone begin to clap and cheer for Ken and Bridget. Today, they are the real heros. Ken and Bridget look at each other and simply smile that they are able to save everyone from disco fever.

Even though, they are able to hit. Ubarol with Chemical Z solution, for some reason he still has his large red hair. What's more, Dyno-mite power has done nothing to Bridget. More research will need to take place for the professor about the strange events.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: The Source to the Particles

On a sunny morning and not having school, the girls decide to head to lab to see how the professor and the others are doing. But as they enter the lab, Bridget let's out a loud and tired yawn.

Buttercup says, "Boy Bridget, you looked tired."

"Like you didn't get any sleep last night," Bubbles replies.

"That's because I didn't. I end up with a terrible nightmare, again," Bridget answers with bags under her eyes.

"No kidding, you look like you're about to collapse,"Blossom replies.

"I think I'll be fine, just need some sleep. So what were we talking about?" Bridget replies.

"We're talking about my dad wearing his wrestling mask a lot lately. I think he might be hiding something. I thought he was just wearing it for the title," Buttercup answers.

"Wish my dad was a wrestler," Blossom replies.

"Sounds cool," Bridget replies.

"Yeah. It doesn't," Buttercup says.

Then tries to think as she says, "But here's the thing, since he is wearing the mask all the time, I'm kind of have trouble remembering what he looks like."

"Then we'll help you remember,"

"Would you say your dad look like this? Or this? How about this one? Maybe that one? Or this one?" Blossom says as she holds different photos everytime she asks.

Buttercup angrily shouts, "Would you guys get out of my imagination?!"

Bubbles, Blossom, and Bridget begin laughing. Their laughing stop when they hear a door open, and look to see Ken running to the. He has his hand close to his lip saying, "Shhh" meaning that he wants everyone to keep their voices down.

"What's going on, Ken?" Bubbles asks.

"The professor has been up all night long working very hard," Ken answers.

"On what?" Bridget asks.

"He's working on a new invention?" Buttercup asks.

"No, not an invention. Remember when we were discussing about the different black z rays we've been detecting," Ken answers.

"Right," Bridget replies.

"Well, he's been trying to figure out what seperate them. The monsters like Mojo and Sedusa, along with your z rays, there are different than the rays that are from the ice beirge. Seems there are different types of monsters. He's trying to figure out what they are."

"What could it be da wan?" Peach replies.

"And for some reason those different monsters are difficult to return to their original form. Remember when you go up against Dyno-mite? No matter what we tried, we couldn't get his big red fluffy hair back to norma," Ken explains.

"I see," Buttercup replies.

"So there are different types of monsters," blossom says.

"Question is, what's caused them to transform into monsters?" Bridget questions.

Just then, the doorbell begin to ring. Ken hushes the door, and hear the door opening. The person enter is Urabol, who looking quite concerned about something. He looks down to see Ken shushing him. Ken realizes his mistake, stops and scratches the back of his head feeling embarrassed.

Urabol brings out a brush and a cloth as he says, "Look, this fell out of my hair this morning."

He taps the brush on to the cloth and strange black dust has fallen out of the brush and on to the cloth.

The girls look at the strange dust, and asks, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure, it looks like some kind of black dust," Urabol answers.

"Black dust?" Bridget questions.

"I missed my gorgeous red afro hair," Urabol says.

"Red hair? Ken questions.

Just then, the girls remember who his guy is. He is the one that has transformed into Dyno-mite. They gasp to see that the hair is gone and he is back to his normal self. Mostly because he has become a monster on the dance floor.

"And Professor Utonium was very specific when he told me that if anything happen to my hair that I should come to the lab immediately," Urabol says.

"Seems these black dust hold some kind of mystery," Blossom replies.

"I agree, I can sense dark energy from it," Bridget says.

Buttercup looks at Ken, and says, "Ken, go wake up the professor."

"Yeah. I got it," Ken says.

At the old mansion, the wind slightly blows, and the place is still deserted… almost deserted. Down under the mansion, in the underground room, the coffin begins to open. The lid falls the side. Him wakes up after being asleep for awhile. He scratches his arms as he let out a yawn. Suddenly, he begin to sneeze, due to the cold weather outside.

He wraps himself, and begin to shiver, "Oh my. It's still winter. Edo is so cold."

Having enough of the cold, Him gets up, and says, "So I've got to move to a souther resort."

Him jump and spins on to the stairs. Then goes up to head outside to get away from the cold weather. But he is in for a shock.

"What is this?!" Him exclaims.

He looks outside to see outside world.

"This isn't Edo," Him says to himself.

Suddenly Him remembers, "I see, that's right. I was sealed away for hundreds of years. It's only natural for the scenery to change."

Him continues to look at the new world he has set upon. Suddenly, Him ends up with a sharp shiver up his spin.

"What is this terrible thumping in my chest?!" Him asks himself looking upset.

Suddenly a mental image appears within his mind. Three young unidentified girls appear. What ever he is feeling it's the same as those girls.

"It's the same! Same as last time! What is it?" Him shouts in a panic. Then teleports himself inside where the coffin is.

Him begins to ponder about the strange feeling he is having. Suddenly, he remembers something important. He has sent his special black dust all over the place. He can tell that something doesn't feel right.

"Has something happened to black particles," Him says to himself.

His eyes soon glow red, and calls out," Black particles, come back!"

Back at the lab, Professor Utonium and the others are looking at the jar that contains the black dust from earlier. Bridget is starting to get a slight headache from the dust that is inside.

Professor Utonium turns to Bridget, and says, "You can sense them can you?"

"Yeah. they're related to black z rays alright," Bridget says.

"We got to solve the mystery of these black dust," Professor Utonium says.

Professor Utonium begins to walk away, when the black particles begin to move.

Ken is the first to see it, "They're moving!"

The professor turns around to see the particles begin to move. Everyone watch as they see them emit a dark purple color. Suddenly they lift themselves up in the air, and travel out of the lab.

Professor Utonium shouts, "Quick, after them!"

"PowerPuff Girls Z da da wan!" Peach cries out.

The girls lift their rings up and appear on their fingers. Then slide them with their communicators, and place them on the belt. Soon all for of them begin with their transformation. They gain their PowerPuff outfits.

Each calls out their name, "Blossom… Bubbles… Buttercup… Bridget!"

All the three continue to transform from their clothes to the accessories they wear.

They finish their pose as they chant, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

After their transformation, Professor Utonium shouts, "Follow those particles!"

"We're on it professor," Blossom says.

The girls begin to fly into the air to chase the particles. The professor and the others watch to see the girls are on the case of the strange particles. They girls continue to fly in the air as they chase their mysterious particles.

Blossom points out, "Looks what's happening!"

The girls watch as many different groups of particles are coming from different locations.

"I don't believe it .They gathering from all over," Bridget replies.

"Just what's going on?" Bubbles asks.

"And what's controlling them?" Buttercup adds.

"Now we really need to follow them," Bridget says.

"They're speeding up! Stick with them," Blossom says.

At the old mansion, Him can sense that his particles are not alone and something is approaching his way, "I'm sensing white light force. Black particles, hurry!"

Hearing the command of their master, the particles has themselves combined, and transformed into super fast jet. The particles are going so fast that they end up losing the girls entirely. The girls try their best to catch up, and find themselves looking down at a building where there's a lot of people waiting in line.

Bridget says in frustration, "I can't believe we lost them."

"Where'd they go?" Bubbles asks.

"But why did they come here?" Blossom asks.

"We don't even know if they did," Buttercup says.

Blossom points down, and asks, "What could that be down there?"

The girls look down themselves to see many people are in line.

Bubbles knows what's going on, and explains, "Ms. Keane said that world famous painting are being exhibited."

"That sounds cool," Blossom says.

"Let's go check it out," Bubbles says, agreeing to the excitement.

"And just forget about the black particles," Buttercup bluntly remarks.

"We can keep searching while we see the exhibits, right?" Blossom replies.

"Right," Bubbles agrees.

Buttercup is not forward to the idea. Bridget looks around to see the woods around the art museum. Bridget eyes widen to remember that the woods are exactly like the ones from her dreams.

Bridget goes to the girls, and says, "You guys can look for the particles in the museum, and I'll see if they gone somewhere else."

"Okay," Blossom replies.

"Be careful," Buttercup says.

"Call us if you need us," Bubbles happily says.

"Sure," Bridget says with a nod.

"So that's why we're going to the exhibit. Bridget said she's going to look somewhere else to find the particles," Blossom says, calling the professor on video.

Then Blossom runs inside with the others. Then the screen turns off.

Ken says, "I sure hope they know what they're doing."

Just then, the professor begins to think about something. Ken and Peach notice this.

"What is it da wan?" Peach asks.

"In an old reference book, I remember reading something about black particles. Plus, the girls may be onto something about the location of the art museum," Professor Utonium answers.

Just then, Professor Utonium says, "That's it."

Professor Utonium runs out of the lab to find the book he is talking about, "The basis for the National Science Lab… my ancestor who founded Oodeo Studies Institute… Hiraga Kennia's diary."

Back at his imprisonment, the black particles have return to Him. they begin to swirl around him.

Him laughs as he says, "It looks like you scattered well. What's the identity of the white light? Tell me."

The black particles show Him the monsters they have then reveal the identity of the owners of the white light. They show him PowerPuff Girls Z.

"So these girls got in your way? But how can just like Oodeo's ChakiChaki Girls exist?" Him questions with a grin.

Suddenly, the black particles begin to show images of Bridget, and the powers she possessed. They even showed her when her dark power transformed her into a darker version of herself. This raises Him's curiosity.

"So the girl that is with those girls with the white light is different from the rest. She has the same light force as they do, but… she also contains my dark energy within her. She also been able to resist the power of the monster that I've created."

With a smirk on his face, Him says,"She will proved to be very useful, and this time her friends get the better of me."

"Whoever they all are, I'll see to it they;ll never bother us ever again," Him says with anger, and his eyes turn red.

Looking around, Him notices a painting of a ghost of a shepherd with pink sheeps and living at a farm. The picture looks gloomy.

"Why the sad face. Please tell me what saddens out," Him says.

He then makes the black particles appear on his claw and blows on it. The dust gather on top of the painting, and makes it come to life.

The shepherd answers in a panic, "One of my flock is missing. Her name is doodle and she was so soft and fluffy."

Him is becoming a bit confused to hear the ghost's problem

"I can't sleep unless all of my sheep are accounted for!" The shepherd panics.

"I'm sure the girls that give off white light stole your sheep. And if you get rid of them, you can get it back," Him lies.

The ghost then leaves the room to find the ones who stole his sheep. Him laughs after the ghost leaves. The ghost leaves the mansion to find the girls that have stolen his sheep. He has no clue that it is a lie.

Walking in the woods, Bridget is looking around to see if the particles might be hiding in the woods somewhere. But her real reason is because the location is like the dreams she has envisioned from time to time.

"I don't know why, but I felt like I have been here before. But I only been here in my dreams," Bridget says to herself.

Bridget continues walking down the woods until she is able to find a clearing that leads to the way out. When she reaches the other side, she gasps to see a old mansion right in front of her.

In her thoughts Bridget worriedly says, "That's the same mansion I saw in my dreams. But… why here of all places."

Just then, an idea comes to mind, "Mayne the particles actually came here. I think I better call the girls."

Before she can pick up her communicator, Bridget starts to feel pain coming from her head. She ends up screaming very loud.

"What's happening?" Bridget says, struggling with pain.

Just then, her aura is beginning to turn into a dark gray color. She wonder why is it happening now of all reason. Just then, bridget eyes turns white and falls to her knees. Her powers are doing something to Bridget, and doesn't understand what's going on.

Back at the lab, Professor Utonium is able to find the diary and shows it to Ken and Peach.

Ken asks, "This is what Chemical Z is based on… Kennainum, created by Hiraga Kennia, right?"

"That's right," Professor Utonium answers.

Then he explains, "This diary talks about black particles creating monsters. And creating fear across Edo. There was a monster called Him."

"Him? 'Him' is his name?" Ken asks, looking skeptic.

"Yes. His real name is…" Professor Utonium explains.

Silently, the professor tells Ken and Peach's name. When they hear the name, they become terrified. What ever the name is, it sounds like one of a powerful demon or something worse.

"What a terrifying name!" Ken screams in fear and shaking like crazy.

Scared as well, Peach says, "I-it's much too scary!"

Professor nods his head in reply, "It's scary that one can't even say it. So that's why they call him 'Him.'"

"It seems that he created Kennianum to seal Him away," Professor Utonium says looking at the computer.

Back at the front of the mansion, Bridget is paralyzed by her aura and her eyes turns white. Suddenly, bridget ends up seeing something that is shocking to hear, something that has happens centuries ago.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Black Light Mystery Solved

Hundreds of years ago, in a place called Edo. the people living in the town has a major monster problem, and don't know what to do about it. A man name Hiraga Kennia has been working on the solution to the problem. At the top of the hill, is the Ooedo Studies Lab, a bright white glows from the top.

The man who is Hiraga Kennia is holding a vial full of bright white chemicals.

He shouts,"It's done!"

He runs down the hill a top speed to the village down bellow.

He runs down the street as he screams, "It's done!"

There he run into three small girls. The one with the pink eyes and kimono is name Momoko. The one with the blue eyes and kimono is name Miyako. Finally, the girl with the green eyes and kimono is name Kaoru. The three girls know the professor, and become curious to see him running towards them.

"What is this?" Momoko asks.

"What did you do?" Kaoru asks.

"What is it?" Miyako questions.

"I've used the power of science to create a chemical that can finally defeat Him," Kennia explains.

"But how? The girls asks.

"Like this. I'm counting on you girls!" Kennia says, as he spreads the chemical around.

The chemical sparkles over the three girls and begin to glow white, and then rainbow color. The three are starting to become stronger. Soon they all transformed into super powered beings. Their kimono change, their hair styles change, and they end up with new abilities.

Momoko looks at her outfit, and asks, "What is this?"

"But it's very lovely. And very good looking," Miyako says, looking her clothes.

Buttercup feel strength as she says, "I can feel my power brimming."

Seeing the chemical work, Kennia says, "Alright, For now on you're Ooedo's ChakiChaki Girls!"

The girls have a different opinion about the name the professor has given to them.

Karou asks, "Can we have a better name?"

"Well, who cares about the name? Momoko says.

The professor slouches down.

"But…" Karou speaks, and can't really find the words.

Just then, the bell rings loud, and the four know that it's an emergency.

A man runs down the street as he screams, "Run for it everybody! It's Him! And he's coming this way!"

Kennia shouts, "Alright! Ooedo's ChakiChaki Girls, move out!"

"Don't worry professor, we're on it," the girls say.

The girls begin to fly up in the air, and are flying towards a strange red spot in the city.

At a different part of the city, there's been a fire at one of the buildings. Everyone are either running or trying to gather as much water to put the fire out. The people are trying their best to put out the fire, but it doesn't seem to stop. Suddenly, they heard laughter coming from the top of the roof. They look to see the monster that has been terrorizing the town... Him.

"Burn more, you fierce flames. Because the night is fairly cold," Him says to himself as he enjoys the flame.

The villagers are shocked to see Him right on the roof, and know who is responsible for the fire. Him laughs as he jumps to different roofs and practically enjoying his work. Just then, he stops and sense something odd.

Up in the sky, the ChakiChaki Girls arrive at the scene.

Momoko says, "This is no laughing matter!"

"Who are you girls?!" Him demands in anger.

"Fighter love studies legend!" the girls chant.

"Ooedo" Karou says.

"ChakiChaki Girls! Momoko adds.

Then Miyako says, "Are here!"

Just then, Miyako asks, "Hey hey. Why do I only I get to say 'are here.'"

"What are you saying? I only get to say 'ooedo,'" Karou scolds.

"Come come. Who cares who says what?" Momoko remarks.

"Easy for you to say, you get to say 'ChakiChaki Girls,'" Karou says.

"I agree, it's much better than saying 'are here' and 'ooedo," Miyako says.

As they are arguing Him is looking rather confused about it. It's like the girls forgot he standing in the same area as them

Momoko calmly asks, "Then should we redo it?"

"Agreed!" Miyako and Kaoru reply.

Miyako request, "Then I get to say 'ChakiChaki Girls.'"

"Eh? Then i'm 'are here'" Karou questions.

"I'm Ooedo, I guess," Momoko replies.

Karou ends up with an idea, "Let's do it all together."

Can't take the discussion and being ignored, Him furiously demands, "Just tell me who you girls are?!"

"Ooedo ChakiChaki Girls are here!" The girls announce at the same time.

The three smile, and says, "The three of us said it!"

"I don't know about this 'Chanchanki Chanchiki.' But if your in my way…You're going to get hurt!" Him remarks.

Then he shouts, "Come on!"

Him extends his arm to attack the girls, but dodges. Karou then begin to run on top of his arm. But Him counters with his other claw, and smacks Karou. Momoko and Miyako are shocked to see this. Luckily Karou isn't hurt. Him continues laughing as he arms change back to their normal length.

"You big talk. To compared with me...if you think you're a match for me…" Him says with a dark smirk on his face.

Suddenly, a cold wind begins to blow, and snow starts to fall from the sky. Him look up to see the snow falling own at this time of year.

Him screams as he wraps himself, "It's cold."

"That's right. The f-f-fire," Him says as he looks to the flames.

But the flames has already been put out. Him is shocked and becomes to scream and panic.

"It's gone! They're going out! Why does it have to be cold here!" Him panics as the cold is getting to him.

The ChakiChaki Girls are surprised to see what they're witnessing. Him doesn't like the cold weather. Seeing Him distracted, they have the chance to attack.

"Alright now!" Momoko says, holding a coil with a strong.

"Ascension technique: Mitarashi Dumping Attack!" momoko shouts, throwing the coin.

Seeing the coin, Him jumps into the air, but not aware Miyako is behind him with a giant fan.

"Blow blow fan!" Miyako shouts, swinging her fan.

Him ends up getting spin. And Karou begins to do her move.

Karou holds a giant drum with two balls on strings, shouting, "Ascension technique! Drauma Falls Down!"

The technique begins make Him stretched as the cold snow begins to damage him even more.

"Snow! The coldness is damaging me! Him screams.

The next thing the girls know, Him has fallen into the snow.

At Kennia's lab, The girls and the professor has Him chained up so he can't escape, and still weak from the attacks, and the cold weather. The professor has a special box made that has two sticks. When he puts it together, they make an a strange static. Him stares at them in anger that he is defeated by them, and knows that they intend to do with him.

Kennia uses the two sticks to make a powerful charge and aim right at him. The force is contained with Kennianum he has created. When the beam his Him, he screams as the dark aura are being pulled from his body. Finally, the dark aura has been pulled out, and put in a bag containing the same chemical. Karou then puts it in a box, and the professor quickly puts a paper token on it.

"Well done! ChakiChaki Girls!" Kennia cheers.

Then he says, "The box is filled of Kennianum. The black light will never come out again," Kennia says.

Next the professor and the girls leave town and arrive at a cliff close by. They are going to get rid of the light once in for all.

The girls pick up the box and shout, "So much for Him!"

Then the girls throw the box into the ocean, never to be seen again.

Momoko says, "Now Him will never revive again!"

Miyako and Kaoru nods her head.

"With that, we sunk the black light came from Him. We put Him's body in a stone coffin. We put up tokens full of Kennianum. And sealed him in a temple above. And as long as those two are separated, the world will be safe from evil," Professor Utonium reads the rest of the diary.

Hearing the entries, Ken starts to think about something.

"What is it, Ken?" Professor Utonium asks.

"Well, remember that day when the weather went all crazy. What if that box was frozen into one of the iceberg at New Townsville Bay. It could be that when he use chemical z we destroyed the box inside," Ken explains.

"That seems very possible! The white light came out of the iceberg is Kennianum. The black light probably came from Him's body," Professor Utonium says.

Just then, Peach says, "I remember wan! The mummy man PowerPuff Girls Z defeated before… he was searching for Ooedo Studies Lab to gather white light force."

"If the mummy man knows of Ooedo Studies Lab…" Professor Utonium says.

Then Ken adds, "Could it be… the monster Him who terrified Edo is connected to the mummy man somehow?"

"Speaking of which… the girls lost the black particles up there," Professor Utonium says, has him thinking.

He turns to Ken, and says, "And Him is sealed in the temple above! Let's go see!"

Ken nods his head in reply.

At the museum, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are looking at some of the famous painting on display.

Buttercup says, "They're all famous paintings that we all know"

"Is Picasso good or bad, I can't tell," Blossom questions.

Bubbles looks at a painting that looks like it's crying, "But this crying woman… doesn't she convy feeling of sadness?"

Bubbles brings out a handkerchief and whip it on her face.

Buttercup walks by, and says, "I wonder how Bridget is doing? Hope she's having better luck than this."

Just then, the lights turn off, and a ghostly voice says, "Here, sheepy, sheepy, sheepy! Let's see now…"

The girls turn around to see what is going on.

Pink sheeps appear one by one as the ghostly voice says, "Fluffy good… Here's Muffy, Scruffy, and um, Blinkie, Stinky, and uh, there's Morty… and there's Shorty, a number nine, that's Lucey."

Suddenly a ghost appears in tears, and whines, "But where's number ten?!"

Everyone screams to see the ghost and runs out of the room in fright.

The ghost continues to cry as he shouts, "Someone has stolen Doodles…"

"Was it you?" He asks Blossom.

"No!" Blossom screams in fear.

He then begins to chase Bubbles as he asks, "Then… you?"

"I didn't," Bubbles cries as she runs away from the ghost.

"I hate ghost!" Buttercup screams.

"Where is my sheep?!" The shepherd whines.

"We really don't know!" The girls screams in fear.

"But how can I count my sheep before bedtime if one is missing," The shepherd complains, still crying.

Buttercup screams, "Not my problem!

"You know!" the ghost scolds.

"Stay away! I said I hate ghosts, didn't I!" buttercup shouts, feel more fright.

Then she swings her hammer as she shouts, "Sonic Swing!"

But the hammer goes past him.

"Bubble champagne!" Bubbles screams, creating bubbles with her hand.

But they phase through the ghost.

"Yo-yo spin!" Blossom shouts, throwing her yo-yo.

But that doesn't stop the ghost.

The girls are shocked to see their weapons aren't working.

"Our attacks have no effect," Bubbles replies.

Then the ghost comes over to the girls as he demands, "Give me back my Doodles!"

"We heard you the first time! The girls scream, then run away from the ghost as fast as they can.

Still in front of the old house, Bridget aura is still glowing, and her eyes are still white. Finally, the aura stops and hr eyes are back to normal. Bridget holds her head as she look very confused. The only thing she is able to remember is seeing three young girls come against some kind of monster, and defeated him. The separate his mind from his body, hoping to keep him from reviving. One thing Bridget know, is that the vision she experienced might actually what has taken place a long time ago. The girls look a lot like her friends, but the monster is something she concern about. The dark light reminds her of the light she gain her powers from. She thinks the answer is at that old mansion.

Bridget walks up to it, only to see the professor and the others walking towards them, with someone at front.

Bridget comes over, and says, "Hey guys!"

The two scientists, and the little robot look to see Bridget.

"Bridget da wan!" Peach says, as he runs to Bridget and jumps into his arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bridget asks.

"Trying to solve our black particle mystery, but it seems the temple was burned down," Professor Utonium says.

"That's correct. The temple wasn't rebuild A museum was put up on it's grounds. Right now, the museum is old and closed down. It's being used as a storagehouse." The man explains, as he lead the others to the door of the old museum.

Just then, the man stops in his tracks looking confused.

"What is it?" Professor Utonium asks.

"The padlock. It's been broken," The man says grabbing hold of the lock.

Just then, the gang look to see the rest of PowerPuff Girls Z running and screaming their way.

"It's the girls, da wan!" Peach surprisingly says.

Ken, Peach and, Bridget comes towards them.

"You guys okay?" Ken asks.

"Yeah. You look like you've seen a ghost," Bridget replies.

"Of course, we saw one! There's a ghost!" Buttercup screams as she and the others hide behind their friends.

"There's no just thing as…" Ken is about to say.

But a ghost floats fast, screaming, "Don't you understand, I can't sleep until I get to ten!"

The others gasp and stand back to see the ghost floating to them.

"Until you get to ten what?!" Ken asks, looking surprised and scared.

"Sleep. I'm so tired," The ghost says, looking tired and upset.

Bridget asks, looking scared, "Maybe you miscounted."

"That's right, you should re check. You never know if you miscounted," Ken agrees.

The shepherd ghost calms down, and says, "I hope for your sake, you're right."

Agreeing to the idea, the ghost snaps his fingers, and a small fence appears. The girls and the others are confused on what's going on.

"Alright then, Fluffy… one," the shepherd says, and a pink sheep jumps over the fence.

"Muffy, you're turn… two," the shepherd adds, as another sheep jumps over the fence.

"Here's come, Scruffy… three," the ghost adds, the third sheep jumps.

"Pinky… four," The ghost says, another one jumps over.

Just then, the shepherd ghost begin to get tired and lets out a big yawn.

"It's true, he comes sleepier as he counts," Buttercup says, amazed on what's he seeing.

Blossom starts to get chipper, and asks, "Oh right, what time is it?"

"Why are you asking now?" Bridget asks, looking confused.

"At six is Ooedo Sentai Samurai Ranger," Blossom answers.

Buttercup and Bridget groan in reply.

Then Blossom asks, "Hey, what time is it now?"

The ghost yawn, and answers, "I think it's just after five."

Then one of his sheeps jump over the fence as he counts, "Six… seven…"

"Yay! There's more than enough time," Blossom cheers.

"And that's eight… Lucey is nine… and uh…" The ghost counts the rest of his sheep.

He realizes that he is at ten, "D-d-doodles?!"

"Ten sheep? Didn't you miscount…" Buttercup is about to speak, when Blossom covers her mouth.

The ghost yawns with glee, and says, "Thank goodness you're back Doodles. I can finally get some rest."

Suddenly, the ghost has been turned into black particles, and travels into the air.

"Those are the black particles!" Bridget exclaims.

"Let's follow them!" Professor Utonium says.

The group begin to follow the particles, when they hear a sinister laugh echoing in the area.

Peach lifts his ears, "I sensed the strong power of the black light."

Bridget begin to feel pain, and lands on her knees. The girls becomes shocked to see Bridget in so much pain.

Bubbles kneels down, and asks, "Bridget are you okay?"

"No. There's… someone in there, and they have a strong aura," Bridget says, pointing to the building.

Suddenly, the doors to the building opens, and bright red glowing eyes appear in the darkness. Everyone can tell that someone is in here.

"Could it be… Him?" Professor Utonium suspects.

A voice says, "Oh. I'm flattered that in this era my name is known."

Him then emerges from the shadows to reveal himself. The girls are shocked to see the new monster right before them.

"Who is this weirdo?" Buttercup asks.

"Girls, this is Him. He sent the mummy that stole your white light," Professor Utonium answers.

"Yes. to undo the seals I needed him to gather white light," Him answers.

"You did that?!" Buttercup exclaim.

The girls remember when they come up against the mummy man who come for their white light. They try to fight, but the mummy man ambushed them. Then wrapped them up in banaged to suck their energy auras.

Buttercup says, "When we were trapped by the mummy… that's why our powers were drained."

"He needed to the light to escape," Bubbles adds.

"And create monsters with those dust," Blossom adds.

Bridget manages to get up and tries to look at Him through her pain, "Which means, the master that the mummy mentioned when he drained my energy… he wanted to bring me… to you."

Him looks at the girls to see their energy auras. The girls emit white light while Bridget is gray. But that doesn't change that he wants to get rid of them.

Him glares at them, "So the ChakiChaki girls of this era do exist. It's only fitting that you feel the full power of my wrath."

Using his power, Him has create a strong powerful wind that surrounds the area. The girls feel the power and try their best to be strong towards the wind.

"His dark aura… he's controlling it!" Blossom shouts.

Him laughs maniacally to see he has them where he wants them. Him then launches tornado at the girls. He hits, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup sending them back and hitting the professor and the others. Bridget is the only one who hasn't been hit, and gasp to see her friends have been hurt.

Bridget is about to run towards them despite the pain she has, until something sharp grabs her left wrist. Bridget turns around to see Him's claw clutching her left wrist.

"So you're the one who has my dark powers," Him says with a grin on his face.

"Your power," Bridget questions.

"You don't know. The power you have come from my soul, and I can see if inside of you," Him says, pulling Bridget closer.

"So what of it?" Bridget sternly asks, trying to escape Him's grip.

"You can easily be brought to the darkness. Like what you did the first time. You felt that, didn't you?" Him says.

"How… how you know about that?" Bridget asks.

Him leans closer to Bridget, "I know a lot about you little girl. You have a unique power."

Bridget pulls harder as she screams, "Let me go!"

Bridget's energy begin to brighten and cause herself to get separated from Him by pushing him back. Once she is free from Him's grasp, Bridget runs to the girls to see if they're alright.

Him smirks to see Bridget, and says, "It seems that you have more power than you though. Let's see if you can withstand my power."

Suddenly a cold weather comes around, and makes Him sneeze and have the bad case of the shivers.

Him angrily shouts, "Curse you, lucky girls! I'll play with you when it's warmer! Say your prayers!"

Soon Him disappears out of sight. Bridget looks to see that Him is gone, but fearing that he will be back. She turns to the girls to see them are able to get up.

Blossom says, "That was scary."

"That's the first time I saw such powerful aura," Bubbles says looking worried.

"He seems like the strongest among all the monsters we've seen," Buttercup replies.

"Yeah. He's also very evil," Bridget says, looking back at the building where Him has been staying.

Ken gets up and asks the professor, "I think it's about time we tell the girls what we learned."

Professor Utonium nods his head answering Ken's question.

To Readers: I thought it will be a good idea to use their japanese name for the ChakiChaki girls, since I don't know what name they used in the anime.


	23. Chapter 23

hapter 22: Black Light Depression

In her bedroom, Bridget is laying down on her bed with a sulking look on her face, and has most of her face on the pillow. She still can't stop thinking on what happened earlier today. It's been bothering her for like all day. Her whole depression has started in the professor's lab.

After the hard encounter with the monster Him, the professor suggests that they go to the lab to explain to the girls on what they discovered. After arriving at the lab, Professor Utonium, Ken, and Peach explain to the girls about everything they have discovered and how all the monsters including Bridget's dark light are connected. That leaves the girls in shock.

"So let see if we all got this straight, this guy Him is an ancient monster that was imprisoned by superhero females and your ancestry for a long time?" Blossom asks.

"Yes da wan," Peach answers.

"And the white light came from your ancestor's chemical called Kennianum while the black light came from Him's body?" Buttercup questions.

"Also right," Ken answers.

"That's does sound like a lot to take in," Bubbles replies.

"Yeah. Especially since we know this creep officially hates us," Butterup says.

Bridget groans, "I don't think Him hating is something we should be concerned about."

"Yeah. As long as he free he'll cause trouble to the city," Blossom says.

"I know," Bridget says with a sad sigh.

"What's wrong Bridget? You don't look to happy," Bubbles asks.

Bridget sighs and answers, "I'm not happy at all. Because my dark powers basically belong to the most evil monster on the planet. What's worse, he knows about it. He knows everything about me. I… I can't even start to describe who frightening this is."

"I know it's hard for you to be told that, but let's not forget you also have white light within you that seem to help contain your dark powers," Professor Utonium says.

"Yeah. Until I turned into Brenda, that's when my dark aura becomes fully exposed," Bridget sadly replies.

"I know it's hard, but I'm sure we'll figure something out," Buttercup says.

Suddenly Bridget remembers something, "Guys…"

"Yes Bridget da wan " Peach replies.

"Earlier today, while I tried to find the particles somewhere else, something… weird happened," Bridget tries to find the words to explains.

"Strange how?" Bubbles asks.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but my aura acted strange and I became paralyzed. Suddenly, I seen strange visions in my mind… and it's such as how the professor and Ken described hoe Him was imprisoned. What's more the girls who fought Him look a lot like you three," Bridget explains.

"They look like us?" Bubbles asks.

"Yes. It was when I got out of the woods and came across the old museum that I had those visions. It was like I was seeing what happened a long time ago. It's like the dark aura was connecting the ones that was in the mansion. Of course we all know who was living there at the time." Bridget explains.

"It sounds like…." Bubbles speaks.

"You were seeing Him's memories somehow," Blossom adds.

"Yeah. And I'll tell you one thing… he really has a problem with cold weather," Bridgit says.

"Why? Does he not like the cold?" Bubbles asks.

"No… he hates it," Bridget calmly clarifies.

"Why you say that?" Ken asks.

Bridget tries to think, "Honestly, I don't really know why. I'll I know is that he hated the girls who defeated him and being cold."

"Sound's promising," Ken says.

"Yeah. The only other thing we manage to get is what he hates," Buttercup says.

Just then, Blossom realizes something that may bring concern to the whole group, "Professor, what happens if this guy, Him tries to go after Bridget."

"That's is something I've been concern about since we found out about the origin of the black light," Professor Utonium says.

"But Bridget…" Professor Utonium says looking at Bridget.

"Um yes, professor?" Bridget questions.

"I don't want to worry you because the girls and I will be there to help you, and we'll find a way to stop him. But since Him knows about you, your powers, and what you can do… he's bound to come after you," Professor Utonium says.

Still laying on her bed, Bridget sign in sadness about her discussion with the girls. She still can't shake the terrible thought from her mind. Him has been spying on her for who knows how long, and now has taken an interest in her.

"The professor's right. Him practically knows almost everything about me being a PowerPuff with white and black light. He'll try to find a way to get me for sure," Bridget says to herself.

Bridget groans having her face against the pillow, "What am I gonna do?"

Bridget continues to lay on her bed with her face on the pillow. She can't think of anything about the situation she is in.

Finally, Bridget speaks, and mutters, "I'm doomed."

The next day, the girls are having some lunch in the school cafeteria. The girls are happily enjoying their lunch, but Bridget is simply taking small bites and nibbles with her lunch. The girls look to see Bridget hardly eating her lunch.

"Bridget, are you okay?" Bubbles asks.

Buttercup leans to her, and whispers, "I think she's still upset about what happened yesterday."

"I can hear you guys," Bridget bluntly replies.

"You're still upset about what happened yesterday?" Blossom asks.

"You'll be upset too when you're being targeted by an ancient scorpion like demon," Bridget firmly answers.

Buttercup agrees, "Yeah. I'd be pretty upset if I became a moving target because of my powers."

"What am I'm gonna do? We barely know much about that guy and he can be anywhere with his particles are around," Bridget asks looking scared.

"Not sure if it will help, but at least he doesn't know about our personal life," Bubbles says.

Bridget drops her head on the desk.

"I wouldn't put it past him if he does," Blossom says, rolling her eyes in response.

Then Blossom calmly says, "Alright, what do we know about this so far?"

"Other than the fact that this guy is powerful, evil, and completely hates us that he wants to destroy us," Buttercup says.

Blossom glares at Buttercup, "Anything else?"

"Well, we know that he sends his black particles. So we'll know if he's around or not," Blossom says.

"Yeah. And by the time that happens a monster attacks the city and us," Bridget clarifies.

"That maybe, but we won't know for sure until he makes an appearance," Blossom replies.

"That not going to be easy, isn't it?" Bubbles asks.

"No. It's not going to be easy at all," Bridget bluntly replies.

Just then their communicators begin to beep .Bridget takes out her from the belt, and answer the call.

Bridget asks, "What is it Professor?"

"We got trouble! The Gang Green Gang are throwing trash all over Townsville Park," Professor Utonium explains.

The screen changed to show the girls the Gang Green Gang throwing trash around the park and breaking all the playground equipment. The girls gasp in shock to see what the five delinquents are doing.

"That's totally rotten of them," Bridget says.

"And they're littering too," Bubbles says.

Quickly the girls fastly finish their lunch, then runs out of the cafeteria and onto the roof. When the reach the top of the roof, and be sure no one is around, they all begin to transform.

"Blossom… Bubbles… Buttercup… Bridget!" Each of the girls shout, doing their transformation.

Like what they done before. Their clothes have changed, and gain accessories.

They all announce as they do their pose, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

With that, all four of them take to the sky, and head towards the park fore the five villains can do some more damage.

At the park, the Gang Green Gang are still wrecking the park, and scaring everyone away. The gang continue to knock over trash cans and throwing trash, breaking the playground stuff, and other kinds of damage. Everyone runs out of the park as fast as they can as the Gang Green Gang are making a mess.

"We sure are having a blast. I feel like I can do this all day, "Arturo says, talking fast.

"Yeah. I love to have fun in the park," Big Belly says.

Snake asks Ace, "So what should we do next?"

Before Ace can answer, Snake gets hit with a yo-yo on the back of his head. The others look to know who has hit Snake on the head.

"Hey you punks, what you're doing is rotten and bad for the environment!" Bridget sternly shouts.

"Yeah. you are like litterbugs!" Bubbles adds.

Ace grits his teeth, "Drat, it's those little twirps!"

"And their new friend as well," Snake adds.

Grubber mumbles as his tongue hangs out of his mouth.

"That's right, cuz I'm Bridget,"Bridget says.

"Bubbles!" Bubbles shouts.

"Buttercup," Buttercup saus.

Then Blossom says, "And I'm Blossom."

"We're the PowerPuff Girls Z!" the girls announce bringing out their weapons.

Blossom throws her yo-yo as she shouts, "Yo-yo spin!"

Blossom throws her yo-yo and hit Snake and Ace.

"Bubble Champagne!" Bubbles says, waving her bubble wand.

The Bubbles hit Grubber, Arturo, and Big Billy.

"Electrocord lasso!" Bridget shouts, throwing her cord like lasso.

The lasso circles the five members and tied them up. Bridget lifts them up in the air. Then they release the gang.

Finally, Buttercup brings out her hammer, and gives it a good swing as she shouts, "Sonic Swing!"

One by one, Buttercup smacks the gang with her hammer sending her flying in the air across down. The girls look to see the gang are gone, and won't be bothering this place anytime soon.

After the fight, the girls begin to clean up the mess the Gang Green Gang have made. Blossom and Bubbles are picking up the garbage, while Buttercup and Bridget fixes the playground equipment. Ken and Peach come over to help them with the mess the gang have made.

"I can't believe the Gang Green Gang made such a mess here," Ken says, as he brings the trash to the bag Blossom is holding.

"I know. Think of what will happen if we hadn't stop them," Blossom says.

"They would have turned the park into a junkyard by that time," Bridget answers, helping Buttercup straighten the swing set.

Buttercup and Bridgit use their strength to fix up the swing set. Bridget then puts the merry go round back in its place.

"Man, who would have guessed that five teenagers would have caused so much trouble," Buttercup says.

"I can sense them doing it, da wan," Peach says.

"You have a point," Buttercup replies.

"At least we stopped them before they can do anymore damage here," Bridget says.

Ken comes to Bridget and asks, "Hey Bridget, how have you feeling?"

"I'm still not very happy about being targeted, but I'm feeling a little better knowing that you all are here to help me. I just wish there is a way to stop Him before he give us anymore trouble," Bridget answers with a sigh.

"I agree. The professor and I are still trying to research anything else about what happen in Edo's era and looking into Kennia's diary for anymore information," Ken says.

"I still can't believe that the iceberg contain the very same box that had Him's dark light and Kennia's chemical that was used to stop him," Buttercup replies.

"Yeah. I guess when it was drifting in the other for hundreds of years it probably made its way to the frozen north somehow," Bubbles replies.

Then Bridget says, "But that still isn't enough to know anything about him. We don't even know if he has any weaknesses or not."

"We'll figure it out. Until then, we just need to keep the problems with Him's black particles and other villains under control," Blossom says with a smile.

"What are we the monster police now?" Bridget remarks.

The girls then start laughing after hearing Bridget's statement.

"That's a good one," Buttercup says in laughter.

Everyone then continue laughing. Soon enough, Bridget begins laughing as well. Then they continue to clean up the mess the Gang Green Gang has caused.

After cleaning the park, the girls are able to rush back to school before the bell ring. Hour later, the girls are walking back home from school. As they walk on the sidewalk, the girls notice something on the billboard not very far of the school. The girls see a poster that is covered with cherry Blossom trees, along with some buildings, and some that look like stands for a festival.

"Hey guys, what this poster is for? Bridget asks.

"Easy, it's the New Townsville Annual Cherry Blossom Festival," Bubbles answers.

"They throw a big festival during the last few weeks the cherry blossoms are in bloom," buttercup says.

"They have so many games, we get to wear kimonos, and we get to have so many food. takoyaki, taiyaki pastries, frozen banana, pork cutlets, pork buns, sweet buns, donuts, ice cream su…" Blossom says. Then begin to admire the food they have.

Buttercup covers Blossom's mouth with a groan, "Blossom, is all you can ever think about is food."

Blossom moves her head away from Buttercup mouth, "Come on buttercup, all the food they serve is yummy."

Just then, Bridget stomach begins to growl. The girls look at Bridget to hear her stomach making a loud sound.

Blushing, Bridget rubs her stomach, and says, "I guess Blossom talking about food is making me hungry."

"Yeah. Maybe we can get a snack on our way to the lab," Bubbles says.

"I agree, and I know what to get," Blossom says with a smile on her face.

At the lab, the girls are doing their homework assignment. Of course, Blossom has bought a dozen donuts in a box for their snack while Bridget have given them glasses of milk. They also share their snacks with the others.

Bridget turns to Buttercup, and asks, "Hey Buttercup, have you ever wore a kimono before."

"No. i haven't wore a kimono since I was seven, except when I go to my aunt's house. She's very traditional so my mom and i wore kimonos when we visit her house," buttercup answers.

"Really?" Bubbles asks looking surprised.

"Yeah. I figured you don't like wearing one because it girly for you," Blossom says.

"It depends on the kind though. Normally, I'm not into kimonos, but I'm only wearing it because it pleases my aunt," Buttercup says.

"Sounds interesting. I remember that The ChakiChaki Girls wore japanese kimonos and wooden sandals for their outfits. Even the girl who looks like you wes wearing one," Bridget says.

"You don't say," Bridget replies.

"I'll bet they're cute," Bubbles replies.

Blossom says with a grin on her face, "So Bridget, you want to come with us to the festival? We'll get you a special kimono for the occasion."

"That's a great idea. This will be your first cherry blossom festival," Bubbles replies.

"Sure I will like to go, but I don't know how to put on a kimono," Bridget answers.

"Don't worry, my grandma taught me how to put one on so I can teach you," Bubbles happily replies.

"Thanks," Bridget says with a smile

Buttercup rolls her eyes, and quickly says, "Okay enough talk about the kimonos, we still have homework to do."

The girls begin laughing at Buttercup, and can see the redness on Buttercup's cheeks.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: Dung Beetle Rolling

On a cold snowy day in New Townsville, a green beetle with strange marking walk helplessly in the cold weather. Ever since he has been hit with black light months ago, he has grow stronger and doesn't want to do that is in his nature. Now winter is here, he feel so weak from the cold weather. He then decides to withstand the cold and find a new place to live.

At the lab, the girls are doing their own activities as the snow falls to the ground. Blossom is eating her snacks. Bubbles is reading her magazine. Buttercup is watching a soccer game on t.v. Bridget is working on her laptop.

Bridget says, "It sure is cold outside today."

"I agree. We're getting some unexpected snow tonight," Bubbles says.

Bubbles walks to the window. Then presses the button to open it. Just then, a green bug comes flying into the room.

Bubbles screams, "Aaah! It's a cockroach!"

Buttercup grabs her shoes as she jumps at the bug, "Don't worry, leave it to me!"

Buttercup tries to hit the bug with the show, but the bug is surprisingly fast. But Buttercup turns around and throws her shoe at it. The shoe hits the bug sending it back. Blossom scremas and ducks seeing the bug and shoe heading towards her. Buttercup jumps and her footsteps on Blossom's face.

She is about to finish the bug, "The final blow!"

But Ken comes in, and angrily shouts, "What are you doing?! You musn't needlessly kill living things!"

Bubbles continues to whine about the sight of the bug while Blossom glares at Buttercup with the mark of her foot on her face. Buttercup rubs the back of his head with a apologetic look on her face.

Bridget asks, "Who what we got here? It doesn't look like a cockroach."

"You're right. This isn't a cockroach. It's a dung beetle," Ken answers.

"Dung Beetle?" Blossom questions.

"You mean that bug rolls up dung?" Buttercup adds to the question.

"Eww! Gross!" Bubbles shouts in disgust.

"That's the beetle's way of life," Bridget says.

"Right. The dung beetle don't just roll up animal dung for food. If they create a good dung, they can marry a good female. And then the children form will feed from that same ball of dung," Ken explains.

"Eww! Gross!" Blossom says, looking disgusted.

"No it's not. Biologist believe that this species is kind of like Earth's janitor. Without them the whole world could have been covered in dun," Ken says otherwise.

The girls look kind of disgusted by the imagine Ken has bring them. Ken can see that the girls are not looking pleased.

Ken looks at the beetle. He can see pink dot marking along with yellow swirl like marking, and a pink skull marking on it's back.

Ken says, "The weird thing is that these beetles aren't usually active this time of year. Plus, I've never seen markings like these before. I think we'd better take this little guy to the insect museum."

Sometime later, the girls and Ken take their new beetle friend to the insect museum where he will be safe, warm, and fed. While at the museum, the girls are amazed to see the different bugs and insects that here there.

"Wow. Look at them all. It's like a mini mansion for bugs," Bubbles says, amazed to see the bugs.

Blossom is looking at the butterflies, "Lovely! There are butterflies from all over the world!"

"Hey! There's scarab beetles here! Buttercup says, setting the two beetles fighting.

Bridget says, "I'll bet our little guy is going to be very happy here."

Ken calmly says, "I'm going to drop off the beetle."

But three of the girls aren't paying attention to Ken, but are looking at the different bugs all over the place.

Bridget walk to Ken, and says, "I'm think he's going to love it here."

"I agree," Ken replies.

What the five don't know is that the bug has awaken, and is astonished to see the place he is in.

The bug says, "It's like a big paradise."

After dropping the bug off, the girls are heading back home.

"So it's official, a brand new kind of beetle," Buttercup says.

"You got to be proud. New species are hard to come by," Ken says.

"It's really all thanks to Buttercup. And you never know, they might name it after her," Blossom replies.

Bridget chuckles, "Like what the Buttercup Garbage Bug!"

"Sounds good to me," Ken remarks.

The three girls look rather confused about it. Then they think about Buttercup being a dung beetle.

"Congratulations," Blossom says with glee.

"It's suits you," Bubbles adds.

Buttercup becomes stunned to hear what they're saying.

"There's no way we're every calling it that!" Buttercup screams in anger.

Buttercup continues yelling as Ken and the girls continue laughing to hear the name for the bug.

Later in the night, the bug museum is closed and has ice on the roof. Still in the container, the dung beetle is eating some dung, and is rather board.

"This place is kind of a drag if they don't let me talk to other bugs," The bug says to himself.

Suddenly the bug unleashes a dark aura as he declares, "I'm busting out!"

The container shatters into pieces and fall to the ground.

The bug says in triumph, "I'm stronger than ever!"

With the strength he is given, the beetle busts down the door and fly down the hall to the bug exhibit.

The beetle laughs as he says, "Now everyone… check out the most powerful bug in the world!"

Just then, a female voice says, "It's nice that you are free."

The dung beetle turns around to see a female dung beetle who is in the exhibit. The beetle is a female. She is pink with dark teal like eyes, and looks like she has a light green ribbon on her head.

The free dung beetle flies down to the girl, and introduces himself, "I'm Futa. Who are you?"

"Koroko," the female bug introduces herself.

The beetle Futa takes a look at Koroko, and he how pretty and sweet she is. He feels like a bung of dung beetle cupids strike his body with heart arrows. The two look at each other and know that it's love in first side.

"Kokoro you're free too!" Futa says.

Futa then punches the glass on the display.

"Let's go Koroko!" Futa says, taking Koroko's hand to say the least.

Koroko is astonished to see Futa is taking her to the outside world. He practically sweeps her off her feet. Futs bust the wall and the two beetles escape to the outside world in the cold. The other bugs look to see the two bugs are free, and see an opportunity for themselves. But the cold air puts a stop to that.

Song:

koi wo suru to rirobe

mukuchi ni naru

Later on, Futa and Koroko are at New Townsville Park. The two get on one of the swings.

Futa says, "It should be safe here."

"I'm surprised that you're so strong, Futa-san," Koroko replies.

Song:

mou hitori no

watashi ga miteru

Futa begins laughing with the complement.

He then stops to look at Koroko, and says in his thoughts, "Koroko… I… I want to be with her? What should I do? How can we be together?"

Song:

hashiridasu toki no fushigi na shoudou

toumei Your dream oikakete

"I'm sure the dung you roll up is big and splendid, Futa-san," Kokoro replies.

Just then, and idea hits him, "That's it! Ball of dung!"

Song:

Don't be shy sagashi ni ikou yo isshoni

"Wait Koroko! There is something that I have to do," Futa says to Koroko.

Futa flies away leaving Koroko with a surprised look.

Song:

Lovlin' Bubblin Love!

She simply smiles, and says, "I'll wait, Futa-san."

Futa begins to fly around the city to begin with his mission to make a perfect dung.

"That's it. A dung ball! I'll make a ball of dung bigger than anyone else! And I'll propose to Koroko!" Futa says to himself.

Futs then find the perfect object to start with. He sees a giant ice cream from the top of store, and decides to use it. He knocks it down, and begin to roll it on the street. People who are seeing it began to scream and run away from the scene. Futa continues to roll to creates the biggest dung for his true love.

Getting out of the store after buying a box lunch, the mayor is hearing a loud rumbling sounds.

"I wonder what that sound is?" The mayor questions.

The mayor looks and is stunned to see what is happening along with some of the citizens who are seeing it too.

The mayor screams, "Somebody is rolling up the whole city!"

The mayor grabs the phone to call out, and screams in fear, "Save me, PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Suddenly, the girls hear the distress call, and quickly begin their transformation.

Each of the girls chant their name, "Blossom… Bubbles… Buttercup… Bridget!"

The girls transformed to their PowerPuff clothes, accessories, and gain their powers as well.

"PowerPuff Girls Z!" the girls announce doing their pose.

When they reach the city and gather together, the girls are shocked to see what is happening.

"What is that?" Blossom asks.

"What ever it is, we gotta stop it," Bubbles says.

"Then let's' go," Bridget says.

"No problem," Buttercup adds.

The girls fly to the giant ball and begin to attack.

"Yo-yo spin!" Blossom shouts, throwing her yo-yo.

Bubbles swings her wand, and shouts, "Bubble popper!"

"Sonic Swing!" Buttercup shouts, swinging her hammer.

"Electro cord whip!" Bridget shouts, and throws her cord.

They girls attack hit the dung, but nothing seem to be stopping them.

Still rolling the ball, Futa shouts with hearts coming out, "Koroko!"

The girls are shocked to see what is happening.

"We barely even slow it down," Buttercup says.

"What do we do now?" Bubbles asks.

Just then Blossom questions, "Huh… my yo-yo… didn't come back?"

"Same with my cord," Bridget says.

Realizing what is happening, Bridget shouts, "Get rid of it, Blossom!"

Before blossom can do something, the yo-yo string and the cord get snag and pulled into the dung. The microphone is pulled right out of Bridget's hand, but poor Blossom ends up getting pulled into the giant ball.

"I'm stuck in the giant whatcha call it!" Blossom screams, still rolling in the ball.

Bubbles worriedly asks, "Wh-what should we do?!"

"This is the only way," Buttercup answers, cracking his knuckle.

Buttercup looks at the ball, and know what's need to be done. Futa continues to roll the ball as he laughs with love in his heart. Suddenly the ball stops moving.

Futa asks, "What happened?"

At the other side of the ball, Buttercup is able to use her powerful strenchg to stop the ball.

But Futa continues to kicks his legs against the ball, and shouts, "I can't be stopped!"

Futs continues to push the ball closer to his destination. Buttercup is trying her best to stop the ball, but is still being pushed by a hard force. They are getting close to New Townsville Park where Futa needs to go.

Struggling, Buttercup shouts, "I… can't… stop it!"

With sparkles in his eyes, Futa says, "I'll get Koroko's heart with this big dung!"

Suddenly, Futa begins to hear Koroko's voice, "Futa…"

Futa stops and continues to hear his love's voice, "I'm finished… my body's freezing.

Futa becomes scared to hear what Koroko's voice is saying. What's more, Kororko is beginning to freeze to death. Futs knows he need to reach her.

Buttercup continues to push the ball shouting, "It's too strong!"

Suddenly, Buttercup is able to move the ball a little. Suddenly, buttercup sees a small beetle flying by.

"Just now…" Buttercup shockley says.

"The dung beetle from this afternoon," Bubbles replies.

Then Bridget says, "I sense some dark energy coming from it, but something's wrong."

"Koroko! Koroko!" Futa shouts.

Koroko opens her eyes, and calmly says, "Futa-san."

"Are you okay?! Koroko?!" Futa asks in a panic.

"I don't know… that outside world was so cold. I wished I had more time with you, Futa-san," Koroko says, looking at the cold snow.

She then looks at Futa, and says, "Looks like it's time for us to part."

"Hang on, Koroko!" Futa shouts, fearing the worst.

Koroko closes her eyes, and says her final words, "Goodbye."

Soon koroko's bug arm falls and her body becomes frozen. Koroko has passed on because of the cold weather of the snow.

"Koroko!" Futa screams for the lost of his true love.

"I'll become respectful! I'll become a normal dung beetle and make you happy. So… don't die!" Fust screams as he shed tears that is black.

As he cries the black aura begins to leave his body. Soon all the dark energy has left his body, and the marking are gone now. Futa has turned back in a normal beetle, and begin to freeze as well. The dung ball begin to collapse with Blossom trapped on it. Luckily, Bridget is able to rescue her, and get their weapons out.

The four girls look to see the beetle with his beetle friend.

Bubbles says, "Those weird markings are gone."

"Yeah. And the dark aura that was inside it," Bridget says.

"But it looks like they won't' last long," Blossom says in concern.

"Sure, but I think we can save them," Buttercup says.

The three girls nod their heads in reply.

The a few days, the girls decide to visit the beetle and his lady friend. Soon, they can see the two are health, and happy together. Futa begins to roll his special dung to Koroko.

Koroko cheers, "Hang in there, Futa-san!"

The others are amazed to see how strong the beetle is.

"That's amazing!" Blossom shouts.

"How strong," Bubbles replies.

"He sure is working out with the dung," Bridget says.

Buttercup looks at the bug, and says in her thoughts, "Of course he is. He's named after me."

The girls begin laughing to see the two bettles together, and Futa ends up getting rolled on the ball. It's a special happy ending to the two beetles, and the moment Futa is finish, the two will be married.

Flow from Powerpuff Girls Z


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Sedusa's Strategy of Love

In Sakurako's restaurant the Kintokudou, Blossom is busy crying her eyes out. She explains to the others and Ken about her little love problem. She falls in love with a boy, and practically run up to him with hearts in her eyes. However the boy turns her down.  
"That's being turned down," Ken bluntly replies.

The three girls nod their heads.

Changing her attitude, Blossom says, "I'm going to eat a lot today! I'm going to request that!"

"By that do you mean… " Bubbles asks.

Blossom cheers, "Bingo!"

"A sponge made of the best powdered tea," Blossom day dreams.

Then Bubbles begins to daydreamt too, "Sandwiched it with Kintokudou's special red bean paste… "

"With plenty of cream on top," Blossom adds.

"Kintokudou's special manjuu roll cake," Blossom and Bubble chant with sparkles in their eyes.

"We'll take one order of your manjuu roll cake!" Blossom cheers.

Blossom and Bubbles jump up and down with smile on their faces. But Buttercup, Bridget, and Ken look shocked to see what is happening on the counter. Blossom and Bubbles stop cheering to see what's on the counter, and gasp in shock. They see Sakurako in a terrible daze, and is making a big manjuu roll cake disaster.

Shocked, Bridget asks, "Sakurako-san, what… are… you doing!"

Sakurako looks at the gang with a dazed look. She then turns her eyes to see the giant mess she has had.

Surprised, Sakurako says, "Oh, I'm sorry. When did that happen?"

Sakurako then sighs with a sad look on her face. The girls can see the sad look in Sakurako's eyes. Sometime later, Sakurako is able to fix up a new roll cake.

She apologizes, "I'm sorry for spacing out."

"What's the matter?" Blossom asks.

"Yeah. You not your cheerful self today," Bridget adds.

Sakurako turns to a table, and explains, "Souichiro-san hasn't coming to the shop. I'm not cute. And when we meet I only talk about work."

"I see…" Blossom says.

She lifts the cake up, and take a bite of the whole piece. As she eats it, she starts to notice something strange. She takes another bite to be sure, but still taste strange.

Knowing that it's true, Blossom says, in her thoughts, "Oh? Something weird."

The others continue to listen to Sakurako saying, "I wonder if he no longer likes me."

"Sakurako, I'm sure it's not true," Bridget says.

Then Bridget asks, "Um Sakurako-san, did you change the recipe on the roll cake."

"I ran out of red bean so I had to use a different kind of it," Sakurako answers.

Blossom sulks in reply. Bridget rolls her eyes that Blossom is thinking about food and not Sakurako's feelings.

Then Ken says, "Well, I see what the problem is. You two aren't changing."

The girls look at Ken with confused looks.

"Love requires strategy!" Ken answers looking serious.

"Strategy?" The girls question.

Ken slams a book on the desk and reads, "According to this universe's men-women psychology equation… When X plus Y equals L. Y times Z plus L…"

The girls are getting confused about it.

Annoyed Buttercup shouts in anger, "That doesn't make any sense!"

Ken grabs Buttercup as he says, "In other words…"

Fastly, Ken dresses Buttercup in a dress as he explains, "If you look different to a person you like… or pretend to you out with another to invoke jealousy… "

As Ken explains, Buttercup gets angry and tears the dress off. When Ken drags Bubbles to the scene, Buttercup kicks Ken on the back.

Ken comes close with Sakurako and explains, "Strategy is important for love!"

"Really?" Sakurako asks looking stunned."

"Really!" Ken answers.

Bubbles calmly says, "He seems to get it, but he also seems to not."

"Exactly," Buttercup says.

"That idea is not really the way to earn a boy's attention," Bridget adds.

"I don't get it," Blossom says staring at the cake.

Looking at the cake, Blossom says, "I think I lost my appetite."

Later in the night, Sakurako is looking out the window think about today. She sigh, and walk over to her mirror to take a seat.

Sadden Sakurako says, "It's no use. It's definitely no use. I'm no good with strategy."

Sakurako takes off her glasses, and becomes sad while looking down on her desk. She then notices the pink lipstick the same one Souichirou has given to as a present.

Not thinking, Sakurako picks up her lipstick and is getting ready to apply her face as she says, "If I were prettier… and good at love strategy… I wonder if Souichiro-san would see me more?"

Sakurako applies the lipstick on the bottom of her lip. Suddenly her eyes shrink and her heart is beating fast. Then the dark energy of the black light begins to transform Sakurako. Her hair change to black, her skin change to white with red lips, her clothes and shoes change. She is now Sedusa.

With confident, Sedusa says, "I'm definitely going to make him look at me!"

Sedusa begins to laugh with confident at the night sky, and sure to earn Souchiro's attention.

Blossom is still up in her bed, looking very serious. She says, "I want my cake."

The next day, many men and boys end up in awed to see Sedusa. She is looks very pretty to them. Many of them are practically in love. Sedusa feels confident for the strageity she has come up with. She gasp to see the person she wants to see.

Souichirou has just exists the store, and sighs in sadness. He wants to find something, but can't from this store

He then hears someone shouting happily, "Souichiro-san!"

He turns to see Sedusa running towards him with a big smile on her face.

"You!" Souichirou surprisingly says.

Sedusa smirks, and decides to put her strategy to action. She purposely trips on her heels, and falls to Souichiro. He amanges to catch her, saving her from the fall. The men gasp and surprised to see the event.

Soichiro calmly says, "Be careful in high heels."

Sedusa becomes confused as Souichiro help her up.

"Bye," Souichiro replies. Then walks off.

Confused Sedusa sees that her plan hasn't work very well. But ends up being surrounded by other men.

Biting her finger, Sedusa says in thought, "It looks like I have to come up with another way to get his attention.

Suddenly, the mayor holds out a cookie, and offers, "Excuse me miss. Would you like a cookie or a pastry."

Sedusa smirks as she says to herself, "Strategy!"

Sedusa has her arms wrapped around the mayor's arm as he talks about him being the mayor her something. She thinks this will be the perfect plan. Her plan is to make Souichirou jealous by having someone special as the mayor in her arms.

She looks to see Souichiro coming this way. Sadly, the boy is busy looking for something. He sighs sadly in disappointment as he is having trouble finding what he is looking for. Sedusa stops and turns to see Souichirou walking away, while the mayor goes to the opposite direction.

She decides to go to Plan C. She has made Souichiro something to eat, but they don't look very tasty. Many of the boys and men firmly look at Sedusa offering food to Souichiro.

Sedusa happily says to him, "I made it, please eat it."

But Souichiro says, "I'm sorry, I just ate though."

Then Souichiro walks away with a calm smile on his face. Sedusa ends up dropping the lunch that she has made for him in shock. When the food fall to the ground, the male who are hitting on the table jump at it trying to have a taste.

Ready to cry, Sedusa whines, "And I went to the trouble to make it!"

But many of the men and boys who eaten the food end up passing out. Sedusa looks, and can tell she is not the best cook in the world.

"I'm not giving up," Sedusa says, determined, and has tears on her eyes.

Souichirou has come out of the store asking the clerk about the item he is seeking. Sadly, they don't' have any.

The clerk says, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Thanks anyway," Souichiro sadly replies.

Souichirou walks away from the story with a sad disappointed look on his face. Suddenly, the area has grow dark and lot of cherry blossom falls from the sky. Soon, Souichiro sees someone on a small japanese bridge next to a cherry blossom tree. The woman is wearing a pink kimono and has a red umbrella.

The woman turns around to reveal her face, and it's sedusa who is dressed in traditional japanese clothes, She is also wearing a gold tiara on her head.

"Now look Souichiro-san. I'm a genuine japanese lady isn't it charming?" Sedusa calmly says.

Souichiro shows a big smile on his face.

Then he asks, "Are you filming something?"

Sedusa shockley stunts in reply. The scene reveals to be like a movie set, and many men and boys, including the mayor have been helping her out.

He walks away as he says, "I wish Sakurako-san could have seen… the sakura."

Sedusa and the men groan to hear what Souichiro says.

Sedusa screams as she bits on the kimono, "Why won't you look at me, Souichiro-san?!"

"Then… to carry out my final plan!" Sedusa says, looking very determined.

At Sakurako's restaurant Kintokudou, the girls and Ken decides to visit Sakurako to see how she is doing. However, they can see the place is closed for the day.

"How could it be closed?!" Blossom screams in agony.

"Too bad," Bubbles replies.

"Maybe Sakurako took the day off after what happened yesterday," Bridget suggests.

"She's probably at the farmer's market," Buttercup adds.

Blossom begins to waves her arms around, and screams, "But don't you understand! I need my yume no ukihashi!And I need it now! The one with the red bean paste inside!"

Ken presents the case with a smile, and says, "Don't worry, instead you could help me with data collecting."

Just then, Souichiro appears, seems to be running for his life.

"Hey isn't that…" Buttercup says.

"Yeah. It's Souichiro-san," Bridget clarifies.

"But what's he doing?" bubbles asks.

Blossom turns around with a sulk look on her face.

Their questions has been answer when they see the scared look on Souichiro's face. Then then see many boys and men carrying some kind of litter chair, that has snakes for poles.

"Souichiro-san!" Sedusa happily calls out.

The girls and Ken shockley exclaim, "Sedusa!"

"Why do you keep following me?!" Souichiro asks, still rather scared and annoyed.

"Don't be worry because I'm so popular. I have time today, so I can go on a date with you," Sedusa says with a smile.

"No thanks," Souichiro answers.

Sedusa becomes confused to hear her crush's answer.

Then Souichiro says, "I'm in a hurry. Excuse me."

Souichiro begins to walk way, but Sedusa sternly says making him stop in his tracks, "Why…"

"Even though I attack you so fiercely… why do you refuse?" Sedusa firmly demands with her hand covers her face.

"I…" Souichiro calmly says.

He turns around with a smile, and adds, "... have someone important to me."

Sedusa opens her eyes in anger to hear what Souichiro says.

Finally had it, Sedusa angrily says, "Then… I'll take you by force!"

Furious Sedusa is going to use her hair to take Souichiro so she can make him like her.

Knowing trouble, the girls raise their hands, and the rings appear on their fingers.

Each of them calls out their name, "Blossom… Bubbles… Buttercup… Bridget!"

Each other girls girls clothes change to their PowerPuff Girls outfit. They gain their clothes, accessories, and their powerpuff powers.

Finishing with the final pose, the girls announce, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Sedusa's hair is ready to strike Souichiro has he covers himself with his arm. But then, Blossom's yo-yo attacks Sedusa's hair, cutting them to small pieces.

Sedusa gasp, and turns to see the girls.

"You guys!" Sedusa shockley replies.

"Stop there Sedusa!" Blossom says, pointing her finger at her.

Angry, Sedusa says, "I won't show mercy if you get in my way!"

Suddenly, the men and boys comes with Sedusa with heart in their eyes saluting, "Use us, Sedusa!"

The girls become confused to see what is going on. With a smirk on her face, Sedusa grabs the male with her hair, and throws them at the girls. The girls screams to see them coming straight at them.

Bubbles screams, "Bubble catcher!"

She waves her wand, and all the people are catch in the party.

Buttercup catches the men and struggles carrying them as she asks, "What is this?!"

"I have no idea!" Bridget replies, having the many boys coiled in her cord.

Blossom manages to catch the boy she likes, and look annoyed.

With romance in his eyes, he says, "Sedusa!"

Annoyed, she throws the boy to the nearest bubble, and says in anger. You turned me down to be with her?!"

She screams as she rubs her head, "I don't want to remember!"

Bridget shouts, "In coming Blossom!"

Blossom is ready to fight as she sees the men being thrown at her. But she ends up remembering Sakurako's special cake. Blossom ends up losing her focus.

Bubbles shouts, "Blossom, look out!"

Blossom looks and scream to see them close to her. Luckily, Bubbles uses her bubbles to stop them.

Bubbles asks, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Blossom slowly answers.

She has her weapon as she says, "Gotta concentrate."

Sedusa continues to throw the men who support her right at them. She then begin to remember the special roll cakes again. Blossom clutches her head as she screams. Buttercup and Bridget manage to catch the males coming at her. Bubbles is able to catch them in her bubble. The three look at Blossom.

Buttercup demands, "What's going on with you?"

"I just keep remember the yume no ukihashi," Blossom cries.

Bridget grabs Blossom on the jacket, "This is no time to think about your stomach."

On ground, Sedusa looks to see the girls are distracted.

With confident Sedusa says, "You guys are pretty good."

She then moves her hair as she says, "Well then, look who I got on my side."

The girls hear screaming and turn to see the mayor captured in Sedusa's hair.

"Mayor!" The girls exclaim in shock.

Embarrassed and rubbing a handkerchief on face,the mayor says, "Don't worry girls, I could explain everything. I have a good reason… "

"And what is that good reason?" The girls firmly stare at the mayor.

Panicking the mayor screams, "I was hypnotized!"

The girls sigh, and think that's a lame excuse.

Knowing her plan work, Sedusa says, "Now is my chance!"

She uses her long snake like hair to coil up the girls, and drop the ahir.

The mayor screams, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Sedusa begins to squeeze the girls in her hair very tight.

Struggling, Bubbles shouts, "Damm… I can't get out!"

Bubbles cries, and screams, "Save me!"

"Her hair is too tight," Bridget adds, being crushed.

Suddenly Blossom has an idea, "I know, we need something to fight for…"

"And the yume no ukihashi is just the thing," blossom says escaping the grasp.

Sedusa becomes confused to see it.

In her adoration mode, Blossom says, "I feel refreshed. Now I can concentrate."

Annoyed, Buttercup shouts, "Okay, we get the point."

"Get us out of here!" Bridget adds.

Blossom throws her yo-yo as she shout, "Yo-yo slam!"

She throws her yo-yo at the hair, and break the others free. Then hit's Sedusa on the head.

Bubbles waves her wand, and shouts, "Bubble blaster!"

"Harmony sound wave!" Bridget shouts, having her microphone close to the mouth.

Then sings, "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Buttercup brings out her hammer, and shouts, "Sonic Swing!"

The attacks hit Sedusa and sends her flying back. The mayor and Ken manage to catch her, and Sedusa is now out cold.

The next day, the girls and Ken check on Sakurako to see she is fine.

Sakurako says, "Sorry, I can't remember anything."

"That's okay Sakurako-san," Blossom says.

Sakurako shows Blossom the beans she has been using on her cake. They are these purple ones that are covered in thorns.

Sakurako sadly says, "I can't get my usual red beans. And here I am complaining again. It's all I kept saying to Souichiro-san."

"Right. I remember there was a shortage at this time," Bridget says.

"Yes. If I can't find a way to get my usual ingredients, I may have to start taking things off the menu," Sakurako answers.

"That sucks," Buttercup replies.

"That's terrible," Blossom says with a sulk look on her face.

Suddenly, the slide door opens.

Sakurako turns, and says, "Welcome… oh"

But is surprised to see who it is, "Souichiro-san!"

Souichiro closes the door and turns as he happily says, "Sakurako look!"

He then shows a big bag being stuffed with something inside.

To everyone's amazement. Souichirou has find red beans. In fact, Souichiro has brought Sakurako giant bag full of them.

Amazed, Sakurako asks, "This is the red bean I used. But how did you find them, I thought there was a shortage?"

"Ever since you mentioned you were running low, I've been looking all over the city. I also talked so you can get more supplies," Souichiro explains.

"Thank you," Sakurako replies.

Souichiro apologizes, "I'm sorry for not coming often, I was very busy with the search, Are you angry, Sakurako-san?"

Sakurako's eyes begin to water, she feels appreciated and ashamed for worrying what she thought yesterday. She gives Souichiro a big hug, and vise versa. The girls and Ken can see romance the two are having at this time. Realising there are people here, the two let go and blush little.

Then Sakurako says, "I say it's time to put these red beans to good use, and I know exactly how to do it."

"Really?!" Blossom asks with sparkles in her eyes.

Sakurako says, "Come by on your way home tomorrow."

Blossom cheers.

Meanwhile, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bridget, and Ken watch and wonder about Sakurako's transformation.

Bridget suspects, "Girls, do you think Sakurako-san transforms into Sedusa because she worried about her relationship with Souichiro-san?"

"Having worries even though she's in love…" Bubbles replies.

"Sakurako-san sure is a worrywart," Buttercup adds.

"I guess so, but still. I think it's possible that Sedusa is an the one Sakurako-san believes she should be," Bridget adds.

Then she questions, "It makes me wonder… what does Brenda means for me besides a way of letting my dark energy out?"

"I think this is something we need to worry about for another time, but I'm sure will know something about it," Ken replies.

So everything turns into a good idea. Sakurako and Souichiro still have feelings for each other, and blossom is able to get her special roll cake, and will be happy to eat them when they're finish.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Victimized Bridget

In their classroom, the girls are inside sitting and talking to themselves. The other students are either talking to each other about fun stuff or goofing around. Except Blossom who is looking disappointed about something.

Bridget notices Blossom sulking, and asks, "What's wrong, Blossom?"

Blossom sighs, and answers, "You guys, ever wonder why our homeroom got stuck with all the weirdos here in it?"

"Huh?" Bridget replies, looking confused.

Bubbles and Buttercup hear the conversation and look to see what is going on. Bridget looks around to see that some of the boys are different, and some of them do strange things.

Blossoms says, "I'm never gonna find a lab partner in here."

"Maybe, but there not all bad," Bubbles replies.

"Yeah. Some of the boys are other fun, interesting, and some are funny. So I don't think we need to worry about them being bad,"Bridget says.

Buttercup looks ahead, and bluntly says, "Except for that guy."

Suddenly a young boy with spiky brown hair, light brown eyes, and a tan skin. He is wearing a yellow shirt with a light blue jacket, and blu jeans. He is holding a large purple spider, that looks very fake.

As he hold the spider, he shouts, "It's a spider!"

Many girls who see the spider begins to scream or other cry. Then the boy begin to chase the girls with the spider, then makes a creepy snicker sound.

"Yeah. Randy Ficklemen, the most annoying kid in the world, especially with his pranks," Bubbles says, not sounding pleased.

"Randy? Why do you say that," Bridget questions.

"Were you victimized too?" Blossom asks.

Bubbles turns her eyes always, and answers, "I was."

She can remember it, she has enter into class, and head to her desk. She then notices that her pencil box is rattling inside. She looks confused about hearing something in the box, and decides to open it. But when she opens it, there are green frogs jumping out of it. One even lands on her nose. Bubbles screams and falls to the ground, and the frog jumps off. Everyone look to see the water in Bubbles eyes to see the frogs. She look up to see Randy and asked if he commit this, but denies it. He turns his head away and begin snickering, but Bubbles knows the truth.

"So Randy, really did that to you?" Bridget asks.

"He did," Bridget answers.

"Where did he get the frogs? Blossom wonders.

"I don't know," Bubbles answers, still not pleased by the prank.

"The same place where he gets all his slimy creepy crawlies," Buttercup answers.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asks.

Then Bridget suspects, "Don't tell me he did it to you too?"

"I don't believe it," Blossom says in shock.

"It's true," Buttercup answers.

Buttercup explains that it happen while she is getting to her locker. She walks to the row where her locker is, when she sees Randy existing it and humming like nothing is amiss. Buttercup goes to her locker and puts her hand on it and begin to wonder, then she hears humming again, and look to see Randy walking past the row. When she opens her locker, Buttercup is shocked to find bugs hanging on strings in her locker, and has a good idea who has done it. Randy denines, but Buttercup doesn't believe him. She she chased after him, and hies him all kind of wressling moves until he is pinned down. Randy ends up snickering like it's funny, and caused Buttercup to be… disturbed.

"That really happened?" Bubbles sks.

"Yeah. Randy hasn't picked on me since," buttercup answers.

"He would be stupid to try something after the lesson you gave him," Bridget replies.

"True," Buttercup answers.

Then Bubbles turns to Blossom, and asks, "What about you and Bridget?"

Blossom and Bridget begin to deep in thought about the question.

"I don't think he ever played a trick on me. I'm surprised he hasn't tried something yet," Bridget answers.

Blossom however is still deep in thought about it.

"Blossom, were you victimized too?" Bubbles asks.

Before Blossom can answer, Buttercup cuts in, "Of course she was. Other than Bridget, I'll bet he pranked every one in the whole school."

"Maybe not the whole school," Bridget disagrees.

"You should have seen what he pulled on Princess Morbucks yesterday. It was totally gross," Buttercup says.

Blossom and Bridget shockley exclaim, "No way!"

"It's true," Princess says, coming over to the girls.

"What happened?" Bridget asks.

Princess explain to Bridget and the others about it. Princess is outside of the school, admiring herself in the mirror. When Randy simply ask her to pull his fingers. When she does pull it, it wasn't very appropriate for her to say. Then he snickers with a creepy look on her face. Princess simply huff, and calls on her phone saying she needs backup. Soon her maids run alway the way to the school and keep punching, mostly stomping on Randy. Yet he still continues to laugh and snicker.

Bridget who is stunned by the story says, "I'll bet it will make him think twice before messing with you again."

"I sure hope so," Princess says. Then walks away back to the girls who hang out with her.

"He played every prank on every girl in our class," Bubbles angrily says.

Buttercup nods her head, and says, "Yup."

Blossom has been quiet during the time to hear that her two friends even Princess have been pranked by Randy.

Tilting her head and still stunned, Blossom manages to says, "I wasn't victimized."

Bridget, Bubbles, and Buttercup look at Blossom, possible hear her say something.

But Blossom stammers, "Nothing. Nevermind. Forget it."

"Okay. Bridget replies.

Then she says in her thoughts, "For a minute there, I thought she said that she wasn't pranked by Randy either."

Bridget is still not sure if that is what blossom is saying. Then Ms. Keane comes in, and she and the girls take their seats. As well as the rest of the students in the classroom.

Later on, the girls are on their break. Bridget decides to leave the classroom to get a few things from her locker. When she opens her locker, she find a bouquet of yellow flowers inside that is in a vase. Confused, Bridget takes it out, and look to see the flowers careful. Without knowing it, water squirts out from the bouquet, and spray at Bridget. Bridget screams and falls on her back. The flowers land all over her and the floor, and the vase breaks.

Bridget sits up, and look to see Randy.

"Um hi Randy," Bridget replies.

"Hey Bridget," Randy replies.

Then he walks way. But Bridget ends up hearing him snickering as he leaves. She knows that Randy has played that prank on her. Bridget picks up one of the flowers, and look closely at it. She gasp in shock to recognized the bright yellow flowers that has a tube in the middle.

Bridget screams on the top of her lungs, "D-d-daffodils! No!"

Sometime later, Bridget ends up going to the doctor's office her mother is working at. Truth be told, Bridget is actually very allergic to daffodils. She ends up sneezing, her face turns red and blotchy, and her voice gets scratchy. Luckily, her mother is able to give her the allergy shots, so she is getting better. Her face is less red and blotchy, and she stops sneezing, but her voice is still scratchy.

"Are you alright, Sweetie?" Alice asks.

"I'm fine mom, just still feeling a bit sore on the throat," Bridget answers, still having a scratchy voice.

Alice pats Bridget on the head, "That will come down in a few hours."

Bridget groans, "Out of all the flowers Randy had to use, it just had to be daffodils."

"Oh, I'm sure he didn't mean to give you an allergic reaction," Alice reassures.

Bridget shakes her head saying, "No. I don't think he meant for it to happen. But I do know he was pranking me."

"Well, I suggest that you get some rest and stay home school for the rest of the day," Alice says.

"Okay," Bridget replies.

Later in the day in the evening, the sun is starting to come down, and sky is turning into an orange like color. Bridget is at home laying down in front of the t.v watching an anime from one of her dvds from America. Bridget sighs because she has to be stuck at home until her allergies are cleared while the her friends are at school. Minnie sits on her lap as she takes a nap. Bridget pets her little golden retriever on the head.

Just then, the doorbell rings, and Bridget gets up to answer as she holds her puppy in her arms. When she opens the door, she can see Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup at the door. Blossom is holding a box with a chocolate cake inside. Bubbles is holding a fruit basket. Finally Buttercup is holding a folder containing papers and a small white box with a red ribbon on it.

With a smile, Blossom says, "Hi Bridget, we brought you some presents."

"How are you feeling?" Bubbles asks.

"I'm doing fine. My throat doesn't feel scratchy anymore," Bridget answers.

She then says, "Come on in."

The three girls walk inside, and put the items on the table. Bridget then explains what happened, and why she hasn't been at school for the rest of the day. By then, the girls explain about Mojo showing up and get all angry because of french fries.

"That Mojo has a anger issue," Bridget comments.

"Yeah. I think his attitude is worse than Fuzzy's," Blossom replies.

"You could say that again," Buttercup says.

"Sorry that your little situation with Randy didn't worked out," Bridget says.

"That's alright. I was kind of dumb to think he actually like me. Also…" Blossom says.

"What?" Bridget questions.

"Randy wanted to apologize for the prank he pulled earlier today. He had no idea you were allergic to daffodils," Blossom says.

"Yeah. He actually felt really bad about it," Bubbles says.

"He wanted us to give you that small white box. He said that's full of chocolate, but I'm not putting it past him if he has another prank in mind," Buttercup says.

"I guess, but it will be rude to not know what it's inside. Plus, I should stay too mad at him. After all, he didn't even know I was allergic to daffodils," Bridget says.

"Yeah. I had no idea either," Buttercup replies.

"How come you never tell us this?" Blossom questions.

"Well, there aren't that many daffodils around here, and I don't go to flower stores very much. I do like flowers, but I don't got to places with flowers very much other than a few that are in groceries stores from time to time," Bridget explains.

"She does have a point," Bubbles says Buttercup.

"Yeah. We don't have to many flower shops or stands in the city," Blossom replies.

"Guess not," Buttercup adds.

Bridget gets up, and walks to the table. She then grabs the white box and brings it back to the group.

As she brings the box over, and sits down, Bridget says, "Still, it wouldn't hurt to see what it is."

"Alright, but you better let me open it. Just in case this is another one of his tricks," Buttercup offers.

"Okay?" Bridget questions.

Bridget then hands over the box to Buttercup. Then Buttercup begins to untie the ribbon. She then slowly opens the box, worried that it will be another one of his pranks. When Buttercup lifts the lid up with her eyes closed, nothing has happened. She opens her eyes and look down to see a bunch of rose shaped milk chocolates.

"Well, it seems the gift is normal?" Bridget questions.

"We'll just see about that," Buttercup says, grabbing a chocolate rose.

She then begins to eat it. She starts to feel the taste of it, and feels something else in side. After swallowing it, Buttercup doesn't say a word.

"Well?" Blossom asks.

"How does it taste?" Bubbles adds.

"It… taste fine... like chocolate… there's even a strawberry jam filling inside," Buttercup calmly says.

The girls become curious, and each start eating a chocolate rose. Soon the girls can tell that nothing sneaky or anything strange has been added in.

"Well, that is surprisingly good," Blossom says.

"Yeah. nothing spicy, sour, or gross inside," Bubbles replies.

Bridget says, "I guess it means Randy really was sorry for giving me an allergic reaction. I'll let him know that I forgive him tomorrow."

"Good idea," blossom says.

Just then, the door opens and Alice enters the living room and she is holding a box with the word Pizza on it.

"Hi Bridget, I see the girls have paid us a visit," Alice says.

"Hello Ms. Brooks," The three girls reply.

"So we're having pizza tonight. I thought you had to stay at work late," Bridget replies.

"Yeah. I was able to finish early, and decided to buy out for tonight," Alice says.

Blossom says, "Well, I guess we should get going."

"Yeah. We got school tomorrow," Buttercup says.

"See you tomorrow, Bridget. And have a good evening Alice," Bubbles says.

Minnie barks looking at bubbles.

"And good night to you too Minnie," Bubbles adds with a smile.

"Bye," Bridget replies.

Soon the girls leave the apartment to head back home. Bridget may have a bit of a crummy day, but it able to get her spirit up with good friends.

The next day, Randy does apologize in person for the little prank, and Bridget is able to forgive him because he doesn't know about her allergies. He then gives her an egg for a present that is about a size of a basketball. When Bridget opens it, confetti and sprinkles come out, and a funny face that has its tongue sticking out on a spring. Bridget and Randy start laughing. However, he still like to make those crazy and mean pranks on everyone. There are some habits that are difficult to break.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Bubbles' House Cleaning

On a sunny day, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bridget are on their way to Bubbles' house. Bubbles says, she needs help with something important. After that, they are going to have a fun sleepover tonight. But they look to seem… lost.

Looking at the map, Blossom questions, "I think we're getting closed."

Bridget looks at Blossom with a confused look, "Don't you know where it is? I thought you both have been there."

"Actually, we haven't been to Bubbles' house before," Buttercup clarifies.

"Yeah. This is the first time she invited us," Blossom adds.

The girls continue to walk down the street.

Blossom stops looking at the map, and says, "Wait. I think this is it."

Blossom look at where the house is. To Blossom and the others shock, they are surprised to see where Bubbles lives. The house is huge, and looks almost like a japanese shogun castle.

"This is Bubbles house!" Blossom exclaims.

"It's huge!" Bridget adds with the same expression.

Then Buttercup screams, "She's a rich girl?!"

From one of the second floor windows, Bubbles is looking outside, and waving her hand to get her friends attention.

"Blossom! Bridget! Buttercup! Welcome!" Bubbles calls out.

"Hi Bubbles!" The girls call back.

"I'll be right down," Bubbles calls out to the girls. Then begin to make her way down stairs.

After letting her friends here, Bubbles show the girls to one of the tables to explain to them what Bubbles need help with. However, when Bubbles explain to the girls about the trouble, they find it unexpected.

Bridget says, "So let's see if we got this straight…"

"... You called us today…" Blossom adds.

"... to help with the cleaning?!" Buttercup concludes.

"Yes. It will be so much fun," Bubbles answers with a smile.

But the three girls groan and have their heads flat on the table.

Blossom says, "What a disappointment! I thought you were to treat us with a feast!"

"And then we're going to have a sleepover," Bridget adds.

"Me too," Buttercup agrees.

"Don't worry girls, by the time you finish cleaning I'll have a delicious dinner," A elderly woman says.

The girls look to see an elderly woman wearing a red color like kimono with a dark red jacket on. She is wearing glasses, and has gray hair, but has a bit of blonde.

Bubbles says, "This is my granny."

"Hi please to meet you," Blossom, Buttercup, and Bridget say.

Bubbles grandmother sits down, and says, "I want to thank you girls for helping me out with all my chores, and also for taking such good care of my grandaughter."

Bubbles' grandmother bow to them, and the girls bow to her back. Bubbles' grandmother gets up and head down the hall.

Bubbles explains, "Actually my grandmother has been unwell lately. So she can't clean the house. That's why I need you three help."

Blossom gets up from the chair with a smile, and says, "Don't worry, we'll have the house spotless in no time."

"Yeah. I'm sure you already got lost of the house down," Bridget says.

Bubbles cheeks begin to blush and twiddles her fingers as she says, "I've cleaned a little."

"Uh huh, like how much?"

Bubbles admits, "Actually I started three days ago."

"Really?" the three say, sounding surprised.

Bubbles explains to them that cleaning the house is hard. First, she has start her cleaning in the kitchen, but by the end of the day, she has to call it quits. Then she clean half of the restroom, and still worked on it till the end of the day. Finally, she clean up her room, but again only manage to get half of it down by the end of the day.

After finish explaining, Bridget and the others look at Bubbles with confused looks.

Bridget mananges to says, "So in other words, for the past few days you manage to clean up half of those rooms.

"Um yeah," Bubbles admits.

The three groan in reply as they fall to the floor.

Then Bubbles politely says, "So please help me."

The three girls look at each other with skeptic looks on their faces. Then again, they don't want to let their friend down, so they agree to help.

The girls end up wearing aprons and be sure to have their shoes off. Buttercup is wearing a white cloth around her head. Either way, she doesn't like wearing the apron at all.

Bubbles hands the girls the brooms and says, "Here you go, Blossom and Buttercup can start upstairs with these. And Bridget, you can help me down stairs."

Buttercup takes both the brooms, and gives one to Blossom. The two girls hold the broom at them.

Bubbles' grandmother says, "I'm counting on you.

"But what are we supposed to do with this broom?" Buttercup asks as she and Blossom walk away to start cleaning upstairs.

As Bubbles and Bridget clean down stairs, Blossom and Buttercup are sweeping the rugs upstairs.

Blossom groans as she sweeps, "You think they could have used a vacuum cleaner or something."

"Don't worry Blossom, let me show you how it's done," buttercup says, holding the broom.

Buttercup spins the brook as she shouts, "Hai ya!"

Then begin to rapidly brooms the floor as she says, "You just gotta show the dirt who is boss."

But the dirt is starting to show and is spreading towards Blossom.

"What are you doing?!" Blossom complains.

Blossom decides to sweep hard and fast on the floor to. Purposely getting the dirt on Buttercup. However, Buttercup becomes angry too. Soon the two begin to rapidly sweep the dirt on each other and begin fighting with each other.

Downstairs, Bubbles and Bridget are busy cleaning. Bubbles is cleaning the floor while Bridget is cleaning one of the rooms close to where Bubbles. Soon, they begin to hear arguing upstairs. They stop cleaning and wonder what is going on. Soon the fighting begins to move along the hall until they hear a loud thud coming from down stairs. Bridget and Bubbles run to see Buttercup and Blossom has fallen.

Bubbles asks in concern, "Are you both alright?"

"What happened?" Bridget adds.

But the two girls begin to fight all over again.

Bubbles screams, "Please stop fighting!"

"This isn't helping Bubbles with the cleaning at all," Bridget sternly replies.

Bubbles' grandmother is able to help Blossom and Buttercup with their injuries. Bubbles and Bridget are also helping out.

Bubbles' grandmother explains, "Listen you two. A house is like yourselves. It has feelings."

The girls look confused to hear what the elder woman says. Bubbles' grandmother has finish with the treatment, and is putting the medical stuff back in the first aid kit.

Then she explains, "So… please be gentle and careful when you clean."

"Okay," Blossom and Buttercup answer.

The girls decide to take Bubbles' grandmother advice and continue cleaning. Blossom and Buttercup are cleaning the wooden floor.

Blossom says, "I guess we need to be more considerate when we clean."

"Yeah. But this is going to take us forever," Buttercup replies.

"Is there anyway to clean quickly but carefully?" Blossom questions.

"If only if one could move faster than normal…" Buttercup says.

Just then, the girls have come up with a brilliant idea. They both make a grin on their faces, and show off their PowerPuff belts. Both of the girls transform, and use their super speed and flying skill to clean up the room. Blossom and Buttercup move and clean so fast that they both manage to get the upstairs clean up in no time.

Blossom happily says, "With the PowerPuff Z abilies…"

"... this is a piece of cake!" Buttercup adds with a grin.

Soon enough, the girls are finish cleaning, and run off to tell the others their work is done. But as they leave, they haven't noticed a strange dark corner. There is another door, and suddenly move and dust comes out of it.

After the day is done, it has darken outside. Soon, the girls along with Bubbles' grandmother are having dinner right now.

"I'm really grateful for you three for cleaning today. I made a lot of food so please eat," Bubbles' grandmother says.

"I can't believe you made all of this," Bridget replies.

"It's delicious!" Buttercup replies.

"And I work up an appetite," Blossom says.

Bubbles says, "You sure finish the upstairs in a hurry."

"Yep," Blossom replies.

Bubbles tilt her head with a smile, and says, "That's amazing because it at least takes me a few weeks."

As Bubbles' grandmother serve the rice, she asks, "Did you also do the inner room?"

"Inner room?" The girls questions.

"Inner room? What inner room?" Bridget asks.

"It's kind of hidden like a secret passage. Down at the end of the main hallway," Bubbles answers.

Although no one uses it right now It could use a good cleaning so I hope you were able to lean it there," Bubbles' grandmother replies.

The two look rather concern about it.

"It's kind of funny, but I never been in that room before," Bubbles replies.

"Really. You never been there?" Bridget asks.

As the two girls are talking, Buttercup and Blossom lean close to each other.

Blossom whispers, "Did you clean it it? Because I know I didn't."

"I don't know, but I definitely don't want to start all over again, "Buttercup answers with a whisper.

"Yeah. Sure. It's all done," Blossom and Buttercup answers, but they know it's a lie.

"Wow. thanks guys, that was great," Bubbles happily replies.

"If that's the case, then everyone eat up," Bubbles' grandmother replies.

After having dinner, the girls are taking a bath in the restroom in some nice hot water. They are having a good and relaxing time. After having their bath, and getting into their pajamas, they have all kinds of fun. They play with Bubbles' toy Octi. They have a pillow fight, and they actually have some karaoke thanks to Bridget. The girls end up having a wonderful sleepover.

After the fun, the girls are in the covers, and are ready to sleep for the night.

Bubbles' says, "Okay. Good night."

Bubbles' grandmother closes the slide door.

Then the girls say, "Goodnight."

Bubbles and Bridget fall asleep right away, but Blossom and Buttercup are still up. They then notice the wood has changed into a scary looking face.

Blossom says, "Those wood grains…"

"... look kind of creepy," Buttercup adds, feeling weary.

"Um Bubbles," Blossom scaredly asks.

Bubbles slowly wakes up, and says, "Yeah."

"You don't happen to know if your house is haunted is it," Blossom asks, looking scared.

"Hey. Stop talking like that," Buttercup complains.

Bridget yawns, and asks, "Why you ask a question like that? You guys aren't scared?"

"Me scared? Of course not. I'm just trying to sleep, that's all," Buttercup protests.

"I guess not. Maybe I'm letting my imagination get the better of me," Blossom scaredly replies.

Then Bubbles says, "That all it is. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah. okay," Blossom says.

"Besides, there's no such thing in ghosts," Buttercup replies.

"Sometimes my grandmother tells me, but I don't believe it," Bubbles replies, and falls asleep.

Blossom and Buttercup become scared and turn their heads to their friend with scared looks, but Bubbles and Bridget are still trying to sleep. Just then, a loud sound comes out of nowhere, and Blossom and Buttercup scream in fear.

"Girls can you stop screaming?" Bridget asks.

"It's just the clock up there," Bubbles replies.

Just then, another strange sound comes out, making the girls scream even more.

Bridget mutters, "Just the wind at the tree branches."

Just then, slashing sounds appear, making the girls jump again.

Bubbles answer, "That's the koi fish jumping in the pond."

The girls look around and are starting to get verys cared. Then they hear another strange sound.

Blossom shakes Bubbles, and asks, "What's this sound?"

"Yeah. There's another noise just now," Buttercup adds.

"I didn't hear it. Maybe it was a ghost," Bubbles tiredly replies.

"Can we please go to bed now," Bridget adds, getting up with a tired look on her face.

"No. Bubbles. Bridget. Wake up, "blossom scaredly says.

"Uh, Maybe we should go check it out… altogether," Buttercup scaredly replies.

"Altogether?" Blossom questions with a scared look.

Bubbles and Bridget decide to get up and try to help the girls with the noise.

Bubbles says, "It's coming from the kitchen."

The girls begin to walk down the halls to find where the noise is coming from. Buttercup and Blossom are about to argue, but being scared make the two run towards the other. Just then, they notice someone is in the room. Then the being sneeze, and something has bite Blossom on her head. Blossom and Buttercup scream after Blossom has feel touch something on her head. Then the lights turn on. They look to see some kind of zombie in front of them. Then thei girls scream even more.

"Girls, that's Bubbles' grandmother," Bridget replies.

Bubbles' grandmother walk over, and says, "Good evening girls."

"Blossom has your denchers," Bubbles says.

"Oh thanks you dear. Sometimes when I sneeze, my teeth goes flying," Bubbles grandmother replies. Then takes the teeth from Blossom's head and puts them in her mouth.

"I was just preparing for tomorrow's breakfast. I have just finish, so back to bed," Bubbles grandmother explains.

The girls come back to the room to get some sleep. While Bubbles and Bridget are trying to sleep, Blossom and Buttercup are teasing each other about being scared. Suddenly, they heard a loud thumping sound coming from upstairs.

Blossom scaredly asks, "What was that?"

The door closing," Bubbles answers.

"But who closed it?" Blossom asks.

"Maybe the wind closed it?" Buttercup suggests.

"But the wind died down for awhile," Bridget replies.

The two girls scream.

And Buttercup asks, "But don't you think that's weird?"

"Doors can't close by themselves," Blossom scaredly replies.

"How strange. Goodnight," Bubbles tiredly replies.

"Wait! Don't you think one of us should check it out," Blossom scaredly says.

"I would but my stomach is hurting again," Buttercup says, clutching her stomach.

"And my head still hurts from the denches," Blossom adds, clothing her head.

Bubbles gets up, and says, "Alright, I'll go check it out."

Bubbles has leave the room to check it out. Bridget is sleeping while Blossom and Buttercup are not sleeping at all. They then notice that Bubbles hasn't come back in a while.

Blossom shakes Bridget, "Bridget. Bridget. We need you to come with us."

"Yeah. Bubbles hasn't come back," Buttercup adds.

Bridget yawns, and says, "Sure."

The girls begin to walk down the hall as Bridget continues to feel tired. Soon Blossom and Buttercup begin bickering among each other again. Suddenly, something grab on to Blossom's leg, and the girls,except Bridget screams in fear thinking there is a ghost or something.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: House Monster

Blossom and Buttercup continue screaming while Bridget is sitting on the floor ready to fall asleep. However, the one who really grab a hold of Blossom's leg is Bubbles, still feeling very tired.

Bubbles tiredly says, "You guys."

But Blossom and Buttercup continue screaming and hugging each other in fear.

"Guys, you can stop screaming now. It's only Bubbles," Bridget answers with a yawn.

The two stop screaming and look to see their friend Bubbles so is sitting on the floor with them.

"Oh, we were looking for you," Blossom says, manages to calm down.

Then she asks, "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I was so tired from you two keeping me up that I fell asleep," Bubbles answers.

"Don't sleep in a place like this!" Buttercup scolds.

Bubbles giggles in reply.

Then Bridget asks, "Did you find out what that noise was?"

"It was the inner room my grandmother told me about. Sometimes the door creaks all by itself. Probably the wind's doing it," Bubbles answers.

"Guess that make sense," Buttercup replies.

Unknown to the girls a door beings to open making a creaking sound.

Just then, Bridget remembers, "Hold on, didn't you say that the room was in the middle of the house. I didn't think it have any windows."

Blossoms scaredly shivers, and says, "She's right!"

"Yeah," Bubbles replies.

"That means the door is opening and closing all by itself," Buttercup scaredly adds.

Just then, the door that creaks open, forcefully slams the door shut. Blossom and Buttercup scream, and begin to run away. Blossom drags Bridget while Buttercup drags Bubbles.

Blossom screams, "Where and what is going on?!"

"Is it a poltergeist?!" Buttercup adds in fear.

"It sure is fun that you guys are staying over," Bubbles tiredly replies with a smile.

"Are you crazy?!" Blossom exclaims.

Then Buttercup screams, "Where are we gonna go?"

"Anywhere!" Blossom answers in fear.

Then Bubbles says, "That's my granny's room."

"She'll protect us!" Blossom shouts in fear.

Soon the girls run into Bubbles' grandmother's room. Blossom and Buttercup hold the door shut while Bubbles and Bridget are feeling wide awake now because of what's going on. Bubbles and Bridget notices that a certain someone is not here.

Blossom asks, "How come she's not in here?"

"This is her room right?" Buttercup questions.

"Yeah, but I wonder where she is," Bubbles answers.

"Maybe she left?" Bridget suggests.

Then Blossom worriedly says, "Oh no! The ghost got her!"

Blossom tires to open the door to make a run for it, but notices the door won't budge.

Blossoms scaredly says, "Ah! The door is stuck!"

"Are you saying we're locked in?!" Buttercup exclaims in shock and fear.

Blossom and Buttercup grab opposite side of the slide doors and try to pull them apart to get out, but the door isn't budging.

Blossom screams, "Bubbles! Bridget! Help!"

The two girls get up to see the two friends are trying to get the door open.

Bubbles asks, "What happened?"

"Looks like the door is stuck," Bridget replies.

"You think!" Buttercup cells.

Bridget and Bubbles are about to help with the door, but suddenly, the door opens by itself and all four girls have fallen to the ground. Blossom and Buttercup continue to scream as they drag their two friends away from the scene.

Bridget then notice a door that has the lights on.

"Look, there's a door up ahead," Bridget says.

"Good! We can hide in there!" Blossom screams.

Quickly, the girls reach the room. Blossom opens it, and about to run in. However, Blossom and Buttercup gasp to see what is going on. They can see Bubbles' grandmother reading a book and sitting down.

"Hello girls," Bubbles' grandmother says. Then giggles with a smile on her face.

Then she says, "I like reading books here."

Blossom and Buttercup collapse in the floor while Bubbles and Bridget stand with calm smiles on their faces. After collapsing, Blossom and Buttercup calm themselves down and sit on their knees.

Buttercup questions, sounding scared, "Uh, maybe this isn't the time to be asking, but do you know your house is haunted?"

"You know, there was a sound just now," Blossom worriedly adds.

Everyone quiet to hear the noise, but there's nothing. All except the wind blows, and dog and cats making noises outside.

Blossom and Buttercup question, "It stopped?"

"Well, well, a ghost. It's been a long time," Bubbles' grandmother replies.

The four girls become question to hear it, especially Blossom, Buttercup, and Bridget.

Then Bubbles' grandmother says, "Any rate. It's late. Hurry to sleep."

The girls leave the room, and closes the door behind them.

Blossom and Buttercup collapse on their knees, and says, "I can't sleep."

Soon the four girls are in the room and are getting ready to sleep. Bubbles is fast asleep. Blossom and Buttercup are so scared that they are unable to sleep. Bridget is deep in thought about it.

"I wonder what Bubbles' grandmother means 'it's been a long time'" Bridget says.

"I don't know, but I can't sleep," Blossom says.

"I can't sleep either," Buttercup replies.

Soon, they begin to hear Bubbles snoringing. She really sleeping now.

"It doesn't seem to bother Bubbles," Blossom replies, looking scared and yet annoyed.

Then Buttercup scolds, "Wake up!"

Bubbles' grandmother is also sleeping too. Everything is quiet around the houses. But then, the door keep opening and closing with creaking sounds, and slams. Suddenly, the sliding doors begin to shake. Soon, some of the walls come to life and block the door. Blossom. Bridget, and Buttercup screams.

Blossom screams, "It started again!"

"This place really his haunted!" Bridget exclaims.

"What are we gonna do?!" Buttercup asks in fear.

Bridget says, "There's nothing we can do except run!"

Seeing the walls heading towards them. Blossom and Buttercup run out of the room while Bridget helps Bubbles get up and leave the room as well. As they are able to reach out of the room, the walls can't get out. Suddenly, they see the cabinet moving towards them. After that floating over the draws is the cleaning supplies. The girls scream, except for Bubbles and make a run for it.

"We got to find a place to hide!" Blossom screams.

"Yeah! But where?" Buttercup asks.

Bridget answers, "Let's head upstairs!"

The girls run upstairs while Buttercup drags Bubbles along. The girls run and scream as the cleaning supplies are chasing them. They reach to the closet room, but it won't budget.

"The door won't open!" Blossom screams.

"If you want, we can try my room," Bubbles suggests.

The three girls take Bubbles, and run towards room. Buttercup tries to turn the knob, but it's stuck.

"The door won't open either," Buttercup adds.

Just then, the supplies get in the way and banging on the bedroom door. The girls continue to run and scream as they carry Bubbles. Suddenly a door opens and a purple bright glow appear. Soon the girls are inside a room taking deep breath in relief. Just then, many objects begin to float around the room, and three out of four girls scream in fear.

"What is this?" Blossom asks.

"We must be in the inner room," Bridget suspects.

Blossom and Buttercup run to the door, and scream, "Let's get out of here!"

Blossom and Buttercup try their best to open the door, but it's lock.

"The door's stuck!" Buttercup shouts as she struggles to open it.

"That means we're trapped in the inner room," Blossom scaredly concludes.

Just then, they hear Bubbles' grandmother calling them, "Girls! What's all that noise?! Where are you?!"

Soon as they hear Bubbles' grandmother, all the stuff start to float back to the ground and shelves.

Blossom screams, "Help! We're in here!"

"We're stuck in the inner room!" Bridget adds.

"Please, save us!" Buttercup screams.

Hearing the girls screaming from downstairs, Bubbles' grandmother asks, "What are you doing in there? You are to be in bed."

"We were trying to get away from the ghost!" Blossom screams.

"And now we're locked in!" Buttercup adds.

Hearing the situation, Bubbles' grandmother says,"Very well then. I'll go fetch the key."

Bubbles' grandmother goes to where she knows the key is. She goes into her room, and to the draw cabinet to where the key is. However since it's been a long time, she doesn't fully remember if the key is there or not. Not only that, she ends up finding a small book that is a photo album. She looks to see Bubbles' childhood photos, and begin to fall asleep.

In the inner room, the girls are still stuck inside, and wonder what is going on in this house.

Bridget coughs as she notices the dust, "This place is very dirty."

"Yeah. This place is covered in dust," Buttercup adds.

"What's taking so long? This place is giving me the creep," Blossom worriedly replies.

"Maybe the ghost got Bubbles' grandmother too," Buttercup says, looking nervous.

But Bubbles' grandmother is not captured by the ghost. Instead, she is fast sleep after looking at the album and tired. She snores as she is in deep sleep, and the book falls out of her hands.

Suddenly, the inner room begins to admit a black aura on the outside. But inside the purple glow continues and items are being to float around the room.

Blossom scaredly says, "It started again."

"It looks like we have to find another way out on our own," Bridget says.

Buttercup turns to Bubbles, and says, "Come on Bubbles! Wake up!"

Bubbles yawn in reply, and now she is more awake. But is shocked to see what is going on.

Bubbles eclaims, "That's grandma's best porcelain!"

Bubbles tries to chase after it even though it's in the air. Meanwhile, Blossom and the others are trying to get the door open.

"Hey Bubbles, if you know another way out of here, you better tell us soon," Buttercup says, struggling to get the door open.

"Well, there should be a window behind the drawer?" Bubbles says pointing to the location.

The girls look to see the draw, and there is a large window behind it. So the girls run to it.

Buttercup questions, "I thought you said there were no windows in here?"

"Sorry. My mistake," Bubbles replies.

Blossom and the others, excluding Bubbles, push the furniture out of the way and open the window.

Bridget puts her head out, and says, "Come girls, let's get out of the room."

Bridget exists the room and onto the roof. Then Buttercup and Blossom exist out the same way. Blossom help Bubbles out who is still a little tired. They all jump down the roof and onto the floor. When they look up, they can see a shocking sight. Bubbles' house has become a monster.

"So the house has been hit by black z rays this whole time," Bridget says.

"That explains all the weird happenings that is going on," Blossom says.

"And mutated into a monster," Buttercup adds.

The three girls nod their heads at the same time and know what to do.

Blossom lifts her ring, and shouts, "Blossom!"

Buttercup does the same, and shouts, "Buttercup!"

Then Bridget, "Bridget!"

All three begin their transformation, and change into their PowerPuff Girls form. When they finish the pose, they come to realize there are three PowerPuffs and not four. They turn to see Bubbles is asleep.

Buttercup firmly says, "Wake up Bubbles!"

Bubbles finally wakes up, and knows that she needs to transform too.

Her ring appears and the buckle in her hand, and shouts, "Bubbles!"

Once her buckle is on the belt, Bubbles begins to transformation from the outfit to the accessories. Soon enough, Bubbles has transform too.

Once all four are together, they chant, "PowerPuff Girls Z! Saving the day, even after bedtime!"

Soon, all four take to the sky to fight the house monster. The house looks like is spewing out a lot of dust from its mouth.

Buttercup says, "It looks tough."

"Then let's go," blossom says.

Blossom throws her yo-yo, and shouts, "Yo-yo Spin!"

"Bursting Bubbles!" Bubbles shouts, swinging her wand around and making Bubbles.

Then Buttercup swings her hammer, and shouts, "Sonic Swing."

"Electro-cord whip!" Bridget shouts, and throws her cord.

All the attacks come straight to the house, but the cleaning supplies prevents the hit.

"The supplies are stopping our attacks, "Bridget says.

"Then let's hit them again," Bubbles says.

All four of them perform their attacks for the second times, but the supplies stop them again. Soon enough, the supplies begin to attack the girls. A few books hit Bridget and Bubbles, and they both cough due to the durst. Cleaning clothes attack Buttercup, and other supplies attack Blossom. The girls try to dodge the attack, but can't seem to shake away the supplies coming at them.

Just then, the girls stop to noticed the roof of the house continues to cough and hack out dust. The house looks rather sick or something.

"What's wrong with him?" Blossom asks.

"He gots dust in him," Buttercup replies.

"Maybe the house is sick or got allergies," Bridget suggests.

"Poor thing. It looks uncomfortable," Bubbles says, feeling sorry for the house.

Just, Blossom remembers what Bubbles' grandmother says. About that houses have feelings so they need to be looked after. Remember that, everything clicked into place.

Blossom turns to Bubbles and asks, "Is that room we were in the same one we forgot to clean up?"

"What do you mean forgot? I thought you and Buttercup said you both cleaned up that room," Bridget sternly replies.

Blossom admits in frustration, "Fine! I admit it! We skipped the inner room!"

"Yes. That's right," Bubbles answers.

"I knew it," Blossom says, glad to hear the answer.

Blossom grabs a broom and a cleaning cloth and fly inside the house. The others are shocked to see Blossom going into the house. The others fly to the window and wonder what Blossom is doing.

"What are you doing in there?" Buttercup asks.

"Cleaning!" Blossom answers.

"Cleaning? The others question.

"This house want this room cleaned. Look, it's covered in dust," Blossom answers.

The girls look at each other, and nod their heads agreeing to the same idea. The three rush into the house and begin to clean up the room.

Bridget says, "I understand. When you two skipped the room, the house got upset and wanted the room cleaned up. The z rays simply showed off the house's feelings."

"I can understand why, this room looks like it hadn't been cleaned, subbed, and swept in years," Buttercup adds.

"And the room must have been lonely because the rest of the house is cleaned," Bubbles adds.

"I remember your grandmother saying that houses have feelings and we need to take care of them," Blossom says.

"The only way to get the house back to normal is to lean up this room." Bridget says.

"Right," Blossom says.

Soon enough with their super speed and flying abilities, the girls begin to clean up the room. Bubbles dust, Blossom swept, and Buttercup along with bridget scrub. They clean and clean until the house begins to change back to normal and the room is starting to look clean. Then they have bucket of water and scrub the floor, walls, and other parts of the room. Soon, the whole room is clean, meaning the house is clean, and that means the house is back to normal.

The next day, Bubbles' grandmother calls them to breakfast after waking up from her sleep. She she reach towards the room, she can see all three girls fallen asleep from being up all night. Sometime later, the girls are glad to have a great sleepover despite on the cleaning and the ghost trouble. They agree to have another sleepover, but don't want cleaning involved.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Gone with the Monsters

Far in the south of a tropical resort, many people are having a fun time in the sun. Laying on beach towels at the beach, playing beach games, and other fun.

Among the people who are in the sun, Him is watching a movie on a dvd screen. On the screen there is a shogun who is looking serious.

The shogun says, "So in order to compliments my beloved dogs, I decree of compassion for all living things."

"Decree of compassion for all living things?" Him says, becoming interested.

On the film, the shogun says, "Those who defy dogs will be punished immediately!"

As Him watches the video, he can see the shogun's law has been taken seriously. All animals, especially dogs come to pass, people treat them like they are kings. Many people suffered because of the law. The shogun doesn't seem to think about the people suffering over this law, other than to see the animals are happy.

The shogun laughs, and says, "We are satisfied."

"This Tokugawakabu 5th Shogun, Tokugawa Tsunayoshi," Him says to himself.

He chuckles as he comes up with an idea to cause trouble, "Alright. I'll use him."

Him lifts his open claw up, and take a deep breath. He then blows and his black spores begin to travel out of the claw and head off to cause some trouble.

The black spores travel to the outskirt of New Townsville by an old shogun style castle. The black light glows in the woods, and disappears in seconds.

Soon, there is a spirit that is wearing yellow kimono with a white kimono under it. He has a purple jacket with purple kimono pants. His face is white that has a large red nose and lips, red spots on his cheeks. His has hair on the back, and side of his head, and something that looks like a ponytail. He is holding a white fan with making on it, a sword on his kimono. He is laughing as he fans himself with the kimono.

The spirit stops, and says, "Why am I laughing? I have a lot to do."

Then he floats away.

In the mayor's office, the man in charge of the city is having lunch at his desk.

He stops eating and asks, " Ms. Bellum have you finish those reports I requested earlier?"

Suddenly, the Mayor looks out of his window to see the spirit covered in the black spores travel through the window. Before the Mayor can say anything, the spirit travels into his body. Soon the Mayor's hair is like the old shogun's hair, his eyes has purple marks under then, and has a serious look on his face.

With his hands behind his back, the possessed mayor walks out of the room. Just as the mayor leaves the room, Ms. Bellums walks in with the report papers.

Ms. Bellum notices he was gone, "Oh? Mayor?"

The Mayor has walk out of the office and goes inside one of the old store that has the sign, Draperies on the fabric.

In the office, Ms. Bellum is holding the salad as she wonders where the Mayor has gone.

"The mayor never leaves his desk during lunch time?" Ms. Bellum questions herself.

Finally, the Mayor has return, but he looks different. The mayor is wearing a light blue kimono with a white one under it, a darker blue kimono pants, a pink japanese sleeveless jacket, japanese style sandals, and socks. He also has a fan and a japanese sword satchel on his pants.

The possessed mayor says, "Greeting madam, you must be my assistant."

Shocked to see the mayor's new look, Ms. Bellum shockley asks, "Mayor, why are you dressed like that?!"

But the mayor ignores Ms. Bellum, and sits down on his seat. Then he turns on the screen. Ms. Bellum is wondering what the mayor is doing.

On the screen where everyone in the city can see, the possessed Mayor announces, "Listen citizens of New Townsville, it's time for a few changes around here!"

Everyone stop to hear the Mayor's announcement. They also begin to question about his new look.

The possessed Mayor continues his announcement, "To complement the monsters… I decree compassion for monsters. Those that defy the monsters will be punished immediately!"

Ms. Bellum comes to the screen, and says, "Mayor, what are you saying?"

But the possessed Mayor ignores her again, and says, "Monsters… New Townsville has become a monster paradise. Please enjoy it."

Hearing the announcement, monster and villains begin to come out and enjoy the fun they are now free to enjoy. There are some like the Gang Green Gang, the Amoeba Boys, and Mojo Jojo. they all begin to wreak havoc on the city. There's even a monster who has taken off her disguise because she's a monster too. Everyone begin to run and scream as they try to get away from the monsters.

The possessed Mayor waves his hand as he happily says, "How wonderful! Just as I planned!"

The possessed Mayor gets up, and takes the sword out of its scabbard.

Ms. Bellum begins to panic, "Sir, what is that sword for?! Do you even know how to use that thing?!"

Things have been becoming crazy all over the city. Monsters are attacking kids in the park. There are few attacking some stores. There are monsters attacking the whole city, and breaking everything in sight. Because of this new rule, all those who disobey it has been arrested by the police and they let the monsters pass.

At the lab, the Professor, Ken, and Peach are becoming fully aware of the problem. In fact, they are more stunned to see how many monsters have appear.

"This many monsters were still hidden in New Townsville?!" Ken questions looking surprised.

"I'm also surprised?!" Professor Utonium agrees.

Peach jumps up, and cries, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

At the school cafeteria, the girls have just finish their lunch.

Blossom asks, "What do we want for dessert?"

But Bridget looks outside, and questions, "Did you guys hear people screaming?"

Before the girls can answer either one of these questions, their belt buckles begin beeping. That means trouble is what happening. The girls quickly runs upstairs to the roof. Once they know no one is there, they begin to transform.

The lift their hands, and their rings appear. Then they begin to slide their rings against their open communicators.

Each one calls out their name, "Blossom… Bubbles… Buttercup… Bridget!"

Soon each of the girls begin to transform. Changing to the PowerPuff clothes and accessories.

After their transformation, they all do their pose as they chant, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Soon after transforming, the girls fly up into the air and into the city. They fly past the building and across the sky, until they see a crowd of people being chased by monsters and villains.

The girls land with their weapons out, as they chant, "Fighting Love Science Legend! PowerPuff Girls Z!"

However, the monsters continue to chase the people, and are ignoring the girls.

"They're not even listening to us," Blossom says.

"Yeah. I know," Bubbles agrees.

Bridget wonders, "So what do we do now?"

Buttercup raises her hammer, and begin to strike at Poncho for the Amoeba Boys, but the little green bacteria dodges it. Blossom then uses her yo-yo to hit Slik Hat multiple times. Then Buttercup smashes it with the sammer. Bubbles then uses her bubble wand at Alturo. Bridget then uses her microphone on some of the other monsters. Soon the girls use their attacks on the monsters, and have them corner.

Bridget decides to get some answers, so she grabs Poncho and takes her up on the buildings to talks.

"Poncho, what is going on? Why are you attacking the city?" Bridget asks.

"Haven't you heard? The mayor has decree that New Townsville is a monster paradise," Poncho explains

"Huh?" Bridget says, looking confused.

"Yeah! It's all monsters for monsters! Now we are all free to do what we want," Poncho adds who seems very happy.

Confused Bridget asks, "You're not serious are you?"

Just then, the possessed Mayor appears on the screen and says, "PowerPuff Girls Z! You are under arrest for breaking the decree of compassion for monsters."

The girls become confused and shocked at the same time. Even Bridget is shocked by it. Soon, police officers from the air and on the road arrive at the scene.

Bridget bluntly says, "Alright, I'm willing to believe it now."

"You see. We monsters are the boss around town now! I'd say… let's party!" Poncho says in excitement.

Bridget looks up to see the girls are trying to get away from the other monsters, and the police.

Bridget says to herself, "This is getting to weird."

"Sorry to cut the conversation short, but I'm going to see what's going on here," Bridget says to Pancho, and flies away.

Back in the lab, Ms. Bellum is explaining to the professor about the situation.

Professor Utonium says, "Whatever is going on with the Mayor, we better reverse it."

Ken comes in, and warns his dad, "Professor, monsters are heading towards the lab!"

"What?!" Professor exclaims in shock.

He looks on the screen to see that Ken is right. Monsters are heading towards the lab right now.

"Uh oh! Activate the defence force field!"Professor Utonium says.

Soon the protective force field is over the lab. At the same time, the monsters have arrive at the lab, and Fuzzy is the leader of it.

Fuzzy announces, "Destroy the monsters' enemy, the international science lab!"

"Smash it!" the monster chant raising their fist in the air.

In the lab the professor, Ken, and Peach are trying to figure this situation out.

The professor passes around in a circle as he says, "In order to determine what's going on, we have to identify what's making the Mayor behave so strangely."

Professor turn to the two assistants, and says, "Ken, Peach, check on the mayor!"

"Okay!" Ken says.

Peach bark in reply. The little robot dog runs toward a switch and pulls it down. On screen, Ken has the Mayor monetroed. Just then, the screen reveals the spirit that is behind the mayor.

Seeing this Ken says, "This is…"

Seeing the screen with the spirit and the Mayor, Professor Utonium concludes, "This is… a ghost.

"Ghost?" Ken questions.

"Some ghost has possessed him," Professor Utonium says.

Ken gaps in shock.

The Professor Utonium orders Peach, "Peach! Science Exorcism Shock!"

"Got it wan!" Peach cries as he pulls down the switch.

On screen shows the Mayor is getting an electric shock, but the spirit is not coming out.

Seeing this, Professor Utonium says, "More power!"

Peach then pulls the switch harder, sending more electric waves to the Mayor. However, the spirit refuses to go.

Still possessed by the ghost, the Mayor says, "Decree of compassion for monsters."

Then he starts laughing.

"Decree of compassion for monsters?" Professor Utonium says, looking a bit confused.

Just then, the professor begins to think as he has an idea who this ghost is, "Decree of compassion for living creatures. I see. My guess is… the one possessing the Mayor is Tokugawabako 5th Shogun… Tokugawa Tsunayoshi."

"Decree of compassion for living creatures," Ken replies.

Professor Utonium explains, "It's a law to cheris, dogs, cats, birds, fishes. The people of that era… Those have suffered from dogs and cats…"

The professor goes on explaining who the shogun is. He has passed laws that so the animals status are those or royalty. Those who have disobeyed the laws were either exsiled or arrested.

After hearing the story, Ken comments, "What a strange law."

"That is why Tokugawa Tsunayoshi was called Inukubou (dogboy). The edo people hated him it seems," Professor Utonium adds.

"So that ghost possessed the Mayor, and gave the decree of compassion for monsters?" Ken suspects.

"That's the only thing I can think of," Professor Utonium confirms.

Back in the city, the girls are in trouble, the monsters and the police are after them. Because of this law, they are treated like criminals, and they are unable to fight back.

Bridget says, "Guys, you hear the professor said. That is why the Mayor is acting so strange."

"A ghost named Tokugawa Tsunayoshi has possessed the Mayor," Blossom replies.

"Pet mania?" Bubbles questions, showing a smile on her face.

"The only way to drive out a dog loving ghost is that!" Buttercup concludes, pointing to a hot dog shop.

Seeing the building, Bridget says, "That's a great idea. That will get that ghost to leave the Mayor and New Townsville alone."

Back at the office, the possessed shogun Mayor is proud of his work.

"This is great Ms. Bellum. The underdogs are on top for unce," The Mayor says in satisfaction.

"A ghost possessed him?! How unsettling!" Ms. Bellum says in concern.

Just then, the girls walk into the office. They have a way to get rid of the ghost shogun once and for all. The secret weapon is in the white box Blossom is carrying.

"Hey Mr. Mayor, we got something you got to try," Bridget says.

"It's in this box," Blossom says, presenting the box to the Mayor.

"What is it?" The possessed Mayor asks.

"It's a popular kind of food in the modern world," Bubbles adds.

"It taste really good," Bridget adds.

The possessed Mayor takes the box, and opens it to see the hot dog in side. He then starts eating it. He really likes the taste of it

"Why, this taste wonderful," The possessed Mayor says, liking this kind of food.

"We knew you like it cause it has a funny name," Buttercup says.

Then Bridget says, "We call this a hot dog."

"Hot Dog?" The possessed Mayor question.

He then becomes stunned, "What?!"

He then falls to the ground and passed out.

"He kind of took this worse that I thought," Bridget replies.

"Yeah," Bubbles agree.

Soon the spirit leaves the Mayor's unconscious body.

Not pleased, the Shogun spirits angrily says, "What kind of barbarians are you?! How could you people name your foods after dogs?!"

The shogun then tries to cough out the food he has eaten because he is a dog lover.

Blossom throws her yo-yo as she shouts, "Yo-yo spin!"

"Electro cord whip!" Bridget shouts.

The two girls throw their weapons at the ghost, but goes through it.

Bubbles waves her wand, and shouts, "Bubble Catcher!"

After releasing the bubble, the ghost ends up getting trapped inside. Buttercup then slams her hammer at the ghost sending him far from the Mayor's office. He ends up getting send to the shogun palace yard where he first appear from. When he reaches the palance, he ends up getting hit by a stone wall.

When the ghost comes around, he asks himself, "Who too me from my grave?"

"This is where ghosts belongs," The ghost adds, as he goes back to his resting place.

Back at the office, the girls and Ms. Bellum are glad to see the ghost is gone for good.

"Once again you saved the day. And this time, you saved the Mayor too," Ms. Bellum says with gratitude.

"Glad we can help. But who brought awakening that shogun's ghost anyway?" Bridget questions.

"I guess we'll never know," Bubbles replies.

But Blossom says, "But our work is not done yet. We still need him to change the law back so we can defeat the monsters and mutants attacking the city."

"You're right, I'll wake him up," Ms. Bellum says.

Ms. Bellum rushes over to the Mayor, and kneels down to him, but first she takes off the shogun clothes and is back wearing his original clothes.

Ms. Bellum calmly pats the Mary on the cheek, "Sir, wake up. You got work to do."

In the city, the monsters and villains are continuing to go on a rampage.

The Mayor announces on the screen, "This is sudden. But the decree of compassion to monsters is repealed."

The monsters stop to hear the Mayor's sudden announcement, but think it doesn't matter and continue to go on a rampage. Soon enough, the girls fly to the city, and fight all the monsters with their weapons. The monsters head back to their hiding places so the girls can't attack them. The Gang Green Gang and the Amoeba Boys run back in the sewers.

Another monster who has hear the announcement head back to the store where she puts on her disguise. The girls asks if they see the monster inside, but the cashier quickly denise it. The girls are rather confused by it, but decides to get back to school. Then they head back home after the day they have today. Guess the girls will never know how the shogun spirit has been risen from the grave.

Back at the tropical resort, Him has fallen asleep as he is holding his dvd screen that is blank at this time.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: Gone with the Monsters

Far in the south of a tropical resort, many people are having a fun time in the sun. Laying on beach towels at the beach, playing beach games, and other fun.

Among the people who are in the sun, Him is watching a movie on a dvd screen. On the screen there is a shogun who is looking serious.

The shogun says, "So in order to compliments my beloved dogs, I decree of compassion for all living things."

"Decree of compassion for all living things?" Him says, becoming interested.

On the film, the shogun says, "Those who defy dogs will be punished immediately!"

As Him watches the video, he can see the shogun's law has been taken seriously. All animals, especially dogs come to pass, people treat them like they are kings. Many people suffered because of the law. The shogun doesn't seem to think about the people suffering over this law, other than to see the animals are happy.

The shogun laughs, and says, "We are satisfied."

"This Tokugawakabu 5th Shogun, Tokugawa Tsunayoshi," Him says to himself.

He chuckles as he comes up with an idea to cause trouble, "Alright. I'll use him."

Him lifts his open claw up, and take a deep breath. He then blows and his black spores begin to travel out of the claw and head off to cause some trouble.

The black spores travel to the outskirt of New Townsville by an old shogun style castle. The black light glows in the woods, and disappears in seconds.

Soon, there is a spirit that is wearing yellow kimono with a white kimono under it. He has a purple jacket with purple kimono pants. His face is white that has a large red nose and lips, red spots on his cheeks. His has hair on the back, and side of his head, and something that looks like a ponytail. He is holding a white fan with making on it, a sword on his kimono. He is laughing as he fans himself with the kimono.

The spirit stops, and says, "Why am I laughing? I have a lot to do."

Then he floats away.

In the mayor's office, the man in charge of the city is having lunch at his desk.

He stops eating and asks, " Ms. Bellum have you finish those reports I requested earlier?"

Suddenly, the Mayor looks out of his window to see the spirit covered in the black spores travel through the window. Before the Mayor can say anything, the spirit travels into his body. Soon the Mayor's hair is like the old shogun's hair, his eyes has purple marks under then, and has a serious look on his face.

With his hands behind his back, the possessed mayor walks out of the room. Just as the mayor leaves the room, Ms. Bellums walks in with the report papers.

Ms. Bellum notices he was gone, "Oh? Mayor?"

The Mayor has walk out of the office and goes inside one of the old store that has the sign, Draperies on the fabric.

In the office, Ms. Bellum is holding the salad as she wonders where the Mayor has gone.

"The mayor never leaves his desk during lunch time?" Ms. Bellum questions herself.

Finally, the Mayor has return, but he looks different. The mayor is wearing a light blue kimono with a white one under it, a darker blue kimono pants, a pink japanese sleeveless jacket, japanese style sandals, and socks. He also has a fan and a japanese sword satchel on his pants.

The possessed mayor says, "Greeting madam, you must be my assistant."

Shocked to see the mayor's new look, Ms. Bellum shockley asks, "Mayor, why are you dressed like that?!"

But the mayor ignores Ms. Bellum, and sits down on his seat. Then he turns on the screen. Ms. Bellum is wondering what the mayor is doing.

On the screen where everyone in the city can see, the possessed Mayor announces, "Listen citizens of New Townsville, it's time for a few changes around here!"

Everyone stop to hear the Mayor's announcement. They also begin to question about his new look.

The possessed Mayor continues his announcement, "To complement the monsters… I decree compassion for monsters. Those that defy the monsters will be punished immediately!"

Ms. Bellum comes to the screen, and says, "Mayor, what are you saying?"

But the possessed Mayor ignores her again, and says, "Monsters… New Townsville has become a monster paradise. Please enjoy it."

Hearing the announcement, monster and villains begin to come out and enjoy the fun they are now free to enjoy. There are some like the Gang Green Gang, the Amoeba Boys, and Mojo Jojo. they all begin to wreak havoc on the city. There's even a monster who has taken off her disguise because she's a monster too. Everyone begin to run and scream as they try to get away from the monsters.

The possessed Mayor waves his hand as he happily says, "How wonderful! Just as I planned!"

The possessed Mayor gets up, and takes the sword out of its scabbard.

Ms. Bellum begins to panic, "Sir, what is that sword for?! Do you even know how to use that thing?!"

Things have been becoming crazy all over the city. Monsters are attacking kids in the park. There are few attacking some stores. There are monsters attacking the whole city, and breaking everything in sight. Because of this new rule, all those who disobey it has been arrested by the police and they let the monsters pass.

At the lab, the Professor, Ken, and Peach are becoming fully aware of the problem. In fact, they are more stunned to see how many monsters have appear.

"This many monsters were still hidden in New Townsville?!" Ken questions looking surprised.

"I'm also surprised?!" Professor Utonium agrees.

Peach jumps up, and cries, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

At the school cafeteria, the girls have just finish their lunch.

Blossom asks, "What do we want for dessert?"

But Bridget looks outside, and questions, "Did you guys hear people screaming?"

Before the girls can answer either one of these questions, their belt buckles begin beeping. That means trouble is what happening. The girls quickly runs upstairs to the roof. Once they know no one is there, they begin to transform.

The lift their hands, and their rings appear. Then they begin to slide their rings against their open communicators.

Each one calls out their name, "Blossom… Bubbles… Buttercup… Bridget!"

Soon each of the girls begin to transform. Changing to the PowerPuff clothes and accessories.

After their transformation, they all do their pose as they chant, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Soon after transforming, the girls fly up into the air and into the city. They fly past the building and across the sky, until they see a crowd of people being chased by monsters and villains.

The girls land with their weapons out, as they chant, "Fighting Love Science Legend! PowerPuff Girls Z!"

However, the monsters continue to chase the people, and are ignoring the girls.

"They're not even listening to us," Blossom says.

"Yeah. I know," Bubbles agrees.

Bridget wonders, "So what do we do now?"

Buttercup raises her hammer, and begin to strike at Poncho for the Amoeba Boys, but the little green bacteria dodges it. Blossom then uses her yo-yo to hit Slik Hat multiple times. Then Buttercup smashes it with the sammer. Bubbles then uses her bubble wand at Alturo. Bridget then uses her microphone on some of the other monsters. Soon the girls use their attacks on the monsters, and have them corner.

Bridget decides to get some answers, so she grabs Poncho and takes her up on the buildings to talks.

"Poncho, what is going on? Why are you attacking the city?" Bridget asks.

"Haven't you heard? The mayor has decree that New Townsville is a monster paradise," Poncho explains

"Huh?" Bridget says, looking confused.

"Yeah! It's all monsters for monsters! Now we are all free to do what we want," Poncho adds who seems very happy.

Confused Bridget asks, "You're not serious are you?"

Just then, the possessed Mayor appears on the screen and says, "PowerPuff Girls Z! You are under arrest for breaking the decree of compassion for monsters."

The girls become confused and shocked at the same time. Even Bridget is shocked by it. Soon, police officers from the air and on the road arrive at the scene.

Bridget bluntly says, "Alright, I'm willing to believe it now."

"You see. We monsters are the boss around town now! I'd say… let's party!" Poncho says in excitement.

Bridget looks up to see the girls are trying to get away from the other monsters, and the police.

Bridget says to herself, "This is getting to weird."

"Sorry to cut the conversation short, but I'm going to see what's going on here," Bridget says to Pancho, and flies away.

Back in the lab, Ms. Bellum is explaining to the professor about the situation.

Professor Utonium says, "Whatever is going on with the Mayor, we better reverse it."

Ken comes in, and warns his dad, "Professor, monsters are heading towards the lab!"

"What?!" Professor exclaims in shock.

He looks on the screen to see that Ken is right. Monsters are heading towards the lab right now.

"Uh oh! Activate the defence force field!"Professor Utonium says.

Soon the protective force field is over the lab. At the same time, the monsters have arrive at the lab, and Fuzzy is the leader of it.

Fuzzy announces, "Destroy the monsters' enemy, the international science lab!"

"Smash it!" the monster chant raising their fist in the air.

In the lab the professor, Ken, and Peach are trying to figure this situation out.

The professor passes around in a circle as he says, "In order to determine what's going on, we have to identify what's making the Mayor behave so strangely."

Professor turn to the two assistants, and says, "Ken, Peach, check on the mayor!"

"Okay!" Ken says.

Peach bark in reply. The little robot dog runs toward a switch and pulls it down. On screen, Ken has the Mayor monetroed. Just then, the screen reveals the spirit that is behind the mayor.

Seeing this Ken says, "This is…"

Seeing the screen with the spirit and the Mayor, Professor Utonium concludes, "This is… a ghost.

"Ghost?" Ken questions.

"Some ghost has possessed him," Professor Utonium says.

Ken gaps in shock.

The Professor Utonium orders Peach, "Peach! Science Exorcism Shock!"

"Got it wan!" Peach cries as he pulls down the switch.

On screen shows the Mayor is getting an electric shock, but the spirit is not coming out.

Seeing this, Professor Utonium says, "More power!"

Peach then pulls the switch harder, sending more electric waves to the Mayor. However, the spirit refuses to go.

Still possessed by the ghost, the Mayor says, "Decree of compassion for monsters."

Then he starts laughing.

"Decree of compassion for monsters?" Professor Utonium says, looking a bit confused.

Just then, the professor begins to think as he has an idea who this ghost is, "Decree of compassion for living creatures. I see. My guess is… the one possessing the Mayor is Tokugawabako 5th Shogun… Tokugawa Tsunayoshi."

"Decree of compassion for living creatures," Ken replies.

Professor Utonium explains, "It's a law to cheris, dogs, cats, birds, fishes. The people of that era… Those have suffered from dogs and cats…"

The professor goes on explaining who the shogun is. He has passed laws that so the animals status are those or royalty. Those who have disobeyed the laws were either exsiled or arrested.

After hearing the story, Ken comments, "What a strange law."

"That is why Tokugawa Tsunayoshi was called Inukubou (dogboy). The edo people hated him it seems," Professor Utonium adds.

"So that ghost possessed the Mayor, and gave the decree of compassion for monsters?" Ken suspects.

"That's the only thing I can think of," Professor Utonium confirms.

Back in the city, the girls are in trouble, the monsters and the police are after them. Because of this law, they are treated like criminals, and they are unable to fight back.

Bridget says, "Guys, you hear the professor said. That is why the Mayor is acting so strange."

"A ghost named Tokugawa Tsunayoshi has possessed the Mayor," Blossom replies.

"Pet mania?" Bubbles questions, showing a smile on her face.

"The only way to drive out a dog loving ghost is that!" Buttercup concludes, pointing to a hot dog shop.

Seeing the building, Bridget says, "That's a great idea. That will get that ghost to leave the Mayor and New Townsville alone."

Back at the office, the possessed shogun Mayor is proud of his work.

"This is great Ms. Bellum. The underdogs are on top for unce," The Mayor says in satisfaction.

"A ghost possessed him?! How unsettling!" Ms. Bellum says in concern.

Just then, the girls walk into the office. They have a way to get rid of the ghost shogun once and for all. The secret weapon is in the white box Blossom is carrying.

"Hey Mr. Mayor, we got something you got to try," Bridget says.

"It's in this box," Blossom says, presenting the box to the Mayor.

"What is it?" The possessed Mayor asks.

"It's a popular kind of food in the modern world," Bubbles adds.

"It taste really good," Bridget adds.

The possessed Mayor takes the box, and opens it to see the hot dog in side. He then starts eating it. He really likes the taste of it

"Why, this taste wonderful," The possessed Mayor says, liking this kind of food.

"We knew you like it cause it has a funny name," Buttercup says.

Then Bridget says, "We call this a hot dog."

"Hot Dog?" The possessed Mayor question.

He then becomes stunned, "What?!"

He then falls to the ground and passed out.

"He kind of took this worse that I thought," Bridget replies.

"Yeah," Bubbles agree.

Soon the spirit leaves the Mayor's unconscious body.

Not pleased, the Shogun spirits angrily says, "What kind of barbarians are you?! How could you people name your foods after dogs?!"

The shogun then tries to cough out the food he has eaten because he is a dog lover.

Blossom throws her yo-yo as she shouts, "Yo-yo spin!"

"Electro cord whip!" Bridget shouts.

The two girls throw their weapons at the ghost, but goes through it.

Bubbles waves her wand, and shouts, "Bubble Catcher!"

After releasing the bubble, the ghost ends up getting trapped inside. Buttercup then slams her hammer at the ghost sending him far from the Mayor's office. He ends up getting send to the shogun palace yard where he first appear from. When he reaches the palance, he ends up getting hit by a stone wall.

When the ghost comes around, he asks himself, "Who too me from my grave?"

"This is where ghosts belongs," The ghost adds, as he goes back to his resting place.

Back at the office, the girls and Ms. Bellum are glad to see the ghost is gone for good.

"Once again you saved the day. And this time, you saved the Mayor too," Ms. Bellum says with gratitude.

"Glad we can help. But who brought awakening that shogun's ghost anyway?" Bridget questions.

"I guess we'll never know," Bubbles replies.

But Blossom says, "But our work is not done yet. We still need him to change the law back so we can defeat the monsters and mutants attacking the city."

"You're right, I'll wake him up," Ms. Bellum says.

Ms. Bellum rushes over to the Mayor, and kneels down to him, but first she takes off the shogun clothes and is back wearing his original clothes.

Ms. Bellum calmly pats the Mary on the cheek, "Sir, wake up. You got work to do."

In the city, the monsters and villains are continuing to go on a rampage.

The Mayor announces on the screen, "This is sudden. But the decree of compassion to monsters is repealed."

The monsters stop to hear the Mayor's sudden announcement, but think it doesn't matter and continue to go on a rampage. Soon enough, the girls fly to the city, and fight all the monsters with their weapons. The monsters head back to their hiding places so the girls can't attack them. The Gang Green Gang and the Amoeba Boys run back in the sewers.

Another monster who has hear the announcement head back to the store where she puts on her disguise. The girls asks if they see the monster inside, but the cashier quickly denise it. The girls are rather confused by it, but decides to get back to school. Then they head back home after the day they have today. Guess the girls will never know how the shogun spirit has been risen from the grave.

Back at the tropical resort, Him has fallen asleep as he is holding his dvd screen that is blank at this time.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: Octi's Blame Game

Far in the southern island, many people are having fun in the sun .At one of the pools were there's so many people around, Him is doing his best to relax, but it's short lived. He still can never forget the day the Ooedo's ChakiChaki Girls has defeated him, and in the cold weather.

He become angry that he shouts, "Why do I dream about Ooedo's ChakiChaki Girls even in the southern islands?!"

His shout ends up catching the attention of everyone else around the area. Realizing his mistake, Him sits down and try to act like nothing is a miss.

Seeing everyone staring, Him questions, "What are you looking at?"

People then start laughing.

This makes Him angry, "So you think that's funny?! I'll teach you what happens if you laugh at me!"

Him then sends his black spores into the water without anyone noticing. Suddenly, geysers of water begins to sprout people up in the air. The ones who ends up getting lift up screams in fright, while everyone else is laughing. Then the people who has been spouted up falls to the water.

Him laughs, and says, "That's what you get."

Him then lays back on his chair and tries to relax.

But instead he says, "But this does nothing for my anger against those girls. Because of them... "

Him can remember the day he has is dark powers separated from his body. The girls put his powers in the bag and into the chest. Then throws it into the water.

"My body and mind mind was separated… My body was sealed into a stone coffin… my mind drifted into the ocean… I was trapped for so long in an iceberg." Him says, remember what has happened to him.

Him is unable to seal his anger, and shouts, "Because of that both my mind and body are cold!"

Suddenly, he hears someone laughing at his behavior. Not placed by the amusement. Him decides to play a little trick on them. He blows his black dust that travel to two of the women. The next moment, the two girls find themselves in japanese warrior clothes as they scream in shock. Then Him starts laughing at his little joke on them.

Suddenly, his black spores that he has send to New Townsville has returned.

Seeing his spores, Him says, "Oh hello my lovelies, how's the spying business doing these days?"

This spores circles around him as they begin to communicate with him.

He questions, "You have some interesting information?"

The sports then makes into a screen of some kind and shows the girls flying in the nice sky. This makes Him curious. Suddenly, the spores shows Blossom flying back home, and hiding behind the bushes. Then changes back to a normal girls, and runs back home. Then it shows, Buttercup and Bridget flying through the elevator, and opens again to see both of the girls are in normal clothes. Bridget waves goodbye to Bridget as she leaves to her apartment. Finally, ti shows Bubbles snuggling with her doll. This this information, he knows exactly who the girls are now.

"What?! So the PowerPuff Girls Z are normal girls?" Him questions in surprise to learn the truth.

The spores then transform into silhouettes of the girls, and pretend their smashing them with hammers in their human forms.

"Beat the PowerPuff Girls Z after they transform?" Him says understanding what the spores are thinking.

But angrily shouts, "Don't give me orders, you!"

The spores react to it. Him spins around a few times, and stop.

Then he says, It's not interesting beating the modern Ooedo's ChakiChaki Girls when they're humans. We have to tear them apart while they're PowerPuff Girls Z!'

The spores agrees.

Suddenly, Him ends up coming with a devious idea, "That's it! I thought of something good."

He turns to his spores, and says, "You guys, become an ear."

The spores transforms into an ear, and Him whispers his idea to them.

The spores responds seems pleased with the idea.

"If you get it. Hurry back to New Townsville," Him says.

Hearing his orders, the spores transforms into a jet, and flies back to Townsville.

Him laughs and says, "By the time they're done the girls will despise each other, almost as much as I despise them."

Back at New Townsvile, it's night time and everyone are sleeping. The black spores reaches Bubbles back, and slip into her bed room. There they can see Bubbles is sleeping with her stuffed toy, Octi. Then they secretly goes into the toy's mouth while bubbles is sleeping, and it's eyes begins to glow a red color.

The next day, Bubbles is all dressed and ready for school, but gives her Octi a big hug.

She then places him on her dresser as she says, "Okay Octi, you stay here and look after my room while I'm at school."

Then she walks away to leave to school. Unknown to her, Octi's eyes glow red and begins to move around.

Bubbles leaves to school and is now walking with Blossom. They walk down the hill and reach to an intersection. That's when Buttercup and Bridget appear from a different direction.

All of the girls see each other, and says, "Morning!"

Then they all walk to school together in a different direction they have taken. As the girls walk to school, Buttercup and Bridget notice something holding on to her backpack. They recognize to be Bubbles' favorite stuffed toy, Octi.

Bridget giggles, and says, "Looks like you got yourself a little stowaway."

Buttercup grabs Octi from the backpack, and holds it by the head, "Man, you're getting old carrying this thing around."

Bubbles gasps and quickly takes Octi away to a hug.

"Don't call him 'this thing.' Octi is my precious friend," Bubbles says, being protective of her toy,

Blossom giggles and tease, "So this is our competition."

Blossom picks up Octi and giggles while playing with the little. Bridget grabs Doctor's arms and uses it to tickle Blossom on the face. Bubbles smiles to see the two girls getting along with Octi.

Suddenly, Bubbles remember something in her thoughts, "That's weird, I thought I left Octi home this morning."

Later on, the girls have reach to school and put their things in their homeroom locker. Of course, Blossom has to rush back into the room and get her pencil case. She is able to find it, and leave the room. When the room is quiet, the black spores in Bubbles' Octi begin to move, and his eyes glow red. He extends it's tentacle to Blossom's locker, opens it, and grabs Blossom's bagto it in Bubbles' locker. The little possessed toy begins at work inside the locker, and something is snipping in there.

Sometime later, the girls along with their classmates are heading inside the classroom, when the girls notice Buttercup is having her lunch early. And boy is she eating her lunch super quickly. Blossom, Bubbles, and Bridget walk to see Buttercup is still eating.

"Look at her go," Bridget comments.

"Eating early again?" Blossom questions.

Buttercup stops eating, and says."Yeah, but we got gym next period so I need the energy."

Bubbles giggles, and says, "We're going on ahead to class then."

"I'll be right there after eating," Buttercup replies.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Bridget walk to their lockers to get their things for gym class. Bubbles opens her locker to see her Octi.

She smiles, and asks, "Have you been a good boy? Wait a bit longer, okay?"

Bubbles then grabs her bag and closes the locker. A few minutes later, Buttercup has just finished her lunch.

Satisfied, Buttercup says, "Just in time for gym class."

Suddenly, she hears the bell rings.

"Uh oh, maybe not! I better hurry!" Buttercup reacts, hearing the bell ringing. So she rushes to her locker, grabs her bag, and leaves the room.

Knowing the room is quiet and no one is around, the possessed Octi uses his tentacles to reach out to Blossom's locker and grabs a different bag from her backpack.

Outside the school, the girls are having their P.E class. Of course, there are other students who are playing different sports and activity for their classes. Today, the girls and their classmates are going to be doing the vaulting horse.

The gym teacher says, "Be careful not to over do it when you jump."

"Okay!" the students reply.

Then the gym teacher says, "Blossom, why don't you start us off."

"Sure," Blossom answers, raising her hand.

Bubbles happily says, "Blossom, do your best."

"Thanks," Blossom replies.

Blossom gets up, and is going to jump. Suddenly, everyone in the class, including her friends gasp in shock and their faces are turning red. Blossom is unaware of everyone sudden silence. Blossom then runs to the vaulting horse. She jumps on the board spring, put her hands on the vaulting horse, moves her legs apart, and makes the jump. Everyone is still stunned as their cheeks are red to see something about Blossom. The next moment, Blossom lands back on her feet perfecting the vaulting horse.

Blossom says to herself in thought, "I did it!"

Suddenly, she can hear everyone laughing. She turns around to see the students are laughing, even Buttercup. Bubbles and Bridget are still stunned with their cheeks red.

"Um Blossom… did you know…um, well, uh" Bridget nervously asks.

"Have you looked at your shorts lately?" Bubbles panicky asks with her cheeks blushing.

Confused, Blossom asks, "What about them?"

Bridget walks over to Blossom so she can tell her.

She leans to Blossom and whispers in her ear, "Um, well, uh, you… kind of have a… heart shaped hole on them."

"A what?" Blossom questions.

She looks behind her to see that Bridget is right, there is a big heart shaped hole on her shorts. What's worse, it's been showing her strawberry print underwear this whole time. Blossom screams and sit down covering her bottom, while everyone else, excluding Bubbles and Bridget continue to laugh. Watching from the window, Octi is looking down to see the first part of the plan has worked.

Sometime later, the girls are in their next class. This time they are doing some sewing design on a white cloth with a design on it. The teach is calm and diligent when it comes to sewing. She even shouts at the class to get the red thread. Suddenly, Blossom realizes that she only has a little bit of thread left.

"Bubbles, I only have a bit of red thread left. Can you lend me some?" Bubbles asks.

"Yeah. Sure. I have tones," Bubbles answers with a smile.

Bubbles passes her sewing kit to Blossom. Blossom is about to get some of the thread, until she sees something else inside. She sees a fabric in a shape like a heart. To her dismay, she realizes that those are the piece from her shorts that are cut off.

Angry and her face is completely red, she shouts, "You did that?! How mean!"

Bridget whispers, "Blossom, will you quiet. I'm trying to concentrate."

"Why are you shouting for?" Buttercup asks.

"This!" Blossom answers, showing a piece of the fabric from Bubbles' box.

The girls gasp in shock to see it.

"That scrap is…" Bubbles begins to speak.

"From Blossom's shots," Bridget adds.

Bubbles nervously says, "I didn't do it."

Suddenly the teacher shouts, "You four are too loud!"

"Yes mam!" The girls reply.

The the girls take their seat, but blossom and Bubbles are still going at it.

"After class, you and I are gonna talk," Blossom angrily says.

"I told you I didn't do it! Why won't you believe me?!" Bubbles replies.

The teacher is starting to get ticked off. Buttercup and Bridget are growing concern about this. Blossom and Bubbles continue to glare at each other until they turn their head away in a huff. Bridget however, is starting to feel pain in her stomach, and notices her dark aura is beginning to glow.

"Oh no! Not now!" Bridget says in thought.

Outside the school yard at lunch, Buttercup is playing with her soccer ball.

Suddenly, she hears two familiar screams, "Buttercup!"

That causes Buttercup to lose balance and fall down to the ground. Suddenly, Blossom and Bubbles comes out with anger.

Buttercup looks back, and asks, "What's got into you?!"

Buttercup looks to see Blossom and Bubbles are very upset.

Blossom shouts, "How mean Buttercup!"

"Even if you were hungry, this is too much!" Bubbles adds, not feeling happy either.

"What are you talking about?" Buttercup asks, looking confused.

Blossom and Bubbles then shows what has them upset. Buttercup can see a red, blue, and gray lunch boxes.

"What?!" Buttercup exclaims in shock.

"You think I ate your lunches!" Buttercup shouts in anger.

"You were alone in homeroom before gym class so who else could have eaten them," Blossom sternly says.

"We saw how hungry you were this morning," Bubbles adds.

"It wasn't me!" Buttercup angrily shouts.

The three girls become so angry with each other that they turn away from each other in a huff. Bridget is able to reach the entrance to see that the girls are upset with each other. However, Bridget ends up feeling worse now. She fears that the dark aura is taking over her again.

At the same time, Octi can see the three girls are getting into a fight. He then notices Bridget dark aura is beginning to grow and causing her pain. Soon enough, the some of the black spores leaves Octi, and goes on the next part of the plan.

In a run down old house, Mojo is having his lunch. The black spores enters the house and look to see Mojo.

Mojo says to himself in thought, "Noodles. All Mojo get to eat are noodles."

Suddenly a dark light appears behind him, causing him to notice. He turns around and ot his surprise, he can see a feast.

He happily laughs, and says, "Now that is what I'm talking about. Especially those oranges since they are Mojo's favorite."

Mojo begins to dive in, but the feast disappears in black dust. Causing Mojo to fall on his face.

Mojo says to himself, "It was an illusion."

Suddenly, a strange shadow figure made of black spores appears.

Mojo looks up, and wonders, "Am I hallucinating."

"I have some amazing information for you," The figure speaks.

"Amazing information?" Mojo questions.

"Right now, the PowerPuff Girls Z are fighting. This is your best chance to defeat them," The figure explains.

Mojo surprisingly says, "What?! If that's true then they'll go down easily."

But ask, "But who are you?"

The figure doesn't say anything. Instead, it laughs as it grows huge, and leans close enough to give Mojo a fright. Then disappears into black spores and fly away.

Mojo decides to ignore it, and declares, "Oh well. At last the time to take over the world has come!"

Then steps on his ramin cup until it's crushed. Thanks to this information, he knows that the girls are going down.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31: The Light and Darkness of Friendship

Back at the school, Blossom Bubbles, and Buttercup are still not talking to each other. Bridget has been standing there while she is feeling pain her her stomach as her aura grows. Suddenly, they hear their buckles beeping. They gasp and pick it up right away.

The professor is the one who calls, and says, "Girls, Mojo is attacking the city with one of his robots. We need you girls to stop him."

"We're on it," the girls reply.

In the city, Mojo is destroying the city with one of his robots. Mojo maniacally laughs as the city is being destroyed and the citizens run for their lives. Mojo uses the lasers on his robot to blast. Suddenly, Mojo sees four lights of pink, blue, green, and gray in the sky.

He grins, and says, "Good, here they come."

Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget are on the scene.

Buttercup says, "You don't know when to quit do you."

"Why can't you be a good little monkey," Bubbles replies.

Suddenly Bridget notices someone is missing, "Where's Blossom?"

The girls look around, and notice Blossom is floating as if she is sitting on her side with her arm on her head.

"Uh Blossom, what are you doing?" Buttercup asks.

"Have you guys noticed that I always attack first, and that means you three get to have the big finale everytime," Blossom sternly says.

The three have become confused.

"Maybe you can start the battle for once," Blossom adds.

"Blossom what on earth are you talking about? We have no time for this," Bridget questions.

"She's right, we should worry about this some other time," Bubbles agrees.

"You're not still upset about this morning, "Buttercup adds.

Blossom angrily says, "Well wouldn't you be. First off, everyone saw my underwear and I never got to eat my lunch."

"But I didn't do it honest," Bubbles says.

"Are you still suspecting us about this?" Buttercup angrily adds.

With that, the three girls continue to argue all over again. Bridget is really not in the mood for this, with how her dark energy going on, she needs to get to the lab and fast. She tries to get the girls attention, but they just aren't listening.

Unable to control her anger, Bridget scolds, "Will you three knock it off!"

That causes the three girls to stop fighting and flinch in fright.

"Are you three really going to act like this now of all times?! I thought we're supposed to be friends, and friends trust and don't suspect each other like this!" Bridget angrily scolds.

The girls become a bit weary.

"Blossom, just because that piece of fabric was in Bubbles' sewing box doesn't mean she did it. Someone else could have easily place it there! And let's not forget you and Bubbles! Sure Buttercup was already eating her lunch before P.E, but it's too short amount of time to eat all four lunches! Plus, I never suspect Buttercup for eating my lunch! But most of all, we're supposed to be friends here! Friends has to be honest with each other, and don't think the worst of each other! If you're really going to let this stop you three from being friends, then it shows you're not really good friends to each other right now!" Bridget continues to lecture them.

Then she says, "If you three want to fight like babies, that's fine by me! I'll deal with Mojo myself!"

Then Bridget flies away in anger while the girls are still stunned.

Bridget then shouts, "Electro cord whip!"

Then begins to use her whip on the robots.

Mojo maniacally laughs, "If you think just one of you is enough to defeat me, then think again!"

Mojo grabs Bridget with one of the arms, and throws her into a nearby alley.

The girls exclaim, "Bridget!"

Before the girls can react, Mojo robotic arms capture the girls.

Mojo laughs in triumph, "Yes! I have finally done it!"

When the professor drives the van over, he and the others are shocked to see the girls have been capture, but doesn't seen Bridget.

"The girls have been caught, da wan," Peach says.

Still caught, Buttercup says, "You know what, I think this is actually out fault."

"For once I agree," Blossom says.

Mojo continues to laugh as he uses his arms to spin the girls around. Then throws them to a flat screen t.v that cause them to be electrocuted and falls to the ground, out cold.

Mojo walks over still in his robot seeing the girls are out cold.

"Now then to finish you off," Mojo says, having a missile ready.

The professor sees the girls are in trouble, he fastly drives the van as fast as he can. Mojo then fires the missile. Suddenly, the van appears in front of the girls, and a strong explosion appears, causing Mojo to cover his eyes. When the light and smoke are clear, he can see the girls are not there, but a crater.

Mojo says happy at his success, "Yes, they are gone! I have finally dispose the PowerPuff Girls! Now nothing is going to stand in my way, and I am free to take over the world!"

Suddenly, loud sound wave hits Mojo's robot on the back.

Mojo turns his robot around, and demands, "Who dares to strike Mojo?!"

"I did," girl's voice answers.

Mojo becomes confused because he sees a girl with a darker powerpuff outfit, darker eyes, and dark black hair. Her aura is also dark as well.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Mojo demands.

"My name is Brenda, and I'm going to take you out," Brenda answers.

Then begins to use her whip to hit Mojo's robot, and she does it harder than Bridget. Mojo begins to scream and panic as she sees this girl is more aggressive.

"Wait, this is cruelty to animals!" Mojo begs for mercy.

Brenda smirk, and shotus, "Sonic Screech!"

Brenda then performs a high c and uses her sonic scream to blast Mojo. That causes Mojo's robot to break into pieces and sends Mojo flying across the sky.

Mojo screams, "I'll never forget it!"

Then disappears into the sky.

Brenda then begins to fly around the city to find a good place where she can be at. Unknown to her, Bubbles' Octi that has been controlled by Him's spores has seen everything, even Bridget's dark transformation. The doll decides to follow her, and see where she is going.

Back at Professor Utonium's lab, he, Ken, and Peach are able to make it to the lab safely. Then they place the girls on the sofa to they can rest. Of course, they are wondering about one thing.

"Professor, where do you think Bridget is?" She wasn't with the girls when we saw them," Ken asks in concern, and looking on the monitors.

"I don't know, but we have to find her. She might be hurt," Professor Utonium answers.

Peach smells something, "I can sense Bridget light energy, da wan. But… her dark one seems to have grown, da wan wan."

"That can't be good. What's more the girls are still unconscious. If they can't get up, then we'll be in trouble. Not to mention, Mojo is still on a rampage with his robot," Professor Utonium says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud screaming sound, and crashing noises coming from outside. The three run outside to see Mojo's latest robot is outside of his lab, and is completely destroyed. They also look on the seat to see Mojo who looks beaten up.

"That's a coincidence, it's Mojo!" Professor Utonium says in surprise.

He lifts Mojo, and asks, "What happened to you?!"

"I don't know how to say it, but a Dark PowerPuff Girl brutally beat me up!" Mojo answers, who is still in pain.

"No one expected that, da wan," Peach replies.

Mojo angrily yells, "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, no, da wan," Peach replies, shaking his head.

This Dark PowerPuff Girl, can you describe her?" Kean asks.

"She has long black hair, dark clothes, dark gray eyes, and a clover mark on her cheek. She said her name is Brenda," Mojo weakly answers. Then past out on the spot.

The others gasps in shock to realized who that Puff is.

They shockley exclaims, "Brenda!"

Later in the evening, the sun is going down and things are looking peaceful. On top of the building where the Mayor's office is, Brenda is sitting on the quiet spot watching the sunset. For some strange reason, Brends falls angry or upset with no apparent reason. She decides to simply relax and do a little sining. Brenda then takes out her microphone and then begins to sing a calm song.

Brenda:

When I'm in a crowd

Or on an island by myself

Silent or too loud

Wishing I was somewhere else

And I can't believe

You hit me fast and hard

When you turn to me and say

Never change the way you are

Suddenly, Brenda strong dark aura begins to calm down.

Brenda:

Trying to catch your eye

Things will never look the same

Now I can't deny

You're the moth and I'm the flame

There I go again

I should walk before I run

How can I explain

I can't stop what you've begun

Brenda then gets up, and begins to sing sing louder

Brenda:

I'm falling through the door

Flying 'cross the floor

When you look at me suddenly it's clear

You're burning up my dreams

Crazy as it seems

I don't want to be anywhere but here

Anywhere but here

Unknown to Bridget, the possessed Ocit has followed her, and decides to wait and watch.

Brenda:

What goes on inside

Is a mystery no doubt

A roller coaster ride

I may never work it out

Here's the brand new me

Skates around and floats on air

I'm a sight to see

Rainbow colors in my hair

You have set me free

The one who gets me there

Brenda smiles as her dark energy continues to calm down, and sings with calm smile on her face.

Brenda:

I'm falling through the door

Flying 'cross the floor

When you look at me suddenly it's clear

You're burning up my dreams

Crazy as it seems

I don't want to be anywhere but here

Anywhere but here

Anywhere but…

Here is the place where

My head is spinning

Time is beginning

To race away

You come to throw me

Knock me off my feet

You give me wings to fly

The world goes crashing by again

Brenda decides to stop singing, now that she is calmed down out. Then decides to sit more and enjoy the last bit of the sunset. Brenda sighs as she is fully calmed and relaxed.

Suddenly, she hears someone comments, "My don't you have a lovely singing voice."

Brenda becomes surprised and turn around to see no one there. She then turns back to watch the sunset only to be face to face with a toy Octopus. Brena calmly yelps in surprise.

She manages to calm down, and says, "Hello. Who are you? What brings you here?"

"I'm here to meet you little girl. I happen to come across your little fight with that monkey and like to get to know you," Ocit replies.

"Well, if you like to know, my name is Brenda. To be honest, I don't remember the details, but I remember getting really mad at that monkey and the robot and attacked him. I decided to sing to myself and watch the sunset to calm me down," Brenda explains.

Then she asks, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not much. You see, you caught my attention, and I do like to see more of your dark powers," Octi answers, and soundings eager to hear more.

"Um why?" Brenda asks.

Octi chuckles, then extends two of his tentacles. One wraps around Brenda's shoulders. The other goes under Brenda's chin as the doll leans close to her face.

He answers, "Because I can see how special you are. You not like those other beings with dark energy that I've seen. And you were able to take Mojo out with a few blows."

"I guess. But, unless there is another monster or any plans I can come up with right now. I'm afraid I can't show you any powers. I may be a villainous, but I'm not barbaric. I feel like I should do something if I have a reason," Brenda answers.

The octopus let go of Brenda, and floats until it's a few feet away from her.

Suddenly, it eyes begins to glow, and says, "Well, I know just the way for you to show me your power."

Suddenly, Octi begins to grow big as purplish black sparks are exposed from it's body, then evil laughter begins to surround the area.

Later in the night, in the professor's lab, Blossom and Buttercup finally wake up from their coma.

Buttercup gasps, and asks, "What happen?"

"Ken and the professor must have brought us back to the lab," Bubbles answers, bringing glasses of juice.

Blossom wakes up, and says, "I guess we owe them one because if they hadn't shown up when they did, who knows what could have happen to us."

"Yeah. I guess Mojo really creamed us back there, didn't he," Buttercup replies.

Suddenly, Bubbles looks at her backpack, and realizes, "Hey, what happened to Octi?!"

Blossom looks around, and realizes, "Bridget's not here either?!"

"You're right, she's gone!" Buttercup says, noticing one friend is missing.

Blossom sighs, "This is our fault. If we weren't busy arguing, Bridget wouldn't have tried to take Mojo on herself.

She turns to the girls, and says in remorse, "Girls, I'm sorry I accused you the way I did. Bridget is right, I shouldn't have accused you like that without knowing for sure."

Bubbles and Buttercup look at each other sad sad looks.

Then Bubbles turns to Buttercup, "Yeah. And I'm sorry I accused you of eating my lunch."

Then turns to Blossom, "And I'm sorry for getting angry with you."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I got angry with you guys," Buttercup adds.

Blossom smiles, and asks, "So friends again?"

"Yeah," Buttercup agrees.

"We're still friends," Bubbles adds.

Buttercup speaks up, "Bubbles, can we worry about Octi until we find Bridget. She's probably hurt from the battle and upset with us."

"You're right. I just hope Octi and Bridget are together," Bubbles agrees in concern.

Suddenly, the t.v go one, and Peach is on the big screen.

Peach screams, "Girls, trouble at the Mayor's office, da wan! Bridget transform into Brenda and is being beaten up by a giant octopus monster!"

"What?!" the girls exclaims.

Bubbles worriedly says, "Poor Bridget!"

"We gotta save her," Buttercup adds.

The girls quickly transform to their PowerPuff forms, and fly off to find their friend to has transformed into a dark version of herself. When they reach the Mayor's office, the girls gasp to see what they're seeing. A giant octopus monster wearing a top hat and a pink bow is standing on top of the Mayor's office, and holding the unconscious Bridget in its tentacle.

Bubbles exclaims in shock, "That's my Octi!"

"And it's got Brenda!" Buttercup adds.

"But what happen to him?" Blossom wonders.

Bubbles is the only who is really wondering on how her Octi is a giant , she realizes something. She remembers what happen this morning, when she has left her precious doll on her dresser that very morning.

Bubbles realizes this, and turns to Blossom as she says, "Why didn't I figure it out before? When I came to school this morning, I left him on my dresser."

"Are you saying he jumped on your backpack all by himself," Blossom replies.

Suddenly, Buttercup remembers, "When I was all alone in the classroom, he was the only one one there."

Then Buttercup begins to suspect, "Do you think that could be the reason he came to school today? What if he's the one who cut the fabric out of Blossom shorts, and then ate your and Bridget's lunch?"

"You mean he had us arguing on purpose so Mojo can defeat us?" Blossom says, shocked to realize the truth.

Suddenly a familiar laughter comes up, and says, "I'm so impressed. You figured it out."

"I recognized that voice," Buttercup says.

Then Bubbles says, "It's Him!"

"Very good girls. Of course, I never expected your friend to turn into a darker version of herself. But I couldn't resist seeing her in action. I do admit, she wasn't easy to fight with," Him says through the doll, and holding Brenda who is still in a coma.

"That was dirty trick! But thanks to Bridget, we remember to be a team again," Blossom says.

Soon the three girls form together to be the PowerPuff Girls.

Blossom throws her yo-yo as she shouts, "Yo-yo spin!"

She then hits the tentacle causing it to drop Brenda.

"Bubble catcher!" Bubbles adds, waving her bubble want to create a bubble to catche Brenda.

"Sonic…" Buttercup shouts, as she brings out her hammer.

But Bubbles gets in the way, and says, "Wait Buttercup don't do it?"

"But I have to. He's the bad buy," Buttercup replies.

Bubbles turns her head, and worriedly screams, "He also happens to be my little Octi! and if you hit him with everything you got, he'll get hurt!"

"Please tell me you're kidding?" Buttercup asks, looking confused.

Suddenly, one of Octi's tentacles capture Bubbles, and the other pops the bubble and grabs Brenda.

Buttercup screams, "Bubbles! Brenda!"

The octopus brings the two girls close to it's face.

Bubbles struggles as she screams, "Octi, it's me!"

Blossom and Buttercup flies over with their weapons ready to attack Octi and rescue their friends.

Buttercup shouts, "We're coming Bubbles!"

"I wouldn't if I were you," Him remarks, as he uses one of the tentacles to make a drill close to Bubbles.

The girls stop and gasp in shock to see what is happening.

Having the drill close to Bubbles, Him demands, "Now put down those silly weapons or your friends get popped."

Blossom and Buttercup are getting their teeths in anger.

Buttercup demands, "Let them go Him!"

Him then uses the drilling tentacle to aim for Bubbles' head as he says, "Fine then, say goodbye!"

Bubbles turns away with her eyes close in fear of being finished.

"No wait!" Blossom cries out.

Suddenly, the drill stops, Bubbles looks to hear Blossom scream.

Blossom calmly says, "Fine. We'll do it."

"Yeah," Buttercup replies with a sigh in defeat.

Bubbles eyes begin to water, and says, "I'm sorry, but I have to protect Octi."

Blossom and Buttercup surrender and put their weapons on the ground. Now Him has captured all the PowerPuff Girls in Octi's tentacles.

Him laughs and says, "You see PowerPuff Girls. After all this time, I finally have the pleasure of winning."

Looking down below, the professor and the others are shocked to see the girls have been captured.

"PowerPuff Girls Z!" Ken cries out.

Him laughs, and says, "Now it's time to finish you brats off. First I'll deal with your dark friends. And then I'll deal with you three."

The tentacle holding on to Brenda begins to squeeze her and her dark energy begins to glow. Brenda screams as her dark energy is starting to grow.

"What are you doing to Brenda?! Let her go!" Buttercup screams.

But the tentacles begin to squeeze Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles.

Getting crushed, Bubbles screams, "No Octi, don't do this!"

And then something strange happens, Octi hears Bubbles cries and stop to look at her.

With sadness in her eyes, Bubbles begs to her favorite toy, "Please, change back to your normal self. Back to when you're cute, and cuddly, and gentle. Please Octi…. Please… Octi."

Bubbles closes her eyes and a tear falls down from her face and onto Octi's arm. Suddenly, a white glow begins to absorb Octi.

Him screams in agony, "What is that stuff?! It feels like acid."

Him's dark particles can't stand the light anymore, and leaves Octi's body. Suddenly, Brenda slowly opens her eyes, and feels the warm light, and she begins to glow with her light energy. The tentacles leg go of the girls. Even Brenda manages to land on her feet. Octi changes back to his old self.

Bubbles catches Octi and give him a hug, "Oh Octi, it's good to have you back."

Suddenly, the girls see a bright glow, and turn to see Brenda. With a bright shine, Brenda has changed back to the girls' dear friend. Bridget opens her eyes, and holds her head in place.

Bridget turns to see her friends, "Girls? What happened?"

"Bridget!" The girls cheer in relief.

Then they all run to Bridget into a hug, and Bubbles is still holding Octi.

The black spores changes it form to look like Him.

"What happened?! Why did they both change back?!" Him wonders, sounding upset that his plan failed.

But the girls aren't hearing a word of it, knowing Bridget and Octi safe is all what matters to them.

Looking down, the professor and the others can see what has happen.

Professor Utonium suspects, "Bubbles tears of love and chemical z must have reached Octi and Brenda to counteract the dark energy from within them."

After the hug, Blossom realizes that the black dust are still around.

She helps Bridget sit down, and says, "Bridget, you just leave the rest to us. You rest for a little.

She glares at Him, and says, "That was a really dirty trick you pulled."

"You're just a big bully!" Bubbles scolds.

Then Buttercup says, "Lets get him girls!"

"Bubble catcher!" Bubbles calls out, waving her bubble want to create a bubble.

The bubble traps Him's particles inside.

Blossom throws her yo-yo, and shouts, "Yo-yo spin!"

"Sonic Swing!" Buttercup adds swinging her hammer, creating a green boom.

The yo-yo and the sonci swing sends the bubble with the spores far away from here.

"I haven't been fully beaten! I'll come back, you'll see! I always come back!" Him screams as the bubble sends his spores away.

After the battle, the professor is driving the girls back home in the van.

Blossom apologizes, "Hey Bridget, sorry you got tangled in our argument. You would have got into the lab before changed if it wasn't for us."

"That's alright. I can't believe Brenda trashed Mojo," Bridget says.

"Yeah. And guys, thanks for being there for Octi," Bubbles happily says.

"No problem. You know, we're kind of like to have Bridget here, and was able to remind us that we're friends. Even if she had to scold us to make us see it," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. And any personal problems shouldn't have stopped us from saving the day," Blossom repelis.

Bubbles giggles, "With all of Bridget's hard work on fighting Mojo and Him when she was Brenda, maybe she should be the leader."

The girls look at Bubbles with confused looks. Then all four begin laughing with smiles on their faces. After the drive, the girls are dropped off to their homes and change back as normal girls. They'll continue to be friends and PowerPuff Girls.

Anywhere but Here by Hilary Duff


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32: Come to Life Drawings!

One night, Him's black spores are looking around to see if he can find anyone to use for his plan to cause trouble for others.

Through the spores, Him says, "I wonder if there's anyone that I can use?"

Suddenly someone shouts, "But I've been working on these characters for weeks!"

"So what?!" the other voice shouts.

"So, you can't even look at them!" One male voice complains.

An anger shouts, "No!"

"But why?" The other asks in shock.

"Because you are not an artist! It's because you called me in the morning remember," The man shouts at a man.

The man that is being shouted has a yellow long shirt, wearing a red beret, and blue pants with dark blue patches on the knees.

"Yes, but I've been doing my best," the man says.

Then the young man angrily angrily says, "If that's the way you feel, then I quit. I'll take my art somewhere to someone who can appreciate them."

""This is what I think of your drawings! They're lousy!" The boss says.

Then draws an X right on the young artist's face. The man sees the painted face on the window, and is clutches his fist in anger as the other artist starts laughing. No one is aware that Him's black particles is watching everything that is going on.

Him's voice says through the spores, "I can use this young man."

The flies away in the night.

The next day, the young artist tries to bring his art to another station.

The boss of this studio asks, "So tell me what this is again?"

"The best manga that I can do," The young artist answers.

The man sniff the work, and says, "This doesn't smell like a seller to me."

The boss notices the sad look the artist is giving off, and says, "Come on, don't give me that face, it's just business. Everyone wants the same old thing. They want Galactic Man. they want Johnny Cosmo. But this is a bunch of scribbles. Face it kid, stick to your day job."

The boss then puts the artist work on the table and starts laughing. The young artist is depressed that his work is not being respected either. He's unaware that Him's spores has been spying on him, and decide who the next pawn should be.

At the artist home, the young artist is not happy that his art has been ignored.

The artist screams as he rolls on the floor, "Damm it! All of them mock me! Well then, I'll show everybody.

He then sits up, and begin to draw his next creations out of anger.

As he draws, the artist says, "They want familiar character! Fine! I'll give them characters they have seen before!"

"First the boss man gets attacked by a little dog! And then, there's the editor. He has arrows coming at him from out of nowhere," The artist says, drawing the pictures of the two out of anger.

Suddenly, the black spores comes through the window knocking the artist down. Then the spores fly into the young artist's sketchbook, and making the sketchbook glow.

"What is that stuff? The artist asks in shock.

Once the glowing stop, a voice says, "Poor thing!"

The young artist gasp, and looks around, "Who's there?! Where are you?! Where did that come from?!"

Suddenly, the voice says, "Oh no. It's me. Your sketchbook."

Suddenly, the sketchbook is floating freaking the man out.

The voice says," You have great talent, but no one understands it. Poor thing. Let's show everyone how interesting manga is."

The sketchbook makes a black image on it, and showing an evil smile on his face.

The next day, the girls are at the blab with the Professor, Ken, and Peach. Blossom Is readying a mangy while eating a snack. Bubbles is putting on her makeup. Buttercup and Bridget are practicing their baseball skills for a game coming soon.

Just then, the monitor goes off, and the screen turns on to reveal the Mayor on the line.

The Mayor panics, "We need you girls! There's a kaiju attacking the city!"

The Professor yelps in reply.

"What?!" Blossom questions in shock.

"A kaiju," Bridget replies.

In the city, there is a giant yellow running amok in the city. Everyone run and scream as the dinosaur walk around, and breath fire.

Seeing on the monitor, the Mayor is right and the city is endanger.

"No way?" Buttercup exclaims

"Woah! He wasn't kidding," Blossom replies.

Then Bubbles says, "It's different from the others."

The Mayor screams, "PowerPuff Girls Z's appearance is required!"

Then Peach calls out, "PowerPuff Girls Z, da wan wan!"

The girls lift their rings and begin to glow.

Then each slide their rings to their communicator as each shout their name, "Blossom… Bubbles… Buttercup… Bridget!"

The girls begin to transform as they get their clothes, accessories, other means appear from their normal clothes. Soon, the girls have transform into their PowerPuff Girls form

They all strike a pose, and chant, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

At the city, the people of the town are trying to get away from the rampaging monster. The monster continues to roar as it goes around town. Luckily, the girls fly in on the scene.

"Woah! It looks a lot bigger up close," Blossom replies.

Then Bridget says, "And it's pretty angry."

The girls then begin to see take a shot at fighting the monster.

At a building watching the action, the young artist is still holding his sketchbook to see what is happening.

"It's the PowerPuff Girls," The artist says.

Him has through the book, "Yes, it's just as I planned.

Then he opens the book and says, "Now show them some more of your work."

The young artist grabs his pencil and begins to draw more. This time he draws spaceship and a space shuttle in the sketbook. He rolls it up to where the page is, and blows on it. That makes the drawings come out of the book and come to life.

The girls gasp in shock.

"What are those?" Blossom wonders.

"Those looks like flying saucers," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. And there's a lot of UFOs," Bridget adds.

The UFOs begin to fire their lasers at the girls. The girls scream and fly away. Then the Kaiju breathes out fire at the girls, and they quickly dodge out of the way.

Angry, Buttercup screams, "Jerk! Sonic Swing!"

Buttercup swings her hammer and sends a powerful boom at the kaiju. When the attacks hits the monster, it disappears into thin air.

Up in the sky, the flying saucers are blasting their laster at the town, causing the buildings to go on fire.

Seeing what his work is doing, the artist panics, "Oh no! My ships are destroying the city!"

He is shocked to see what his artwork is causing.

Just then, Blossom throws her yo-yo as she shout, "Yo-yo shot!"

"Harmony Sound Wave!" Bridget calls out. Then sings through the microphone.

When that happens, both of the attacks destroy the flying saucers.

Then Bubbles waves her wand, and calls out, "Bubble Champagne!"

She sends all of her bubbles at the giant space shuttle and destroys it.

Once the ships are destroyed, the young artist sighs in relief to see the city is saved. Him however, is the opposite of relief.

The sketchbook screams, "Damn it! Those PowerPuff Girls Z!"

He turns to the young artist, and yells, "Hurry up and draw something else, and you better make it stronger this time."

But the artist says, "No more."

"No more?" Him questions.

"Everyone is scared. I don't want to hurt anybody," The young artist says.

"Listen, those girls have tampled your work. Doesn't it frustrate you?" Him explains.

"Maybe," The artist replies.

"If you quit, no one will see your manga. Are you okay with that?" Him says.

The young artist shakes his head in reply.

Then from the sketchbook, Him evilly says, "Then draw! Draw, Draw, keep drawing so that the wold world can see your manga."

The young artist stares at the face in the sketbook.

He grabs his pencil, and says, "Alright" And begins to draw more drawings.

As the artist draws, the girls are confused about the strange monster attacks.

Buttercup questions, "Isn't it weird that a monster and flying saucers attacked us just now."

"Really, what's going on?" Blossom wonders.

"It feels like we're in a sci-fi movie," Bubbles replies.

"I don't know about that. First a monster, and now an army of flying saucers… what's next?" Bridget questions, thinking of what is going on.

Suddenly, they hear someone saying, "This time we'll be your opponents!"

The girls turn their heads to see four grown women. What's scary, those women looks just like them

Then the says, "It is not magic, it is science!"

The newcomers do some poses and moves that show them who they are.

Once together, they chant, "Hope you're ready for the Super Tough Girls Z!"

The PowerPuff Girls Z are stunned to see those girls.

"What?! You gotta be kidding me!" Buttercup says in shock.

"They're like us only hard core," Blossom replies.

"They sure are forceful," Bubbles replies.

"Whatever they are, those girls are imposters," Bridget angrily says.

Impressed, Him says, "Evil twins, how clever. I can't wait to see what happens next."

First the imposter Blossom attacks with her yo-yo. Then the real Blossom attacks with her yo-yo. When the two combine, they let out a massive explosion.

Then both the imposter and the real Buttercup come at each other with hammers, and hit them on the head.

Bubbles uses her bubble wand at the imposter, but the fake interven the attack.

The imposter Bubbles says, "Alright. That attack cannot defeat me!"

Then imposter uses her bubble to and strike at Bubbles.

Then both the fake and real Bridget usetheit sound waves at each other, make them prevent each other's moves.

Then the real Blossom shouts, "Strawberry yo-yo shot!"

Then throws her yo-yo at the imposter.

The imposter is about to fight back, but stops to see the attack and unable to say the move.

"Hey what's going on?! Why didn't she use her power move?!" Him asks in anger.

The attack from the real Blossom destroy the imposter.

The artist apologizes, "Sorry, but that's not really in her character. I like my work to possess a certain intensity so my Blossom would never say Strawberry yo-yo shot!"

Him begins a bit confused.

Bubbles waves her want, and shouts, "Bubble popper!"

She sends a big bubble at the fake, and it hits her, causing her to disappear.

Him bluntly says, "Her too."

"Yeah. My version is way too cool to actually use bubbles in a fight," The young artist says.

Him's head sloutches, and bluntly says, "I guess so, but they always seem to work for the real bubbles."

Bridget then uses her whip to tie the fake up, and lets out her singing voice. Causing her to disappear.

"What about her?" Him asks.

"Well, I think she's better off using her voice instead of that whip of her. Although, I sometimes wonder if I should draw her with a different personality within her. You know a split personality," The young artist replies.

Him mutters to himself, "Unknown to him the real Bridget actually has a split personality."

Both of the imposter scream, "Sonic Swing!"

That makes the attack collide with each other making an explosion of green light.

Impressed to see the fight, Him says, "This might be good!"

The two then stare at each other after performing their attack.

Looking around the area, it's already evening, and the sun is beginning to set. Before the imposter can attack, she turns her head to see the sunset.

Amazed the imposter says, "The setting sun! The setting sun is calling to me!"

Then the imposter begins to run to the sunset. That distracts the imposter long enough to the real Buttercup to hit her on the head, causing her to disappear.

Him is rather stunned to see it after things are going good.

The artist saddens to the idea, "I wanted to try a passionate character that runs towards the setting sun. Guess it didn't work out as well as I hope.

This makes Him furious, and shouts, "You fool! Who cares about characters! Just draw! Draw!"

"The characters are the life of manga!" the young artist denies.

Finally Him calms down, and says, "Fine, suits yourself. Then scribble something so we can get this over with, and make it unstoppable this time.

Suddenly, Him has an idea, "I've got it!"

He says as he makes the sketchbook looks big, "Draw as I instruct."

Suddenly, Bridget feels like her head is hurting.

Bridget points out, "I… I can sense a dark aura over there."

The girls look to where Bridget is pointing to.

The young artist is drawing something on the sketchbook. The young artist has draw Him's in his life sized body.

Impressed, Him says, "Draw in large proportions."

Then the black spores fuse with the drawing and adds the color.

"And someone will finish it," Him adds as the drawing of him comes to live.

He looks at himself, and says, "Lovely. I really like it."

"Oh no! What have you done to my drawing?!" the artist asks in shock.

"Nothing, I really improve it. Now let me out!" Him answers.

"So you're the one who is behind all this," Bridget's voice comes up.

The young artist and Him look to see the girls are here.

"We should have knowing it was you Him. You're days are drawing to a close," Blossom adds in anger.

Him comes onto the page, and says, "You girls. I'll take care of you!"

He turns to the artist, and says, "Now blow me out."

The young artist does what Him says. He rolls the book up, and blows into it. But this time, two other drawings come out of it.

The artist yelps, "It's the wrong sketches."

Him angrily shouts from the sketchbook, "Hey I'm still in here."

Just then, the drawings begin to mock the artist about his drawings. The artist screams, and hides behind Blossom.

Blossom says, "Hey, calm down."

Buttercup uses her hammer to hit the drawings making them disappear.

While their back are turn Him tries his best to sneak away in the sketchbook.

But Bridget steps in, "And where do you think you're going?!"

"You won't get away that easily," Blossom says a ashe throws her yo-yo, and lasso the sketchbook. Then brings it back to her.

The young artist panics and keep apologizing while bowing his head. The girls can see that the young artist is just being used for Him's plans, so they decide to let him off the hook.

The next day, the girls are dealing with a certain pain in the neck.

"All you have to si blow on the page. Come on it's like this, see," Him says, trying to get them to let him out.

Blossom replies, "He sure is noisy."

"In your dreams pal. If you think we're going to let you out, then you have another think coming," Bridget adds.

Then Buttercup says, "You better quit whining… or else." Buttercup then presents a white eraser in her hand.

Him panics, "Not the eraser!"

Soon all the girls have an eraser in his hand, and begin to try to erase Him. Him screams as the girls keep trying to erase him. Him continues to dodge the erasers and running away screaming.

Finally the spores leaves as Him angrily shouts, "I'll be back you little brats!"

Once the spores are girl, the Professor touches it to make sure it's back to normal.

He picks the notebook, and says, "Alright. It's returned to being a normal sketchbook."

The Professor looks at the sketchbook and turns the page, then he notices something that catches his attention.

Later in the night, the young artist is walking on the street by himself,a dn feel pretty bad about it. Just then, the girls land in front of him.

The young artist panics and bow again saying he is sorry.

But Blossom brings out his sketch, "Here. this sketchbook is important to you right?"

The young artist looks to see his sketchbook and panics again.

"It's okay. It's returned to being a sketchbook," Buttercup reassures.

"Yeah. There's nothing to be scared of now," Bridget replies.

The young artist stops and looks at it, "You're a manga artist, aren't you?"

"I'm trying to be, but no one likes my drawings," The artist answers.

Blossom opens the book to reveal his characters, "But your drawings are really good. All your characters are cool."

The artist smiles, and asks, "Wow! You really think so."

Buttercup says, "The monsters rampaging in the city also were forceful."

"And I do admit, those Super Tough Girls were really strong," Bridget replies.

"I'm sure you can draw an interesting manga," Blossom says.

"Blossom loves mangas, so she should know," Bubbles replies.

The man gets up, and Blossom gives him his comic book back.

The artist smiles, and says, "It's the first time someone completed about my drawings. Thank you. I feel confident."

Then he declares, "I can see it now… The Super Touch Girls, will be on everstand in the city."

The girls look a bit confused.

Blossom tires to calmly says, "Um will, with such forceful characters."

"You should be writing male superheroes," Buttercup replies.

Then Bridget says, "I think he can write females characters. He just need to make them a little different. He should do the forceful characters for the villains."

The artist is confused at first, but smiles and nods his head to take those advices.

Weeks later, the young artist finally make his dream come true. He is now a manga artist and is working on the Super Tough Girls. Remember the advices, he make them better and the villains forceful as well. He can never been happier.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33: PowerPuff Boys Z

Early in the morning the Principal and the Mayor are having an important discussion. The only problem is that the Principal is having problems with the girls having to leave school all the time to save the say.

"I don't care if you are my big brother! You can't just keep bailing them out when they get into trouble! No matter how much time they volunteer with the professor! They nearly miss one class everyday for the past month" the principal screams.

"But…" the Mayor is about to speak.

But the Principal shouts, "But nothing! Those girls got to have the value of a good attendance record! I have enough to hear with their outrageous excuses! If they miss their test today, I'll have them suspended.

The Mayor who is on the monitor says with a frown, "So we have a problem."

The professor begins to think of a solution to their problem.

He says, "Hmm perhaps you're right. Yes. We can't continue to jeopardize the girls education."

He turns to the girls, and says, "So today, when you go to school, no transformation belts."

"But professor, what if something attacks the city. Who will protect the people of New Townsville?" Blossom asks in concern.

The Professor smiles, and announces, "Leave that to us!"

Ken and Peach joins in as well. The girls are looking confused about this.

"After all the times the PowerPuff have rescued us this is the least we can do," the Professor explains.

Then Ken says, "If the city's endanger, you can count on us to save the day."

"Besides we're like family, so we should look out for each other," The Professor adds.

"Da wan wan!" Peach replies.

The girls smile to hear it.

"Thank guys," the girls reply.

They then hear the Mayor crying on the monitor.

The Mayor says, "It's so touching.

"I hope the professor can handle it," Blossom says.

"It's just one day, what's the worst that can happen?" Bubbles replies.

Then Buttercup says, "Probably nothing."

"You're right. The city has been pretty quiet lately, so there might not be any trouble while we're going," Bridget adds.

The girls take off their belts and leave off to school to do their exam.

At the an abandoned building, the Gang Green Gang has plans of their own.

Ace calls out to his crew, "Gather around you dimwits check it out!"

"Look what I found in the news paper!" Ace says, holding a newspaper.

The others look at the front page to see Professor Utonium and Ken along with five small veils of chemicals.

"Says here that Professor Utonium is working on a secret formula called Chemical Z. And guess what… it can totally boost up our super powers," Ace evilly says.

The gang agree with Ace's plan and all of their dark aura begins to glow.

Meanwhile, Mojo is looking out the window from his rundown home.

Mojo says, "Ah, what a nice day for taking over the world."

He stretches his arms to get freshen up, and says, "I know maybe my friends can help."

Mojo calls on his phone, and says, "Hi Mojo here, how are you?

"The city is under attack Professor! Mojo's on a rampage!" The Mayor panics on the screen in the professor's lab.

He shows Mojo is using his robot to destroy the city again.

"Ah, well don't worry. This is the perfect opportunity to try out my latest invention," Professor Utonium says.

He runs off to grab his invention. Then quickly comes back with a white bodysuit with blue sades covering his eyes.

The professor says in excitement, "I've been looking forward of using this."

"ProfessorPuff Z away!" The professor calls out as he activates the rocket pack and flies into the sky to save the day.

Back in the lab, Ken and Peach couch due to the smoke.

Ken asks, "When did he invent that thing?"

"I don't know, da wan," Peach answers.

Just then, they hear the doorbell ring. They look on the screen to see Professor Utonium at the gate… but has green skin

"Open up," the professor says.

Peach points out, "that's the Gang Green Gang, da wan."

"Yes, Peach. I can see that." Ken says.

He can see the Gang Green Gang on different screens. The professor at the door is a fake.

Suddenly, Ken has an idea, "I know what to do… Wait here Peach I need to get things ready."

In the city, Mojo Jojo is wrecking the city as the people run and scream for their lives. Mojo maniacally laughs to see his plan is working.

He looks down from the robot and says, "Hello, I'm glad you can make it."

On ground floor is Fuzzy Lumpkins, and the Amoeba boys.

"Of course we came monkey, causin' trouble is the best thing to do in the whole wide world," Fuzzy says.

Poncho happily says, "Well, yee ha! Couldn't agree more with that there varnment."

"Let's show this city what we're made of, shall we?" Violet says.

Then Slik Hat nods his head, and says, "Right you are. Let's fuse together."

The Amoeba Boys gather together and begin to fuze together as they grow in size. You they're all a giant yellow amoeba having all of their hats on.

Mojo says, "Good work."

"Smashin' time," Fuzzy says.

"Everyone cheer and ready to destroy the town.

Just then, the Professor comes flying down wearing his special power suit

He lands on one of the buildings, and says, "There's a new hero in town, and his name is ProfessorPuff Z!"

The bad guys are dumbfounded to see a new character on the scene.

Fuzz says, "New Townsville sure has a lot of weirdos in it."

"You said it," the Amoeba boys rely.

Then Mojo asks, "So who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," The Professor says.

Then he goes flying down to launch an attack, but mojo swats him with his robot arm. Then Fuzz swats him that makes the professor bounce off the amoeba boys. Soon the bad guys are using the professor as a ball. The professor continues to scream and yelp as he is being pushed, bounced, and kicked around.

"No I have to save the day," The professor says in thought.

The professor is able to activate his boosters and wings as he says, "Let's see if you can stand my Utonium beam!"

The professor fires a powerful beam at Mojo, but it misses.

"Where are you aiming?" Mojo asks.

The beam hits one of the buildings. Then reflects off the window. Then to another glassed building, and then another. The beam hits the Amoeba boys causing them to explode and split up.

"Yes! I did it!" The professor cheers.

But his celebration is cut short when his rocket pack starts to blast out smoke. Soon, the rocket pack becomes out of control and flying all over the place. He soon lands on Fuzzy's head knocking him out

The professor looks up, and says, "Wow! I got him."

But then, Mojo comes over with his robot, and says, "Now it's Mojo's turn."

The professor launches a powerful beam from his wrist as he screams and his eyes closed. Because he has his eyes closed, he can't see that he ends up slicing the support beams on a large metal bulletin. It falls down, and crashes on Mojo's robot.

"I… I did it" the professor says, amazed.

He gets up and do a super hero pose and says, "Professor Puff Z!"

Meanwhile, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget are taking their exam in their classroom. Blossom is thinking about what might happen to the city. She turns her head to look out the window and sees something strange… She sees Fuzzy Lumpkins jump and running on the top of the buildings, and… the professor.

Blossom gasp in shock, and stammers, "Ah… ah… the…. The…. professor… Hey Bubbles… look… look... look over there… "

Just then the door to the classroom opens, and the principal sticks his head out.

"Blossom, eyes on your work!" The principal says.

"Yes sir," Blossom quickly answers.

Then the door closes.

Blossom turns to her exam and says in thought, "What's the professor doing out there? I have to find a way to help, but how? If any of us try to leave the principal said we'll be suspended. Oh, what am I gonna do?! It's just a big decision. Okay, calm down Blossom. I'll you need is a way to decide."

Suddenly, Blossom has an idea, "Wait, I know!"

"Eeni, meni, mini, mo. Should I stay or should I go. Tell me now cause I don't know… where I should end up," Blossom sings as he moves her pencil to point to the window and on her test.

Once she is done, the pencil lands on her test.

Blossom says, "Guess I'm staying here."

Blossom then continues to take her test.

Back at the Professor's lab, the Gang Green Gang break the gate down and are making their way to the lab.

"Follow me guys, and remember we're looking for Chemical Z," Ace says.

"We can't let them get Chemical Z, da wan," Peach says.

Ken comes back, "Don't worry Peach, I'll stop them."

"Uh Ken, is that you? wan wan," Peach asks.

Ken is dressed in a strange outfit. He's wearing a red shirt with a yellow Z in the middle with black sleeves, and white gloves, black shorts, blue socks, white shoes, and a blue baseball helmet. He is holding a pitchfork or something like that.

"Sure it is. Now I'm new and improved," Ken answers.

"He then do a super pose, and says, "You can call me Kazakami Ken Z!"

Peach stares at Ken with a confused look, and says, "Okay, da wan."

Ken steps out of the lab and into the hall away to guard the lab door. Walking into the hall from the other side, the Gang Green Gang are here to crash it.

Ace shouts, "We're here for the Chemical Z."

Then all five of the boys begin to charge, but haven't been able to get far. First, Arturo and Snake slip and slide on yellow balls and fall to the ground. Grubber and Big Billy are hit with ironers. Ace continues to charge as Ken throws balls at him.

"You'll have to do better than that," Ace says, dodging some of the balls.

Until he is hit in the face with a bowling ball.

Ken look to see that his plan has worked, the gang are down for the count.

"Well, that was pretty easy," Ken says.

But his victory is cut short when the Gang Green Gang begins to get up. Ken laughs and make a run to where the lab is.

Meanwhile, Bubbles is continuing to take her test, when she hears a strange bouncing sound. She look out the window, and gasp in shock to see the fused Amoeba boys bouncing 's more the Professor is flying after them. Bubbles rubs her eyes, thinking she might be imagining it. Bubbles gasps realizing she isn't imagine it. She turns her head for Blossom, Buttercup, and Bridget, and window what she should do.

Suddenly, the principal appears upside down at the window outside, "Bubbles, i'm watching you.

"Sorry Mr. Principal," Bubbles says.

Then the man leaves.

"I should be helping the professor. He looks like he got his hands full, but I also have to write this test. Oh, what should I do?" Bubbles says, worried in thought.

Suddenly, Bubbles has an idea, "Wait, I can do what I always do."

Bubbles decides to play rock, paper, scissors with herself. Right hand, she helps the professor. Left hand, she continues to test. When she plays it, left hand wins. So she continues to do her test. She then uses her self playing for her dest, but it isn't going well.

Back in the lab, the Gang Green Gang are still trying to get in the lab. Bib Billy and Grubber run down the hall, but end up getting stuck in some strange pink stuff. Ken stands on the other side, and takes the chew object out of his mouth. That stuff is gum. Just then, Ace and the others are making their way down the hall.

Ace angrily shouts, "Hey kid, get back here!"

Ken realizes that he's in trouble and is making a run for it.

Just then, something flies over him. Ken turns around to see Peach wearing a yellow bodysuit and bone nunchucks. Peach moves them around him and jumps in the air. He then smack Ace, Alturo, and Snake on the head knocking them out.

Peach says, "I don't let you get the Chemical Z. Get ready to take the defeat of PowerPeach Z!"

Ken becomes dumbfounded to hear it.

Meanwhile, Buttercup continues to take her test. She looks out the window to see something bizarre. She sees Mojo's robot being chased by a robot that looks like the professor. She knows that trouble is at foot.

But then, she hears someone says, "Buttercup, no looking out the window!"

She turns her head to see the Principal is sitting in front of her desk.

"Sorry," Buttercup says.

Then asks looking confused, "Wait a sec, what are you doing underneath my desk?"

The principal simply goes back down without saying a single word.

Struggling between the test and the professor, Buttercup says, "This is not cool. The professor needs my help, but I don't wanna be suspended for cutting class. What am I gonna do?"

Suddenly, Buttercup has an idea. She grabs her pencil from her case to help her decide. She decides that if the number is odd she'll help the professor, but if it's even she'll do her test. Buttercup rolls her pencil and it lands, and it lands with a odd number. Panicked, she blows on the pencil that lands on an even number. She stays to finish her test. Buttercup then uses the same method for her test.

Back in the lab, the door blows open and the Gang Green Gang walk into the lab feeling very tired. Ken and Peach look to see the Gang is in the same room they are. The Gang Green Gang are not happy with them at all.

"You think that a bowling ball and some bubble gum will stop us! This here is the Gang Green Gang!" Ace says.

The Gang cheer and are ready to attack Ken and Peach.

Just then, Ken says, "Wait! Don't hurt us. The Chemical Z is on the table."

Ken points and the Gang look to see five small veils that is labeled Chemical Z.

Ace shouts, "Down the hatch everybody!"

The five run toward the table and each pick a bottle of Chemical Z. then they drink it. Ace look at the table to see the label is removed from the bottle and is showing a different labe. The label has a picture of a chilli pepper on it.

Suddenly, the gang's face turn red. Then feel like their body is getting very hot. Suddenly, they all are launched out of the lab with fire coming out of their mouth. They fly in the air like rockets.

"I had a hunch that article might attract some thieves, so i was ready with volcano sauce," Ken says, holding the bottle of hot sauce.

At school, Bridget hands over her test to Ms. Keane. Then sits back down on her desk. Suddenly, she hears screaming and look out the window to see five figures that look like the Gang Green Gang flying into the air. Bridget looks a little confused, and think she must have imagine it. So she sits down and reads one of her books.

Just then, the bell ring and school is done for the day. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget run out for the school so they can reach the lab. Each of them explain on what they seen and want to make sure everyone's alright.

"Is everyone okay?" Blossom asks.

They seen the professor, Ken, and Peach, and the three turn their heads.

The professor says, "Sure we're fine. Defending the city is easy."

"Wow! You did it all by yourselves," Blossom says with a smile.

"Well sort of, we had a little help," Ken says.

Soon the three quickly change into their super powered outfits.

Then they all chant, "From The PowerPuff Boys Z!"

The girls look at the three with confused looks.

Blossom asks, "Are you guys for real?"

"Yep. Their outfits are kind of cool. Look like they had fun," Bubbles says.

"Maybe for one day, but try to defend the city all the time," Buttercup says.

Bridget nods her head, "You said it. Those guys can be a real handful."

Suddenly the screen turns on to see the Mayor.

The Mayor says, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but my little brother has some news to report."

The screen changes to the principal.

"I have just received the results of your exams afternoon," The principal says.

Then shouts, "And three of you failed miserably!"

The girls become stunned to hear it.

The Mayor says, "Luckily, because of all the hard work you do for the science institute around the city, I convinced my brother to let you girls write a makeup test."

"That's good, but the principal said only three of us failed," Blossoms ays.

Then the Principal says, "That's right, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup will be having one week of intensive tutorial, so there will be no cutting class."

"And I will like to congratulate Bridget on doing so well on the test. My brother said that you got a perfect score on it," The Mayor says.

"Thank you," Bridget says.

"Congratulations Bridgt," Bubbles happily says.

"Hooray, da wan!" Peach adds with glee.

"But what about our volunteer work, Bridget can't do it on her own," Blossom says.

Ken says, "Don't worry."

"Why shouldn't we?" Buttercup asks.

"Because you can always count on… The PowerPuff Boys Z" The professor says.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34: A Disturbing visit

On a cold and raining day, Bridget is in her room doing her homework assignment. She sighs as she looks outside. She has plans about seeing the her friends and playing outside, but the rain puts a stop to it. Her mom will be working late to so she's alone in the house as the rain continues to fall from the sky.

Just then, Minnie the puppy runs up into the room and happily barks to Bridget. She then has her paws on Bridget's legs and bark to get her attention.

Bridget smiles and holds Minnie in her arms, "You want to play girl."

Minnie barks in reply.

"Sure. Let me put my assignment away and then we can play," Bridget says.

She puts Minnie down and closes her textbook and workbook. She then puts them in her backpack. Bridget gets up from heri chair and walks with her dog out of the room.

Outside in the rain, Him's black spores are traveling around the city. Usually they are looking for ways to cause trouble and to get rid of the PowerPuff Girls Z, but this time he's planning on visiting a certain girl.

The black spores travel close to the window where Bridget's apartment is and can see Bridget playing tug a way with her dog.

Through the spores, Him chuckles, and says, "Well, it looks like the girl is home and only has a little dog to play with. I'll let myself in so she can get some company."

In the living room, Bridget continues to pull on the rope as Minnie pulls on the other side. Bridget giggles as little Minnie pulls hard on the rope. Suddenly, Bridget hears a strange echoing laugh surrounding the room and causes her to let go of the rope.

Bridge looks around, "Hello?" Is someone there?"

Minnie hears the sound and drops the rope from her mouth. The dog smells around to see if she can find who is making the sound.

"Alright, whoever you are. You better come out," Bridget says.

Suddenly a black dust begins to appear in the room and lands a few feet away from Bridget. Minnie begins to bark to see the black dust. Then the black dust shape itself into a familiar form.

Bridget gassp, "Him! What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I pay a little visit to one of you super do gooders," Kim says.

"Anyone who comes inside a home without being invited can't be called a guest, especially ones who cause a lot of problems for everyone in the city," Bridget sternly says.

"Oh, let's not worry to much about those little details," Him says.

"More like big details," Bridget says in thoughts.

Bridget crosses her arms, and says, "What are you even doing here? I doubt you decided to just pay a little visit."

"You are so right my dear. I like to know a little more about you. More important, the power that you have within you," Him says.

Bridget grows suspicious, "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm, like how you were able to withstand my dark power for starters," Him says.

"Why are you interested about my powers and the light source that I have?" Bridget asks.

"Nothing in particular, I just like to know that how you haven't fully fallen into my dark powers," Him says.

"Uh, you do know that I have white light energy right," Bridget says.

"Ture. But in case you forget, the dark power that is inside of you originally belongs to me," Him says.

Bridget becomes weary and remembers what Him has said to her. While Bridget knows that her white light came from the Original Chemical X and Professor Utonium's Chemical Z, the black light that she has used to be within Him's body before he was imprisoned by Ooedo's ChakiChaki Girls and his dark aura separated from his body.

Him then float behind her and wraps his arms around her making Bridget gasp in surprise.

"I do like to know how you obtain these powers," Him says.

Bridget feels a bit stunned at first. She really doesn't want to tell him about her abilities. But because she's not wearing her belt and can't call for help, and is trapped in his embrace, she can't do much of anything. She has no choice by to answer his question.

"It happened when I lived in America before I moved here. I walked home for practice and was with my mom outside. That's when I saw the gray light and got hit when I pushed my mom out of the way. That's when I transformed. The professor suspect that the dark energy and white energy merged together before it hit me," Bridget says.

"Hmm, that does sound interesting. Considering that white light and dark light can fuse together to form a gray light. And you can also use the power of darkness," Him says.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about my powers and how my dark aura acts up, especially when I'm around you and your dark spores," Bridget says.

"Right, I remember seeing that you experienced physical pain while my spores are near you. I suspect it's because my dark powers and yours are connected in a way. And when you turned into Brenda a darker Powerpuff, I know you have a lot of potential of using your dark power," Him says.

"What do you mean?" Bridget asks.

"Simple. You can be easily be brought to the darkness. I can help you control your powers if you allow yourself to be consumed by the dark power," Him says with an evil smile.

"No. I don't want to be consume by my powers. My abilities are powerful, but it can be dangerous if I allow it to take control of me. I would rather eat dirt than becoming what you are… a monster," Bridget says.

Him rubs his claw on Bridget's head, and says, "Better a powerful monster than a weak nobody. Is that what you want to be? A weak nobody."

"I'll tell you I don't want to be, to be a part of an evil demon," Bridget says as she escapes from the spores' embrace.

Bridget turns to Him, and angrily says, "You think you know everything about me. Well, you don't, so just spit it out already. What do you want?"

Him notices that Bridget's aura is glowing a dark gray color as she expresses her anger.

"You know, your dark power becomes more when you get angry. You seem to know how to use your dark energy quite well. I want you and your power," Him says.

Bridget clutches her hands in anger, "In your dreams pal!"

Bridget then begins to make a run for it. But before she can reach her room, the black spores form into a rope and lasso Bridget by her wrist.

"Don't be hard to get, you can't ignore that you have my dark power," Him says.

"No, but could try. And I can beat you once I transform," Bridget says.

Him chuckles, and says, "Not likely."

Back in the lab, Professor Utonium, Ken, and, Peach are working on some experiments and machines. When they hear the alarm going off.

Peach barks, "I sense Dark Z Rays, da wan."

Ken looks at the screen and see the black spores in Him's form is lassoing Bridget.

Ken says, "Bridget is endanger!"

"Peach call the girls!" Professor Utonium says.

"Powerpuff Girls Z da wan wan!" Peach calls out.

In Buttercup's room, she is watching a soccer game until she sees her communicator is beeping. Blossom and Bubbles see their communicator are beeping too. In short amount of time, the girls have transform into their PowerPuff forms.

Buttercup quickly reach the elevator and flies to the door of Bridget's apartment. Blossom and Bubbles reach the door as well.

Buttercup says, "Come on, let's break this door down."

"Buttercup we can't just…" Blossom panics.

But Buttercup uses her hammer to break the door down.

Buttercup flies inside and past Bridget. Then she uses her hammer to hit Him, but the hammer goes through him. That's because he's a image made of his black dust.

Bubbles waves her wind and calls out, "Bubble blaster!"

The bubbles hit the black spores that is tied around Bridget's wrist. Then the spores loses it grip and Bridget is free.

Bridget reaches the girls, and says, "Thanks for the help guys."

"We're just glad that you're okay," Bubbles says.

"Go get your belt and transform. We'll stall him," Blossom says.

Bridget nods her head, "Right."

Bridget runs into her room and grab her belt. She then puts it on and begins to transform.

Bridget flies over, "You think you can break into my home and get away with it. Get ready to taste the power of the PowerPuffs!"

"Yeah." The girls say.

Blossom throws her yo yo, "Yo yo attack!"

"Bubbles blaster!" Bubbles calls, waves her bubble wand.

"Sonic swing!" Buttercup says, swinging her hammer.

Then Bridget sings to her microphone, "Harmony sound waves!"

All four girls attack come at Him's black spores at once and knock the dust out of the room and breaking the window in the process.

Him's voice says, "I'll be back you little meddlers!"

The spores then leaves the apartment until they're gone.

"Glad that he's gone," Bubbles says.

"Yeah. But my apartment is messed up. My mom is so not going to like this," Bridget says.

Blossom says, "Let's get this cleaned up before you mom gets home."

"And you can tell us what happened," Buttercup adds.

Throughout the raining afternoon, the girls are fixing up the window, the door, and other damages done to the house. As they clean up, Bridget explains to them that Him is after her and her powers. He also tried to talk her into letting him help her, but she refused.

Once they are finish cleaning, the girls decide to stay with Bridget for the rest of the afternoon. Right now, they're playing a board game.

"Still, I can't believe Him wanted to help you with your powers," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. Glad that you didn't agree to go with it," Blossom says.

"Yeah. I'm not sure he's being honest with it, but I'm not taking chances in case he is up to something. Still, I still don't fully know about my powers," Bridget says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll fully understand your powers someday," Bubbles says.

Then Blossom says, "Until the. Let's do what we always do."

"Yeah. Beating bad guys, and saving the day," Bridget says.

"And keep on being friends," Bubbles adds.

The girls continue to play the game unto the rain stop. Then the girls head on home for the day.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35: The New Entourage

At school, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget are walking into the classroom and putting their things in their locker. As they go to their desk, and look to see two girls looking through the window. The two girls, Mandy and Brandy are looking outside for some reason.

Brandy asks, "Is she wearing it today?"

"Yeah. She told me that it was totally awesome," Mandy says.

Princess Morbucks walks out of the limo in front of the school she is wearing bright color dress with big yellow ribbons on it, and a funny looking hat. Princess is proud of it, and spins around in a circle with sparkles.

"Well, it certainly is an interesting dress," The two girls reply.

Princess walks on the red carpet to school without a care in the world.

Bridget and the girls look out the window to see it for themselves.

"What on earth is she wearing?" Bridget asks.

"She looks like a parade float," Buttercup says.

"Defiantly have a style of her own," Bubbles replies.

Then Buttercup says, "Too bad it made her look like a circus tent."

"Maybe it's still in there. But I do admit, I actually like that pink ribbon she has behind it." Bridget says.

Bridget and the others turn their heads to see the two girls giggling and running out of the classroom. The two girls continue running down stairs and outside to see Princess. Soon they are complement her outfits.

Bridget is confused, "That's weird. Why are they saying nice things about her outfits?"

"Give me a break," Buttercup replies.

Just then, Princess walks into the room, and says, "Good morning, I've arrived."

"It's true, and doesn't anyone thing she look amazing. Don't you just love her outfit," Mandy says with a smile.

Then Brandy says, "Yeah. It's like totally out of this world. You look so divine."

"That's exactly what I said to the designer. I like a dress that fights my divine personality," Princess says.

Then Princess starts laughing with confidence.

Just then, Blossom runs into the classroom, "Good morning."

She then notices the dress Princess is wearing.

"Woah! I know I got out of bed late this morning, but it can't be Halloween already to wear a dress like that." Blossom says.

"Halloween?!" Princess asks.

Princess becomes angry, and charges, "I'm going to make you look like a Halloween Monster!"

But before she can attack, Brand and Mandy grab her by the arms. They manage to get a grip on her, despite her kicking and screaming.

"Calm down Princess, don't let her get to you," Brandy says.

Then Mandy says, "Yeah. Everyone can tell she is just jealous because you look so good today."

Hearring the comment manages to get Princess to calm down, and happily says, "Yeah."

Sadly, it boost her confidence and ego. As well as Blossom's anger.

"Of course, you're jealous. Just look at what you're wearing," Princess mocks.

Blossom becomes so mad, that she begins to charge at her, but Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget grab hold of her.

"Cool it! She's just trying to make you mad," Buttercup says.

"You know Princess can be a bit of a show stopper," Bridget adds.

Princess then presents three tickets, and says, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Tomorrow is the big fundraiser, and only the most important people are invited. A bunch of celebrities will be there, and I have three tickets."

Then Princess asks, "Mandy. Brandy. Would you like to go?"

"Would we ever?" Both girls cheer.

Blossom asks, "Did you say celebrities?"

"Oh sure, I think J.T will be there. J.T Wesley," Princess says.

Blossom goes all fan girl, "He's so cool!"

"And that famous fashion designer Amelia Francine," Princess adds.

Bubbles happily says, "She's my favorite designer in the whole world!"

"Oh! And some baseball player called Willie Stevenson," Princess adds.

Buttercup gasps, "No way!"

"You sure you don't have extra tickets?" Blossom asks.

"Please," Bubbles begs.

"Just check," Buttercup adds.

"Yeah," Blossom replies.

Bridget calmly says, "Now girls, I don't think Princess can get that many tickets."

Brandy says, "I'm sorry."

"It's by invitation only," Mandy says.

Then Brandy says, "If you want to attend this party, you have to be especially special. So you sure can see why you girls don't make the cut."

Then the three girls start laughing at them.

Blossom says, "Why you?!"

"So what?" Bubbles replies.

"Yeah. We don't want those anyway," Buttercup adds.

Bridget says, "Let's just go girls."

But before they can do that, their communicators begin to beep, meaning they are needed to save the day, again. Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget quickly leaves the room, but Blossom remains.

And begins to scold them "You three are the meanest girls ever!"

"Come on Blossom," Bridget says, dragging her away.

Princess, Mandy, and Brandy see Blossom being dragged away by her friend, and start laughing at her.

In town, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget are fighting Mojo Jojo, again. He has been attacking the city with his giant robot. Blossom throws her yo-yo. Bubbles makes bubbles with her bubble wand. Buttercup swings her hammer. Bridget finally screeches with her microphone. Mojo's machine explodes and sends him flying again.

The girls sigh with exhaustion.

"Blossom asks, "Why does super villains always attack the city during lunch time?"

"Maybe it's a good idea for them to defeat us on empty stomach," Bridget remarks.

The girls then start laughing.

Bridget says, "I got to get to my mom at the doctor's office for my check up. I'll see you later."

"Bye," The girls reply.

Bridget flies away from the girls and reach the hospital her mother is working in. she changes herself back to normal and walk into the office.

After checking in and being called, her mother is checking her blood pressure, height, weight, sight, and hearing. After that, her mother checks Bridget's reflexes on her knees, and her heart.

Finally, Bridget's mover bring a tray that has a needle with a bandage on it.

Alice asks, "So sweet, how school going for you?"

"School's been doing fine. Of course, it's been a bit of a pain that the bad guys are attacking the city, especially during lunch," Bridget says.

Alice gives Bridget a shot, and says, "Sounds like you and the girls had to skip lunch because of this."

"You can say that again," Bridget says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you and the girls will be able to handle this." Alice says, placing a bandage on Bridget's right shoulder.

"I hope so," Bridget replies.

The next day, Bridget walks into the classroom to see her friends, but notices the sad look on Brandy and Mandy's faces.

"Something's wrong," Bridget says in thought.

Bridget walks to her desk and place her things down. She smiles to see Bubbles and Buttercup. Suspected, Blossom is going to be late again. Just then, Princess comes in wearing a puffy dress with red and purple striped shirt and short puffy sleeves, and has a funny party hat to match.

Princess acts confident, and says, "Well good morning everyone."

Everyone in the class are talking among themselves and not paying attention to Princess.

"The dress that I'm wearing comes directly from Melune, and you will not believe how much daddy paid for it," Princess says with pride, waiting to get the attention.

So farm Princess is not getting any attention from anyone, and is becoming sad. Bridget finds it strange to see Mandy and Brandy not talking to her or being there for her.

Suddenly she hears a voice, "I made it."

Princess smiles, and says, "You're just in time to admire my outfit."

Blossom walks in to notice the dress, but asks, "Is there a reason you're dressed like a pumpkin?"

Princess becomes distressed to see it.

Later during lunch, Bridget decides to eat on the roof, but see the students running inside, even Mandy and Brandy. Then Bubbles walks down stairs with a sad look on her face. Bridget is confused by this, and decides to walk upstairs to see Princess eating her lunch alone. Seems that the wind has died down, the girl continues to eat. Bridget decides the best thing to do is to walk over and talk to her. Princess continues to eat her lunch with a sad look on her face.

Bridget comes to the front door, and says, "Hey Princess."

Princess looks up to see Bridget who is holding a calm smile on her face.

"Hi Bridget, what are you doing?" Princess asks.

"Just thought you need someone to talk to," Bridget says.

Princess turns her head, "Who says I need someone to talk to?"

"Since you seem to be eating all alone, but not with your friends," Bridget says.

Princess saddens and turns her head.

"Something happened?" Bridget asks.

"Yeah," Princess answers.

Then says, "You can um, take a seat if you want?"

Bridget sits on the chair the other side of her.

"Wanna tell em what happened?" Bridget ask.

Princess sighs, "Brandy, Mandy and I got into a fight yesterday."

"Really now," Bridget replies.

Princess says, "Yeah. I kind of got mad at them yesterday. They seem to like the PowerPuff Girls alot and not giving me attention, and I kind of got mad at them. Then we started getting mad at each other, and well fired them in a way."

"That bad huh?" Bridget asks.

"Yeah. I feel strange without them around. I tired to hang out with other students, but that didn't work," Princess says.

Bridget asks, "Haven't you try talking to Brandy and Mandy about it?"

"I uh, kind of didn't want to talk to them at all after that," Princess says.

Then sadly says, "I'm uh, you know."

"You're worried that they might not want to talk to you either," Bridget suspects.

"Yeah," Princess says.

"Well Princess, the way I see it is that you can try to make things right with the girls or maybe give them some space until you three can find a way to talk thing out," Bridget says.

"Yeah. But now I don't anyone to go with the party with, and I don't know if they want to go there with me anymore," Princess says.

"Sounds like those two must be pretty special to you," Bridget says.

"Of course, they are do whatever I asked and always give me support and confident in what I wear or anything I do. They also give me the best attention or than any student in school," Princess says,

Bridget asks in thought, "Are they friends or servants?"

"Look Princess, I'm not going to make you talk to them, but maybe you should think about your situation. I'm sure you three can work something out. If not, then maybe you just need to find the reason why they're upset. Sometimes making new friends to help with your problems is also good," Bridget says.

Just the, the bell rings.

Bridget gets up from her seats, "Better get back to class."

"Um Bridget, thanks, And uh, can I talk you about something alone after school" Princess says.

Bridget smiles, and says, "Sure."

Bridget then walks through the door and head down stairs.

Sometime later, school is over for the day. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are discussing about what happened yesterday and how today is going.

"How come you're so worried about Princess anyway?" Buttercup asks.

"Mandy and Brandy are the only friends she got, and it's all because of us they started fighting in the first place," Bubbles says.

"Yeah. I guess everyone deserves a friend or two," Blossom says.

"Even Princess Morbucks," Bubbles says.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup decide that they need to fix the situation with Princess and her friends. Unaware, Him's black spores are spying on them through the window right now.

"Hey you guys, we were just thinking. Maybe you should try patching things up with Princess," Bubbles says.

"Even though she's a pain, he probably misses you," Blossoms ays.

"She's not the type to apologize, so you should probably make the first move," Buttercup says.

Brandy and Mandy begin to think about it.

They then hear someone say, "Hey girls."

The five girls turn around to see Bridget and Princess walking into the room together for some reason.

Princess asks, "Hi, I was just wondering if you guys want to go to the party tonight?"

"You mean the big one with J.T. Wesley?" Princess asks.

"And Willie Stevenson?" Buttercup adds.

"That's the one," Princess replies.

Blossom and Buttercup cheers, "Yay! We're going to a party!"

Bubbles dumbfounded, "Uh guys, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uh I guess you're right," Blossom says.

Brandy and Mandy are not very happy to hear this conversation.

"So much for patching things up," Brandy says.

"Yeah. You just want our tickets," Mandy adds.

Then they both awal away with disapproved faces.

Bubbles says, "Wait, we don't want them."

"Hold on Bubbles," Bridget says.

Bubbles turns around, and asks, "What is it?"

"You see, I spoke to Princess earlier, and she well, a bit worried about patching things up with Brandy and Mandy. Her and I talked it over and we agreed to give them some time apart until Princess feels that she can do it on her own. She asked me to go to the party,and I agree as long as you guys get to go," Bridget says.

"Really?" Blossom and Buttercup ask with glee.

"Yeah. In a way. It will be best to give them time a part and hang out with Princess for a while," Bridget says.

She turns to Princess, and says, "And remember Princess, we're just going there to have a good time alright."

"Alright whatever," Princess says.

Bubbles asks, "Bridget, are you sure?"

"Well, I don't want Princess to be alone over there, and I don't want to push the three to make up. It's probably best to give the three time to think about the argument okay," Bridget says.

"Okay," Bubbles says.

As the girls discuss about the party, Him's dark spores has hear the conversation, and has a plan to make some trouble. So they fly into the sky.

Meanwhile, Brandy and Mandy are leaving the school and walking on the bridge.

Mandy sighs, and says, "I guess our friendship with Princess is over?"

"You call that a friendship. She treat us like her servent half the time. All I want to do was go to that party," Brandy says.

"Yeah. I guess. It would have been nice to have gone," Mandy replies.

Just then, Him's black spores begin to spread around Brandy and Mandy transforming them. They end up in white fancy hair and clothes. Soon they become monsters themselves. They become the entourage. Soon enough, they need have a strong desire to hang out with the highest quality of people to follow.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36: Entourage Continues

Later on, the girls are at the charity party with Princess Morbucks. As usual, Princess is dressed for success, but because this is last minute, the girls don't have any fancy clothes on.

"Urgh, you look like you just walked in off the street! Where are your evening gowns?! Your proband opera club! This is a party for the rich and powerful not your kid sister's birthday bash!" Princess scolds.

"Sorry Princess, but I didn't have time to get change and I don't even have a kid sister," Bubbles says.

"That's no excuse, you'll just have to go home." Princess replies.

"We can't do that we just got here,and look I even brought my autograph book. So no matter what happens, I'm going to get J.T Wesley to sign it," Blossom says, holding an autograph book.

"This is a charity fundraiser, you can't go around asking for autographs! So you either go home and change or I'm going to call security and… " Princess screams.

"Uh Princess, I think we're minus two people," Bridget says.

Princess and Bubbles look to see Blossom is trying to get an autograph and meet celebrities.

"Hey! What happened to being my entourage?" Princess asks.

"I think we lost them," Bridget answers.

Just then Bubbles becomes fan girl too, ""It's Amelia Francine! The greatest fashion designer in the city!"

"Yeah so what?! I go golfing with my mother every week. Honestly, I never wear something she made," Princess says.

"Yeah! But look what you wear to school," Bubbles says, and runs after her screaming happily.

Princess and Bridget look dumbfounded to see the girls are busy being screaming fangirls.

"Looks like we lost one more," Bridget says.

"You can say that again," Princess says.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are becoming fan girls towards their favorite celebrity. Meanwhile, the Mayor enters the building with the two entourage and under the influence of the confetti. Princess and Bridget remain where they are.

Bridget asks, "So Princess, how are things going?"

"Fine I guess. I'm surprised you're not going crazy," Princess says.

"Well, I'm not totally the social type especially with big events like this. As long I'm with people I know I don't really have a problem," Bridget says.

"If you say so," Princess says.

Then Princess asks, "See anyone you like?"

"To be honest, I actually see my favorite singing. Carmen Diez," Bridget says.

"Really. I love her song," Princess says.

"You don't say," Bridget replies.

Just then, Bridget feels a sharp pain on her head. Then she feels her stomach in pain.

"Oh no! Not now!" Bridget says in thought.

Suddenly, Bridget hears her communicator go on. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup look to see theirs are going off as well.

Bridget turns to Princess, "I'll be right back Princess, I'm going to use the restroom."

"Okay," Princess says.

Bridget goes out of the room, Blossom and the others follow. Once they're alone, Buttercup picks up her communicator, and answers it to see Ken and Peach.

Buttercup asks, "What's up?

"Are you guys still at that charity fundraiser thing?" Ken asks.

"Yeah. We're still here," Bubbles answers.

"We just received a strange report from Ms. Bellum. She says the Mayor may have been hypnotized by a pair of strange suspicious girls," Ken says.

"And I'm picking up high level of black z rays at your location, da wan," Peach adds.

Bridget says, "He's right. And I think Him's black spores are responsible for the strange girls. We better investigate."

"So much for having fun at the party," Blossom says, disappointed.

The girls then bring out their communicators and transform into the PowerPuff Girls Z. They gain their clothes, jackets, and accessories. Soon, they are in their super hero forms. After transforming, the girls fly into the party room to investigate.

"We better figure out the problem quickly so we can get back to the party," Blossom says.

The girls look around to see if there's trouble, but so far none.

"Bridget can you sense where they are?" Buttercup asks.

"Yeah. They're close by," Bridget answers.

But as they search, someone sees them, "Aah! It's the PowerPuff Girls!"

That catches the attention of the other celebrities and gather around them from girls land on the ground, only to be surrounded by famous people.

"Get out of the way!" Buttercup shouts.

But then J.T says, "Hi I'm J.T. you're Blossom right."

"What?! You know my name!" Blossom happily says.

Emilia comes to Bubbles, and says, "I've been thinking about designing a new clothing line inspired by your image. I'll call it Blue PowerPuff."

"It will be so cute," Bubbles happily says.

Willie shakes Buttercup's hand, and says, "Miss let me just say, when you swing that hammer of yours, it's like you're hitting a homerun every time."

"You really mean it?" Buttercup asks with glee.

The singer Carmen comes over, and says, "I'm truly inspired on how you use music as a powerful weapon."

"Oh, thank you," Bridget says with her cheeks turning red.

The PowerPuffs are being shown with admiration by the celebrities, leaving Princess out of the crowd.

Princess complains, "Even at a big event these Power:Puffs always get the attention!"

While everyone is distracted by the PowerPuff Girls, the ayor with the two entourage walk over. Suddenly, the two girls caught their eye on the attention of the crowd.

"Look who it is," Mandy says.

Brandy happily says, "It's the PowerPuffs!"

They leave the Mayor and trample Princess to see the PowerPuff try to get their attention, but there are too many people. Soon as they leave the Mayor is free from the spell.

"What? What am I doing here?" The Mayor asks himself.

He called Ms. Bellum to what is going on, but she told him that she is still on the bridget where he supposedly fired her. The Mayor soon becomes devastated to hear it. To him, The Mayor can't do anything without her.

Meanwhile, Brandy and Many are watching the girls from behind.

Brandy says, "They're so popular."

"I know," Mandy says.

"Do you know what they need…" Brandy asks.

"An entourage!" They both answer together.

Then they begin to spread the confetti around. The confetti gives off black z rays, and Blossom is the first to sense it.

"What's that?" Blossom asks.

When she jumps up to attack, the entourage comes over and spreads confetti around her.

"There isn't that much better?" Mandy asks.

"Don't you love our confetti?" Brandy asks.

Blossom doesn't know what hit her, the confetti gives off black energy that is taking control over her. Soon, she becomes prideful and starts laughing.

Buttercup goes to the two girls, and demands, "Hey! What are you doing with Blossom!"

"Well isn't it obvious, they're giving me all the attention because everyone likes me the best. Don't forget, I am the leader," Blossom answers, under the power of the black z rays.

Buttercup becomes so mad, "What's got into you?! Why are you talking like that?!"

"Buttercup is the strongest lets become hers," Mandy says.

Soon, the two girls begin through confetti all over her, causing her to be under the prideful spell.

"I'm the leader because I'm the strongest. Maybe I should kick you off the team so I don't have to listen to your whining anymore," Buttercup pridefully says.

Soon enough the entourage begin to spread confetti on both girls causing them to have big egos. Soon enough, they both begin fighting, but the two girls don't care. They want a winner. Soon the entourage become tired.

Bubbles step in, and shouts, "That's enough now smarten up!"

"We don't want to see another fight out of either of you?!" Bridget adds.

That catch the attention of the entourage.

"Did you see that? They did what they said" Mandy asks in surprise.

Brand says, "Maybe Bubbles and Bridget are the leaders."

Soon, they begin to throw confetti on her too. And capture her under the spell too. However, Bubbles is the one under the confetti's influence.

"Course I am that's because I'm the smartest PowerPuff Girl of all," Bubbles says, starting laughing with pride.

Making the three puffs act dumbfounded.

"So it's decided, I'm the leader because I'm the cutest and smartest. I think I'll put the team a run for president," Bubbles announces.

Soon enough, Blossom and Buttercup interferes, and all three begin fighting. Bridget is not fighting with them at all, the confetti is having a different effect on her. She quickly runs out of the room, and a dark gray aura shines through the opening.

The three girls shout, "I'm the best PowerPuff!"

Soon the three girls are fighting each other. Princes picks up her cat as she watches the whole event.

Princess sadly says, "No one is paying attention to us, aren't they sapphire?"

Princess then squeezes her cat and tail, causing her to let out a scream. Soon Princess transform into her villainess form. At the same time, the entourage are getting tired.

Mandy says, "There's got to be a winner."

"I know," Brandy agrees.

Just then, Princess comes in, and announces, "Well, I'll tell you who's gonna win, it's me! Once I deal with you PowerPuff knuckleheads."

The girls stop fighting to see Princess has transform again.

"Aw great, she's back," Blossom says.

The entourage gasp in surprise, and amazed to see Princess.

Many says, "I can't explain why but…"

"... She's the coolest of them all," Brandy adds.

"So who are you supposed to be?" Princess asks.

"We're the ones who belong with you," The two girls answer.

Then join Princess, and say, "Ta da!"

"Well follow you around, and do whatever you say, and agree with you even though we know you are totally wrong," Brandy says.

"That's because we're incapable of thinking for ourselves," Mandy says.

Confused, Princess says, "You're obviously a couple of wackos, but you could be exactly what I'm looking for."

Soon the entourage begin cheering and throwing confetti on her.

Mandy happily says, "You won't regret this Princess."

Princess feel something strange, and happily says, "Keep going with that confetti stuff, it's giving me super strength."

The PowerPuff Girls are finally out of the prideful spell, and wonder what happens. But then Princess comes at them with powerful punch and kicks. Then throws a table at them. Buttercup catch them. Luckily, the girls stop her.

"She's way more powerful than before," Buttercup says.

"She's acting different to that weird confetti," Blossom says.

The entourage continues to shower her with confetti and passion. The confetti increase her powers.

Buttercup brings out her hammer, "See how you deal with me!"

Buttercup swings her hammer to strike Princess, but the girl catches it.

Bubbles waves her wand, "Bubble catcher!"

But Princess spins Buttercup and throws her to the bubble. Buttercup bounces off the bubble and falls to the ground, and Bubbles is caught in it. Soon the two girls are on the ground.

The entourage says, "We love you Princess!"

Blossom brings out her yo-yo, "Yo-yo spin!"

But then a loud screech appears from nowhere in sound waves. Causing Blossom to fall to the ground.

Everyone look up to see Brenda holding her microphone. The girls gasp to see Bridget has transform.

Princess happily says, "Hey Brenda over here!"

Brenda floats down to Princess, "Hello Princess, it's been a while."

"It's been a while too," Princess says.

Mandy asks, "Who is that?"

"She's almost as cool as you," Brandy adds.

"She's Brenda, and she is my um, colleague," Princess answers.

"That is cool," Brandy says.

"We'll shower her too," Mandy adds.

The two girls then admires her as they spread the confetti. That is making her dark aura strong.

Just then Buttercup comes over, and Mandy shouts, "Watch out! It's Buttercup!"

Brenda uses her cord who electrocute Buttercup.

"Bubbles then waves her wand.

Brandy shouts, "Look out for Bubbles!"

Princess takes a deep breath inhaling the bubbles. Then blows them back at her. All three girls have fallen to the ground.

Princess laughs, and says, "Come on ladies, let's finish them off!"

The girls look up to see Princess and Brenda ready to attack.

But the entourage gets behind the two girls, and says, "No way!"

Brenda and Princes look behind with confused looks.

"We never get into fights," Mandy says.

"We just make sure we cheer for the winner," Mandy adds.

"Come to think of it all you do is cheer and spread encouragement. You haven't done any work at all," Princess says.

"That's because you both are doing well on your own," The girls says.

Brenda rolls her eyes, "So all you two are good for as cheerleaders, and don't light fighting."

"I'll show them fighting," Princess angrily shouts.

Then Princess begins to fight with the entourage.

Buttercup says, "Now's our chance!"

"Yo-yo shot!" Blossom says.

Then throws her yo-yo knocking the two girls down, with their weapon.

Then Bubbles says, "Bubble catcher!"

Then catches the four girls in a large bubble.

Then Buttercup shouts, "Sonic swing!"

Then the attack hit the girls on the head making them dizzy.

After that, the girls manage to get Princess, Bridget, and the two girls to the lab. They first fix Bridget back to herself and soon awaken. Then on Princess and the two girls.

The girls are shocked to see who they are.

"So that's who they were," Bubbles says.

"Mandy and Brandy," Bridget adds.

"You know these girls?" Ken asks.

"They're always hanging out with Princess at school," Buttercup says.

"You might say they're part of her entourage," Blossom adds.

The next day at school, the girls are already in class. However, Brandy, Mandy walk into class with their necks bend to the side.

Bubbles asks, "What happened to your heads? Did you sleep in the wrong possession.?"

"I can't remember a thing. And it's weird because Mandy's the same," Brandy answers.

Buttercup realizes that it must be her when she hits them with her hammer.

Buttercup asks, "Are you okay?"

Just then, Bridget comes in, and says, "Morning everyone."

Everyone gasps in shock to see Princess and Bridget walking into class and their necks are bend as well.

"No way! You guys too!" Buttercup exclaims.

Mandy and Brandy are shocked to see Princess and Bridget's neck are the same as theirs.

Taking their seats in the front, Brandy and Mandy try to look at Princess, despite having bend necks. Princess moves her body to look at the two girls. The three girls stand up, smiles, then start laughing. Princess takes her seat while Brandy and Mandy come up to her.

"I guess the three of us have a lot in common," Mandy says.

"I don;'t know why we were fighting?" Princess says.

"We'll always stick our necks out for you," Brandy says.

Bridget walks over, and says, "You see Princess, you and the girls can work things out at the end."

"Guess you're right," Princess says.

Then asks, "But why our next bend the same way?"

"Who knows," Bridget answers, although she knows the truth.

Things end up turning well for the three friends. Princess, Mandy, and Brandy become friends again, and doesn't remember why they fight to begin with. Bridget and the others glad they also have each other and how things work out for the,. Although, Bridget ends up with a bent neck, but still good friends to the end.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37: The New RowdyRuff Boy, Brandon

At Professor Utonium's lab in the middle of the night, everyone are fast asleep. It feels like nothing can disturb this night.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure sneaks on the lawn of the front yard. The opens the window and jumps into the inside of the lab.

The mysterious figure is revealed to be Mojo Jojo. With an evil grin, he sneaks around the lab to look for something.

"Let's see, Mojo knows it has to be around here somewhere," Mojo whispers to himself.

Mojo sneaks across the lab to find a safe, and knows where it is. He then puts a small bomb on it safe with a timer. It counts down to zero and explodes

The professor, Ken, and Peach are still sleeping.

Mojo looks to see the Chemical Z container.

He picks it up, and quietly says, "Yes, Mojo has obtain Chemical Z. Now all I need is something of that fourth PowerPuff Girl."

Mojo begins to look around the lab and other rooms to find something that he can use. He then trips on something, and falls to the ground. She manages to sit up, and turns to see a whistle on the ground.

He picks it up, and gives it a sniff. Soon he recognize the smell.

"This must be that gray PowerPuff Girl's whistle. This will be perfect," Mojo says.

After grabbing the whistle he leaves through the window and run away as fast as he can.

The next day, the girls are shocked to see the mess in the lab when they arrive. The professor and the others have awaken before them to see the mess.

"Well, there wasn't any real damage, but the burglar did his best not to wake us up," Utonium says.

"Exactly," Ken says with a nod.

Blossom is not buying their story so much, "You mean that someone break in and broke the safe to steal the Chemical Z, and you three never bothered to to wake up at all!"

"That seems like it, da wan," Peach replies.

"Whoever broke into the lab, stole the Chemical Z from the safe," Buttercup says.

Then Bubbles asks, "I wonder if anything else was stolen or missing."

"Speaking of missing, have anyone seen my whistle? I think I left it here yesterday, but I can't seem to find it," Bridget asks.

"Really?" Bubbles asks.

Bridget nods her head in reply.

Bubbles begins to think, "Hmm. I don't know why, but I feel like something had happened before."

"Yeah. I'm getting a strange case of deja vu," Buttercup says.

"But when?" Blossom asks herself.

The girls begin to wonder who has broken into the lab to steal the Chemical Z.

Back in his rundown home, Mojo is putting the Chemical Z in a machine. Then his nose hair, fur, and finally the whistle.

"Now to make myself a brand new son, and surprise my other ones with a brand new brother," Mojo says.

He closes the lid and is about to turn on the machine, but interrupted with a slam on the door. He quickly turns to see the RowdyRuff Boys skating inside and around the room.

"Hi mama," The boys say.

"Ah, hello my sons glad to see you all are home. I've got a surprise for you," Mojo says.

Confused, the boys asks, "What is it?!"

"After pulling the switch, you will soon have a brand new brother," Mojo says.

"A new brother?" the boys asks.

"That is correct. Since the girls have a new member, I thought it will be interesting for you boys to have another team mate too," Mojo says.

"Wow! A brand new brother," Boomer says.

"That will be awesome," Butch replies.

Then Brick says, "We'll be evenly matched for those four stupid PowerPuff. I wonder what talent does our new brother has.

"Now that I have gathered the ingredients and put them in the machine, we will begin the creation of your brand new brother. Just stand back, and watch," Mojo says.

Mojo then flip the switch and the machine begins to give off electricity as it shakes, rattle and moves around the room. Mojo and the boys stand back and are waiting for the new RowdyRuff Boy to be born.

Back at the lab, the group are still trying to figure out what has happened in the lab last night, and wonder if there's a connection to Bridget's missing whistle.

"I just don't get it. The Chemical Z I can understand, but what does the criminal want with my whistle," Bridget says.

"That is rather strange, but I felt like this has happened before," Bubbles says.

Then Buttercup says, "We already said that."

"Yeah. We discovered that Mojo broke into the lab the first time and tole the Chemical Z and our stuff to make the RowdyRuff Boys. But somehow, I doubt he would broke into the lab again and stole Bridget's whistle and the Chemical Z

Suddenly, Ken realizes, "Unless Mojo did broke into the lab to steal the Chemical Z and Bridget's whistle."

"Mojo is going to create another RowdyRuff Boy with Bridget's whistle," Bubbles gasps.

"Three RowdyRuff Boys are bad enough already," Blossom says.

Bridget groans, "Yeah. I remember the last couple of scrapes they have us."

"Please. Mojo can't be that stupid to create another boy," Buttercup says.

Suddenly, an explosion appears somewhere in the city. The gang look out the window to see smoke coming from the city.

Bridget says, "I think Mojo just made one."

"Then we better get going before this new one causes any trouble," Blossom says.

"Right," the other girls reply.

Back in Mojo's home, he and the boys cough due to the smoke that surrounds the room. When the smoke clears, they look to see a special surprise that cause them to smile. They see a boy that wears the same clothes as the RowdyRuff boys, but a gray color. His hair is short, but has a small down ponytail.

The new boy says, "Yo everyone, I'm Brandon."

"Hello Brandon, I am so happy to meet you. I am creator and... " Mojo says.

But gets cut off when the RowdyRuff Boys trample Mojo to meet their new brother.

Brandon asks, "Who are you three?"

"I'm Brick," Brick says.

Then Boomer says, "I'm Boomer."

"And I'm Butch," Butch adds.

Then the three chant, "And we're The RowdyRuff Boys."

"And you Brandon, are our newest member of our team," Brick says.

"Really? What do you guys do?" Brandon asks.

The three boys show evil grins on their faces.

"You'll see," Brick says.

"You're going to love it," Boomer says.

Then Butch says, "You're going to have so much fun with us."

Around Townsville, people are walking down the sidewalk going on their daily routine. Just then, people are getting trash thrown at them. The people begin to panic and try to get away from the flying garbage. That's because the RowdyRuff Boys are throwing trash from the garbage truck. They then hop off the truck and skate off to have more fun.

After that, the boys get to a fire hydrant with some tools and mess around with it. Then they begin to spray everyone in the street with some water. Many people are getting soaked and wet, not to mention knocked down to the ground.

Brandon says, "This is so awesome!"

"Told ya you'll love it, but the fun isn't over yet," Boomer says.

"There's more," Brandon asks.

"Yeah," The three answer.

The four grab spray paint and begin to make graffiti on the wall. They scribble all kinds of crazy drawings and saying mean words. The boys don't care and continue to have a fun time.

Up in the sky, the PowerPuff Girls are flying into the sky to find the RowdyRuff Boys and see if they have a new member on the team after all.

Buttercup asks, "See them."

"Nope," Bubbles answers.

Suddenly, the four girls begin to hear screaming and panicking.

"I'm guessing we found them," Bridget says.

"Right," Blossom says.

The four girls begins to fly down to the city to find the source of the screaming. Soon enough, the girls land on the ground to see the mayhem is going on. They see the people running and screaming past them with spray paint covering them.

"What happened?" Bubbles asks.

"I think we're on the right trail," Buttercup says.

The girls look ahead to see the RowdyRuff Boys are moving around spraying their spray paint on to anything and anyone in sight. The girls gasp in shock to see a new boy is on their team. What's more, he looks kind of like Bridget.

"They did made another RowdyRuff Boy!" Blossom exclaims.

"And he looks like Bridget," Bubbles adds.

Bridget angrily says, "I can't believe it."

"Hey! RowdyRuff Boys!" Blossom shouts in anger.

The boys stop what they're doing to see the girls with angry expressions on their faces.

"Well boys, it looks like the StinkyPuff Girls are here," Brick says.

The girls are not very pleased with the comment.

"A few seconds of seeing them, and I already want to tear them to shreds," Buttercup says gritting his teeth.

Bridget demands, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Oh nothing much," Boomer says.

"We're just showing our brand new brother around the neighborhood, by trashing it," Butch adds.

Then Brick says, "Meet the newest member of the RowdyRuff boys."

The new boy steps forward, and says, "Yo, the name is Brandon."

"Brandon? Bubbles asks.

"That's right, so what's a bunch of sissy girls doing here?" Brandon asks.

"We're not sissies, and we're here to stop you troublemakers from messing up the town," Bridget says.

Brandon says, "Ha! Sissies and goody goodies. I'm going to have fun with you girls."

"I couldn't said it better myself," Brick says.

He brings out is stray and p-shooter at Blossom. Blossom screams and dodges the attack.

Boomer then brings out q-tips, three on each hand. He then puts them in his ears and launches ear wax at Bubbles. Bubbles lets out a frighten scream and get her knees in fright.

Butch then pulls out his sock and throws it like a boomerang. It spins around Buttercup with a nasty odor. Buttercup feels like she is going to past out due to the stink.

Brandon then brings out a gray whistle and blows on it so hard that it lets out sonic screeching. Bridget screams as she covers her ears.

The boy then start laughing.

"That was awesome," Boomer says.

Then Brick asks, "Can you do it again Brandon?"

"Don't need to tell me twice," Brandon says.

He then blows on the whistle again to send out sonic screeches to the girls anything around it. The girls scream in agony as the whistle gives them ear bleeding screech like nails on a chalkboard. The whistle is so loud that it breaks every window and glass like object around the block.

Bridget brings out her microphone and let out a singing voice that counteract with the screeching sound wave. Soon, the two sounds cancel each other out.

Bridget says, "That was the worst sound ever."

"You can say that again," Buttercup says.

Furious, Blossom shouts, "Let's clobber those boys!"

However, she notices that the boys are gone.

"They're gone," Bridget says.

"Where did they go?" Bubbles asks.

"I can't believe it! I thought having three of those jerks were bad enough, but now we're going to have to deal with four of them!" Buttercup angrily says.

"Well, at least we know that Mojo was busy last night," Bridget says.

"Yeah, but with four of them they're going to be four times annoying," Blossom says.

"You can say that again. I thought those three were annoying before. Now we're dealing with oe who is a noise maker," Bridget says.

"And a glass shatter. It's enough to make my ears bleed," Bubbles says.

"Don't worry, we'll get them someday. As long as we work together, I'm sure we'll be able to stop them in good time," Bridget says.

The three nod their heads in reply.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38: Ken's Big Wish

One night, Ken is outside of the lab watching the stars twinkling. He is also trying to see the space station his mother's working at.

Ken says to himself, "Mom."

He continues to watch the night sky and see the city light on. He stares into the star and wishes his mom to come home, but he also has another wish in mind.

"Sometimes it seems that I will never grow up," Ken says to himself, and lets out a sigh.

Ken has a problem about being small. Earlier today, the girls and Ken are at the amusement park and are going on a ride. Sadly, Ken is not tall enough to go, so the girls ride on the coaster without him. Ken really wants to go on the ride with them.

"If only I were a little bigger," Ken says to himself.

He looks up to see a star shining brighter than the others, "A shooting star."

Then he remembers what his mother says to him, "Whenever you see one, think of a wish and say it to yourself three times over."

Ken looks at the star that is slowly coming across the sky

"Wishing on a star is completely unscientific, but I really do want to grow up so maybe I should try it anyway," Ken says to himself.

Ken looks at the star again to see it closing in for some reason. He closes his eyes, holds his hands together, and make his wish.

Ken wishes three times, "I wish I was bigger."

As Ken makes his wish three times, the star becomes darken and Him's black spores appear out of nowhere.

When Ken is done, he says to himself, "I knew it, it's just a silly superstition."

Ken looks up in the sky to see the black spores floung down towards him. Before he can do anything, the black spores hit him and use it's power on the boy.

The next day, a strange shadowy figure is covering the lab.

Peach screams, "Professor wake up, da wan! The sun didn't came up, and something else happen da wan!"

"What is it?" Professor Utonium asks, letting out a yawn.

"Ken's missing, da wan!" Peach cries.

Suddenly, they hear someone saying, "No… I'm right here!"

The professor and Peach turn around, and see a shocking sight. The see Ken who is bigger than the building. The two in the lab fall to their side and past out.

Moments later, the professor and Peach hurry outside to find out what's going on.

"I don't understand, how could this happen," The professor says.

Ken answers slowly, "I don't know."

Peach worriedly says, "Ken is talking very slow. It will take all day for him to explain, da wan.

"If he sounds really slow to us, then I wonder how we sound to him right now?" the professor asks.

Ken listen to the conversation that is sounding very fast for him. He can't understand what they're saying.

Down on the ground, the professor says, "Peach, we're gonna need a mega phone and my voice modulator."

"Okay, da wan," Peach says.

Peach runs back in the house, and brings back a machine with yellow and green buttons and two knobs.

Peach happily says, "Here it is."

The professor says to Ken with the megaphone, "Put the voice modulator in your ear, it will accelerate your speech so we can understand you."

Ken does what the professor says.

"Thanks dad.! I have no idea how this happen! It's really strange!" Ken says, as his voice.

"We just have to find an antidote," The professor says.

Peach worriedly asks, "What if we can't find one?" Then barks.

Suddenly, they hear a loud rumbling noise. Luckily it stops in not much amount of time.

The professor ask, "What was that noise just now?"

Ken sheepishly says, "This is kind of embarrassing, but that was my stomach rumbling."

"You must be very hungry," The professor says.

"Yeah. A little," Ken says, feeling embarrassed.

The professor turns to Peach, and says, "Peach go get the emergency disaster reserve."

But the little dog has already arrive with a tray full of food.

"Here they are, da wa," Peach says.

Ken takes the cart full of food and eat it in one bite. He then feels something in his mouth, and pulls to see a rope with three flags attached to it.

The professor says, "We thought you can use the flag to floss!"

But Ken's stomach growls again.

"I guess you're still hungry," The professor says, dumbfounded.

The professor and Peach sigh in reply.

"But that's all the food we have in the lab," The professor adds.

Ken nervously smiles. Suddenly, he smiles something yummy, The aroma is coming from a bread store.

Ken becomes a bit greedy, and says, "I gotta have it! I gotta have that bread! Yummy!"

Ken then begins to walks down the hill to find the bread for his rumbling tummy.

The Professor calls out, "you can't go walking around in the city like that! You'll crush half of the buildings!"

"I need the transformation ray, Peach," The professor says, but Peach is already here with the ray.

"Here you go, wan wan," Peach says.

The professor uses the ray gun on Ken, but he is so big, the ray is not having an affect on him. The giant Ken continues to walk away.

The professor worriedly says, "It has no effect. He's too big, and I can't help him until I ran some tests. Please Ken, you got to listen."

"COME BACK!" The professor cries.

Luckily, Peach calls out, "PowerPuff Girls Z! Da wan wan!"

The girls then begin to transform as the PowerPuff Girls Z. Their outfits, shoes, and accessories change to mach their fighting clothes.

When they're done, the girls chant, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

In the city, everyone are going on with their everyday lives, when giant sized shoes begin to stomp on the road. Ken is now in the middle of the city, looking for something to eat. Ken looks around, until he knows the source of the smell. He carefully step over the building, not wanting to crush anything. However, as he walks by, he is beginning to break buildings and drive people to scream, run, and panic.

Soon, he is able to reach the bread store.

Ken happily, "Oh yeah, yum! It smiles so good!"

In the bread store, the baker is singing a song while he is making bread. He takes a pan full of fresh baked bread out of the oven and is going to put them on the table.

Ken, who is standing outside calls out, "Excuse me!"

The baker hears someone calling and turns around, "Yes?"

"I like to buy some bread," Ken says,

Ken shows his 100 yen coin, "It's kind of big, but I brought money. See."

The baker is in shocked to see the giant Ken and becomes white as a sheet. Then past out on the stop.

Meanwhile, the girls are flying into the city to find Ken, which isn't that hard to find at the very least.

Bridget says, "There he is."

"Thank goodness," Bubbles replies.

They fly to Ken and try to get his attention.

"Ken, can you hear us!" Bubbles calls.

"I don't think he can hear us. He's too big," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. and we're too small for him," Bridget adds.

"The girls are right. He's too big to hear us, and we're too small for him to understand," Blossoms ays.

"So how are we going to get his attention?" Bubbles asks.

Buttercup says, "I know how, let's go save Ken."

Buttercup and Blossom begin to punch Ken on his body, while Bridget and Bubbles try to pull on his skin and hair. So far, they are not getting his attention at all. The girls become tired, and pull out.

Blossom says, "We better try something else, okay."

The girls then bring out their weapons out and decide to fly around Ken attacking him. Because of his large size, Ken thinks the girls are bugs flying around him.

Ken begins to swat around, and shouts, "Quit it!"

Ken then crushes the girls with his hands, but the girls uses their super strength to seperate them.

Bridget brings out her microphone, and shouts through it, "Ken! It's us! Stop trying to squish us!"

Hearing Bridget's voice, Ken separate his hands and look to see the girls are in front of him. Bridget then decides to use her microphone to help the girls talk to him.

"Girls, it's you," Ken says.

Blossom says, "Took you long enough.

"Woah, Ken! You sure have grown the last time we saw you," Buttercup says.

Bubbles colds, "Hey don't joke, this is serious."

"Fine," Buttercup says.

"What about the baker? How are you going to pay for all the bread you ate. There's nothing left but crumbs," Blossom asks.

"There's only enough for birds to eat," Bridget adds.

Ken points to his coin, and says, "But look, I brought money with me. It's so big, I figured it will be with thousand of dollars."

"I don't think so!" the girls say.

"You may be a genius in the lab, but when it comes to the real world, you don't have any common sense," Blossom scolds.

"Sorry," Ken sadly replies.

Bridget flies over, "Ken, you caused a lot of trouble while trying to get to the city to get some food."

Ken turns his head to see the wreckage he has caused.

"Ken, we need to get you out of the city. It's not safe for you or anyone else while you're his size," Bridget says.

Ken sadly admits, "You're right."

Ken stands up, and looks around to find a way out of the city and to find a safe place. He looks to find the beach just outside of the city.

"Yeah. the beach," Ken says.

He then begins to walk down the street, but is very sad.

"Poor Ken," Bubbles says.

"He's not happy about being a giant," Bridget says.

Then Buttercup asks, "Unless the professor can find a way to fix him, what else can we do for him?"

"Not too much I guess," Blossoms says.

Ken sadly begins to walk down the street to the beach. He wants to grow up, but this isn't what Ken wants at all. He accidentally puts his foot on the staircase tunnel and begins to fall. But is able to catch the building to lift himself up. Suddenly, he begins to crack it. He tries to step back, but bumps into another building causing it to crack as well. Soon, Ken is freaking out going back and forth between the building. The girls quickly fly to him.

Blossom calls out, "Ken! Freaking out isn't going to help!"

"The beach is this way! Follow us!" Bridget adds.

Soon enough, the girls are able to help Ken get to the beach safely. The professor and Peach are able to get to him as well.

"No pun intended, but this is a big problem. Let's get back to the lab and figure out how to get Ken back to normal, " The professor says.

"I hope we can wan wan," Peach replies.

Sometime later, trucks load of food arrive at the beach for Ken to eat. Ken is very happy.

"Thanks you guys," Ken says.

Ken begins to eat the food from the trucks one by one, bite after bite. Soon, he is able to eat all the food from the truck.

"If I keep eating like this, the whole city will rain out of food," Ken says, feeling depressed.

Meanwhile, the professor and Ken are trying to figure out how to cure Ken. So far, they aren't able to come up a single solution to Ken's giant problem.

As the sun goes down, Ken has fallen asleep on the beach with the girls watching over him.

"Look at him, sleeping like a giant baby," Blossom says.

"He might be a giant and might be a genius, but he is still a kid on the inside," Bubbles says.

"I just wish there is a way to help him," Bridget says.

Suddenly, Ken begins to talk in his sleep, "Mom. If I can go back to normal, I promise to wait until I grow up. I'm really sorry, I wished to be bigger."

Just then, a tear falls from his eye in sadness. The girls feel very sorry for him, and wish there is something they can do. Suddenly, they look up to see something twinkling in the sky.

Bubbles says, "The morning star."

"I think you're right," Buttercup.

Suddenly, Blossom has an idea, "That's it. He just need to ask his lucky star to be small again."

"I think you're right. If wishing on a star got him big, then wishing on it can make it small again," Bridget says.

Blossom calls out, "Ken!"

"Wake up, sleepy head," Buttercup says.

Ken then wakes up. He rubs his eyes as he is fully waking up.

Bubbles points up, "Look up there."

Ken looks up "A shooting star?"

Bubbles flies to him, "Make a wish Ken. Say it three times."

Ken quickly closes his eyes, and says his wish three times, "I wish I was back to normal."

Hearing the wish, the black spores that surrounds his body disappears, and Ken is back to normal. Ken opens his eyes to see he is his normal size.

He cheers, "Woah hoo! It worked!"

"You know what is cool. That was your mom's satellite in the sky," Blossoms says.

Ken smiles, and says, "Thanks mom, you saved me."

Just then, the girls have an idea. They pick up Ken and take him high in the sky.

"You want to ride a roller coaster, well this one is going to be even better," Buttercup says.

They soon fly down, and go loop de loop as everyone are screaming with excitement.

Back at the lab, the professor and Ken are still trying to cure Ken. So far, all they end up getting is more trouble for themselves.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39: Trapped Dream

In her bedroom sick in bed, Bridget is feeling very awful about having to be stuck in bed. She has a bad case of the flu so her mother says that she is unable to go anywhere today.

Bridget groans, "Being sick stinks."

Suddenly, she hears her communicator beeping on her desk. Bridget picks it up, and opens it to see Blossom on the screen.

"Hi Blossom," Bridget says.

"Hi Bridget, how are you feeling?" Blossom asks.

"Awful," Bridget answers.

"Aww," Blossom says, along with Bubbles and Buttercup. They appear on the screen to see their sick friend.

"Geeze, you have the worst case of the flu," Buttercup says.

"I know. I feel like I'm going to die," Bridget says.

"Don't worry Bridget, you just need some soup, medicine, and plenty of liquid and bed rest," Bubbles says.

"How are you doing on your department?" Bridget asks.

"Well, he had to take a train to get where we are and when we arrive, it turns out that the Gang Green Gang are eating at a restaurant," Blossom says.

"And we had to pay for their meals," Buttercup adds.

Bridget facepalm her head, "That sucks."

"Yeah. This whole no flying idea is not working for us," Blossom says.

"Yeah. But that what they decided after splitting the moon enough because you three decided to play tag," Bridget says.

"Touche. We need to get going hope you feel better soon," Blossom says.

"Bye," Bridget says.

"Bye," The girls say. Then hang up the line.

Bridget sighs. Then puts her communicator on the desk. She then tucks herself into the covers and decides to get some sleep for now. She hope that feels better soon, and the girls can fix their no flying issue.

Unknown for Bridget, Him's black spores are flying by, and look through the window. They can see Bridget fast asleep, and sense that her dark aura is weaker. The black spores seeps through the window as Him's voice begin to softly chuckle. Then the black spores begins to be placed on to her body.

Bridget begins to groan as she twist and turn like she feels something wrong. Soon enough, Bridget is starting to fall into a deep sleep and is starting to dream.

Bridget groans as she feels a strange surface. She looks up to see a different scenery. She quickly sits up to find herself not in her bedroom, but a village that looks like Feudal Japan.

"What is this place? Where am I?" Bridget asks herself.

Bridget looks around her surrounding to see the ancient Japanese style village and no one around. She looks down to find herself wearing a dray kimono with a black strap and a white ribbon behind it, white socks and wooden sandals.

"Something strange is going on here," Bridget says.

Bridget stands up and begin to walk down the road to see if there's any villagers around. As she walks down the dirt road, Bridget feels like she is in ancient history. She make a right turn, and still no people is to be seen.

Bridget looks up ahead to see a ancient Japanese house that looks like a large two feet tall mansion. Bridget wonders if this looks like something that a ruler would live. Bridget walks towards the opening to see if there's anyone inside.

Bridget steps on to the wooden floor and in front of the sliding door made of wood and paper. Bridget slowly grab hold of the door and slides it open. Then she walks inside. She then closes the door behind her, and begins to walk down the hall of this Japanese palace.

As Bridget walks down the halls, she opens some of the sliding doors that leads to a few rooms or chambers to find any life forms. So far, there hasn't been a single person in sight.

"What is this place? Why I haven't been able to find any people here?" How did I ended up here?" Bridget asks herself.

Bridget looks to see stairs up a head and walks on them to the second floor. She continues to wonder why she hasn't been able to find a single person in this village. She reaches the next and only floor, and walks down the hall to see if anyone is on this floor.

As Bridget walks down the hall she begins to hear chuckling sounds, and it sounds way too familiar. One thing she does know someone is actually here. She decides to follow the sound to see who or what is making it.

Bridget continues to walk down the halls until she reaches a two side slides door. She can hear the chuckling sound is coming from the room. What's more, she sees and feel a strange presence.

Bridget says in thought, "I can sense a dark aura in that room."

Bridget then feels a sharp pain in her head. Suddenly, she comes to realize who might be in the room. She looks down and realizes that she doesn't have her belt her on.

"Oh no! I'm not wearing my belt! How did I not notice?!" Bridget asks herself, feeling shocked.

Bridget knows that if it's who she think it is, she's unarmed. She looks around to see a suit of armor with a sword. She grabs the sword and is ready to fight back. Bridget slowly grabs the door, and quickly opens it. To her surprise, no one is in the room.

Bridget walks inside, "That's strange, I could have sworn I heard someone in here."

"Oh but you have heard me," A familiar voice says.

Just then, the door closes behind her. Bridget turns to the door and tries to open it, but it won't budge.

Bridget turns to the front of the room, and says, "Alright whoever you are, you better come out."

Suddenly a strong gust of wind appears in the room, Bridget turns around to see someone is appearing through the tornado. When the wind disappears, Bridget looks to see who it is.

She gasps in shock, "Him!"

"Hello Bridget, nice to see you," Him says.

"What are you doing here? As a matter a fact, when am I?" Bridget asks.

"We're in your dream of course," Him answers.

"Dream? This is a dream?" Bridget asks.

"Well, it's not exactly your dream just something my dark spores have created to keep you in your dream world," Him says.

Bridget shows a stern glare at Him, "So what is this place anyway?"

Him shows an evil grin on his face and walks towards Bridget. Bridget has the sword ready in order to fight back.

"Oh there's no need for us to get violent," Him says.

He opens his claw and black spores comes out of it. Then the black dust swirls around Bridget, and they're making it hard for Bridget to see. Soon enough, Bridget's body becomes paralyzed and drops the sword on the ground. Bridget tries her best to move her body, but the spores has her completely paralyzed. Him then starts laughing at her.

Bridget glares at him, "That is so not funny."

"It is for me. It's also funny that you don't really recognize this place," Him says.

"What do you mean?" Bridget asks.

"Try to think really hard at your surroundings. It may not be familiar to you, but it is very familiar to me," Him says.

Bridget thinks very hard about the location she is in. She remembers seeing the village and this castle resemble feudal japan. What's more, she remembers seeing this place in her dreams before. Remembering everything she has seen, Bridget eyes widen to realize what this place is.

"We're in Edo, aren't we?" Bridget asks.

Him shows an evil smile on his face, "You are correct my dear. You are now in the time Edo was standing before New Townsville took his place. I wanted to use it for my domain, but then those little brats got in my way."

"I remember, you were imprisoned by Hiraga Kennia and Ooedo's ChakiChaki Girls with the chemical called Kennianum. But in order to do that, they had to separate you from your powers." Bridget says.

Bridget mutters, "Of course, the girls told me what happened before I moved to New Townsville."

"Yes yes. I was beaten by those girls before you and your friends came along. Not a very interesting name they have," Him says.

Bridget narrows her eyes with anger in her eyes. Bridget tries to break free from her paralyzation, but she still can't move.

"I would save my breath if I were you. With your dark aura weaken at the moment, I'm able to have a better grip on you," Him says.

Bridget tries to move, "I… don't… care."

Bridget's dark aura begins to appear around her body. The black spores are also being exposed around her body as well. And then purple electricity begins to appear around her as well.

Him smirks to see this, "That girl's dark aura is more powerful than I thought."

Bridget continues to struggle as her dark aura becomes exposed. Suddenly, Bridget ends up transforming and without her belt, Soon enough, Bridget has transform into Brenda and the dark spores leaves her body and fly away. Brenda opens her eyes and they are glowing a dark gray color.

Brenda brings out her microphone, and says, "Ready to be beaten by my dark powers."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid our little meeting will have to me cut short. Hope to see you again really soon," Him says.

Brends brings out her microphone, and shouts, "Sound Wave Screech!"

She then lets out a high singing voice and try to attach Him, but he disappears into thin air. Brenda glares at Him and feel that she shouldn't have let him get away.

Out of the dream world, Bridget is still herself and is starting to wake up. At the same time, the black spores leave her body and out of her apartment window. Bridget wakes up as she sits in her bed and lets out a yawn.

Bridget groans, "That was one weird dream and it felt so real."

The door opens to reveal Bridget's mother with a tray of chicken soup in a bowl, a glass of orange juice, and some medicine.

"Gello Bridget, how are you feeling?" Alice asks.

"I'm feeling a little better, but I just had the strangest dream just now and felt so real," Bridget says.

"A dream you say?" Alice asks.

"Yeah. It also also a bit scary, but I was able to get out of there, but I transformed into my alternate form with Him around," Bridget says.

Bridget groans as she puts her hand on her head, "My head hurts."

"Well, I brought you your dinner and some medicine so they should help you with the headache," Alice says.

"Thanks mom," Bridget says.

Alice gives Bridget the tray full of food, and Bridget begins to eat her soup and drink her juice. After having dinner, she takes her medicine and decides to lay down for a little while.

Time has gone by, and Bridget is still laying down in her bed.

She the hears her mother calling out, "Bridget, Buttercup come over to see you."

"Okay," Bridget answers.

Buttercup walks into the room and brings her a small basket full of fruit.

"Hey Bridget, how are you feeling?" Buttercup asks.

"I'm starting to feel a lot better now. I took some medicine and my fever has gone down," Bridget answers.

Then she asks, "How was your no flying day go?"

Buttercup groans, "It was terrible. Mojo sent us on a wild goose chase, and almost destroy the city. We had no choice, but to fly to save the day. As it turns out, they banned the law before we fly off to beat Mojo. Luckily, the professor was able to create super strong glue to fix the moon."

"Super glue?" Bridget asks.

"Don't ask, either way, everything worked out for all of us," Buttercup says.

"I'm glad too. I can't believe mojo decided to take advantage of the law to make you wall around all over the place," Bridget says.

"Not just walk, we had to take the subway which was crowded, and go on a boat and we got sea sick," Buttercup says.

"You're day couldn't be bad as mine, I think Him infiltrated in my dreams and was trying to trap me, but I transform into Bridget and was able to make the black spores go away. I soon woke up after that," Bridget says.

Buttercup says, "Sounds like we all have one crazy day."

"You can say that again," Bridget says.

"Yeah. We are no not going to play tag around the moon again," Buttercup says.

Then the two friends start laughing with smile on their faces.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40: Sleeping Mandy

In the school's classroom,the girls along with their classmates are finishing up their notes and worksheets for their class. Just then, the bell rings, meaning school has ended for the day.

Ms. Keane says, "Alright students class is done for today. Before we go, I'm happy to let you know that our class has been chosen to do a play this year. The play well be doing will be a old classic, Sleeping Beauty."

The students begin talk among themselves and they sound excited.

"Some of you will have parts for the play and some will be helping the production. I'll hand out your scripts. After I pass out your parts, I need you to gather into your group," Ms. Keane says.

Ms. Keane has given some of the students their instructions. Bubbles, Brandy, Blossom, Randy along with some students are in charge of the clothes, set, and props. Bridget, Buttercup, Princess, Mandy, and other students are the actors.

"Alright, so let's see who is playing who in the play and I hope it's good," Princess says.

Bridget looks at the script of actors, and says, "Alright Princess, you will be the evil sorceress while me, Buttercup, and Amy."

"What?! I have to be a stupid fairy!" Buttercup exclaims.

"What's wrong with being a fairy?" Princess asks.

"Everything!" Buttercup shouts.

"But still, I wanted to be the star of the show. Why do I have to be a sorcerous?" Princess says.

Mandy calmly says, "But Princess, you'll be playing the main antagonist of the play. Many people actually like the villain in some shows."

Princess sighs, "I guess you're right Mandy. As long as I look great, I'm going to shine.

Bridget ignores Buttercup's protest, "Let's see, Robots will be the King. Lila will be the queen. Thomas will be the prince. And Mandy, it looks like you'll be our sleeping beauty of the play."

"Me?" Mandy asks.

"That's what the script said. Looks like you're our star for this production," Buttercup says.

Mandy blushes, "Well, um, I, I promise that I will do a great performance for the show."

"Don't worry Mandy, I… I know you can do it," Robert.

Mandy and Robots begins to blush as they look at each other. Princess, Bridget, and Buttercup can see the love in the two's eyes. The three girls then giggle to see the two looking at each other funny.

A few days after school, the students are in the school gym where the play will be. Bubbles, Blossom, along with the other students are working on the set.

"I can't believe we're doing a play. It sounds so much fun," Bubbles says.

"And it's fun too. Who knows that painting the set and making the props will be so much fun," Blossom says.

Suddenly, they hear someone shouting, "Take this!"

"Take that," Another boy says.

Blossom and bubbles look to see Rainbow and another boy are using the fake sword to fight each other.

Brandy comes over, "Hey guys, be careful! You're going to damage the swords for the play. And you both need to get back to helping us with the rest of the props."

"Yeah yeah," Randy says.

Then the boys begin to get back to work. The three girls sigh with annoyed looks on their faces. They know that Randy and some of the boys can be so annoying.

On the other side of the gym, the actors are practicing for the production.

Princess begins her part, "Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel… and die!"

"Oh no!" Lila says.

Princess evilly chuckles

Robert says, "Seize that creature!"

"Stand back you fool!" Princess says. Then maniacally laughs.

Buttercup says, "I have to admit Princess, you do make a good evil enchantress."

"You did really good," Mandy says.

"Thank you," Princess says.

Bridget turns the pages, and says, "Now, let's see if we can do one of Mandy's scene."

Manyd blushes and looks down on her script, "I… I don't know. I'm still a little nervous. I never been in a play before, let alone being the main actress."

"Don't worry, we're here for you so you got nothing to worry about," Buttercup says.

Then Bridget says, "And you've been doing well for the past few days. I think you're going to make a great princess."

"But not as great as me of course, but you will do good all the same," Princess says.

Bridget and Buttercup groan with annoyed looks on their faces.

"I don't know if that supposed to be encouragement or not," Bridget mutters.

"You can say that again," Buttercup says.

Bridget sighs, "Alright Mandy, let's do your scene with the the forest animals."

"Okay," Mandy says.

Mandy looks at her script to the page where she needs to read.

She sighs, and says, "Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child."

"Who?" Robot says, pretending to be an owl.

"Why, Flora and Fauna and Merryweather. They never want me to meet anyone," Mandy says.

She giggles, and says, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!"

"Who? Who? Who?" Robot says, acting like an owl

"Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic. Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then… " Manyd says, sounding like she is in her dream with a smile.

But sadly, says, "... I wake up."

Mandy continues, "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!"

Everyone clap with smiles on their faces. Blossom, Bubbles, Brandy, and the other students join in to show smiles on their faces.

Brandy happily says, "You were amazing Mandy."

"Thank you, and I didn't get nervous," Mandy says.

Blossom says, "I think you did a great job. You're going to be a great sleeping beauty."

"Thank you," Mandy says.

"And on that topic, we finish your dress," Bubbles says.

Princess, "Ooh, I would like to see."

"So do we," Buttercup says.

Everyone wait in front of the dressing room while Bubbles, Princess, and Brandy help Mandy put on her dress for the show.

Bubbles comes out of the room, and says, "Alright everyone, meet our Sleeping Beauty."

Princess and Brandy exit the room first, and then Manyd comes out of the room. Everyone are amazed to see her wearing a long sleeve, elegant blue dress with light blue lining, and a small gold crown on her head.

"Wow Mandy, you look amazing," Buttercup says.

"You're beautiful," Bridget says.

Soon everyone begin to compliment her in her dress and crown. Manyd blushes a little with a small smile. She feels like a real princess. Princess is getting a little jealous, but knows that Mandy goes look good.

Thomas walks over to Mandy with he cheeks red. Mandy is showing the same expression on her face.

"Um, you look great Mandy," Thomas says.

Mandy blushes more, and says, "Thank you Thomas."

The two continue to look at each other with shy expressions on their face. Princess, Bubbles, Blossom, Bridget, and Mandy can see the two have a little love interest toward each other. The girls quietly giggle with smiles on their faces, while Buttercup stick her tongue out in disgust for the sappy feeling as she wants to call it.

Mandy says, "And thank you all for these amazing dress, and for um, letting me be in the play."

"And I like to take you too Princess, for letting me borrow one of your crowns," Mandy adds, looking at Princess.

"No problem. I got plenty of tiaras," Princess says.

Brandy thinks, "How many tiaras you have again? Ten? Fifteen?"

"Thirty to be exact. One is for every occasion," Princess says.

"What the? You have a strange trait in fashion!" Buttercup says.

Just then, Ms. Keane walks over, and says, "Alright students, time for you all to head home for the day. Remember, the play in a two weeks so there are still much to do."

"Okay," the students says.

For the past two weeks, the students have been practicing their lines, setting up the props and setting, and try on the costumes. Soon enough, the day of the final dress rehearsal before the next night of the play. They all perform the play from top to bottom, and anyone can agree that Mandy makes a great sleeping beauty, and Thomas as her prince. Of course, some of them know the love the two they have in each other eyes.

The night before the play, Mandy is reading her lines a little before going to bed for the night. Mandy cheeks are red and is very excited to be the star of the show and doing the play. What's more, she will get to be with the boy she likes.

Mandy sighs, and happily says, "I know the play is going to be great tomorrow. I can't wait. And soon, I… I will get to be with my real prince."

Mandy lays down in her bed and turns off the lights for the night.

The next night, many of the students' families and friends are here to see the play. In the gym, everyone have taken their seats and are waiting for the show to start.

Backstage, the students are getting everything set up for tonight. Bridget and Buttercup are dressed as fairies with fake wings, much to Buttercup's dislike. Both of the girls along with Bubbles, Blossom, and Brandy are helping Princess and Mandy with their costumes.

Mandy is a little nervous about her debut tonight.

Bridget comes over to her, and says, "Don't worry, you'll do great."

"Thanks Bridget," Mandy replies.

Blossom looks on stage, "It looks like the show is starting."

The audience talk among themselves as they wait for the play to start. Just then the lights turn off, and a round source of light appears on stage. Ms. Keane walks on the stage and stands in the spotlight.

Ms. Keane happily says, "Hello everyone, and welcome to our school's production of Sleeping Beauty. Remember to keep your phones off or low volume, and no flash photography. I'll give you, Sleeping Beauty."

walks off the stage, and the curtains open. Then the light turns on to reveal the stage.

The stage begins with the Princess' welcoming party. Amy and Buttercup gives the baby their special gifs. But then Princess comes along on stage dressed like a sorceress and placed a curse on the baby doll in the cradle. Saying that before the sun set on her sixteenth birthday, she will die from pricking her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel. The two playing the rulers weep for the doll. Bridget then uses her wish of the story to soften the curse so she will awaken from love's first kiss. Then the king decree the spinning wheels to be burned.

Then shows the next scene of Mandy being the princess living in a cottage and goes into the woods. Then dances with Thomas which has to be the most happiest day of her life. Blossom and some of the girls sigh with smiles on their face while Buttercup rolls her eyes in reply.

Scenes later, Bridget, Buttercup, and Amy are with Mandy in the room wearing the dress Bubbles and the others has made for her. The three dressed as fairies walk out of the room. Suddenly, Princess uses the face staff to lure Mandy to a secret room. Later on, Mandy pricks her finger on the spindle and falls to a deep sleep.

The curtains closes after the scene, and the audience clap with smiles on their faces.

Backstage, Princess sees the clapping, that ends up boosting her confidence, "See, everyone is loving me."

"I think it's the whole production everyone is loving. Don't get into the drama queen just yet," Bridget says.

"Yeah. Besides, Manyd is the real star of the show. Even though she has to sleep," Blossom says.

Princess huffs, "Don't forget me and Thomas battle scene is coming up,and I can't wait for my moment."

"Yeah. To be slain by Thomas," Buttercup snickers.

"I heard that!" Princess scolds.

The next scene of the play, Bridget, Buttercup, and Amy free Thomas from the dungeon and help him escape. Before they, they give him a magic sword and shield. They then make it to where the castle that is covered by thorny vines. Suddenly, Princess appears in smoke, then disappears the same way. She has been replaced with a giant puppet of a dragon. Thomas and the fake dragon fight off until the puppet is stabbed by the fake swords. Then disappears soon after in smoke.

Finally, Thomas comes to Mandy who is pretending to be asleep, and gives her a gentle kiss. Then Mandy opens her eyes and begins to smile. For the final scene, everyone are in the castle setting as they watch Mandy and Thomas dance to some ballroom music. The two then stop dancing long enough to perform a fake kiss for the ending. The curtain close and everyone clap and cheer for the amazing show.

The curtains open again to reveal the actors and designers. Everyone bow as the crowd cheer with smiles on their faces. Mandy and Thomas look at each other and blush as they quickly turn their heads with red cheeks.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41: Babes in TV Land

Today in the professor lab, Professor Utonium tell the girls exiting news.

"No way! The PowerPuff Girls on TV!" The girls exclaim in shock.

"No need to be nervous, the mayor thinks it's a great idea and he's going to be involved with the project himself," The professor says.

"Maybe we'll be starring in a show with famous celebrities," Blossom happily says.

Bubbles begins to powder her face, "In that case, I better start powdering my nose."

"Wait, what kind of tv show?" Buttercup asks.

Then Bridget asks, "Yeah. Know what the show is about? You think they'll have music?"

"Peach and I tried to find out, but the studio wouldn't tell us anything," Ken says.

The professor says, "Maybe some cameras will come to the institute to feature some of my 't that be great?"

The girls look dumbfounded, "Yeah. Sure Professor."

Bridget regains herself, and says, "Well, then let's go to the studio."

With that, the girls transform into their PowerPuff forms, and head off to the studio. Luckily, the studio is shaped like a video camera. They walk inside and are escorted by one of the employees.

"I must say, it's a great honor to have the PowerPuff Girls with us at the studio today. First we'll have a pre-discussion meeting. We'll begin shooting a little later." The employee says. As he explains the details, Blossom is in awed to be in the studio.

"Okay," The girls reply.

Blossom cheers, "This is going to be sooo cool!"

In one of the studio rooms, there is a game show going on.

The announcer says, "Hello and welcome back to the final elimination round! And I know you know what that means! HA! One wrong answer and these unlucky contestants will be in for a bumpy ride! What do you say contestants?!"

Four of the contestants shout, "YEAH!"

All except for the fifth one. In the orange table is Mojo Jojo, wearing a disguise and is up to something.

With a grin, Mojo says in thought, "If Mojo wins the jackpot, i'll will have all the money to take over the world. It will be easy. I'll I have to do is answer these silly trivia questions which will be no trouble for Mojo."

The announcer is at the stand with a helper, and has the first question card.

He says, "And now for the first question; According to a survey of scientists and politicians in New Townsville, who can we call the city's greatest living genius?"

Mojo presses the button, and shouts, "That is simple, everyone knows the smartest person in the world is MOJO JOJO!"

But a buzzer goes off.

The announcer says,"Ooh, I'm sorry contestant Number 5, but that's incorrect. The correct answer is Professor Utonium. Such a good work on the scientist industry institute. Of course, he is closely associated with the PowerPuff Girls. Well Contestant Number 5, that's it for you!"

The chair begins to move, and goes down the track like a roller coaster.

Mojo screams, "Why does this always happen to Mojo!"

When the tracks reach the end, he is thrown off of his seat and lands in a pool of balls.

The announcer says, "And now for question Number 2."

Mojo gets up and feel very dizzy. Then walks down the hall feeling a bit dazed, and depressed about the first question.

"Everyone knows Mojo is smarter than Professor Utonium," Mojo says to himself.

Mojo continues to walk, and looks like he is going to lose his balance. He knocks over a trash can, and begins to roll on top of it. He then rolls down the stairs to the next floor, and falls through a door to a costume room. He manages to get up feeling very dizzy, and not aware that he is wearing a hippo costume.

"Mojo has decided that this is the worst game show ever," Mojo says, feeling dizzy.

Just then, a man comes in, and say, "Oh there you are. We're going on in five minutes.

Meanwhile in the meeting room, the girls are sitting on one side of the table, and many people the girls know are here sitting on the other side.

"Woah! They've got everyone here," Blossom whispers.

"Yeah. I know. Even Ms. Keane and our gym teacher," Bubbles says.

"Even the Mayor and the Principal," Bridget adds.

"I wonder what kind of show it will be?" Buttercup asks.

Just then, the door opens to reveal the employee from before.

He turns his head, and says, "Uh sir everyone here, I think we should get started."

"Sounds good," A mysterious voice replies.

The girls become a bit confused and wonder who the man is.

In a different room, there is a show that is about to start and is full of little kids.

Just then, a male actor wearing a yellow hat says, "Hi! Hello there!"

"I hope everyone is here for some great fun today," A actress wearing a pink hat happily replies.

"Because guess who is coming to the Happy Happy Clubhouse this morning," The man says.

Then the girl says, "It's Pinky Mc. Jingles, the Happy Happy Hippo!"

The hippo comes on the screen, and says, "Hello kiddies, I am happy happy! Are you happy happy?! Let's all do the happy happy dance together, okay?!"

The children begins to cheer, but one is giving Mojo punches and kicks from outside the suit.

The actress asks, "What's that you're doing to Pinky there?"

"I don't think you're making him happy," The actor says.

The boy isn't listening, and says, "No, but it's making me happy."

The actor picks up the boy, and says, "Now why won't you try doing the happy happy dance?"

"But the boy slams his elbow at the actor's face, then takes it off.

"Or maybe not," the actor says, and falls to the ground.

Not long, everyone including Mojo are doing the happy happy dance. The director and the others are interested.

"Well, looks like that new guy we hired is winning the kids," The director says.

"I don't know who he is, but might be a good idea to sign a long term contract," The assistant says.

Mojo continues to dance until the looks down to see the same little boy crawling under him and away.

"Hey where are you going little boy?" Mojo asks.

Mojo then falls over and lands on his face.

The kids asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm okay! I'm happy!" Mojo answers, happily and jumping around.

The show has been going well, if the boy isn't acting naughty. They draw pictures, but he draws a do do. Then the boy rolls mojo like a log. Then he climbs on top of the slide. The kids decide to play around.

Mojo calls out to the boy, "Little boy, you must come down! It is too dangerous!"

"Come on Pinky, are you too chicken to come down the slide?! The boy calls out.

Mojo is scared about going up there, but the kids give him supporture him in. when he climbs to the top, he is scared about going down

The boy says, " I was right, you're a scaredy cat."

"Yes. I am," ojo scaredly answers.

"The boy goes behind Mojo, and says, "Too bad!"

Then kicks him down the slide. Mojo screams as he slides down the slide super fast. The kid slides behind him, having a great time. Everyone become stunned to see this. Mojo really doesn't like being on t.v after this experience. He flies from the end of the slide, and lands on the sand.

The boy lands on Mojo, and says, "That was cool!"

"Pinky! Everyone worriedly says.

A girl asks, "Are you okay?"

"I am not happy happy anymore," Mojo weary answers.

The boy then begins to bounce on Mojo like bouncer.

Finally, Mojo snaps as his eyes glows red "That's it! No more Mr. Happy Pants!"

He stands up throwing the kid back from his back.

"No on makes fun of me and gets away with it! I am Mojo Jojo, the most greatest criminal mastermind, and it's time for me to take over the world!" Mojo bellows in anger.

The kid becomes impressed and says, "Wow!"

Mojo takes off the costume, and shouts, "Mojo Bot!"

Mojo's Mojo Bot crashes through the all.

Suddenly, the room the girls in begin to shake, catching everyone's attention.

Blossom gasps, "What's that?"

Mojo gets into the obot, and controls it to confront the bpu ho are with the two actors and kids

Mojo angrily says, "I hope you are happy now you little pipsqueak!"

The Mayor cries out, "It's all up to you girls! Save those kids!"

"No problem," The girls answer.

The girls fly in the halls of the studio to see the adults taking the children out of the room for safety. They fly inside and land on the ground to see what is going on. They are surprised to see Mojo chasing the little boy who has been giving him a hard time around the room.

"It's Mojo!" Blossom says.

"Yeah. And he's chasing that poor little kid," Buttercup says.

But the kids says, "Nah, too slow. Can't catch me monkey man."

The girls take a closer look to see the little boy doesn't seem to be in trouble. In face, he looks like he's having fun with him.

"That poor little kid sure doesn't look very scared," Bubbles says.

Bridget says, "Yeah. He looks like he is having fun with Mojo."

The boy stops running to stick his tongue out at him. Mojo tries to grab him, but the robot falls over. The boy jumps on the robot and climbs on it.

"Why you?!" Mojo shouts in anger.

He gets the robot to find the boy, but only to find out he disappeared. That's because he is hanging upside down holding on to the robots. Mojo tries to find the small boy, but is unable to figure out where he is. The little boy then begins to mess with the robot, and takes a screw out of it. The boy snickers and runs away.

Mojo looks to see the kid, and still angry, "There he is! You can't get away from Mojo Jojo!"

But then his robot's leg falls off.

Bubbles waves her wand, "bubble catcher!"

And catches Mojo in the bubble. The bubble flies away.

The boy comes over, and says, "Thanks Monkey Man, come back anytime!"

Mojo is not pleased and continues to angrily shouts until the bubble pops and he falls to the ground. The boy begins to laugh.

"You have to admit, that kid sure is something," Blossom says.

"Yeah. He is able to take on Mojo on his own," Buttercup says.

"The kid sure is spunky," Bridget ays.

"You can say that again. I wonder if they started filming our tv show?" Bubbles replies.

The girls are unaware that a poster is being pt on the wall that shows Princess on it. The girls are going to find out that the show is not what it seems.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42: Ken's Meteor Shower Story

In the Utonium lab, the girls are having a special sleepover with Ken. they have their backpacks with their sleeping bags, and a beg that has a tent inside. Ken is also holding a telescope along with a bag full of snacks.

"It was great for you to join me tonight," Ken says.

"We wouldn't miss it. It's not everyday we get to see a meteor shower," Blossom says.

"Yeah. They're hard to come by," Bubbles says.

"It's the best way to take our minds off of that tv show he had to," Buttercup groans.

Bridget says, "That had to be the lamest thing we ever did."

"I know. Who's idea to have Princess be the star of the show?" Buttercup questions.

The girls then begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

"Alright, if we're done, then let's go set up our tents," Ken happily says.

"Yeah!" the girls cheer.

The girls and Ken head outside, and begin to set up their tents, sleeping bags, and other supplies. Blossom and Buttercup set up the sleeping bags and tents, while Bubbles, Ken, and Bridget setup the portable fireplace, telescope, and other supplies to heat up food.

Blossom ends up getting herself stuck in the tent, only for it to be knocked down. The girls and Ken laugh to see Blossom goofiness.

Ken uses the portable charger to create a fireplace that isn't going to spread. Bridget and Bubbles sets up the food for tonight. They are making rice, curry, and some smores. Blossom is very excited when it comes to sweets.

Buttercup says, "Arlight, the tent is all set up. And the sleeping bags are set inside."

"I got the marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers setup for smores," Blossom says, holding the bags of marshmallows.

Bridget says, "Dinner first, smores later."

"Okay," Blossom says, feeling a little disappointed.

Blossom then puts the bags of marshmallows on the ground.

Bridget rolls her eyes, "Blossom, you don't want to have another cavity because of sweets, or another stomach ache."

"I know. I know," Blossom replies.

Bubbles asks, "Where's Peach, he should be with us?"

"Hr said he wanted to get something," Ken says.

They then hear barking, and turn their heads to see Peach running towards them with a flashlight in his mouth.

Peach puts it down, "I brought a flashlight for stories, da wan."

"Great. We can tell ghost stories," Buttercup says.

"Oh no! We are not telling any scary stories!" Bubbles whines.

"Yeah. Remember when we had to go against real ghosts only to be affected with black z rays," Bridget replies.

Blossom says, "Yeah. There is no way we're going to listen to a ghost story after going through something like that."

"Alright, alright, we won't tell scary stories, but only because I remember how freaked out we were when he came across real ghost," Buttercup says

"That's right. The last thing we need is to get scared again. I so don't want to stay up late getting scared and being woken up by your guys screaming," Bridget adds.

"You can say that again," Blossom says.

"Yeah. I get tired thinking about the time we had to deal with my mom being haunted," Bubbles says.

Bridget says, "Well, now that we have that cleared up, let's start our camp out and get things ready for dinner."

"Yeah," the gang cheer.

Bubbles and Bridget cook dinner on the fireplace while Blossom, Buttercup, and Ken get the plates and utensils set up for dinner. Soon enough, the girls finish making dinner and start eating them.

Bridget happily says, "This is the best curry I ever tasted."

"I agree. I'm glad you and Bubbles made it. It's delicious," Blossom says with an eager look on her face.

Buttercup is busy eating the food.

She says with her mouth full, "Yeah. This taste like something my mom would made. Of course, I sometimes like my curry spicy."

"Urgh. I hate very spicy food, it detins the taste buds," Bridget says.

"Yeah. I don't like them either. Not even wasabi," Bubbles says.

Bridget laughs, "Yeah. Like when you girls ate the sushi only to forget they have wasabi on them."

"Never again," Buttercup mutters.

Just then, Bridget has an idea, "Hey, maybe we don't want to tell ghost stories, but I do like to hear some of your adventures. The ones you had before I move here."

"That's actually a good idea," Ken says.

"Yeah. We've been wanting to tell you for some time now," Blossom says.

Bubbles happily says, "Yeah. I want Bridget to hear them."

"I'm in," Buttercup adds.

"So which one should we tell?" Blossom questions.

Buttercup has an idea, "How about the time that Princess kept us up late in the night for a few days?"

"Yeah. That was a crazy adventure," Ken says.

Bridget asks, "What happened?"

"Alright, for the past few days, Princess had transform and done all kinds of crazy stuff and kept us up late at night We couldn't stay up in class. Buttercup was also ready to send Princess to jupiter," Blossom says/

"Sheesh! That girl has a problem," Bridget says.

Then she asks, "So what happened?"

"Well, we need to figure out why she transformed, so we snuck in the trunk of her car and head back to her mansion. Her mansion is inase. It's like a maze in there. They had a restroom that looks like a water park," Buttercup says.

"She has so much closets that it looks like there's no end to it," Bubbles adds.

Then Blossom says, "Not to mention so many halls."

"Sounds like you can get lost in there without a map," Bridget says.

"You can say that again," Blossom says.

"Either way, we decided to stick together this time and found what looks like a library is a video room. They have so many videos of Princess Morbucks older sister, Duchess Morbucks," Blossoms says.

"Really? I didn't know Princess has an older sister," Bridget asks in surprise.

"Yeah. She's beautiful and very talented, and her parents recorded everything she did. They don't have much videos of Princess though," Blossom says.

"That's when we realized that all the things Princess does is like what her sisters did in the videos. She's jealous of her older sister getting all the attention from her parents and everyone else. She transformed because she wants to be like her," Bubbles says.

"I see. I didn't realized she had that kind of life. Having trouble living up to her sister. So she acts like that at school because she want the attention like her sister?" Bridget replies.

"Yeah. We found out that she transform when she hears the cry of her cat Saphire," Buttercup says.

Then Bubbles says, "And Buttercup wants to send the cat to space."

"The professor tried to change the cat's voice so she doesn't transform, but it only made it worse. We found a way to stop her is to give her what she wanted, attention and cheers from other people. Once that is taken care off we went to sleep, only to be bothered by Mojo," Blossom adds.

"Wow! Sounds like you three had one mission huh," Bridget says.

"You can say that again," Buttercup says.

"So what other kinds of adventures you had?" Bridget asks, sounding interested.

Buttercup says, "How about the time we had to deal with the so called 'Gigi the Great?'"

"Who?" Bridget asks looking confused.

"Gigi was a hairdresser that was hit with black z rays along with his stuffed bear. His type of hair designs are totally weird that not even Bubbles will wear it," Blossom says.

"Bubbles denying something? That must be too weird for me to picture it," Bridget says.

"You can say that again. He hypnotized people who walked in to make them wear one of his weird hairstyles. He even got Princess ito wearing it," Blossoms says.

Bubbles says, "He even hypnotized Buttercup into wearing his hair style. Luckily, we used Buttercup's hammer to knock him out," Bubbles says.

"You used Buttercup's hammer?" Bridget asks.

"They did. I almost ended up with blond hair," Buttercup says.

Ww found out that his teddy bear speaking his voice is the key to the transformation. We were able to defeat him, and Ken switch the doll with a different one," Blossom says.

Ken says, "I made a few adjustments so that he'll end up with some advices. So far, he doesn't seem to take some of it."

"Yeah. I never want to get my hair done with him," Bubbles says.

"Sounds like that guy has a one track mind," Bridget says.

"You can say that again," Buttercup says.

"Any other adventures you can tell?" Bridget asks.

Bubbles tries to think of one, "Well, we had other kinds of crazy fiascos that we had."

"I think we had time for one more story," Ken says.

Blossom says, "Yeah. Remember the time that we had to with mojo during the town's birthday."

"Oh yeah, you took the cake the professor and I saved for later," Ken says.

"Is that true Blossom?" Bridget firmly asks.

"Yeah. Only to find out that Ms. Keane ate it," Blossom sadly says.

"Serves you right. You also tried to take the other cakes as well," Buttecup says.

"You're the one who knocked the cakes into the sky after your little rampage," Blossom scold.

"Rampage?" Bridget asks.

Ken nervously asks, "Yeah. mojo used a freezer to turn the girls into ice blocks and are frozen solid. I had a plan on how to get them out, I had Peach say that Buttercup looks cute in a skirt. I knew she will get mad enough to break the ice in furry."

Bridget laughs, "Buy, you and Peach must have been dead meat when Buttercup heard that."

"Yeah. Buttercup never let us down after that, and threaten to use her hammer on us," Ken says.

"Yeah. Buttercup continues to use her hammer to smack Blossom and me out of the ice, and hit Mojo like a baseball in the sky," bubbles says.

Blossoms ays, "Then used her anger on the fridge with the cakes inside. Bubbles manages to catch the cakes with her bubbles.

"Remind me to not get on Buttercup's bad side," Bridget says.

"Yeah. No one says I look cute in a skirt and gets away with it," Buttercup angrily says.

Ken and Peach gulp in fright.

Bridget smiles, "I really like hearing your stories."

"Yeah. We had all kinds of crazy and fun adventures together. It ends up coming better when you came along," buttercup says.

"Yeah. We had all kinds of fun together, and we love having you as our friend," Bubbles says.

"I'm glad to be here too," Bridget says.

Peach jumps on her lap, "I love having you with us too, da wan wan."

"Yeah. Sure things have been getting really crazy when you came along, but everyday is like an adventure," Blossom says.

"You can say again," Bridget says.

Ken looks up in the sky, "Look up there."

The girls and Peach look up and become in awed. They see the meteor shadow is starting.

"Wow!" Everyone reply.

They place their plates on the tables and go to the telescope to see the meteor show up close. Blossom looks through it and is amazed. Then Buttercup looks through it. Bubbles goes after. Bridget help Ken to see through it, and she does it herself.

"The meteor shower is amazing," blossom says.

"It's like multiple lights are shooting through the sky," Bubbles says.

"Yeah. Not everyday you see flying rock flying across the sky," Bridget says.

Buttercup asks, "Hey Ken, think there's possibility one will be able to land."

"It's not very likely. It's rare that a meteor rite falls from the sky and lands on earth. It can land anywhere around the world in the woods, the ocean, or even close to civilization," Ken says.

"You never know, we might end up finding something greater," Bridget says.

After the meteor shower, the girls, Ken, and Peach are fast asleep in their tent for the night. They have a wonderful time seeing the meteor shower, and telling stories to each other. They end up with a great night without any trouble for the rest of the night.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43: Brenda's Song Day

In her bedroom, Bridget is already up from bed, and already dressed for school. Bridget puts her belt on and looks over the mirror to see how she dressed. She noticed something about her face, her skin is not lookin fine.

"Hmm, my face looks a bit… pale. Then again, I did got over the flu over a week ago," Bridget says

She then hears barking sounds, and look down to see her little puppy Minnie.

"Hey girl, glad to see you're doing fine today. But right now, I need to get to school," Bridget says.

After having her breakfast and grabbing her lunch, Bridget leaves her apartment, and make her way to school. Buttercup walking alongside her until they meet up with Blossom and Bubbles.

"Morning," Blossom and Bubbles say.

"Hey guys," Buttercup says.

"Morning girls," Bridget says.

Buttercup asks, "So what do you think we'll be doing for school today?"

"I don't know, I hope we get to have some fun," Bubbles answers.

"School is never fun," Buttercup complains.

"I think school is quite educational. I do hope something fun will happen at school today," Bridget says.

Blossom says, "You never know, something might happen."

Suddenly, they hear beeping sounds, and look down to see her communicators beeping and bright lights.

"But first we had to deal with what badguy is destroying the city," Blossom says.

Bridget rolls her eyes, "How much you want to bet that it's Mojo again?"

Blossom opens her communicator to see Mojo destroying the city.

"And you are so right. This is the third time he attacked the city this week," Buttercup groans.

"I swear this guy doesn't quit," Blossoms ays.

Bubbles says, "Better stop him before school starts."

The girls then begins to transform as they call out, "Blossom… Bubbles… Buttercup… Bridget!"

Soon each of them transform. Their clothes change, and have accessories. Soon they change to their PowerPuff Girls form.

They chant, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

The girls then take to the sky, and head to the city. When they reach the city, they can see Mojo attacking the city with his robot again.

Mojo laughs, "I will crush the city so that I way I can rebuild it into my Mojo Empire, and us monkeys will be the dominant species. I Mojo Jojo will be ruler of the monkeys."

Just then, the robot ends up getting a strong kick from behind.

Mojo glares, and demands, "Who kicked me?!"

"We did… The PowerPuff Girls!" The girls announce landing on one of the buildings.

"Alright you meddling Puffs, take this," Mojo says, swinging his robot's arms.

The girls dodges and fight off Mojo's attack, and swings. Blossom, swings her yo-yo. Bubbles waves her wand to make bubbles. Buttercup swings her hammer. Bridget also uses her electric whip at the robot arms.

"Take this you little brats!" Mojo shouts.

The girls continue to dodge and attack Mojo's robot. Bubbles then lands on the ground taking deep breaths, and not looking where she's going. Mojo sees his chance, and aim is robotc arm for the punch, but Bridget intervenes and gets hit. Sending her flying across the city.

The girls gasp, "Bridget!"

Bridget is thrown across the city until she lands in the woods. Bridget is knocked out cold, and her dark aura begins transformation to her later ego, Brenda the Dark PowerPuff Girl.

Brenda opens her eyes, and stands on her feet.

Brenda stretches her arms, and says, "I feel like I got badly smacked on the head like last time. However, since there's no one for me to hit, I should take my leave."

Bridget flies up into the sky and leaves forest to get to Townsville.

Meanwhile, the girls continue to fight mojo. They attack him with the final blow, and sends him flying into the sky.

"Finally, I thought we would never finish," Buttercup says.

"We better get to school," Blossoms ays.

"But what about Bridget?" Bubbles asks.

Blossom says, "She'll catch up. We need to get to school before we're late."

The girls fly off to school so they won't be late. They are not aware that Bridget is not here at the moment. Brenda is able to reach to the city to see the people walk around the city, doing shopping, hanging out with friends, or working.

Brenda lands at the shopping center and decide to walk around. She walks down the street to see many people doing activities.

Brenda sighs, "I hope there is a place for me to sing my music."

Brenda continues to walk along the sidewalk to find something to do.

At the school, the girls are listening to Ms. Keane's lecture and taking notes. They also noticed that Bridget hasn't come to school yet. They figure she will be here by now, but so far, Bridget has come to school at all.

Bubbles whispers, "Guys, what do you think happen to Bridget?"

"I don't know. She should have been at school right now. It's already third period," Buttercup says.

Blossom whispers, "When it's time for lunch we'll go find Bridget and wonder what happen to her."

"Agree," Bubbles and Buttercup reply.

They then continue to follow their teacher's instructions on what they need to take for their class assignment.

Walking around town, Brenda is looking around to see what she can do for her time. So far, there hasn't been anything that she like to do. Until she finds a karaoke place. Brenda becomes interested to find a place where she like to do best, sing.

Brenda walks inside to see a quiet place.

"Hmm, looks nice," Brenda says to herself.

A employee says, "Hello mam, would you like to come in and do a little karaoke?"

"Sure," Brenda answers.

She follows the guy to a room where she is able to play karaoke. She then sits on the chair and look at the book full of music.

The employee, "We don't really open until tonight. We decide to let only a few come here for free until the grand opening tonight. Feel free to sing as much as you want."

"Alright," Brenda says.

The employee leaves the room and closes the door. Brenda opens the book and look over to see what music she should sing.

At the school, the lunch bell rings and the girls hurry upstairs to transform and find Bridget. When they reach the roof, they quickly transform and fly into the sky to find their friends.

Buttercup asks, "Where is she?"

"I don't know, she can be anywhere. It's not like her to miss school like that," Blossoms ays.

"Yeah. I'm very worried," Bubbles says.

The girls continue to fly into the sky to find their friend.

In the karaoke room, Brenda has choose a song for her to sing. She select the song on the screen list, and goes on stage to sing the song. The music soon begins to play, and with her own microphone, she begins to sing.

Brenda:

Yasashii kotoba o

(I lost your words of kindness)

Nakushita yami no naka

(in the darkness)

Saigo no inori mo shizuka ni kiete itta

(Even your final prayer quietly vanished)

Yoake wa tooku kimi wa hitori

(Dawn is far and you are alone)

Deguchi no nai yume no naka de

(In a dream without exits)

Namida dake ga michi o terashita

(Only tears illuminated your path)

Brenda's dark aura begins to grow bright and darker as she sings.

Brenda:

Dare ni mo todokazu kuchite yuku uta ga aru

(There's a song that withers away without reaching anyone)

Soon dark music notes begin to spread around and all around the karaoke building.

Brenda:

Kanashimi hitotsu mo kanaderarezu ni owaru

(It all ends without even a single sorrow expressed)

Koe mo naku kimi wa tada naita

(You simply cried silently)

Everyone who hears the music and hit by the notes are put in a daze.

Brenda:

Noizu ga togirete

(A noise is cut short)

Dareka ga kazu o kazoeta

(and someone counted each time it happened)

Meanwhile, the girls are flying in the air.

Bubbles hears something, "Hey do you guys hear music?"

The other stop to hear music.

"Yeah. And it sounds almost like Bridget," Buttercup says.

"I'll bet if we follow the music it will lead us to bridget," Blossom says.

The girls then follow the music to where their friends is. Although, that is not Bridget who is singing.

In the room, everyone are are dazed by the music as Brenda continues to sing.

Brenda:

Hikari o motarasu sadame no hito wa konai

(My fated one who brings the light isn't coming)

Yodonda jikan wa madara ni kooritsuite

(while the stagnated time is frozen in spots)

Osore o toida yaiba o te ni

(With a blade that honed my fears in my hands)

Dakishimeau katachi o shite

(You and I are hurt again and again)

Kimi to boku wa kizu o kasaneta

(while holding each other)

Brenda continues to sing her heart out. What she doesn't know is that Him's black spores is watching her from the ceiling and is showing Him Brenda and her mysterious powers.

Brenda:

Doko ni mo todokazu kimi no koe wa tsuieta

(Your voice crumbled away without getting anywhere)

Brenda begins to dance elegantly as she sings to the music.

Brenda:

Kieyuku koto sae dare mo kizukanu mama ni

(No one even noticed your disappearing)

Muzousa ni suuji o fuyashita

(as you became another number so casually)

Soon enough, Brenda begins to gain black wings on her back.

Brenda:

Itsuka hikari no naka de

(I believe that you'll be by my side)

Soba ni ite kureru to shinjita

(someday in the light)

Brenda stops dancing enough for her feathers and music notes to surround the room.

Brenda:

Katachi no nai boku-tachi wa

(We have no forms)

Katachi no aru sekai e to

(We'll go to a world that has one)

Itsuka kaeru michi o sagashita

(I searched for the path that we'll return on someday)

Brenda then sings the final verse with her heart out. That causes her dark aura to grow brighter and darker.

Brenda:

Wasurete shimatta yasashii hito no koe o

(I forgot the voice of someone who is kind)

Sagashite samayou michi wa doko made tooi

(Searching for it, I wander on a path that is far too long)

Koe mo naku kimi wa tada naita

(You simply cried silently)

Michi wa yagate todaeta

(My path came to an end before long)

Brenda dances a little more until she poses a stop when the music sends.

The girls burst open to reveal Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They gasp to see Brenda and not Bridget.

"Oh no! Bridget has transform again!" Bubbles worriedly says.

"Yeah. We need to get her to the lab," Buttercup says.

Blossom steps forward, "Alright Brenda, you're coming with us."

"I don't think so," Brenda answers.

She holds her microphone, "Hyper Voice!"

That sound creates sound waves that push the girls back and out of the building.

She then throws her whip at the girls, the quickly dodge out of the way.

Blossom says, "Not so fast Brenda."

Blossom throws the yo-yo, "Yo-yo spin!"

She throws the yo yo that knocks the microphone out of her hand.

"Sonic swing!" Buttercup shotus, swinging her hammer.

The hammer smacks Brenda and knocks her out.

"Bubble catcher!" Bubbles says, waving her wand and catches Brenda in a large bubble.

The girls hurry into the lab and the professor is able to change her back in no time. Luckily, she changes back pretty quickly, but is knocked out.

"Think Bridget will be alright?" Bubbles asks.

"I think she's be fine, but according to the date her dark aura has been acting up. It almost like, her dark aura is starting to gain more power. At the same time, her white light has also gain more power. However, it seems that her transformation is more active," The professor says.

"Poor Bridget," Buttercup says.

"If only we had found her sooner, or try to find her after beating Mojo," Blossom says in guilt.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to fully understand Bridget's powers. Until then, we need to help Bridget control that power. We need to help watch her power constantly. There might be a possibility that she'll end up gaining new powers," The professor says.

"New powers?!" the girls exclaim.

"Yes. There are still a lot to know about Bridget's abilities," The professor says.

"So Bridget might get new powers, and we need to help her with her powers," Buttercup says.

"I'm sure we can do it. She's our friends and is coming on us," Bubbles says.

Bridget then regains consciousness and and sits up.

"Man, I can't believe I was smacked by Mojo again," Bridget says.

Blossom whispers to her friends, "But first, we'll let her get some rest before we explain to her all the details."

The girls nod their heads agreeing to the idea. They will need to tell Bridget at some point, but for now, they are going to let her rest.

Delete by Yuna from Sword Arts Online Ordinal Scale


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44: The Fun Museum

On the road that is leaving New Townsville, there are a few busses that are driving somewhere special. Today, the girls and their classmates are going on a field trip. The girls are on the bus talking about the fun they are going to have.

"I can't wait to get to the Museum. I heard that you actually get to play with some of the arractions," Blossom says.

"Not to mention, you get to see all the old stuff," Buttercup.

"Not to mention the gift shop that they have. I heard they got many stuff from all over the world," Bubbles says.

"I just can't wait to get there. It's great that Ms. Keane said we can chose teams, now we can be in a group together. We also need to remember that this is important to our studies somehow," Bridget says.

"Yeah. I also heard that they got great food," Blossom happily says.

Bridget groans, "Figures that you will start thinking about food."

"Yeah. You're like an eating machine," Buttercup says.

Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget begin laughing while Blossom shows a scowl look on her face.

Ms. Keane says at the front of the bus, "Remember students, you must stick together with your group and try to have fun. You will also have a fun project when we get to the museum."

Everyone begin to cheer with excitement on their faces.

After a long trip on the bus, they are finally at the museum and are inside. At the lobby of the museum, Ms. Keane is explaining the students in the class.

"Alright students, your project is to pick a display and write a group essay about it and what you think of it. You will have until the end of the day to get the information and a week to finish your project for school," Ms. Keane says.

"Yes Ma. Keane," the students answer.

"Remember that you will meet at the food court at noon for lunch and we'll be beading back home at 3:30, and make sure you stay with your group," Ms. Keane says.

Everyone begin to go to their separate ways to check out the exhibit and are going to enjoy every moment of it.

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget are walking together to start having fun on the exhibit and find what they need to do for their project.

"I can't believe that we're finally here. We are going to have so much fun," Blossom says.

"I know. I can't wait to start our school project," Bubbles says.

"But there are so many exhibits here. How are we going to choose what to do for it?" Buttercup asks.

"Maybe we can explore all the exhibits and chose a few that we all like best. Then we can decide which one we like the most," Bridget suggests.

"Great idea. Let's go have some fun before lunch starts," Bubbles happily says.

The girls begin to go have some fun in the museum. The first place they go to is the animal life section. The girls look around to see so many rainforest animals. The room is like a real rainforest with sound effects of animals.

Bubbles looks to see the cube fake baby animals and birds. Bridget and Buttercup are amazed to see the grown wild cats. Blossom ends up getting scared to see the bugs. Then they go to see the arctic section, the jungle section, and the desert section. The girls are amazed to see so many animals in different rooms.

After that, they are now in the science wing. There are so many different fun exhibits and gadgets. Bridget presses a button on an electricity generator and it admits electricity. The girls are amazed to see it. Buttercup and Blossom look at a clock that has a lot of gears and bolts. The girls then continue to have a lot of fun with the science exhibit.

After the science wing, the girls are looking through the ancient history exhibit. When they hed inside, they come across feudal japan. Bridget remembers some of the architecture from the dream she has when Him tries to imprison her in. Buttercup is amazed to see the amazing japanese armor and the ancient battle. Bubbles, Blossom, and Bridget love to see the ancient kimonos. Blossom also loves to see the sweets they have.

After the feudal japan, they also explore the ancient Greece room, Rome, Africa, and other exhibits that has many different countries from all over the world. The girls are having a great time in the museum and the exhibits.

After exploring the exhibits and having fun with the attractions, the girls and the classmates are at break for lunch. They are discussing what they should do for their school project.

"Wow! This Museum has almost everything," Blossom happily says.

"They also have some cute clothes and fun stuff," Bubbles says.

"I have never seen so many exhibits and ancient artifacts in my life. It's like being in the largest museum in the world," Bridget says.

"I have to agree, but we need to figure out what to do for our school project," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. There are so much of the museum he haven't checked out yet, and we only have until 3:30 to until he head home," Bubbles says.

"Don't worry bubbles, we'll have a topic for the project by the end of the day," Bridget says.

"Right," Bubbles replies with a nod.

"So what should we do for the project?" Blossom asks.

"How about the feudal exhibit, it's really cool?" Buttercup says.

"I agree, they also got cute japanese kimonos," Bubbles happily replies.

"And it's all the same time period that the professor ancestor lived and how your guys counterpart lived as well," Bridget says.

"Wow! We came up with a topic for our project so quickly," Blossom notices.

"Guess it's because we're aware that three girls like up lived in that time period and where they first defeat Him," Buttercup says.

"You got that right," Bridget says.

Bubbles says, "I think it will be fun if we dress in the clothes that the supergirls wore."

"Please, there is no way I'm going to dress in a kimono," Buttercup denies.

Bridget laughs, "You might as well, Bubbles and I are still going to try and get to wear the kimono for the cherry blossom festival."

"Don't remind me! You know I hate skirts!" Buttercup screams.

"But a kimono is more of a rob or a dress than a skirt," Bridget says.

"Yeah. It's longer than a skirt, and some of them you are able to wear pants," Blossom says.

"Well, That's a relief," Buttercup says.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Bridget begin laughing while Buttercup shows annoyed look on her face.

After having lunch, the girls head back to the feudal japan exhibit.

They also make sure to take good notes. Bridget uses her camera to take good pictures of the armor, kimonos, and the structure of the village. Bridget make sure to get them so they can use them for their research.

Bridget says to herself, "Seeing these remind me of the dream world that Him put me in. The century that this village has taken place must be similar. Which means, all of this happen a long time ago."

She then notices something, "There doesn't seem to be that much information about the girls who defeated him."

"Hey Bridget, whatcha up to?" Bubbles asks.

"Making sure I get some pictures for our project. I do admit, seeing the structure is interesting and yet weary for my interest," Bridget says.

"How so?" Bubbles asks.

"Well, I assume Buttercup told you about what happened the day you girls were unable to use your flying skills and I got the flu," Bridget says.

"Yeah," Bubbles answers.

"Well, this village in the exhibit reminds me of the feudal village Him sent me in while I was sick. Because of my flu, Him seems to be able to get a better hold of me, but not enough to control me. I barely escape by using my dark aura and transform into Bridget. I suspect that's part of the reason why my dark aura has been acting up," Bridget says.

"I see what you mean. You feel a bit insecure about being here," Bubbles says.

"I do like being here, but remember what Him tried to do to me is not that easy for me to let go from my mind," Bridget says.

You can say that again," Blossom says walking by.

"Yeah. I remember you telling me that event kind of spooked you," Buttercup says.

"Spooked is not the word I was going for, but it is appropriate," Bridget says.

Blossoms says, "You don't need to worry about that guy for now."

"Yeah. As long as you're with us we'll make sure you don't fall into Him's claws per say," Bubbles says.

"When the time comes, we'll be able to beat that guy," Buttercup adds.

Bridget nods her head, "Right. For now, let's focus on getting more information for our project."

"Yeah," The girls cheer.

For the rest of the trip, the girls continue to take notes and pictures. They manage to get enough information and photos for their trip.

Soon enough, everyone is on the bus back to the school, and then back home. The girls have so much fun that they fall asleep on the bus. They end up having a fun and eventful day. The girls are able to work on their project and end up getting a very good grade for it.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45: The Festival of the Cherry Blossoms

In Bridget's room of her apartment, Blossom and Bubbles are helping Bridget get her kimono on, since this is the first time she is wearing one. At the same time, they are forcing Buttercup to wear one even though she has agreed to it.

"Remind me again, why I have to wear a kimono?" Buttercup complains.

"Because you agreed to wear it along with the rest of us during the Cherry Blossom Festival," Bridget answers.

"That's right, Bubbles helped us picked out our kimonos and worked hard to make sure they fit us. You should be grateful," Blossom says.

"And you're all look so cute when I'm finish," Bubbles says, finishing tying Blossom's ribbon on her hair.

She happily says, "There, we're all ready."

The girls look at each other. Blossom is wearing a pink kimono with hearts with japanese shoes and shocks. Bubbles is wearing a blue kimono with bubbles on it. Buttercup is wearing a green kimono with dark green stars. Finally, Bridget is wearing a gray kimono with dark gray clovers on it.

"Bubbles, I have to admit, I love the kimono you picked out for us," Bridget says.

"I knew you would. I even got one for your mom," Bubbles happily says.

Alice comes into the room and is wearing a blue kimono with red and white color koi fishes on it.

"Hello girls, are you ready to go to the festival," Alice asks.

"We sure are," The girls answer with a smile, except for Buttercup because she hates having to wear it.

The girls and Alice leave for the festival. Once they reach the festival, it's already crowded with a lot of people.

"Wow! Look at a ton of people," Blossoms ays.

"Well it is the Cherry Blossom Festival. Many people are beginning to swarm like bugs to a bug zapper," Buttercup says.

"More like bees to a cherry blossom," Bridget says with a grin.

The girls begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

Suddenly, they hear someone saying, "Hello girls."

The girls look to see Princess Morbucks, Mandy, and Brandy walking towards them. All of them are wearing kimonos as well.

"Hey girls, just arrived here?" Brandy asks.

"We did. You guys arrived here yourselves," Bridget replies.

Mandy nods her head, "We did. We're going to play a few games."

"But before that's we're going to have some of the snacks," Princess says.

"I agree. I kind of skipped lunch so I can eat all the festival food," Brandy says.

Blossom says, "I know just what you mean."

"Geeze! I swear, you two have big appetites," Princess says.

"You can say that again," Buttercup says.

Princess turns to her friends, "Come on girls, the whole day is going by."

"Right," Brandy and Mandy reply.

Princess and her friends take her leave. At the same time, the girls are going to have fun at the festival as well.

During the festival, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget are having a lot of fun. They first play yo-yo balloon fishing. Buttercup and Bridget are able to win two and give one of Bubbles and Blossom who end up getting their ropes broken.

After that, the girls play a shooting gallery. Each other then take a try and they end up winning a prize. At first, Bubbles is hesitating about shooting the stuffed toys, but Bridget is able to help her get over it.

The girls then play other kinds of games. They either win the games or they lose them. Bridget also ends up witting a little turtle from a turtle scooping game.

After playing the games, the girls are getting some food. They eat, takoyaki, corn on a cob, shaved ice, and other kinds of snacks. Although, Blossom ends up eating every kind of sweets and dessert in sight. Bridget wonders how can Blossom pay for so much sweets or never get fat eating them.

After the fun they have, the girls decide to take a break and sit on a table having some of their food.

"The food taste good," Bridget says.

"Knew that you'll love it," Buttercup says.

"I know. My favorite is always going to be the food," Blossom says, eating her ice cream.

Bridget says, "Be careful Blossom, you don't want to get sick from eating too much… again."

"Don't worry I will," Blossom says.

Then she asks, "So what do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know. There are so much to do in the festival," Bubbles happily answers.

Bridget suggests, "How about we go to that tower with all the dancing people?"

The girls look ahead to see people dancing around in circle at the tower. On top of it are people playing on taiko drums.

"That sure looks interesting," Buttercup says.

Bubbles giggles, "It looks like fun."

"Let's finish eating and then we go dancing," Bridget says.

"Yeah," The girls cheer.

The girls continue to have their food so they can go dancing around the tower. As the girls have their food, Him's black spores are flying by. This could spell trouble for the girls when the spores comes around the neighborhood and cause mischief.

The spores stop to see the girls are having their food.

Him's voice chuckles through the spores, "Well looks like the girls are playing in this Cherry Blossom Festival. I'll make sure the girls have more fun than they can imagine."

Then the black spores continue to fly in the air finding what they can poseese to cause trouble for the girls.

After having their food, the girls make their way toward the tower to see the taiko drums are beating and people are dancing on the tower.

"Wow! I never done something like this in America," Bridget says.

"I've done it before when I was little. It was a tone of fun," Bubbles happily says.

Blossom says, "Come on girls, let's go have some fun."

"Count me out. I never signed up for this," Buttercup denies.

"Oh no you don't. You're coming with us, whether you don't like it or not," Blossom firmly says.

Blossom and Bridget grab Buttercup by her arms and begin to drag her toward the tower to dance around it to the beat of the music.

Buttercup complains, "Come on guys, I so don't want to do this! You are going to pay for this when I get my hands on you guys!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bridget replies, rolling her eyes.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Bridget begin to dance along to the music around the tower and are having a good time. Buttercup is acting sluggish by the beat. She looks like she is being tortured by doing the dance routine.

"Why did I agree to do this?" Buttercup asks herself.

"Because you agree that we're going to have fun together and that's what we're going to do," Bridget says.

"I know. You don't need to remind me already," Buttercup complains.

"Come on Buttercup, we at a festival so let's try to have fun," Blossom says.

"Yeah," Bubbles happily replies.

Buttercup sighs, and continues to dance to the beat of the dums and in a circle.

What the girls aren't aware is that Him's dark spores are spying on them and seeing the good time the girls are having.

"Look at the girls dancing away without a care in the world. I know just how to fix that," Him says through the spores.

The black spores swarm around and cover the cherry blossom. Just then, the cherry blossoms begin to change purple. Not long after the change of colors, the cherry blossom trees begin to move and spread purple pollen around the area.

The pollen are falling from the sky and landing where the cherry blossom festival is. People are looking in the sky to see the pollen falling from the sky. Suddenly, people's eyes are beginning to glow red and they are starting to get drowsy. Soon enough, many of the citizens are starting to fall asleep. The pollen from the cherry blossom are beginning to put everyone who are at the festival to sleep and are heading towards the tower where the girls are.

At the tower, the girls are continuing to dance with the citizens with the taiko drums playing. Suddenly, the drums are starting to slow down, and soon come to a stop.

Bridget feels her head in pain, "Oh no. He can't be here."

Bridget turns around and gasps to see the people dancing are beginning to fall asleep.

"What's going on?" Bridget asks.

She turns to the girls, "Girls, did you see…" But comes to a stop to see the girls are asleep as well.

"What's going on? And why are people sleeping here?" Bridget asks herself.

She then notices the purple pollen that are falling from the sky. One lands on her hand and she takes a close look at it.

Bridget asks herself, "Is that purple flower pollen?"

Bridget then realizes something and hurry to the cherry blossom trees. As she tries to figure out the mystery, she look to see everyone has fallen asleep because of the pollen. Bridget is also in shocked to see her mother is also under the spell of the pollen.

Bridget runs to the table, "Mom?"

She moves her mother's shoulder, "Mom? Mom? Wake up. Mom?"

Bridget can see there is no use. Her mother is knocked out. Bridget turns to where the cherry blossom trees are, ans gasps in shock. The cherry blossom trees are completely different. The blossoms are purple and the tree is moving. The cherry blossom trees are being transformed into monsters.

"What's going on?" Bridget asks in fright.

Suddenly, Bridget feels her head hurting, "The source of the dark aura is coming from here. And I know who is being this."

"I wouldn't be too surprised, you were able to pick my presence so easily. Sadly, it also cause you to have a pain to the head," A voice says through the trees

"I recognize that voice. You're Him," Bridget says.

"You're right. I thought it will be fun to add my own personal touch to the festival," Him says through the trees.

Bridget angrily says, "I should have known that we can't even go to the Cherry Blossom Festival without you causing trouble."

"Yes too bad for you, but it's going to be fun for me," Him says.

Bridget knows that she needs to act fast. She hurries to the alley close by and brings out her belt and her communicator.

she takes it out and calls out, "Bridget!"

She slides her ring past it and place the communicator on her belt. She then begins transforming with the clothes, the jacket, shoes, and accessories. Soon enough, Bridget has transform.

Once Bridget has transform, one of the trees raises its roots and try to a track Bridget. Bridget is able to dodge the attack.

She raises her microphone and calls out, "Harmony Sound Wave!"

She then sings, "Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

That is enough to knock the trees down, but quickly get up. Then the start showing purple cherry blossom at Bridget.

Bridget sings through her microphone again, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

The flowers are repelled by the voice and falls to the ground. Brigands lands on the ground on her feet.

"Alright Him, your game is over," Bridget says.

"Sorry kid, but I have the upper root this time around," Him says.

The roots then hold up Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and her mother who are tied up. Bridget gasps in shock to see her mother and her friends are all tied up.

"That's not fair. You captured my mom and my friends so that I can't fight you," Bridget says.

"That's right. Either you drop down that microphone or your friends will be crushed," Him says.

Bridget grits her teeth in anger, and says in thought, "What should I do? I need to save mom and the girls, but I can't without hurting them and Him threatens to hurt them."

Suddenly, Bridget has an idea, she knows how to save the girls and her mom.

"So are you ready to give up?" Him asks.

Bridget smiles, "Actually, I got something better in mind."

Bridget holds out her microphone, begins to sing.

 **Bridget:**

 _Utsuri iku kisetsu wa itsumo_

 _(Seasons always come and go)_

 _isogiashi de doko e iku no_

 _(But where are they going at such a fast paste?)_

 _Kaze ga sotto mado wo tataki_

 _(The wind beats against the window gently;)_

 _tooi kuni no tabi e izanau_

 _(I get an invitation to travel to a far-off land.)_

 _Sukoshi rusu ni suru wa ne nakanaide_

 _(Ill be gone for a bit, So dont cry.)_

 _Yubikiri shiyou kitto aeru wa_

 _(Lets make a pinky promise. That we will certainly meet again.)_

As Bridget sings, pink flower petals appear. The cherry blossom trees begin to calm down and the black aura is disappearing from it.

 **Bridget:**

 _Hitotsu futatsu hanabira wa_

 _(One, two, the flower petals)_

 _horori chiri yuku no ni_

 _(Scattered and disappeared in a remote country.)_

 _Hanare gataki omoide wo hitori nagameteita_

 _(I examined one of the memories I had that was hard to part with.)_

 _Deai wakare mata deai_

 _(And though people meet, depart, and then meet again)_

 _hito mo meguru keredo_

 _(In some kind of cycle,)_

Bridget's aura begins to glow a light gray color that surrounds the area.

 **Bridget:**

 _Kimi to sugosu kono toki wa_

 _(This time spent with you,)_

 _daiji na takaramono_

 _(Has been an important treasure.)_

 _Zutto wasurenai wa_

 _(I never want to forget it.)_

The singing from Bridget's voice calms the trees down, and have the girls and her mother safely in the ground. Bridget sighs I replied to see the girls and mer mom are alright. She then glares at the trees.

Bridget brings out the cord form the microphone and swings it, "Electro cord!"

She uses the electric cord to smack the trees and caused the black spores the leave the cherry blossom trees.

"I'll be back you little pest!" Him shouts in anger.

Then the black spores leave the festival. Bridget is glad to see the black dust are gone. She then looks around to see everyone are waking up, even mer mother and the girls.

Sometime later, Bridget explain to everyone what has happened. The girls are impressed that Bridget is able to to get the job done on her own.

"Wow Bridget, I can't believe you were able to beat Him and the cherry blossom trees on your own," Blossoms says.

"Yeah, You. were awesome," Buttercup says.

Bubbles yawns, "I can't believe I slept through the whole thing."

"Can't be helped, the pollen caused you to fall asleep," Bridget says.

Blossom says, "Well now that we're up, how about we get some more snacks."

"Again?" Buttercup asks with a groan.

"That's right," Blossom happily says,

Bridget says, "I do admit, the fight did made me hungry."

"Then let's go," Blossom says.

Bubbles says, "I like to have some cotton candy."

"Corn on the cob for me," Buttercup says.

"I like to have more of the chicken skewers," Bridget says

Blossom happily says, "I love to have everything."

The girls laugh as they head off to enjoy the rest of the festival. They are glad that they get through the rest of the festival without anymore problems.

 **Hana Tegami (Nadeshiko Verse) from Shugo Chara**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46: Skater Puffs

On a saturday morning, Bridget is standing in front of the apartment. She has her gray skateboard and is wearing a helmet, shoulder pad and knee pads. She is also wearing her backpack. She is waiting patiently to go out with her friend. Coming out of the building is Buttercup having her green skateboard, helmet, shoulder pads, and knee pads.

"Hey Buttercup ready to go to the skate park," Bridget asks.

"You know it. First one to get there is a rotten egg," Buttercup says.

She puts her skateboard down, and rides on it fast. Bridget puts her board down, and skates after her.

She laughs, and shouts, "Hey! No head start!"

Buttercup and Bridget are riding their skateboards across town. Of course, they make sure to avoid the people on the street and the sidewalk. They can't wait to get to the skatepark at the other side of the city.

In the skatepark, many kids are riding their bikes, skateboards, roller skates, and even scooters on the ramps, poles, railings, and other other skating courses. The kids are having a lot of fun in the skate park.

Buttercup and Bridget are skating down the sidewalk to see the skate park. At the same time, they both touch the door to the entrance.

They shout, "I won!"

"I think you mean that I won," Buttercup says.

Bridget says, "Sorry to break it to you, but I won."

"I won!" Buttercup says.

"I won!" Bridget says.

Then Bridget says, "Now about we both won?"

"Works for me," Buttercup says.

The two girls enter the skate park and begin to skate over the ramps, on the poles, and in the pool. They also perform a lot of tricks on the half pipe. The two girls are having a great time skate boarding.

"This is fun. I can't believe Blossom and Bubbles are missing this," Buttercup says.

"Well, those two aren't into skateboarding like we are. Bubbles also said that she's going shopping with her grandmother today," Bridget says.

"That's right. They don't know what they're missing," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. Skateboarding is awesome," Bridget says.

The girls continue to skateboard and perform some tricks in the park. They also begin to wonder how will skateboarding will be like if they use their powers, but Bridget advise against it. They don't want to cause trouble or bring too much attention to themselves.

After having a great time at the skatepark, the both decide to go to the hot dog stand close by to have some lunch. They have hot dogs, french fries, and some soda. The two are glad to hang out together.

"That was a great time Bridget. We should do this do this more often," Buttercup says.

"I know. We should get Blossom and Bubbles to join us sometime. They can watch how awesome we are skateboarding," Bridget says.

"If it's the only way for them to come, I'm in. Those two don't want to skateboard unless they watch from the sideline," Buttercup says.

Bridget and Buttercup begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

Then Bridget asks, "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Maybe we can head back to the skatepark after lunch and have some more fun," Buttercup suggests.

"I think that's a good idea. I love to try out some more skateboard tricks. Maybe next time, I should bring make roller skates," Bridget says.

"Hey. I heard that they're going to open one of those roller skating rinks next month. You wanna take the others with us?" Buttercup asks.

"That sounds cool. We should go there," Bridget says.

"I'm game. Let's finish eating so we can get back to the skatepark," Buttercup says.

"Right," Bridget replies.

The two girls continue to have their lunch at the hot dog stand. They are planning to have the great day at the skatepark.

At the skatepark, all the kids are having fun riding on their boards, scooters, and skates. They are having fun, until they hear a strange racket. Everyone turn their heads to see someone coming this way. Sadly, the someone is the Gang Green Gang.

Ace is riding on a motorcycle. Big Billy and Snake are on roller skates. Alturo is on a skateboard. Finally, Grubber is on a scooter.

Ace says, "There it is, the skatepark. Let's show these losers how to really ride!"

The Gang Green Gang begin to ride right on to the fence of the skatepark and are riding wild. The people scream and try to runaway, but the Gang are not finished with them. They corner as many people into a big circle.

"Say Ace, what should we do with these chumps?" Arturo asks.

"I say we show them how to really ride. Gang Green Style," Ace answers with an evil smirk on his face.

The Gang Green Gang begin to tormate the people in the park. They carry them around the ramps and pipes very fast. Many of the people are getting scarce. Some of the gang, chance the people with their rides. They are causing the citizens to be cared out of their kneecaps.

Buttercup and Bridget are walking back to the skatepark to have some fun. They then hear the screaming and look ahead to see trouble ahead.

"That's the Gang Green Gang," Bridget says.

"What are they doing here?" Buttercup asks.

Bridget look at their action, "It looks like they're causing trouble at the skatepark and picking on all these people."

"Then let's put a stop to them," Buttercup says.

Bridget brings out her communicator, "We're going to need the others help on this one."

At the lab, the professor and Ken are working on an experience, while Blossom is eating snacks and Bubbles is reading a magazine.

Suddenly, the video screen turns on and Bridget appear on the screen.

"Girls, we need your help. The Gang Green Gang are attacking the skatepark," Bridget says.

Bubbles and Blossom get up from their seats, and know that they need to transform.

The professor says, "Don't worry, the others are on their way."

"Right. We'll see them there," Bridget says.

Bridget hangs up the call and turns to Buttercup with a determined look. Buttercup nods her head in reply.

Each of the girls shout their name, "Buttercup… Bridget!"

Both of the girls begin to transform. They gain their clothes, shoes, accessories, and other needs of their transformation. Soon they both are in their PowerPuff form.

At the skatepark the Gang Green Gang are wreaking havoc all over the park. They are breaking much of the skate ramps and other obstacles.

Suddenly, Buttercup swings her hammer, "Sonic swing."

"Harmony Sound Wave!" Bridget says, and sings through her microphone.

The Gang Green Gang are hit by the attack. Just then, Blossom and Bubbles flies in as well.

Blossom throws her yo-yo, "Yo-yo Attack!"

"Bubble blaster!" Bubbles says, waving her wand creating bubbles.

The yo-yo hit some of the members on the head, and the bubbles cover the whole gang's view so they crash to the ground. The boys groan in pain as they feel the pain from their face.

"Hey! What in the world hit us?!" Ace asks.

"We did," Four girls answer.

"The PowerPuff Girls," The girls announce landing on the ground together.

"Aw great, it's the PowerPuffs coming to ruin our fun,"Arturo complains.

"They always ruin our fun," Big Billy replies.

"And you boys are about to get the boot," Bridget says.

The girls then perform a combo attack that knock the Gang Green Gang out of the park, and to who knows where.

Once the gang is one, everyone cheer with smiles on their faces and glad that the Gang Green Gang are gone. The girls look at the skatepark to see the mess and damage that the Gang Green Gang has done.

"Look at this place," Buttercup says.

"The skate park is mess," Bridget says.

Bubbles worriedly says, "The Gang Green Gang really messed this place up."

"Yeah. We should clean this up," Buttercup says.

"I agree," Bridget replies.

The girls then begin to help fix up the skate park with their super flying speed and the tools. The skateboarders and other citizens decide to help them put the park back together. It has taken them a few houses, but the skatepark is back to perfect working condition.

Soon enough, everyone are skateboarding in the park.

Bubbles and Blossom are sitting down watching Bridget and Buttercup skateboard on the ramps and other courses of the park. The two are having a great time.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47: Romance in the Shadows Part 1

On the day the world's weather is getting out of control, Chemical Z is launched at the icebergs by Ken. When that happens, white z rays and black z rays spread across the skies. The white z rays turn three girls into super heros. Black z rays cause strange mutation on people, animals, and objects. One large amount of white z rays and black z rays merge together to create another hero in America. What everyone doesn't know, is that another black z ray is heading to America as well. There it flies into the skies of Los Angeles.

It's late in the evening, and baseball practice and softball practice are done for the day. Bridget and her best friend Jenny are heading home.

"Practice sure was difficult this time around," Bridget says.

"I know. I feel like I just pull a muscle," Jenny says.

"Well we sure practiced a lot, especially with running around the bases," Bridget says.

"Yeah. My feet are killing me," Jenny says.

The girls continue their conversation, unaware that a young boy is following them. This boy has black hair, wears glasses covering his green eyes, and pale skin. He is wearing a gray hooded jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes. He is holding books, and has a black backpack.

"Bridget," The boy mutters.

Suddenly, he hears, "Hi Steven, how is computer club?"

The boy, Steven look to see Bridget and Jenny look at them with smiles on their faces.

Steven blushes, and says, "Um… uh… hi Bridget. Hey sis. Computer Club has been fine. Really. I came up with a new program that can check out a student' sporting status."

"Sounds good. Think Jenny and me can try it sometime?" Bridget replies.

"Um sure. I'll see you when you get home sis," Steven says with his cheeks blush. Then he leaves to head back home.

Bridget and Jenny begin giggling.

Jenny says, "You know, I think my brother, Steven likes you."

Bridget blushes with her cheeks turning red.

Walking home on the sidewalk, Steven has his head hanging down and lets out a sigh.

"Why am I so shy around her? I know why, because you like her, but isn't sure she likes you back. Just look at me, I'm a total nerd. There is no way, she'll be interested in someone like me. I'm like a shadow, I always get stepped on and pushed aside by everyone else. She'll never notice me," Steven sadly says.

As Steven walks home, a stream of black z rays is flying across the sky. Then it begins to fall right towards Steven. Steven looks up to see the black z ray and is striked by it, and lets out a frighten scream.

In the present day, Bridget and her friends are in Professor Utonium's lab and are doing their homework assignments. The professor, Ken, and Peach are working on a new experiment so they are occupied at the moment.

Blossom looks at the equation, and is scratching her head with her pencil.

She turns to Bridget, "Hey Bridget, did you got the answer to number five?"

"No. I'm think if I keep at it, I'll figure it out. If I can't, then I'll move on to the next side," Bridget says.

"Yeah. This homework is very hard," Bubbles says.

"I think it's making my brain hurt," Buttercup replies, holding her head in her hands.

Bridget begins to giggle with a smile on her face, "You remind me of Jenny when she does that. She does not like doing homework assignments one bit."

"I totally agree with her," Buttercup says.

"Jenny sounds like a fun person," Bubbles says.

"Jenny and I had a lot of fun together. We were also on the same softball team. We've been friends ever since preschool, and we always have a lot of fun together, including with my friends," Bridget says.

"What kind of fun?" Blossom asks.

"We play baseball, soccer, basketball, and ride our skateboards at the skatepark, fly kites, and play board games. There was this time that we had a sleep over in her house, and Jenny actually put my friends, Alexsis underwear in a freezer," Bridget says.

The girls then start laughing.

"Underwear in the freezer?! That's rich!" Buttercup says.

"Yeah. That girls love pulling pranks on us, especially on April Fool's Day," Bridget says.

Suddenly, everyone hear the doorbell ringing coming from the front door.

Ken leaves the room saying, "Coming."

The girls continue to talk about the their conversation.

Just then, Ken comes back in the room, and says, "Uh Bridget, you have a visitor?"

The girls look at Ken with confused looks on their faces.

"A visitor?" Bridget asks.

Just then a girl steps into the room. Bridget gasps in shock to see the person in the room. She has light skin with black freckles, light blonde hair and blue eyes. The girls is wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. She is holding a suitcase and a backpack.

"Jenny?!" Bridget asks in shock.

The girl Jenny sadly says, "Bridgt, I… I need your help."

Bridget grows concern to see the sad and worried look on her friend's face. Bridget help Jenny to the sofa and thr girl explains to everyone what is going on, and why she is here.

"What?! Steven has disappeared?!" Bridget exclaims in shock.

"Yes. We went to sleep late in the night and the next day he was gone. I asked his friends, his computer club buddies, but no one has seen him. My parents got in touch with the police and they've been searching for three weeks, but he is nowhere to be found. I've… noticed that my brother has been acting strange lately, and not being himself. I have no one else to turn to, but you Bridget. You're and your friends are the only ones who can help, " Jenny worriedly says.

"And he never told you where he was going?" Blossom asks.

"Not a word," Jenny answers.

Then she asks, "Please Bridget, will you help me?"

"Of course, I will. That what friends are for. You know, it's kind of strange that your parents let you come all this way just to see me," Bridget says.

Jenny blushes, "Yeah. About that…"

"Let me guys, they have no idea where you went," Bridget suspects.

Jenny blushes, and answers, "Unfortunately no, they have no idea I came all this way to ask for your help. But you have to understand that I needed to come here right away. I need help finding Stevent"

Bridget calmly says, "I understand, but remember the last time you didn't tell your parents where you were going."

"I know," Jenny replies.

Professor Utonium says, "I can call them to let them know."

"Thanks. I hope we can find Steven," Jenny replies.

"And we will," Bubbles says.

Buttercup says, "Yeah. Any friend of Bridget is a friend of ours."

"Yeah. We'll find your brother before you know it," Blossom says.

"Thanks," Jenny says.

In the shopping district in New Townsville, everyone are going about with their everyday lives. In the alley, there is a cat looking in the trash can for food. Suddenly, it becomes scared and runs off. Coming out of the shadow is the alley, are a pair of glowing red eyes. Then a shadow like figgures leaves the darkness of the alley and look at the city. Just then, he unleashes a strange power that begins to spread around the area, catching everyone's attention.

Back at the lab, the girls are having a wonderful conversation. They talk to Jenny about the crazy adventures they have in Townsville, since Jenny knows about Bridget's powers.

"Wow! So your powers came from an evil demon that has been imprisoned for centuries?" Jenny asks.

"That's about right. I'm still shocked about it. What's worse, Him is still out there and he won't stop until he gets rid of us," Buttercup says.

"I know. We manage to stop him from spreading his black spores and causing trouble, but we know that he'll be making his next move," Blossoms says.

Bridget sighs, "It worries me that he will soon come back to Townsville when the weather warms up. Until then, he sends his black dust to cause problems for him."

"That sounds kind of scary," Jenny says.

"Yeah. He is so mean," Bubbles replies.

"But don't worry as long as we work together, we can defeat this creep before he can cause any more trouble," Bridget says.

Then she turns to Jenny, "And we'll find Steven as well."

"I knew I can count on you," Jenny says.

The professor comes in the room, and says, "I just finish talking to your parents, and are glad to hear that you're alright and made it okay. They said that you should have told them where you have gone through."

"I know. I.. I just want to find my brother," Jenny says.

"I know. They also understand that you're worried about him. I'm sure that the girls will be able to find him. Your parents said that it's also alright for you to stay with me until we can get you home." The professor says.

"Thank you, Professor," Jenny says.

"Well, now that everything is in the clear, we can go find your brother," Blossom says.

"But where do we look?" Bubbles asks,

"Yeah. Steven can be anywhere," Bridget replies.

Suddenly, they hear an alarm going off.

Jenny asks, "What's going on?"

"Sounds like trouble," Buttercup says.

Just then, the screen turns on and the Mayor appears on the screen, "Girls, we need help! There is a strange shadow creature attacking the city."

"A shadow creature?" The professor asks.

"Yes. Look," The Mayor says.

The screen switches to see that a strange shadow like figure with red eyes is roaming around town. The creature is sending things flying, and create shadow creatures across the city.

"We need the PowerPuff Girls," the Mayor says.

"Right," the girls answer.

Peach happily calls out, "PowerPuff Girls Z da wan wan!"

The girls raises their rings and they being to glow. They then scan their rings to their open communicators and place them on their belt. Each of the girls begin to transform into their PowerPuff clothes.

Each of the girls call out, "Blossom… Bubbles… Buttercup… Bridget!"

The girls gain their clothes, their shoes, skirt, jacket, and accessories. The girls have fully transform and do their super hero pose.

They all chant, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Bridget says, "Come on girls, lets go."

Before they can leave, Jenny comes up, and asks, "Bridget, can I come with you? I always seen you on tv, but I like to see you in action. Please. Can I come?"

"What do you think?" Bridget asks, turning to the girls.

"As long as Jenny stay out of trouble, she can come," Blossom says.

"Yippie!" Jenny cheers.

"Then let's go," Bridget says.

She carries Jenny bridal style and all four girls take to the sky. Jenny is very amazed to see the view from in the sky.

Jenny says, "This is so cool."

In the shopping district, the shadow creature is causing mayhem. He uses his powers to push the cars and other items back and send shadow creatures to wreck the place. He has no intention stopping.

The girls are flying to the shopping district to see the shadow creature attacking the city. Bridget places Jenny to one of the stores with a large window. Jenny stays there, and join the girls in the fight.

Blossom says, "Hey shadow creature, you better stop this…"

"And the name of the PowerPuff Girls!" The girls announce.

The shadow creature says, "I… I have no time to deal with you."

The shadow creature creates a wall with his shadow, and launches arrows right at them.

Bridget gets in front of the girls, "Harmony Sound Wave!"

She then sings through the microphone and cause the arrows to shatter.

Buttercup flies forward, "Sonic Swing!"

Buttercup swings her hammer, and hits the wall. But then the shadow grabs the hammer and smacks her with it.

"Buttercup!" the girls scream.

Blossom brings out her yo-yo, "Yo-yo spin!"

She throws her yo-yo and hits the shadow figure on the head. He then creates vines from the shadows to attack the girls. The girls dodge the attack, and Buttercup is able to fly up with them and grab her hammer. Then the shadow figure throws black orbs at them.

Bubbles waves her bubble wand, "Bubble catcher!"

The bubbles fly around the sky and catch the bubbles.

The shadow becomes angry that it sends off a powerful wave that sends the girls back, and to the ground. Three of the girls become paralyzed after the collision, Bridget is the only one standing.

She then brings out her cord from the microphone, "Electro cord!"

She then throws the cord like a whip, and attack the shadow. Bridget then lasso the creature and has it trapped. Bridget sighs in relief. She then slowly walks to the shadow to see what he is and what is happening. But before she can get close enough, the shadow breaks free and attack her. The shadow and Bridget begin to roll on the ground until the shadow has Bridget pin down to the ground. The girls manage to get up to see what is happening.

"Bridget!" The girls exclaim.

The shadow creature look down at the PowerPuff after having her pin down. He looks down at her very carefully.

After looking at her, the shadow asks, "Bridget?"

"Huh?" Bridget says, looking confused.

The girls become confused to her the shadow saying her name. Jenny walks out of the store to see the shadow.

Bridget asks, "Who… are you?"

"It's me… Steven," The shadow says.

"Steven?" Bridget asks.

"Steven?" the girls asks in shock.

Jenny walks towards Bridget and the Shadow, "Steven… is that really you?"

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" the shadow asks.

The five girls are stunned to hear and see the shadow's true identity. This shadow… is Jenny's brother.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48: Romance in the Shadow Part 2

In Professor Utonium's lab, the girls are able to get the shadow creature to the lab. After knowing this is Steven, they know that the professor is the only one who can help change him back to his original self.

The professor is setting up his invention up so the Chemical Z can change the boy back to normal. Steven is laying down on a long metal bed and is a little nerves.

Steven says, "I'm sorry I had to leave Jenny, but I had a feeling you would have trouble understanding me being in… well, this."

"Why?! What happened?!" Jenny asks.

"It happened around a year ago. The day you have your baseball practice. I was talking to myself about a few things. But then, some strange black light struck me and I think it fused into my body." Steven says.

"Almost a year ago. That's the same time when the world's wether gone out of control, and then Bridget and the others were hit by black z rays," Ken says.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that you were hit by black and white light, Bridget," Steven says.

"I know. I sorry I haven't told you about it, but we decide the less people to know, the better," Jenny says.

"I know, that's why I kept this to myself," Steven says.

Then Bubbles asks, "How did you turn into that strange shadow thing?

"Well, for the past few months, I noticed that I have the power to go into the shadow and make shadow creatures and other kinds of stuff appear from the shadow. I been practicing controlling my powers. Then weeks ago, I power gone out of control and I turned into this. I worry that my form and power will cause harm to you, our parents, and all of my friends. I had to leave, and find a cure. No such luck though," Steven says.

"But luckily, we have an idea how to stabilize your powers. We just hope you can change back to your form," Bridget says.

"I hope so," Steven says.

After getting the machine set, he walks over to Steven, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready," Steven answers.

Professor Utonium hit Steven with the color lights of Chemical Z. The girls wait to see if Chemical Z can change Steven back to normal. Just then, Steven begins to glow and soon reverts back to his human form. Once the transformation is complete, Professor Utonium stops the machine and places the gun back on the table.

Steven gets up and looks at himself in the mirror to see that he can see his face again.

"I'm… I'm back to normal," Steven surprisingly says.

Jenny hugs Steven, "I'm so glad."

"Me too. I'm surprised that you decided to came here of all places, "Bridget says.

"Yeah. Thanks. At least I won't be a shadow anymore," Steven says.

Blossom says, "Don't get your hopes up. Even though you're back to yourself, you'll still have the black z rays within you."

"What do you mean?" Steven asks.

"Even thought you were change back to normals, you still have the rays that will turn you to that shadow creature. When I first came to New Townsville, the girls and the professor explained that there are a few people who have triggers that transform them into their alter egos. Like you and a classmate of ours. Although, some of them never member transforming. And then, there are some like Mojo Jojo, Fuzz Lumpkins, and the Gang Green Gang who can't change back at all. Their forms become permanent," Bridget says.

"I see. I'm just glad that my new form is not permanent," Steven says.

"But, but that doesn't change the fact that you can still transformat anytime. Unless we have a way to prevent it," Buttercup says.

Bubbles asks, "So what caused you to transform?"

"Hmm, honestly… I don't really remember," Steven answers.

"That's okay, I'm just glad you're alright," Bridget says.

Steven blushes, "Thanks Bridget."

Bridget and Steven begin to blush as they look at each other with smiles on their faces. Jenny and the others can see the two looking embarrassed towards each other and begin to giggle.

Bridget turns to the girls, and asks, "What?"

"Nothing," Buttercup answers with a chuckle.

"Aww, isn't this adorable," Bubbles happily replies.

Just then Blossom has an idea, "I know, how about we can go to Sakurako's shop and get some food to celebrate."

"Blossom, you're thinking with your stomach again," Buttercup groans.

"I think I could use something to eat. I hadn't eaten in days," Steven says. Then his stomach growls.

"Wow! You must be hungry to have your stomach growl so loud," Bubbles says.

Blossoms says, "Then let's help Steven fill up that stomach."

Sometime later, the girls arrive at Sakurako's shop, the girls asked for drinks and a lot of snacks. Steven is eating as much food as Blossom.

"Careful Steven, don't over eat or you'll be sick," Jenny says.

With his mouth full, Steven says, "I'm starving."

"Obviously," Bridget remarks.

Bridget happily says, "I'm glad that you both are here. It's nice that my old friends and my new friends are able to get along with each other."

"I'm glad that we get to meet you two," Blossoms says.

"So are we. It sounds like Bridget is doing fine here. Despite that she is being chased by a monster," Jenny says.

"A monster?" Steven asks.

"Long story short, An evil monster name Him is trying to destroy me and my friends," Bridget says.

"And he's a being that has been sealed away for centuries until he used our white light force to escape from his prison," Blossom says.

"We're haven see Him himself in awhile, but he's been spreading his dark spores all over the city," Buttercup says.

Then Bubbles says, "And he's been causing a lot of trouble with the people and stuff the black spores covers up

"Sounds like Him is a lot of trouble," Steven says.

Bridget sadly says, "Yeah. And you want to know what's the worst part is."

"What?" Steven asks.

"The black light that you and I were hit on that day actually came from Him's body. Ken was able to stop the weather condition by blasting Chemical Z into an iceberg, but they released the chemical Chemical Z is created from and the black light that were original Him's power source." Bridget says.

"You're serious about it, aren't you?" Steven asks in shock.

I'm afraid so. That is why Him is after me. He's trying to take my dark energy or try to get me to fall into the dark powers, but I refused to let it happen," Bridget says.

Steven laughs, "That's like you, you're stubborn when someone tries to convince you to do something you think it's wrong."

"Thanks," Bridget says.

"Still, how exactly are you guys going to get home? It's an expensive trip to get back from New Townsville," Blossom asks.

"You're right. It's kind of expensive for me to get to New Townsville," Jenny says.

"I can use my powers to get back to Hollywood, but I'm unable to get Jenny there," Steven says.

Suddenly, Bridget has an idea, "I know. I can fly Jenny back to Hollywood and you can use your powers to travel back."

"That sounds promising, but you think we can stay with you for a few days," Jenny replies.

"Sure. We just need to call your parents and tell my mom, and we'll have everything set," Bridget says.

The day has come to an end, and the sun is going on. Bridget, Jenny and Steven are in the living room of Bridget's apartment, watching tv. Alice is taking to Jenny and Steven's parents to explain to them what has happened. They think it will be best for them to know the truth and the reason why Steven leaves to begin with.

The three friends laugh to see the show on television.

Alice walks to the kids in the living room, I just finished talking to your parents and they are glad to hear that Steven has been found and is alright. They were shocked to heat what happened to Steven and Bridget, but are relieved to hear that everything is alright. They agree to let you stay for a few days, and Bridget can take you home."

"Thanks Mrs. Brooks," Steven says.

"You're welcome. You three relax and I'll fix some dinner. We're having some shrimp, fried rice, cooked veggies and miso soup," Alice says.

"Yum! Sounds good," Jenny says.

"Thanks. I'm still hungry," Steven says.

"It's good to hear. From what Bridget told me, you need some meat on your bones. I also think it's good for you to have a little check up to see how you're holding," Alice says.

"Thanks," Steven says.

Alice leaves to the kitchen and says, "Dinner will be ready in a while."

"Okay!" The kids answer.

Minnie comes running into the living room barking with a smile on her face. She gives licks to Jenny and Steven.

Steven laughs, "Hi Minnie, it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah. You're starting to grow little lady since the last time I saw you," Jenny says.

Minnie barks with glee and her tail is wagging.

Steven becomes sad, and says, "Bridget, I… I think I'm starting to remember what happened the night I transform."

"Really? What is it?" Bridget asks.

"It's still a bit blurry, but I think I was feeling sad. I think my memories are coming back to me. It happened when I was in my bedroom," Steven says.

Steven can remember the day it happens. He has been laying down in his bed. He isn't sleeping and has something in his mind. Steven sighs, and looks at a photo of himself, his sister Jenny and her best friend Bridget.

Steven says to himself, "Bridget, I really miss you. I wish you didn't have to move away."

Steven then turns to the moon light that is coming from his bedroom window.

"Why does it matter? Not many people notice me anyway. I always feel invisible to everyone, except for my sister and Bridget. Then again, I thought that a girl like her will ever notices a total geek like me. I'm nothing more than a shadow who is always being dragged behind by many people," Steven says to himself in depression.

Suddenly, his body begins to glow and black mist surrounds his body. The next moment, he has transform into the shadow figure.

Steven looks at the mirror, and gasps in shock, "Wha-what happened? Why do I looks like this? I… i can't let my sister or my parents see me like this."

"And that what happend?" Steven says.

After hearing the story, Bridget and Jenny are shocked and sad to hear what has happened to Steven.

Bridget hugs, Steven, "Steven, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I'm just glad that you're alright now. And well, I will never think you were invisible or a shadow. In fact, I actually.. Like you."

"You… you like me?" Steven asks and his cheeks turn red.

"Yeah. I sometimes feel a bit shy to talk to you about these kind of stuff. I guess we both feel shy about sharing our feeling. I guess we end up having something in common," Bridget says.

"What's that?" Steven asks.

"We both have alter egos that makes thing a little crazy," Bridget says.

Steven says, "I guess so."

Bridget leans close to Steven and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Steven blushes and falls to the ground.

Jenny rolls her eyes, "Oh good grief."

Bridget giggles, and says, "Oh Steven."

Then the two girls start laughing. Minnies runs up to Steven and gives him licks on his cheeks


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 49: A Day with Old and New Friends

A few days has passed, and Jenny and Steven have been doing fine with Bridget and the girls. They make sure to wake up early so the can have their last day of fun before taking Jenny and Steven home in America. He kids has already eaten breakfast and are walking down the street with Buttercup.

Blossom and Bubbles walk down a different street where the five kids interact with each other.

"Morning guys!" Blossoms ays.

"Morning," The group of four reply.

Jenny asks, "So what do you wanna do today?"

"I was thinking that we should go to the park for some. And then we can grab some lunch," Blossom happily answers.

"Yeah. And then we can go watch a movie," Bridget says.

"Hey, I heard that there's a cake buffet. I always want to check it out," Jenny says.

Steven laughs, "How about somewhere that doesn't involve us getting stomach aches."

"I agree. We can go to the movies, and then go to the cake buffet. Finally, we get to go to the park to work off our lunch," Buttercup says.

"Sounds good to me," Bubbles happily says.

"Then let's go. I heard there is a new action movie that came out and it's supposed to be the coolest," Blossom says.

"Sounds good, let's go," Jenny says.

The girls and Steven go to the movie theater to watch the movie. They pay for the tickets and head inside. There, the gang decide to split up.

"Alright, Bubbles Buttercup, and Jenny can find us some seats while Blossom, Steven and I could get snacks," Bridget says.

Jenny happily says, "Good idea. I like to get a hot dog."

"I like a soda," Buttercup says.

"And I like one of those ice cream in a box, and some popcorn too," Bubbles says.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that we'll get good for everyone," Steven says.

Bridget turns to Blossom, "And Blossom, tries not to get the Extra Extra Large."

"Okay," Blossom says.

"Good then let's get in line," Bridget says.

Bridget, Blossom, and Steven are waiting in line. Luckily, it's not very long at all. Of course they still need to wait.

Steven smells the air, "hmm, I can smell the popcorn from here."

"I know. I can't wait to get some, and maybe some soda, and some gumdrops," Blossoms says.

"Easy Blossom, we're not going to get too much to each. We're going to save our appetite for the cake buffet," Bridget ssys.

Steven laughs, "You remind me of my sister when she gets like that. Jenny has a big appetite as well."

"Really? Does she have good taste in food?" Blossom asks.

"Yeah. She especially like sweets and goodies," Steven answers.

Blossom smiles, "Sounds like Jenny is my kind of girl."

"Yeah. And she loves baseball and softball like Bridget. I'm guessing Buttercup is an athlete too," Steven says.

"You know it Bridget and Buttercup are also on the same softball team at school," Blossoms says.

"Yeah. We also won a lot of softball games, but Buttercup's speciality is soccer and wrestling," Bridget says.

"Wrestling?" Steven asks.

Blossom says, "Yeah. She got it from her dad. Her dad is a pro wrestler and he is the Masked Wonder."

"The Masked Wonder?! For real?!" Steven exclaims in shock.

Meanwhile in the theater room, Buttercup and Bubbles are telling Jenny a little more about it. Buttercup tells Jenny about her dad being a pro wrestler and which one is her dad.

"No way! Your dad is the Masked Wonder?! For Real?!" Jenny exclaims in shock.

"Yeah. My dad is the Masked Wonder. He is like the coolest wrestler ever," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. He is awesome! I saw is last match on tv and that was amazing. Even though his opponent was using illegal moves, but the Masked Wonder was able to win the match fair and square," Jenny says.

"I know. I'm surprised that still let that guy wrestle," Buttercup says.

"I know," Jenny replies.

"Why do wrestlers feel that they need to cheat?" Bubbles asks.

"Some will do anything to win, even if it means breaking the rules," Jenny answers.

"You can say that again," Buttercup says.

Just then, Blossom, Bridget, and Steven walk to the seats with the food.

"Are we here in time?" Blossom asks.

"Yeah. The movie hasn't started yet," Buttercup answers.

Bridget shushes, "I think it's starting right now."

Bridget then sits next to Steven. The two look at each other with blushing smiles on their faces. They movie begins to start and it's already getting good. There are funny parts, but mostly exciting fighting scenes. Blossom is enjoying this more and more as the movie goes on. There's even a little romance. Bridget and Steven then lean close to each other and smiles at each other. The others look to see the two begin to grow a little closer in their relationship.

After the movie is done, the six friends exist the theater and are talking about how great the movie is. They are pretty excited when they come out.

"I knew the movie is great, but that was awesome!" Jenny says.

"I love the fighting scene," Buttercup says.

Bubbles happily says, "I love the romantic scenes."

"I agree. It's sweet that the hero and the girl were able to get together in the end, and the ending is just as sweet," Bridget says.

Steven blushes, "Yeah. I think it's pretty sweet."

"So should we head to the cake buffet now?" Blossom asks.

"I'm in if you are," Jenny happily says.

Bridget giggles, "Alright, we'll go to the cake buffet. Let's make sure we don't over do it."

Making their decision, the girls and Steven are at the cake buffet. They look to see the place is packed, but they are able to be escorted to a table close to the window.

The waitress says, "Alright, you will have a one hour time limit and you can grab whatever you like to eat, and the drinks are free. Before I forget that you will have to pay an extra fee on what you have left on your plate."

"Okay," the kids says.

Steven asks, "A extra fee on leftovers."

"Yeah. that's for those who are taking more than what they're going to eat," Buttercup says.

Steven laughs, "I think for Blossom and Jenny it won't be too much a problem considering how much they were able to eat at the theater.

Jenny glares at her brother, "Beg your pardon?!"

The girls then start laughing.

The girls then pick up plates and put the cakes they are able to eat. After gathering their cakes, they eat the all the cakes and desserts they have on their plate. Then they gather another set of cakes and goodies. They eat the deserts of their plates. Unfortunately for, Buttercup, Bridget, Bubbles, and Steven, they only able to finish half of the third plate. However, Jenny and Blossom are able to finish five plates of sweets and goodies.

Buttercup groans, "Man, we kept filling up our plates and we can't finish now."

"I feel like i'm going to pop," Bridget says.

Bubbles worriedly says, "But the lady said that we'll be changed for the leftovers."

"But I can't eat another bite," Steven says, feeling a little sick.

Jenny asks, "If you don't want them, I can have it."

"You can have it," Steven answers, pushing the plate towards his sister.

Jenny takes the plate and eat the leftover deserts.

Blossom asks, "I can take your plates too if you like."

"They're all yours," Bridget, Bubbles, and Buttercup answer, presenting their plates to Blossom.

Jenny and Blossom cheer, "Yummy!"

The two girls take the plates and continue to eat the desserts that are left on the plates.

Bridget groans feeling sick, "I swear, those two have bottomless pits in their stomachs."

After having desserts and getting stuffed stomachs, the girls take Jenny and Steven to the park to have some fun. They look to see the swing set, slides, and other fun things to do at the park.

Bridget happily says, "Let's go have some fun."

The gang begin to go have some fun in the park. Bridget and Steven are playing on the swing set. Buttercup and Jenny are playing in the jungle gym and doing horizontal bars. Blossom and Bubbles are playing in the sand box. The girls are having a great time together. Of course, they make sure they take some breaks from time to time, mostly because they have eaten a lot of cakes and goodies at the cake buffet.

After a day of having excitement and fun, it's time for Jenny and Steven to get back to America. The girls then carry, Jenny and Steven across the ocean at top speed. Jenny and Steven are amazed to see themselves riding over the ocean.

Jenny happily says, "This is totally cool."

"I know. I can't wait to get back home," Steven says.

After a short trip, Bridget and the girls are able to get Jenny and Steven back home. Their parents are very happy to see them again, and both of them tell about the fun they have back home. The girls then take their leave back to New Townsville, and will have new adventures and villains to fight when they get back.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 50: The PowerPuff Girls Z Video Game Part 1

On a Saturday afternoon, the rain is coming down hard so not many people are out and about. In Professor Utonium's lab, the girls and Ken are playing this new video game. The girls and Ken are having a good time. Since this a four player game, the gang have to take turns. Blossom Bubbles, Buttercup, and Ken are playing the game.

"This has to be the coolest game ever!" Buttercup says.

"I know. There are so many attack and power up we can use," Blossom says.

Bubbles happily says, "And the outfits are so cute."

"I do admit, there are a lot of interesting graphics on the game. Not to mention the scenery and the characters," Ken says.

"Yeah. Most of all we can do the story mode with four players," Blossom happily says.

Bubbles turns her head back, "Hey Bridget, are you sure you don't want to play with us?"

Bridget is on the clutch working on her assignment for school. Sleeping on the couch is Peach and Minnie.

"Not right now thanks. I'm working on my side of our science project for school. Too bad that Princess and making me and Brandy do all the work. This project is kind of fun," Bridgrt says, working on the project.

"I know. Why Ms. Keane put you in her group?" Buttercup asks.

"Because the science project is a three person job. Plus she assigned it herself," Bridget says.

"Princess thinks it's better that someone else does the work so she can get a good grade," Buttercup says.

"I know. She think she can get away with anything," Blossom says.

"Truer, but I like doing projects like this. How much did you guys got done with your projects it's due next week?" Bridget asks.

The girls flinch in shock and nervously turns their head around with sheepish smiles on their faces.

Ken bluntly says, "You haven't started, have you?"

The girls nervously laughs as Ken sighs with n annoyed look on his face. Bridget rolls her eyes and giggles a little. She should have known that the girls haven't start on their project.

Ken says, "I think we should end the game so you can get started."

"No way, we were having a great time," Buttercup denies.

"Yeah. We're almost to the fifth level boss," Blossom says.

Bubbles asks, "Can we play a little longer?"

"No. You girls will forget. You can't play too much video games or you'll end up missing your assignments or the other fun times you have," Ken says.

Bridget laughs, "You know the old saying, Video games will end up rotting your brain."

"Very funny," The three girls say dumbfounded.

Ken and Bridget end up starting laughing. Peach and Minnie continues to sleep on the couch without a care in the world.

As the girls and Ken are talking about the homework situation, Him's cloud of black dust sneak into the lab through the think opening of the window. The spores has listen in on the conversation and decides to use the game against them.

"It looks like most of the girls are already having their brains rotting for wanting to play. I think I'll let the girls play their little video game," Him says through the spores.

The black dust comes in contact with the video game console and the television. The game system changes from white to black, and the tv screen is starting to admit a strange purple glow.

"I'm just saying that you guys should take a break from the game and finish your work. Then you three can play the game all you want," Ken says.

"We will. We just want to finish this one boss," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. I heard that it's a very strong enemy and knows the location of the captured princess," Blossom says.

"I wanna see the princess," Bubbles says.

"Guys, let's just do the projects so we won't have to worry about it," Bridget says.

Suddenly, the tv begins to glow a strong purple color catching the attention.

"What the?!" The girls exclaim.

"What's happening?!" Ken asks in shock.

The gang are freaked out to see the tv glowing. Suddenly a vortex appears in front of the television. The vortex is so strong is that Ken ends up getting pull towards the tv. The girls quickly grab Ken, but it's not use. The tv suck the girls and Ken inside as they let out a scream. Peach and Minnie are still fast asleep on the couch, and aren't aware what has happen.

Opening her eyes, Blossom lets out a groan to look at the sky. She begins to sit up feeling dizzy and looks around as she wonders what has happen. Blossom gasps to see that she is not the lab, but an open field full of flowers. She then looks down to see her clothes has change as well. She is dressed like an archer.

"What happened? Why am I wearing these clothes?" Blossom asks herself in shock.

Blossom looks around to see Ken, Bubbles, and Buttercup are sleeping on the ground as well. Buttercup is dressed like a knight. Bubbles is dressed like a wizard. Finally, Ken is dressed like a prince. She also noticed that Bridget is not among them.

"Girls! Ken! Wake up!" Blossom calls out.

The three then begin to wake up. They also feel a bit dizzy and confused.

"What happened?" Bubbles asks.

"How did we get out here?" Ken asks, looking at his surroundings.

Buttercup looks at herself in a suit of armor, "Hey, where did I get the cool armor?"

"Guys, I think we got sucked into the game and we seems to be changed into the characters we were playing," Blossom says.

"That make sense. I was playing a wizard! Blossom was an archer, Buttercup was a knight, and Ken was a prince," Bubbles says.

"Meanwhile, Bridget wasn't playing with us," Buttercup says.

Ken looks and asks, "Where is Bridget anyway?"

"Yeah. She was sucked in that Vortex with us," Buttercup adds.

"I still don't understand what happened," Bubbles replies.

"I think someone wanted us to get stuck in here," Blossom suspects.

Suddenly an evil laugh begins to surround the area, "You guess right. I'm so glad you all can drop in and play the game."

"Not again!" Bubbles exclaims.

"Its Him," Buttercup adds.

The black dust gather together to form a silhouette of Him's body with glowing red eyes.

"What are you doing here, and where are we?! Most importantly, where is Bridget?! Blossom demands.

"Simple, I have my black dust pull you into your silly little video games. Now you get to play the characters you were playing," Him answers.

The group in shock to hear that they are sucked into the game.

"As for your little friend… She's right here," Him then uses his powers to create a purple bubble. In the bubble is Bridget who is unconscious and is wearing a gray gown and gold tiara on her head. She looks like a princess. The gang gasps in shock to see Bridget has been captured.

"You better let Bridget go you bully!" Bubbles screams in anger.

"Yeah! Or prepare to get stomped!" Buttercup adds.

"You'll have to catch me first. You all have to play the rules of the game so you can get to the castle to rescue the princess. And don't think I'll be making this easy for you. See you later," Him remarks and disappeared along with Bridget.

The girls grit their teeths in anger to know that Him is responsible for them being trapped here and Bridget is being held prisoner.

"What can we do? Bridget has been captured and we can't transform," Blossom asks.

Ken remembers, "We may not be able to transform, but we can act like the characters in the game. Blossom has her bows and arrows. Bubbles has a magic wand. Buttercup has a sword. As for me, I must have strong combat skills."

"You may not look it, but you're right. We're the characters in the game now. So whatever they can do, we can do too," Buttercup says.

Bubbles giggles, "I can't wait to use magic in the game."

"Then let's go find the castle and save Bridget," Blossom says.

She then asks, "Uh, where do we need to go first again?"

"We need to go across this fired and beat the first boss," Ken says.

Bubbles says, "Then we need to go through the Enchanted forest and beat the second boss."

"We then go into a cave to beat the third boss and a secret river to beat the fourth one," Buttercup says,

Blossom remembers, "We then go to the castle to face the fifth boss, which we should have done at home. Finally we face the final boss and save the princess."

"Now we know where to go. Let's go stop him and save Bridget," Buttercup says.

The girls then begin their journey to play the game and find Bridget. They also know that they have to defeat Him as well. They hope that Bridget is alright.

Waking up for her sleep, Bridget groans as she is beginning to sit up. She still feels a bit drowsy and her eyes look droopy. She notices that she is not in the lab anymore. She is in some kind of throne room. She feels her surrounding to see that she is trapped in a bubble.

"What is this place?" Bridget asks herself.

She looks down to notice her clothes, "Wha? A dress?"

Bridget look at the dress to see it a gray gown with white and black trims on it. She then feels something on her head. She looks to see a gold tiara on her head.

"What happened? I remember being sucked in a vortex of the television. Of course, the girls, Ken and I were talking about the situation with our projects." Bridget asks herself.

Suddenly, a gust of wind appears and a tornado enters the room. Bridget remembers where she has seen the tornado before. The twister disappears to reveal the black dust with a dark silhouette of Him.

"Hello princess, glad to see you are awake," Him says with an evil smile.

"Him?! What's going on here?!" Bridget asks in shock.

"Oh I thought it will be nice to play a game with your and your friends. Your friends are the players and you are the princess they are supposed to rescue," Him answers.

"And I suspect you're not going to play fair in it and the evil wizard from the game," Bridget sternly suspects.

"Of course I won't be playing fair. Those friends are going to be trapped in this game when I get through with them," Him says, snapping his claw.

Bridget become annoyed to hear what he is saying, and grows worried for her friends. He is not going to make thing easy or fair for them. She hope that they will come soon.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51: The PowerPuff Girls Z Video Game Part 2

Still trapped in the game, the girls and Ken are trying to get to the castle. The group are able to walk past the field, but haven't come across the first boss yet. They only can see flowers and grass.

"Where is this boss anyway?" Buttercup asks.

"Remember, it's a kind of piranha plant so keep your eyes out," Blossom says.

"Right," Buttercup replies.

They continue to walk on the field looking for the boss. Suddenly, Bubbles step on something green and it begins to move. Bubbles becomes scared to feel something on the ground. Bubbles lets out a scream that cause the other to turn around in shock to see Bubbles is coiled up by the roots of a piranha plant monster wi large vines.

"Bubbles," Blossom screams.

Buttercup brings out her sword, "I got her."

Buttercup runs to the monster out plant. The plant launches its vines to attack her, but she quickly dodge and cut the vines with her sword. She is also able to cut the vine that is holding Bubbles dropping her to the ground."

Ken asks, "Are you okay?"

"I think so. I guess we found the boss of this place," Bubbles says.

"Yeah, and Buttercup needs help," Blossom says.

"You're right," Ken says.

Blossom brings out her arrow and shots at the monster with her bow. She is able to hit it on the head. Bubbles then uses her magic at it to cast a freezing spell on it. Ken and Buttercup are able to use their combat skills to attack them. The girls continue to attack the monsters, but it continues to grow out more vines leading up to the point of the girls being surrounded by them.

"What can we do? There's too many vines," Blossom asks.

"There's has to be a weak point around here," Ken says.

He looks around the vines and notices something glowing. That's when he remembers that the weak spot of the game is where the roots are.

Ken shouts, "Buttercup, take the root of the plant out and chop it into pieces."

"You got it," Buttercup says,

Buttercup cuts the vines that she encounters and finally reach the center. She uses her strength to pull the root of the root out, and chop it into little pieces with the sword. When that happens, the vines disappear into dust. Finally, a green diamond appears in front of Buttercup.

Bubbles cheers, "Yay! You got one of the power gems."

"That's right. When we beat a boss we get a power gem. We need to beat all five bosses for the last level," Ken says.

Blossom says, "Which means, the power gems are the only thing that can defeat Him in the game. Let's go to the next level."

The girls and Ken don't hesitate and make their way to the next level of the game. What the girls and Ken don't know is that Him's black spore is keeping an eye on the girls.

Later on, the girls and Ken are able to reach the enchanted forest. It seems so peaceful. However, that's not the case. Blossom ends up getting captured by a living tree.

She screams in anger, "Hey! Get your branches off of me."

"I got it Blossom," Bubbles says.

She uses her magic wand to cast a spell on the tree, making it let go of Blossom and change back to normal.

Blossom gets up, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Bubbles happily says.

"Let's get going, I think the next boss is right over there," Buttercup says, pointing to the end of the path.

The girls and Ken continue to walk down the path to find the next boss. Secretly sneaking pass then, Him's black dust decides to make things hard for the girls. It flies down the path and goes inside a large tree. The girls and Ken are able to reach the end of the path to come across the clearing.

Buttercup points out, "I remember the next boss is the oldest and biggest tree here."

"Yeah. The tree is the guardian of the forest," Blossom says.

Bubbles points out, "And there it is?"

The gang look ahead to see a large old tree with vines and white flowers on it. It not moving one inch. Meaning that this is a perfect chance for Buttercup to get the eke it of surprise.

Buttercup brings out her sword, "Let's hurry and finish it so we can get out of this forest."

Buttercup then runs over to the tree getting ready to chop it down, but then the root of the tree hits Buttercup and sends it back.

Bubbles asks, "Are you okay, Buttercup?"

"I'm fine," Buttercup says, and groans in pain.

The group notice the tree is Beginning to glow. Soon the leaves turn purple.m and the tree a dark brown. Even the flowers turn a mysterious purple color. This cause the group to gasp in shock.

"What?! I don't remember the tree guardian can do that," Blossom shockley asks.

Buttercup stands up holding her sword, "This is Him's doing. We need to take the tree down."

"She's right. There's a red power gem in it," Ken says.

The girls nod their heads and look to see the tree bringing out his roots and aiming to them. The girls and Ken quickly dodge out of the way in the nick of time. Blossom shots her arrows at the base of the tree. The tree releases the flower and have them flying at the gang, but Bubbles uses her magic at them making them disappear. Buttercup and Ken use their fighting skill at the roots, and uses her sword to chop them down.

Blossom continues to shoot her arrows at the roots, the tree and flowers. She then notices something glowing inside the tree.

Blossom calls out, "Guys, the power gem is in the tree. Help me get to it."

"Don't worry, we'll make a path," Ken says.

The girls and Ken get in front of Blossom as they reach the tree. When the tree try to hit them with the roots they quickly dodge. Buttercup uses her sword to cut them down. That help them get into the tree. The tree then sends the flowers at them. Bubbles uses her magic while Ken uses his combats at them. That caused the flowers to diaper. Blossom looks up to see a glowing red apples hanging in the tree.

Blossom brings out her arrow and place it in her bow ready to shoot, "I only get one shot."

Blossom carefully aim to get the apple, and fires. The arrow cut the stem holding the apple and falls from the tree. Blossom catches the apple and she lands on the ground. When that happens the tree groans in pain and changes back to its original form. The girls and Ken land on the ground beside Blossom.

The apple in Blossom's hand begins to glow and changes to a red power gem.

Bubbles cheers, "We got another power gem. That's two down and three to go."

"Then let's get out of the frost, and save Bridget from that creep," Buttercup says.

The girls and Ken hurry to get out of the forest to get to the next level. While they leave, the black spores leave the tree and go off to follow the group to the next level.

In the castle throne room, Him is watching the group getting past the second level and making their way to the third level. Bridget is seeing this as well, and is relief that they are doing alright. She turns her head to see Him seems pretty calm about this.

Him says, "Well it looks like they're doing very dog in this game, despite them having less than one member."

"My friends will stop you before you have a chance to destroy them. They going to save me," Bridget says,

"True. That is, if they can save you from the ceremony," Him says.

"Ceremony? What ceremony?" Bridget asks, looking confused.

"I'm not much a spoiler, but I'll tell you. In the game the evil wizard wanted to be the most powerful wizard in the land. But in order to do it, he needs to power gems to drain the magic off of the ruler of this realm. That ruler is you Bridget," Him says.

Bridget becomes shocked, "Drain my magic! So that's what's going on. You're using my friends to get to the power stones and drain me of my powers!"

"That's correct. Soon I'll have the power I need to crush you and your pathetic friends," Him says. Then starts laughing.

Bridget grows worried. She now knows that her friends are doing the work for him and walking into a trap.

Sometime later, the girls and Ken find themselves in front of a cave.

Bubbles becomes scared, "I'm nervous. That cave looks spooky."

"I know it's scary and creepy, but we need to go in," Blossom says.

Bubbles gulps, "Right."

The girls head into the cave to find the next boss and find the secret river after words. They walk deeper and deeper in the cave. Surprisingly, they find glowing glow words on the rocks of the ceiling and the floor. There are also glowing gems and stones.

"Wow! This place is beautiful," Bubbles happily says with sparkles in her eyes.

"Remember to keep your eyes out. The golem can be around here somewhere," Buttercup says.

"Yeah, but where is it?" Ken asks.

Suddenly, they feel the cave Beginning to shake, they quickly look up to see a giant brown rock creature walking towards them.

Bubbles screams, "It's the cave Golem!"

"Run!" Blossom shouts.

Soon the gang begin to run away in fear. The girls continue to run away in fear. Bubbles trips over a rock and falls down. She sits up and look around to see the rock golem standing behind her. Bubbles becomes so scared that she ends up using a powerful spell to blast the golem into pieces and the blue power gem appears before them. The others blink looking dumbfounded.

"So I guess that's it for this level," Buttercup says.

"So what do we do now?" Bubbles asks.

Suddenly the floor break down from under them and fall through the floor with a scream.

Buttercup shouts, "You and your big mouth!"

The girls and Ken fall until they splash into the underground river, and are being dragged by the current. The girls continue to be carried by the water through the underground cave. The girls and Ken hold on to each other as they flow down the river.

Blossom screams, "Hold on!"

"Yeah. But the sea serpent is right behind us!" Buttercup shouts.

The girls and Ken look behind them to see a red and pink sea serpent behind them.

Blossom says, "Guys, hang on to me!"

The others do as they told, and Blossom uses her bow and arrows to shoot at the creature. The sea serpent scream in agony as its feeling the pain from the arrow. Blossom notices the glowing forehead.

Blossom says, "Ken, you need to reach the forehead."

"Right," Ken says.

Buttercup throws Ken to the top of the serpent, and uses a strong energy punch to break the forehead and pulls out the white power gem. The sea monster disappears at an instant, and Ken falls to the water. Soon all four of them fall down the waterfall and into the lake on the bottom. The girls and Ken hurry out of the lake to take a breather.

"That was close," Blossom says.

"Yeah, but we end up getting two more gems," Buttercup says.

Ken says, "And we need one more gem and we can rescue Bridget and stop Him."

Bubbles points out, "And I see the castle over there."

The girls and Ken look ahead to see a gray stone castle with a moat surrounding it. They know that Him is in there. What's more, Bridget is trapped in there being his prisoner. They need to save Bridget and fast.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 52: The PowerPuff Girls Z Video Game Part 3

After getting through four of the bosses, the girls and Kenare able to reach the castle, but notices the moat that is in front of them. What's more, the drawbridge is up and have no way of getting inside. The girls and Ken look at the moat and look at the drawbridge on the other side.

"So, any of you girls have an idea on how to get inside?" Ken asks.

"No. We don't have our belts on so we can't fly into the castle. Plus, we need to get inside without Him finding us," Blossom says.

Bubbles brings out her wand, "I can use my magic."

"Good idea," Buttercup says.

Bubbles then waves her magic wand and hits the drawbridge. Just then, the drawbridge is lowering until it reaches to their side of the moat.

Ken says, "Well, that was easy."

"Yeah. We'll find the fifth gem and rescue Bridget in no time," Buttercup says.

Since the drawbridge is down, the girls and Ken are walking over the bridge so they can get inside the castle. What the girls and Ken are not aware is that Him's black dust are flying above them. He can see that the group is going in the castle, and bringing the four gems right to him.

The girls are able to enter the castle and walk down the halls of the place. The castle is old and looks a little spooky. There are suits of armor, ancient pictures and decorations. So far the place is quiet, a little too quiet.

Bubbles begins to shiver, "This place is really scary."

"Yeah. It reminds me of the museum incident and we were chased by that ghost," Buttercup says.

"I remember, but we found it that wasn't a ghost. It was really Him's power that created the ghost to attack us," Blossom says.

Ken says, "Let's focus on what we need to fight before fighting Him."

"Yeah. There's supposed to be a suit of armor for the fifth boss level. Apparently it's supposed to be a spirit of a brave knight that is strapped within it's armor," Buttercup worriedly says.

Bubbles stops to hear clanking sounds, "Wha-what was that?"

"I-I-I think it's behind us," Blossom worriedly says.

The girls and Ken turns around to see a large suit of armor with a big sword. The girls and Ken scream in fright.

Buttercup shouts, "Run!"

The girls and Ken run away from the armor screaming loud. The Knight then starts to chase right after them. The girls and Ken continue to runaway, but the suit is right behind them trying to swing it's sword at them.

"Does anyone know how to defeat it?!" Blossom asks.

"I don't know!" Bubbles screams.

"None of us have got to this level. We know about the knight, but don't how to defeat it," Ken adds.

Buttercup stops running, "You guys go on ahead, I'm going to take this knight on. Considering, I'm a knight myself and they always have to fight."

"Buttercup, are you crazy?!" Bubbles shouts in fright.

"She's right, you could get killed!" Blossom says.

"It's our only chance to get that gem and find out where Him is keeping Bridget," Buttercup.

Buttercup charges towards the knight with the sword in her hand. The knight charges right towards her as well. The girls and Ken stay back in shock to see Buttercup and the Knight charing right at each other. The girls cover their eyes, fearing what is going to happen.

Buttercup and the knight's sword clutches with each other. Soon the two begin to have a raging sword fight with each other. The knight continues to swing it's sword, but Buttercup dodges or uses the her sword to repel the attack. Blossom, Bubbles, and Ken are shocked to see Buttercup is putting up a fight the way she does. Finally, buttercup is able to give the knight the final blow, and perse the sword right through it. Soon, the knight disappears and the gray power gem takes it place.

Buttercup grabs it, "And that makes five."

"Come on, let's go find Bridget," Blossom says.

The girls and Ken hurry down the hall, and come across two large doors at the of the hall. Blossom quietly opens the door and carefully peak through the opening. Blossom look around the throne room to see that Him is not around. She looks to see Bridget trapped in a bubble.

Blossom whispers, "Okay, the coast is clear."

The girls and Ken go through the door and runs to the bubble to see Bridget has her face on her knees and her arms wrapped around them.

Blossom whispers,"Bridget. Bridget."

Bridget lifts her head, and is surprised to see the girls and Ken.

"Guys, I'm so glad that you're here. You need to get me out of here, and you need to get the power gems out of the castle," Bridget says in relief.  
"What do you mean, get the power gems out of the castle?" Ken asks.

"And don't worry, we'll get you out of that bubble in no time," Buttercup says.

"I know, but you have to hurry. If Him sees you have all five of the gems, he's going to use them to drain me of my powers," Bridget says.

"Him is going to what?!" Bubbles exclaims.

"He's going to steal back his dark energy from me. He wanted you to get the gems for him and steal them from you," Bridget says.

"Then we have no time to lose," Buttercup says.

Buttercup lifts her sword and with one swipe, she manages to break the bubble and set Bridget free.

Ken takes Bridget's hand, "Come on, let's get out of here before Him find out we're here."

The girls and Ken are about to get out of the castle, when they hear maniacal laughter and is very familiar.

"I think he knows we're here," Blossom worriedly says.

"You think," Bridget bluntly says.

Suddenly a tornado comes along and takes the power gems and Bridget. The girls look to see the gems and Bridget are gone. They quickly look to see the tornado clearing to see Him has the gems in one claw, and has Bridget in the other.

"Hey! Give us those power gems and let go of Bridget!" Buttercup demands in anger.

"Sorry, but I need the gems to drain Bridget of her powers and there will nothing you can do to stop me," Him remarks.

"Think again you bully!" Bubbles shouts.

She then waves her wand to perform magic. Him quickly dodges the attack. Blossom then launches her arrows with her bow. She is able do three arrows at once, but Him uses the powers of the gems to repel the attack. Buttercup and Ken jumps behind for a sneak attack. However, Him creates a tornado to make the two fly to the wall.

Bridget gasps, "Ken! Buttercup!"

Bridget begins to struggle, and suddenly her dark aura begins to glow. The girls and Ken gasp in shock to see this. Him looks down to see Bridget glowing along with the power gems. Soon Bridget and the gems repel Him away from them.

Bridget looks at herself to see that her aura is glowing light gray and the gems swirling around her.

"What's going on?" Bridget asks.

Suddenly, four of the power gems begin to change their shape. Surprisingly they change into the girls belts while the white gem sends it power into it until it disappears into thin air.

The girls gasps, "Out belts!"

"The belts must have changed into gems when we were sucked into the game," Ken suspects.

Bridget grabs hers, "Sounds good for me."

She grabs the others and throws them to the girls. The three friends quickly grab them. Then all four of them put them on.

Bridget lands on the ground and runs to the girls and Ken for a hug. They are happy to see each other again.

"I'm happy to be with you guys again," Bridget happily says.

"Me too," Bubbles says.

Buttercup says, "And we got our belts back."

"Let's hold of the celebration," Ken says.

Blossom becomes serious, "Right, there's still one boss we have to beat."

The girls turn their heads to see Him getting up after being repel by the gems' powers. He then looks at the girls with anger.

"Alright Him, your game is about to come to an end," Bridget says.

She turns to the girls, "Ready?"

The girls nod their heads in reply. Then all four lift their hand and a ring appears on their finger. Then they all slide their rings and communicators from opposite directions. Then they all put their communicators on their belts. Soon they begin to transform.

Each girl shout their name, "Blossom… Bubbles… Buttercup… Bridget…"

The girls begin to gain their Powerpuff glows from the light. Then they gain their jackets, shoes, gloves with puffy sleeves, and their accessories. They all four do their super hero pose together as a team.

The girls shouts, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

After the transformation the girls become serious and look to see Him is ready to attack.

Buttercup turns to Ken, "Ken, go find a place to hide. We'll handle this."

"Right," Ken says. Then runs to get out of the throne room while the girls deal with Him.

Bridget says to the girls, "Let's end this so we can get out here."

"Don't need to tell us twice," Buttercup says.

"You little girls won't stop me!" Him says in anger.

But Bridget says, "That's what you think!"

Bubbles waves her bubble wand, "Bubble blaster!"

Then bubbles appear and surrounds Him with a lot of them.

"Yo-yo spin!" Blossom calls out.

Buttercup swings her hammer, "Sonic swing!"

The yo-yo and the sonic swing hit Him and cause the bubble to pop.

Bridget holds out her microphone, "Super Sonic Screech!"

Bridget then sings in a high c that causes Him and the girls to cover their ears to avoid hearing the super sonic sound.

Then the girls perform their final attack, "Quadruple PowerPuff Attack!"

The girls attack appear all at once and strike Him, turning them back into the black dust that has been created from.

Through the dust, Him angrily shouts, "I'll be back you little brats."

Then the black dust disappears into thin air. Suddenly, the area, the girls and Ken who has been behind the door disappear as well.

In the professor's lab, Him's black spots leaves the television set and the game system. When that, the girl and Ken pop out of the television and onto the ground. The girls sigh in relief to find themselves in the lab.

"That was too close," Bridget says.

"Yeah. I thought he was going to finish us, but we beat him in the end," Blossoms says.

"That was awesome! I can't believe that we were in the game, and that I got to use a cool sword!" Buttercup says in excitement.

"I love to use magic," Bubbles says.

"And I get to use a cool bow and arrow," Blossom says.

Ken laughs, "I guess we end up having a lot more fun than we thought, despite all the danger we went through."

"You can say that again," Bridget says.

Blossom asks, "Anyone want to play a game?"

"Uh, you know Blossom, I think I have enough video games for today," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. We still have our project to do," Bubbles says.

Then she hears her stomach growling, "And I'm a little hungry."

"Yeah. I think all that craziness got me hungry too," Ken sats.

Blossom giggles, "I guess we could get something to eat and then we work on our project."

"Sounds good to me," Bridget says.

The girls and Ken start laughing with smiles on their faces. They end up having a good time being in the game and are able to use different abilities than their own. The girls then get themselves some food and then they continues to do their project in Bridget's case anyway. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup still need to start with them.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 53: Buttercup's In Love Part 1

One morning in her apartment, Buttercup has awaken from her sleep. She walks to the kitchen as she lets out a yawn.

"Morning," Buttercup says, feeling tired.

"Morning sis!" Her brothers reply.

"Mom, morning," Buttercup says passing her mother.

Buttercup mother turns to Buttercup, and happily says, "Good morning, Buttercup."

Buttercup isn't paying attention. She grabs a carton of milk from the fridge and walks in front of the table where her both. Buttercup stands up and place her hand on her hip, and drinks the milk from the carton. She sighs after the drink, and hears someone snoring. She turns her head to see her dad sleeping on the couch.

Buttercup walks to see her dad sleeping and his shirt a little up showing his stomach.

"Man. His stomach's sticking out. How sloppy," Buttercup says.

Buttercup turns her head, "Mom, give him a warning!"

"You think so? But it's cute," Buttercup mom says with a sweet voice.

Buttercup becomes annoyed by this, but then an idea comes to her. She places the carton on the table and sneaks to her dad.

Buttercup's older brother asks, "Buttercup, what are you doing?"

Buttercup shushes, " I'm taking a look at dad's face."

"Quit it! You know dad never takes off his mask," Buttercup's little brother reply.

"You guys don't want to see it?! I've completely forgotten his face. Today for sure I'm going to see it," Buttercup hushes.

Buttercup snickers and reaches out to grab her father's mask. Suddenly, her father shots open his eyes, and has his leg wrap around Buttercup and has her in a headlock.

"Who is it?!" Buttercup father screams.

Buttercup manages to say, "Can't breathe!"

Her father looks to see he has Buttercup, "Well, if it isn't Buttercup?"

"Oh sorry! That didn't hurt, did it?" Her father says as he tosses her up and squeezes her to a hug.

Crushed, Buttercup says, "Hug me more gently!"

Then passes off.

Later on, Buttercup and her family are at the having breakfast.

Buttercup says, "Man… dad, you really don't know how to hold back."

"Sorry, sorry!" Buttercup's father reply with laughter.

"Buttercup was wrong too. You tried to take off papa's mask," Buttercup's mother says.

"But…" Buttercup says.

But asks, "Hey dad. Please let me see your face."

"I told you before, didn't I? Please wait until I quit being a pro wrestler," Buttercup's father says as he eats his breakfast.

Then he happily says, "Till then, Mama, your cooking is the best."

"Oh papa you. You can have my cof rod," Buttercup's mother happily says, feeding the father the fish.

Buttercup and her brothers are being disgusted by the romance her parents are being right now. They think it's sappy.

Later on, Buttercup is now walking with Blossom, Bubbles, and Bridget to school. They talk about what Buttercup has told them about her dad.

"Buttercup, your dad is really strange, isn't he?" Bridget asks.

"But if he says to wait, that really makes me want to see," Blossom says.

"Exactly. I even asked me mom, but she said, 'Who cares about the face? If you want to see it that badly, look at the photos,'" Buttercup says.

Buttercup brings out the album, "So, she gave me an album, but…"

Buttercup opens the album to see the family pictures, but none of them show her father's face.

"Dad's photographed, but not his face. Just when I think it is, he's wearing his mask," Buttercup adds.

"Whao! That is like totally suspicious," Bridget says.

"I agree. That does seem strange," Bubbles replies.

Buttercup puts the album away and continues to walk to school with the girls.

Buttercup walks backwards as she says, "I really want to see my dad's face."

But then, Buttercup bumps into someone and falls on her face. Buttercup turns around to see someone with a lot of muscles.

"Really muscular," Buttercup squeaks.

A boy with blond hair and star like eyes look down at Buttercup with a confused look.

He walks to Buttercup, and asks, "Are you okay?"

"S-sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," Buttercup replies.

The boy presents his muscles, "Hold on to his."

Buttercup and the others become confused. Buttercup does what he says and he lifts her up to her feet.

"Thanks… really muscular," Buttercup says, sounding speechless.

After that, Buttercup says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The boy says.

He then walks away, but turns to say, "Bye!"

Then continues to make his leave.

Buttercup bows, "Really, thank you!"

"When you help someone out, you usually use your hand," Blossom replies.

"What a strange upperclassman," Bubbles replies.

Bridget looks at Buttercup, and asks, "Are you alright?"

Suddenly, Buttercup feels her heart beating, and admits, "I... am in love!"

This shocked the girls completly.

"Buttercup, loving-faced boys like that are your type?" Blossom asks.

"I don't care about the face! For men, they need to have big biceps! I'm definitely going to make him my boyfriend!" Buttercup says, determined and fired up.

The girls are becoming more surprised

Bubbles shockley says, "Buttercup is on fire!"

"She's serious about it alright," Bridget adds.

Finally, Buttercup stops being on fire, and slouches in distress.

"What's wrong, Buttercup?" Blossom asks.

Buttercup kneels down as he circles his finger on the ground, "When I think about it more, I've never gone out with a guy. I don't know how to start dating."

"This is the first time I've seen you act like a girl," Bubbles replies.

"I don't think you should be worrying too much about it. I'm not sure we're ready to start dating," Bridget says.

Then Blossom says, "Buttercup! Leave this to love specialist Blossom!"

"Forget you, Blossom! You're no love expert!" Bridget remarks.

"She's right, you're always turned down," Buttercup replies.

Buttercup turns to Bubbles, and begs, "Bubbles, Bridget, please teach me!"

"Sure," Bridget says.

"Okay," Bubbles adds.

Blossom begins to cry about being shot down, "Nooo! How mean!"

At school, Buttercup watches from the front door as she sees Blossom, Bubbles, and Bridget talked to the boy as he lifts weights on with both hands. Later on, the girls reach Buttercup who is waiting for them.

"Buttercup!" Blossom calls.

Buttercup asks, "How'd it go?"

"We really asked around. Sempai's name is Narushima Naruo. Right now, he's looking for a girlfriend," Blossom says.

"Alright!" Buttercup cheers.

"His favorite food is tendou," Bubbles adds.

"I prefer unatama," Buttercup bluntly says.

"You either like them or don't Buttercup," Bridget comments.

Then Bubbles says, "His favorite dessert is…"

"Mine's yujikindoki," Buttercup says.

"It's natabeboko," Bubbles adds.

Buttercup falls to the ground.

"Seems quite off," Blossom says.

Buttercup sits up, "T-then what sports does he like?"

"He likes pro wrestling," Bridget answers.

Buttercup cheers, "Finally, one!"

Then Buttercup says, "Hey, I haven't heard what type of girl he likes."

"I definitely asked that. Sempai likes a graceful Japanese lady" Blossom says.

That's when Buttercup breaks in tears, "No! My first love ends in an instant like Momoko's?!"

"What does that mean?" Blossom shouts.

"It's still early for giving up. Why don't you just be Sempai's type of girl?" Bubbles replies.

"How?" Buttercup asks.

"Leave this to me. I'll definitely turn you into Sempai's type of girl," Bubbles says, sounding determined.

The girls reach Bubbles' house, and are helping Buttercup with her love problem. Buttercup looks to wear a blue dress with flowers.

"Buttercup is so cute!" Bubbles cheers.

Buttercup shivers, "I've got goosebumps! Aren't there any other clothes?"

"How about this one?" Blossom says, putting a pink dress with a peach color blouse sweater.

"Lovely! It's like a princess!" Bubbles cheers.

Buttercup quickly takes it off, "P-please! Just not this!"

Bridget then brings out a green dress with a sailor collar and with some frills.

"I know it seems girly, but I think you look great in green," Bridget says.

Buttercup says, "I think I've changed my mind."

Bubbles sternly asks, "Are you also okay with not catching Narushima sempai's heart?"

Buttercup remembers him and his muscles, she quickly grabs the dress, and says, "Alright. Just wear it, right? I'll just wear it."

Buttercup then tries on the dress.

She looks at it, and says, "This is passable for me, I guess."

"It looks really good on you. But you should stop talking like that," Bubbles says.

"And stand properly," Blossom adds.

Buttercup decides to do just that. Bridget however, is starting to have doubts about this plan.

The girls arrive at the lab and Buttercup shows the boys her new look. Her hair is flatten and wearing the dress, knee high socks, and mary janes. That really shocked them.

The professor manages to say, "Cute!"

"I never knew you had such a cute friend! Blossom, is that really Buttercup?!" Ken comments in shock.

"Yes! Is it?!" Peach asks.

"It's me alright," Buttercup answers.

"B-b-buttercup!" the boys ask in shock.

""It's Buttercup guys," Bridget says.

The two scientists and dog scream in shock.

"Unbelievable!" Ken shouts.

"Am I dreaming da wan?!" Peach asks in shock.

Buttercup screams, "You guys are acting too surprised!"

"Calm down Buttercup. They're just surprised to see you like this," Bridget says.

"And remember to watch your language," Bubbles adds.

"Your legs. Put your legs together," Blossom adds.

Buttercup remembers and acts cute, "T-that's right. Oh my…"

Buttercup act cute causing the three to go crazy.

"Buttercup, it's perfect!" Blossom says.

"With this you can sink Narushima-sempai's heart," Bubbles adds.

"R-really?" Buttercup asks.

"Um sure," Bridget answers.

Sometime later, Buttercup asks Narushima is he like to go to the wrestling match with her, and he says yes.

After that, Buttercup is back home in her apartment.

"I'm back!" Buttercup calls out.

When she's in the living room, she can see her father doing pushups with one arm.

As he sits down, the father says, "Hello Buttercup, welcome back."

"Dad, what is it? You seem pretty excited about something," Buttercup asks, sitting on the sofa.

"The opponent for my next match is decided. It's going to be a contra match," The father answers.

"Contra match?" Buttercup asks.

The little brother says, "A match where the loser takes off his mask."

This surprised Buttercup, and asks, "So who's your opponent?"

"It's none other than his rival, Panda-face Mcgrath," The little brother says.

This really shocked Buttercup.

After getting dressed for bed, Buttercup quickly called Bridget on the phone about the problem.

On the phone, Bridget says, "No way! Your father is fighting Panda-face Mcgrath. And he's Narushima favorite wrestler. That does sound like a problem."

"I don't know what to do. I want my dad to win, but… Narushima-sempai, I needed to cheer for Panda-face Mcgrath… what am I gonna do?!" Buttercup panics.

"Calm down Buttercup. Listen, I'm starting to think that you shouldn't go through with this," Bridget says.

"What do you mean? I'm acting like the girl he wanted and wanted him to like me," buttercup says.

"Exactly. You're being the person that he wanted not the person you wanted. You're being someone you're not just to impress him. Is it really worth it?" Bridget asks.

"I'm just trying to be the girl he wanted and the girls think this is best for me," Buttercup says.

"I know, but is it really worth it to try to be someone else just to impress him. Narushima-sempai might also not be the person you expected. What I'm trying to say, you can't just pretend to be someone you're not just to earn your attention. You can continue to act like that if you want, but if he doesn't like you for who you are, then it's his loss. I'll see you at the wrestling wring tomorrow, okay," Bridget says.

"Okay, night," Buttercup says.

Then she hangs up the phone.

Buttercup sighs, "Is it… really worth it. Acting like someone else to impress someone, and forget how I feel about it."

Unknown to Buttercup, Him's black spores has heard Buttercup and Bridget's conversation.

Him's voice says over the spore, "Hmm, this should be interesting. A mental attack would work better on this girl than a physical one."

Him's black spores flies away and has an idea in mind. In her room, Bridget head begins to feel pain and clutches her head.

Bridget asks herself, "What he here just now? Could it?"


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 54: Buttercup's in Love Part 2

The next day, is today of the wrestling tournament. After packing his things in a small sports bag, Buttercup's father, the Masked Wonder is leaving.

"Oky, I'm leaving," The father says.

"Dear, do you best," The mother says.

The father then opens the door and begins to leave. Then Buttercup notices something off.

"Huh? Why aren't you guys kissy as usual? Mom, isn't dad kind of weird today?" Buttercup asks.

Buttercup and his mother walk to the balcony to see their dad leaving for his match.

Her mother says, "If papa loses today, he'll probably retire."

"Why?!" Buttercup asks in shock.

"Papa's mask is his male pride," Her mother answers.

"Male pride?" Buttercup asks.

"I supposed this happened back when you were three, Buttercup. Papa tried many times to be a champion. But regrettably, he never got get the champion's belt. Papa took a year's salary and when to the heart of prowrestling, Mexico, to train," Her mother explains.

During the time in Mexico, Buttercup's father has been having rough times.

Her mother says, "It seems the training is in Mexico was extremely harsh. His words didn't work. Athletes and fans didn't welcome a pro wrestler from Japan. He had to endure loneliness."

One day, Buttercup's father has been sitting on the bench alone and his face is covered. Just then, someone hands him a drink. He looks to see a man who is wearing a shirt with a yellow star and is wearing the mask, the father is wearing now.

"Among them, a single masked wrestler, Masked Mexico, took affection to papa. He'd accompany him in practice. He restarted his training. Masked Mexico entered a contra match. His opponent was the number one skilled masked wrestler at the time. The battle was completely one sided. Papa as his second, was sure he would lose."

During the match the Masked Mexico is being pinned down by the number one wrestler.

When Buttercup's father picks up a towel, the Masked Mexico says, "I won't give up. If you throw in the towel, our friendship is over."

"The match eventually ended in a draw, but… because Masked Mexico didn't give up and forced himself to fight… he had to end his life as an athlete. Masked Mexico loved pro wrestling, and wanted to continue being a wrestler… when Papa was visiting, he began to shed tears of vexation for the first time," Buttercup's mom says.

Buttercup's father sits with the Masked Mexico as the sun goes down.

Masked Mexico says, "Tokio… won't you take my mask?"

"Boss..." Buttercup's father, Tokie says.

"I wasn't able to do anything for you but… this mask has my pro wrestling soul in it. Please accept it," Masked Mexico says, and removes his mask.

Now Buttercup's father has the mask and puts it on.

Buttercup's mother says, "Since then, papa has become a masked wrestler. He swore to wear a mask till he retired."

Buttercup soon begins to cry about hearing the story, "So that mask has such amazing memories and male pride. It makes me like dad a lot more."

Buttercup's smile in reply.

At the wrestling arena, everyone are arriving at the stadium for the big match. In the dressing room, Panda-face Mcgrath is getting ready. However, Him's black spores decides to possess his mask. Unknown to the man, he puts the mask on and the black spores possess him.

At the arena, everyone cheer with excitement. Buttercup's brothers are watching from the television. Panda-face Mcgrath jumps to the ring and removing his robe. Sitting at the front row, Buttercup with her date. Bridget along with mer mother are sitting by them.

"Look Buttercup. Look at Panda-face's muscles," Narushima-sempai says.

"It's amazing, isn't it," Buttercup replies with a smile.

"I wish he didn't giggle his chest muscles," Buttercup says in thought.

Bridget asks, "Hey Narushima-sempai, why did he choose a panda for his attire? I think pandas are too cute for wrestling."

"Not sure," Narushima-sempai answers.

Just then, the Masked Wonder, Buttercup's father comes into the arena wearing a cape and has a kendo sword. Everyone are getting excited with glee.

"Yo! I've been waiting for this!" Buttercup cheers.

Narushima-sempai asks, "Buttercup?"

"Oh? Why me…" Buttercup sweetly says.

"Hey guys, he just enter the ring," Bridget says.

Bridget is right, the Masked Wonder has enter the ring.

"Yeah. Look at the Masked Wonder's muscles. When compared to Panda-faced Mcgrath, his muscles are more lax," Narushima-sempai says.

"R-really?" Buttercup asks.

Buttercup says in thought, "Dad said a pro wrestler said soft muscles are better for absorbing impact."

"Don't be too sure sempai, it's usually the strength that matters not the matter of muscles," Bridget says.

The bell rings, and the match begins. Then the Masked Wonder and Panda-face Mcgrath begin to wrestle in the ring.

Masked Wonder says, "Today is a contra match! Let's have a fair fight."

But Panda-face kicks him on the head, knocking him down. He then slams on him and punches his face.

"That's a dirty trick Panda-face!" Buttercup screams.

"Who side are you on?" Narushima-sempai asks.

"O-of course, Panda-face Mcgrath, but I thought that was kind of dirty," Buttercup sweetly answers.

"It's a contra match where the mask is at stake, so it's a little against the rule," Narushima-sempai says.

"You're kidding, that was a hard blow to the head," Bridget says.

"Yeah, but rules are rule," Narushima-sempai says.

"R-really?" Buttercup asks.

Narushima-sempai says, "If Panda-face Mcgrath wins, we can see Masked Wonder's face. Isn't that interesting?"

"That's right. I can see dad's face. So I guess I can cheer on Panda-face," Buttercup says in thought.

Suddenly, Panda-face brings out a spoon, which Buttercup and Bridget catch right away. Panda-face grabs Wonder's head in a headlock and hits him with the spoon. The referee is trying to see what is happening.

"How strange. Panda-face is a just wrestler. It's hard to think he'd do this," Narushima-sempai says.

"Dad. I want to see dad's face, but… that would mean dad losing right? I don't want to se see dad's face in loss. Bridget was right, earning Narushima-sempai isn't worth all of his, especially I don't want my dad having to retire because of a lie," Buttercup says in thought, seeing her dad getting hurt.

"Hey referee, watch where you're looking! He's breaking the rules," Buttercup screams in anger.

The referee sees this and tries to get him to stop. Panda-face lets go of the spoon, but picks up his dad and throws him off the ring. Narushima-sempai becomes scared and hugs Buttercup. Bridget is in shock. Panda-face grabs jumps off the ring and grabs the chair knocking someone down. Then he begins to hit Panda-face with him with the chair.

"Oh my god," Bridget whispers.

Buttercup says in thought of annoyance, "He's shaking."

Back at the lab, the girls, scientists, and Peach are watching the match. This is getting to tense to be a match.

Blossom says, "How mean! This isn't a match!"

"I can't watch," Bubbles says, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, Peach senses something, "Panda-face Mcgrath's mask is giving off a black aura wan!"

"What?!" Ken exclaims.

On the t.v the mask glows black and Mcgrath is hitting Wonder's head against a pole.

"It might be possessed by black particles wan!" Peach adds.

Professor Utonium says, "PowerPuff Girls Z deploy!"

With that, Blossom and Bubbles begins to transform in Powerpuff Girls Z.

At the arena, the Masked Wonder has been thrown to the ground. Panda-face get on top of the pole and is going to jump at him.

Buttercup has enough, "Sorry, but I'm going to cheer for the Masked Wonder."

Narushima-sempai becomes confused.

"The Masked Wonder is my dad," Buttercup says.

That leads Narushima-sempai in shock.

Buttercup and Bridget jump over the bar.

Buttercup admits, "And I'm no graceful lady. That's all."

Buttercup runs to her had. Then Panda is going to jump.

"Dad! A kneedrop's coming down!" Buttercup cries.

"Buttercup?" Wonder asks getting up.

He then jumps out of the way making Panda-face lands on his knee. Then Wonder kicks him in the face.

"Keep kicking bytt like that!" Buttercup calls out.

He turns around and becomes shocked, "B-buttercup! W-hat's with that weird outfit?!"

Then falls over in shock.

Buttercup remembers, "Oh no! I shouldn't have come dressed like this!"

Just then, Panda-face screams in anger, "I'll get you for this… WONDER!"

The dark aura becomes exposed and becomes larger with purple skin and glowing red eyes.

"This is a big problem," Buttercup says.

Suddenly, Panda-face grabs Bridget be her wrists and drags her at the arena.

Buttercup gasps, "Bridget!"

Just then, the doors open to reveal Blossom and Bubbles in their PowerPuff forms.

"He's a monster wearing the black particles!" Blossom says.

Everyone begins to scream and panic as they run away.

The panda laughs and explodes his real voice as he hold bridget by her wrists, "It's this fun! And now I have a little hostage!"

"So that's what happened?" Buttercup replies.

"Him got Bridget!" Blossom shouts.

Bubbles says, "Buttercup!"

Buttercup is now making this personal for her dad and her friend. Buttercup removes the dress and begins to transform.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles shouts.

She scans her ring to the communicator and begins to transform. She changes her clothes and accessories into the PowerPuff Girl. Once the transformation is done, the girls begin to attack. Panda-face begins to attack everyone with one hand and holding Bridget with the other. The girls fly over and knocks panda face down, letting go of Bridget.

The three girls chant, "Fighting love science legend! PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Everyone cheer to see the PowerPuffs in the ring.

Mcgrath gets up and says in Him's voice, "I was wondering when you girls arrive!"

He then grabs Bridget by her wrists and holds her up, "I still got your little friend here."

"How dare you ruin this important match! And how dare you use her as a hostage! Unforgivable!" Buttercup angrily says.

Suddenly someone shouts, "Stop it, girls!"

Masked Wonder gets into the ring, and says, "Get out of the ring girls! This is my match and I intend to finish it! The pride of us masked wrestlers is at stake on this match. Please!"

"Dad," Buttercup says in thought.

"You're way out of line Mcgrath! Ruining a match is one thing, hurting one of my daughter's friends is another! Let her go! And then we'll settle this," Wonder says.

Panda-face turn his head with a glare and lets go of Bridget. Buttercup hurries to Bridget and gets off stage.

"Okay Masked Wonder. Everyone, let's go," Buttercup says.

Then takes Bridget off the arena.

Panda-face glares at Masked Wonder, "What? Stop acting so cool! I hate the feeling of pride! I'll finish things with you!"

Panda-face runs to the rope and stretches back then performs a jump. Masked Wonder does the same. They both jump and presses the bottom of their feet against each other.

The both then fly beside each other. Then Masked Wonder grab to Panda-face and slams him to the ground on his back. He continues to hold Panda face until the referee counts to three. Then it's official, Masked Wonder is the winner of the match.

Buttercup calls out, "Hurry! Take off his mask and throw it!"

Masked Wonder hurries and takes off Panda-face's mask and throws it away.

"Blossom! Buttrcup calls out.

"Yo-yo spin!" Blossom calls out.

She throws the yo-yo to hit the mask and black spores comes out of it.

"Not again, I'll be back you little meddlers!" Him says in anger.

At the end, everyone cheer and take pictures to see the Masked Wonder has won. He is holding the trophy up with price.

Buttercup says in thought, "Dad, you showed me the pride of men."

Later on, Buttercup has gone into the room a after her dad invite her in and shot Narushima-sempai down about being his girl. Blossom and Bubbles look to see Bridget's wrists are wrapped in bandages.

"You okay Bridget?" Bubbles asks.

"I'm fine. My injuries aren't serious," Bridget says.

"That's good," Blossom says.

She looks to the door, "I wonder what Buttercup and her dad are going?"

Just then, Buttercup opens the door and walks out with a blush on his face. Then walks to the girls.

"What is it, Buttercup?" Blossom asks.

"Dad showed me his face," Buttercup says.

The girls gasp in shock.

"So how was it?" Bubbles asks.

"He was so handsome!" Buttercup answers.

The girls nod their heads.

"I understand my mom fell in love with him," Buttercup says.

"I can't tell anything from just that!" Blossom screams.

"So what kind of face does your mom see in him?" Bridget asks.

Buttercup runs past them and turns to the girls, "That's a secret."

Buttercup begins to run away as the girls chase her.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles screams.

"Don't keep it a secret!" Blossom shouts.

"Come on, tell us!" Bridget adds.

Buttercup says in thought, "I wonder if I like big biceps because of dad's influence? But don't worry dad, I promise to keep it a secret. Because I know a thing or two about secret identity."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 55: Bump in the Apartment

On a dark stormy night, Blossom, Bubbles, and Bridget are staying in Buttercup's room for a sleepover. The storm has thunder clashing and rain falls like ice from above. The girls are in the living room watching a soccer game on with Buttercup and her brothers. Townsville's soccer team is taking the lead by two points.

Bridget, Buttercup and her brothers are excited because they both like spots.

"Come on, take the shot!" Buttercup screams in excitement.

"Buttercup, try to stop screaming so loud," Bubbles says.

"It's the last round of the game, so the Townsville Titans have a great chance of winning," Bridget says.

On the television, the captain of the soccer team speeds through the other team and takes the final shot. Finally, the captain scored the winning goal.

Buttercup, her brothers, and Bridget shout, "GOAL!"

The four are excited to see the Townsville Titans have won the game and are going to the Nationals. Blossom and Bubbles smile and clap their hands in excitement.

Buttercup's mother comes in, and says, "Okay kids, it's time for bed."

"Aww mom, but we just finish watching the game," Buttercup whines.

"Yeah. Can we stay up a little more?" Buttercup's little brother asks.

"It's already past ten thirty, and two girls have softball practice tomorrow," Buttercup's mother says.

"Yes mom," The three siblings answer.

Buttercup's mother walks down the hall to get to her bedroom. Buttercup's brothers get up from the couch and head to their room as well. Buttercup and the girls stay in the living room to sleep for the night.

Bridget yawns, "I do admit, I am getting a little tired."

"Yeah. It's already late. And your mom did said that you both have softball practice tomorrow," Bubbles says.

"Yeah. Let's try and get some sleep," Buttercup says.

The girls say goodnight to each other, turn off the light, and are fast sleep for the night. The girls continue to be sleeping as the rain falls from the sky and thunder and lighting comes into the sky. They rain is making sure that they're sleeping.

Suddenly, there is a loud thump in the living room.

Bubbles slowly opens her eyes, "What's that strange noise? Probably nothing."

Blossom closes her eyes and falls back asleep. Just then, the loud thump appears along with the sound of scratching sounds. Blossom groans and she sits up, and look to see the thumping and scratching is coming from the door. Blossom slowly gets up from her bed, and walks to the door. She opens the door and see that no one is around. She closes the door and falls back on her bed and sleeping. Blossom sleeps and begins to snore a little.

Suddenly, Bubbles begins to giggle in her sleep. Buttercup and Bridget groans and looking tired.

Bridget turns her head to Bubbles, "Bubbles, stop giggling. We're trying to sleep."

"But I can't help it. Buttercup is tickling me feet," Bubbles says.

"Buttercup stop tickling Bubbles," Bridget tiredly says in her sleep.

Buttercup yawns, "How can I be tickling Bubbles' if I'm sleeping on the other side of you?"

"Blossom, are you tickling Bubbles?" Bridget asks.

"No. Are you?" Blossom tiredly answers.

"I'm not. Now let's go back to sleep," Bridget answers.

"Yeah," The girls sleepily replies.

The girls continue to sleep into the night so they can get some rest. Suddenly, they hear a loud thumping sound and something getting knocked over causing the girls to quickly open their eyes.

"What in the world was that?" Blossom asks.

"I don't know, it sounds like something getting knocked over," Bridget says.

"But who could be up at this hour? We're the only ones in the living room and my brothers and parents are asleep," Buttercup asks.

Bubbles gulps in fright, "You don't think it's a ghost do you?"

"We're not going through something like that again. Last time, we have to deal with black z rays taking over your house. For all we know, it's can be something with black z rays," Blossom suspects.

Bridget says, "I don't think so. I would have sense it by now and Him's black spores don't seem to be here either."

"So if it's not black z rays or black spores, then what is making that noise?" Bubbles asks, starting to shiver in fear.

"Let's go find and figure this out so we can get some sleep," Bridget says.

"Yeah. Lets so search around, but we can't wait up my brothers and parents," Buttercup whispers.

The girls get up from their beds in the living room, an design to search who is responsible for the noise that is keeping them awake. Blossom looks in the kitchen. Bubbles looks in the restroom and the halls. Buttercup and Bridget are looking in the living room. Since the rooms are closed, no one is able to get in.

Blossom looks around the table, in the cabinet, and other places in the kitchen. So far, there doesn't seem to be anyone here. Suddenly, something runs past her causing her to yelp and jump off from her feet.

Bubbles looks down the halls and walks into the restroom because it's a little open. She looks in the tube in the draws of the sink, and the cabinet next to it, and behind the toilet. So far, there doesn't seem to be anyone that can make the noise. Suddenly, she hears a strange bark from the restroom making Bubbles stiff like a statue.

Buttercup and Bridget look in the living room. Bridget looks behind the tv. Buttercup looks under the couch. The both look under the covers. They are still unable to find any clue to the strange racket.

The girls get back to the living room so they can discuss about their little problem in the apartment.

"Okay, this is not getting us anywhere. Whoever is in here ran past me," Blossom says.

"And I heard someone barking too. I'm getting scared," Bubbles worriedly says.

Bridget thinks, "There has to be someone here. Were you able to see what it is, Blossom?"

"Hmm. Well, I did saw something. I think it's small… and looks kind of like an animal," Blossom answers.

"A small animal?" Bridget asks.

"That does sound weird," Bubbles says.

Bridget turns to Bubbles, "And you said the something barked."

"Yeah. I did hear something barked and it's not very loud either," Bubbles says.

"And I just remember hearing a thumping sound and someone scratching the door. When I open no one was there. I think something slip past me while I wasn't looking," Blossom adds.

"Someone or something was scratching the door?" Bridget asks.

"That's right," Blossom answers.

Buttercup think about the clues, "What kind of something or someone that barks and a small animal."

The girls begins to think about the mysterious visitor. Either way, unless they figure this out, there is no way they can get some sleep.

Bridget is deeply thinking about the situation, "What kind of small animal that barks, scratches the door, make thumping sounds, and is able to run around without many people seeing them. What happen reminds me of the time that…"

Suddenly, Bridget realizes that this has happen before, and remembers who is able to do that.

Blossom turns to the girls, "Guys, I think I know who is our mystery guest is?"

"Who?" The girls ask.

Bridget walks to her backpack and brings out a stuffed carrot with a smiling face on it.

"What is that?" Bubbles asks.

"It's my squeaky toy. I sometimes like to play with it when I can't get to sleep. And there's someone else who like to play with it," Bridget answers.

Then says, "Buttercup turns on the lights."

"Okay," Buttercup answers.

Buttercup walks to the lamp and turns it on. Once it's on, Bridget begins to squeeze the toy that makes it squeak. Bridget squeezes the toy causing the girls to become confused. Suddenly, they hear small barking sounds, and a familiar dog running out from under the couch.

The girls happily say, "Minnie!"

"That's right. Minnie is the one who's been making all this noise," Bridget says.

"But how?" Bubbles asks.

"Minnie must has got away from the apartment somehow and was able to find me here. She was scratching the door to let someone in. Blossom ends up doing just that. She must have got lonely. She did this once before," Bridget says.

"She did it before?" Blossom asks.

"That's right. She did this when I went to Jenny's sleepover," Bridget says.

Bubbles giggles, "I feel silly about being scared of cute little Minnie."

Bridget picks up Minnie and Bubbles pets her.

Blossom yawns, Now that we know who is our mystery guest is, think we can get some sleep now?"

"I'm tired, and we have softball practice in the afternoon," Buttercup says.

Bridget asks, "Hope you don't mind, Minnie spending the night with us?"

"We don't mind. As long as she doesn't wake us up again," Buttercup says.

Bridget giggles, "Don't worry, Minnie is well behave while she's with me. I will have to let my mom know that Minnie got out again."

After texting her mom about Minnie's whereabouts, the girls and the little puppy heads to sleep for the night. Minnie is sleeping on top of Bridget's stomach. They all sleep happily into the night for tomorrow to come for their game.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 56: Split Gray Personality

In the Professor's lab, the girls are doing their assignments while having treats. They finish with school for the day, and are doing homework. At the same time, Ken and the Professor are working on a special machine. As the girls work, some problems are proven to be a little difficult for them.

Bubbles sighs, "This homework is very hard."

"Yeah. I don't understand any of this," Buttercup adds.

Bridget sighs, "Because you three forgot to go to the after session so you can catch up with the notes. I'm the only one who went."

The girls nervously laughs and knows that she's right.

"Either way, there's no way we're going to be ready for that text next week. If the villains continue to cause trouble while we're at school," Blossom says, irritated.

"That's the price we must pay for being super heros," Bridget says.

Buttercup wonders, "I wonder if there's a way for us to be super heros, do school assignments, and fun stuff at the same time."

"How? You will have to be at two places at once, or more," Bubbles asks.

Suddenly the professor shouts in excitement, "I'm finish…"

The girls become confused and turn to the professor. They can see him holding some kind of machine that looks like a very large camera.

"What's finish professor?" Bridget asks.

"My special Splitting Mechanism," Professor Utonium says.

"Splitting Mechanism? What's that?" Blossom asks.

"Yeah. It's a machine that can split many split things. Say you have a swirl ice cream of chocolate and vanilla. With the machine, you can split them apart so that chocolate and vanilla are seperated," Ken says.

Bubbles giggles, "That sounds fun."

"Sounds like just the thing we need to get our assignments done, be super heros, and get to have some fun at the same time," Blossom says.

"I don't know Blossom. The machine might not be ready for a living subject," Bridget says.

Buttercup says, "Don't worry Bridget, I'm sure it's safe."

"Sorry girls, but Bridget's right. I don't think it's ready for a living being to try out. There could be some effects from the machine," Professor Utonium says.

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Blossom asks.

"With our stream of luck, anything can happen," Bridget says.

Buttercup walks over to the Mechanism, and says, "I don't see anything bad going to happen. I saw this machine is pretty harmless.

Buttercup taps on the machine and it activates. Then it hits Bridget.

The girls gasp, "Bridget!"

"Oops," Buttercup replies.

The light blinds everyone in the lab for a few seconds. Then comes to a stop. Everyone look and are expecting to see two of them, but it's not the case. They can see Bridget, but they also see Brenda, a Dark PowerPuff Girl that become part of Bridget's personality because of the Dark Light.

"Uh, I guess the machine worked in a way," Bubbles says.

"Yeah. I can see both of her aura are split in half. Bridget has the white light while Brenda has the black light," Blossom says.

"Yes. I can smell two different aura, da wan," Peach replies.

Professor Utonium thinks, "Hmm, it would seem that my machine split Bridget's energy source into the two different sources they're originated from. When that happened, it split Bridget apart from her alter ego."

"Seems like it. Do you think the machine can put them both together?" Ken asks.

"Maybe," The professor says.

Bubbles looks around, and asks, "Uh Professor, where are Bridget and Brenda?"

Everyone look around the lab to see both Bridget and Brenda are gone.

"Where did they go?" Blossom asks.

"They were here a minute ago," Buttercup says.

Ken says, "This could be bad if we let Brenda roam around town, and I'm not sure what could happen to Bridget."

"You're right. Girls, we need you to find Bridget and Brenda and bring them back to the lab," Professor Utonium says.

Peach happily says, "PowerPuff Girls Z, da wan wan!"

The girls beings to transform into their PowerPuff Girls form.

They each chant their names, "Blossom… Bubbles… Buttercup…"

Then their clothes begin to change to their powerpuff clothes. Soon, they gain their PowerPuff clothes and powers.

They do their pose and chant, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

The girls take to the sky and head to town to go find Bridget and Brenda.

Blossom says, "We'll cover more ground if we split up."

Bubbles and Buttercup nod their heads and begin to go to opposite directions.

Down in the city Bridget is trying to find Brenda. She is looking in the downtown district to see if there's any sign of her.

"Where could Brenda gone off to? Why would she fly of like that?" Bridget asks herself.

Bridget continues to walk down the street to see if she can find her counterpart.

Brenda is walking in one of the stores looking at the different type of clothings. Brenda looks at the clothes with curiosity, and wonder which one she should try on.

Brenda looks around, and says, "I never knew there has been so much to see around town. I gotta find more places to explore."

Bridget continues to look around downtown, and says, "I never knew how interesting it is to be without my counterpart. I feel like I'm able to choose what I can do and not worry about what Brenda thinks. I think I'll do a little exploring.

Brenda and Bridget:

Me, myself and I

Don't see eye to eye

Bridget looks at the flowers while Brenda looks at the display that has black leather jackets.

Brenda and Bridget:

Me, myself and I

Don't get along

Brenda and Bridget walks in opposite directions following a certain group of crowds.

Brenda and Bridget:

Me, myself and I

Can finally say goodbye

This collaboration always felt so wrong

The two seperate PowerPuff Girls continue to go their separate ways. Bridget decides to go to the park while Brenda is going to see a music rock show.

Brenda:

There's two of us on the scene

And I don't want to sound mean

But I'll tell you that I'm happy without me

I've been holding me back

But now I'm on my own track

We're done. Finito! I'm free!

Brenda listen to the rock music with excitement.

Bridget:

From here on out

We can both exist peacefully

Without all of this struggle and internal strife

Bridget is relaxing on the park bench watching the kids play.

Brenda

(Internal strife)

Bridget:

Now that we're separate, we can do anything

Brenda decides to head out and walk around the street while Bridget stops to look at the wind chimes.

Bridget:

So don't let the door hit you

Have a nice life

Brenda:

(Have a nice life)

The girls look in different directions trying to find the two girls, but are proven to be a challenge.

Brenda:

I'm through with myself

I'm better off without her

Bridget:

(Myself and I)

What the six girls don't know is that Him's black spores are spying on them, and see the gray PowerPuff Girl split up.

Brenda:

I'm through with myself

I'm better off without her

The two Power Puffs continue to go to different locations and the girls can't seem to keep up with them.

Brenda:

Me myself and I

Don't get along

Bridget:

(Without her)

Bridget continues to walk around until she come across a clearing of a forest. Sitting in front of a lake is Brenda.

"Brenda, I'm glad I found you. I've been looking for you everywhere," Bridget says.

Brenda looks at Bridget, "Hi. What brings you here?"

"Trying to find you. We need to get back to the lab so we can join together," Bridget says.

Brenda calmly says, "About that, I don't know if I want to be back together."

"Why not?" Bridget asks.

"I think it's because I get to go out more. I don't need to wait until I have enough power to transform, and you don't need to feel pain from the black aura," Brenda says.

"You do have a point, but we're still one people. We're both the personality of one person, and so are our light source. We still have the original Bridget's personality, powers, and other traits that makes Bridget Bridget. I know it's great to be seperate, but I think it's time to join together," Bridget says.

"Hmm, you do have a point. You're right, we are meant to be together. Let's get back to the lab so we can join together," Brenda says.

Bridget happily says, "Great. Let's get back to the lab before the girls have trouble finding us."

"Don't worry, I won't give you any trouble at all. Of course, I always give you two trouble," The familiar voice says.

Bridget looks around, "Oh no, don't tell me."

Suddenly, a large statue that is old and broken pounces in front of them. It seems to be a statue of a japanese warrior.

"It's very peculiar see you two separate even though you're supposed to be the same girl," The warrior says.

"It's Him," Bridget says.

Brenda sighs, "Not again."

"Looks like we still have your butt to kick before we can get back to the lab," Bridget says.

"It's good and yet confusing that we're already transformed," Brenda says.

"At least, we can still cream this creep," Bridget says.

Him smirks, "We'll see about that."

The warrior begins to attack the girls. Both of them jump in the air.

Then they swing their cord, and shout, "Electro Cord!"

Him then uses the warrior's sword to attack back causing an explosion.

The girls are so exhausted that they are sitting on a bench in the park.

"This is getting us nowhere," Blossom whines.

"I know. Who knew that Bridget and Brenda can be so hard to find," Buttercup says.

Bubbles messages her ankles, "I'm getting tired."

Blossom gets up from the bench, "But we can't give up you guys. We need to find Bridget and Brenda before something happens."

"Yeah. Bridget will be fine, but Brenda is like the opposite of Bridget. She'll try to use her music to control people like last time," Buttercup says.

Suddenly, the girls hear an explosion that is coming from the forest close by.

"You don't think…" Buttercup asks.

"Only one way to find out," Blossom says.

The girls take to the sky and head to the forest.

In the forest, Bridget and Brenda are working together to battle Him who is controlling the warrior. The warrior continues to swing the sword and shot arrows at the girls.

Bridget shouts, "Harmony sound wave!"

"Harmony Screech!" Brenda shouts.

Then the two girls sing a song loud and blast the warrior to the tree.

Then together, the two girl shout, "Hyper Voice!"

They both sing a beautiful loud sound and sing so loud and hard it causes the armor to break. The spores that have been in the warrior are shaken up.

"I'll see you little runts again," Him says, through the spores and fly away.

That's when Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup arrive on the scene.

"What's going on? We saw what looks like an explosion?" Blossom asks.

"And it sounds like a fight is going on," Bubbles adds.

Buttercup looks around, "What happened here? You two didn't get into a fight, did you?"

"Sort of," Brenda answers, softly.

"Brenda and I got into a fight with a warrior Him conjured up after he tried to attack us, but we already send him packing," Bridget says.

Blossom smiles, "Glad to see you two are safe, let's get back to the lab now."

After arriving at the lab, Professor Utonium has the Split Mechanism set up and aiming at Bridget and Brenda.

"I do admit, I had a fun time while it lasted. I hope I'll appear again very soon," Brenda says.

"Yeah. you really don't seem like a bad girl. I think you just want to sing and get out to face challenges," Bridget says.

"Guess so. I'll be sure to appear again in a while, and I like to sing when it does," Brenda says.

Bridget smiles, "I'll wait when it happens."

The two girls take each other hands and Professor Utonium fires the machine at them. Soon enough, Bridget and Brenda are back together again.

Bridget sighs, "It's good to be me again and to have Brenda back."

"Us too. We're glad she didn't cause trouble, but helped you instead," Blossom says.

"Me too," Bridget adds.

Bubbles asks, "Um Bridget, can you sing us a song?"

"Yeah. Go for it," Buttercup says.

Bridget smiles, and soon begins to sing her song. Everyone else decide to take a seat to hear her sing a song.

Bridget:

I know you, you're a special one

Some see crazy where I see love

You fall so low but shoot so high

Big dreamers shoot for open sky

So much life in those open eyes

So much depth, you look for the light

But when your wounds open, you will cry

You'll cry out now and you'll question why

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as they fall on down

I can see your soul grow

Through the pain as they hit the ground

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as the sun comes out

As the sun comes out

I am here and I see your pain

Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain

I'm telling you you cannot escape

You can do it, just feel baby

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as they fall on down

I can see your soul grow

Through the pain as they hit the ground

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as the sun comes out

As the sun comes out…

Me, Myself, and I, by Ashley Tisdale from Phineas and Ferb

Rainbow by Sia from My Little Pony The Movie


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 57: Blossom's Frog Prince

In the City of New Townsville, many people are lining up to get some cake from a bakery. The line is so long that it about fifty feet long.

A woman says, "The homemade cake here is good."

"Right, right. Just a bit of salt…" Another woman says.

"... make it taste sweeter," The long haired woman replies.

Suddenly, they hear a ribbit. The two girls look at each other with confused looks.

"It wasn't me," The long haired woman says.

They hear the sound again, and look up to see something falling to the ground. The thing crashes down creating smoke. The thing seems to be a frog that is dressed like a princes, it even has a crown on its head. The frog happily ribbits and stands up. The woman become confused to see the frog.

The frog says, "Kiss me. Kiss me."

The women then begins to scream trying to runaway from the frog prince. The frog tries to get a girl to listen, but each one continue to scream. The frog happily ribbits as he frolics on the street.

Art the lab, the professor and the others hear the news.

"Dad! A monster has appeared!" Ken says.

"PowerPuff Girls! Deploy!" Professor Utonium says.

In the school's science lab, the girls are working on a chemical project.

The teacher says, "Make sure you're careful adding the chemical."

The girls accidentally mixed the chemicals in by mistake and explode in front of them.

The teach sighs in reply, "What did I say?"

The girls say, "We're going to wash our faces!"

The girls run and to the roof. They then begin to transform.

Each chant their name, "Blossom… Bubbles… Buttercup… Bridget!"

The girls transform gaining their clothes, accessories, and powers.

Once done, the girls pose and chant, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

The girls take to the sky to find the monster causing the trouble.

In town, the women are still running away from the freaky frog. The frog continues asking one of the girls to kiss him.

"Wait monster!" Blossom says.

The frog turns to see the PowerPuff Girls Z.

The girls announce, "Fighting love science legend… PowerPuff Girls Z!"

The frog doesn't pay attention from the instead sticking his tongue out.

"He hasn't notice us at all," Bubbles says.

"Or rather he's ignoring us," Blossom says.

"I'm with you Blossom, he's ignoring us," Bridget says.

Buttercup angrily calls out, "Hey frog!

The frog turns to face the girls.

Bubbles yelps, "He's looking this way!"

"That's kind of the idea," Bridget says.

The frog sticks his tongue at the girls.

Buttercup becomes disturbed, "He's sticking his tongue this way too!"

"Kiss me," The frog says.

The Frog Prince jumps to kiss one of the girls, but Bridget punches him and says, "In your dreams!"

The Frog ends up getting slammed to the wall, falls down, and is knocked out. The girls quickly brings the frog to the lab so they can fix him. The professor uses the antidote at the unconscious frog, but nothing works.

"Seems it's a monster that can't be restored by the antidote," Professor Utonium says.

Ken begins to think when the frog wakes up from his sleep.

"Great, he's awake," Bridget says.

The frog stands up and the girl and the scientists wait with confused looks.

The frog soon begins to sing and dance ballet.

 **Frog Prince:**

 _For restore me to normal…_

 _My beloved one…_

 _Needs to kiss me._

 _It is the only way…_

 _It is the only way Kero!_

Once the Frog Prince is dong singing he says, "Though I'm the Frog Prince, I'm the Swan Prince."

"What's with him? This suddenly became a musical," Buttercup asks, looking confused.

The professor decides to try, "What's your name?"

"Professor, I don't think you need to join the musical too," Bubbles replies.

"Really?" Professor Utonium asks.

He then leans to the frog, "So, what's your name?"

"Frog Prince!" The Frog says.

Then sings and again.

 **Frog Prince:**

 _That day I suddenly was turned into this form._

Then begins to cry on his knees.

The girls become more and more confused about it.

Something in Blossom thoughts reminds her of something, "Frog Prince? Where have I heard that before? I didn't hear it, I read it. A fairy tale of an evil magician turning a prince into a frog."

Blossom remembers this story very well.

The Frog Prince continues to cry, "It rains in my heart right now!"

"Right now you croak kero kero… But in actually you're a handsome prince? I'm sure you lived in a western castle," Blossoms says.

"That's true in the picture books… but he's clearly a monster created from the black light. Whether he's a prince or not," Ken says.

"Black light, evil magician's magic, either way! For now he's…" Blossom says.

Then thinks the Frog Prince is someone under a magic spell of black light or black dust.

Blossom begins to cry, "Poor thing."

"Blossom, is there something in your eyes?" Bubbles asks.

"Frog Prince!" Blossoms says.

Buttercup asks, "What's up Blossom?"

Blossom asks the Frog, "May I please ask a question?"

"Now with the humbleness," Buttercup bluntly says.

"What? Ask," Frog Prince sings.

"Just now in musical you said, 'Your beloved's kiss will return you!'" Blossom says.

The Frog Prince says, "A bit off."

Then sings, "To return me to normal… My beloved one…"

"Lovely! It's lovely, but enough of that," Blossom says covering his mouth.

Then asks, "Is that song true?"

"Yes. That is my kingdom's ancient legend," Frog Prince answers.

"Legend? Just what you expect from a prince. Normally people wouldn't talk about legends. I'm sure of it," Blossom says in thought. Then looks at the frog.

Then adds, "This kero kero frog… I mean prince... He's definitely a real prince."

Blossom eyes begin to sparkle with glee.

Buttercup waves her hand around, "Hello? Blossom, you're acting strangely."

"Is she sick? Does she have a fever?" Bubbles asks.

Blossom deamley says, "Kiss from one's beloved. A legend…"

Blossom ends up day dreaming about kissing the Frog Prince and he turns to a real prince, declaring love and getting married. She is caught in her fantasy.

"Blossom's broken," Buttercup says.

"Please take care of yourself," Bubbles says.

Bridget ask, "You feeling alright?"

Blossom then has an idea, "I've got it.

Then says with sparkles and hands together, "It was fate that brought the Frog Prince to me!"

Blossom then says to the Frog Prince, "Frog Prince, I'm the beloved one mentioned in your legend! My kiss will return you to normal!"

"I'll do my best! I'll save my first kiss for this!" Blossom adds with fire in her eyes.

"This won't happen," The Professor says.

Blossom swats his hand away, "Don't touch me, Professor. This is fate!"

"Blossom, you really think that's going to work. The Frog Prince is a fairy tale. This might not work the same way, and we're not even sure if this Frog is really a prince," Bridget says.

"Come Bridget, the Frog Prince needs help. This is my destiny," Blossom says, putting eye drops in her eyes.

The professor says, "What's with the fake eye drops!"

The professor then grabs Blossom by her arms. Soon the Frog Prince begins to sing.

 **Frog Prince:**

 _My beloved one becomes a princess_

Blossom screams, "Bubbles! Buttercup! Bridget! Do something?"

"Do something?" Buttercup asks.

"I guess we have to do something," Bubbles.

Bridget sighs, "Seems like it, but count me out of Blossom's love scandal."

"But first, can you really kiss that frog?" Buttercup asks.

"Of course! Because it's fate!" Blossom delates.

Buttercup saysm, "I get it! You really have guts!"

"Really," Bubbles adds.

Bubbles and Buttercup stand between the professor.

"We're sorry Professor," the girls say.

The girls begin to tickle the professor causing him to lets go of Blossom. Blossom flies over, and ends up giving the Frog Prince a kiss on the lip, but nothing happens.

"Huh? Why didn't he changed back?" Blossom asks.

Bridget says, "I think you're not his true love."

Ken nods his head, "You even kissed a frog. What a pity."

Blossom feels crushed. Just then, a red frog hops to the Frog Prince's lap.

The Frog Prince holds her, and asks, "Are you not the warted frog, Iboko, from Now Townsville's Katsushika Shibamata river?"

The Frog answers.

"Why would a western prince know about Townsville's Katsushika Shibamata river?" Blossom asks.

The Frog Prince doesn't understand himself. Suddenly, the red frog kisses the Frog Prince. The girls and the scientists watch to see the Frog glow white and is changing back to his form. The Frog Prince changes to a green frog. The two frog ribbits to each other with smiles on their faces. In their own language, they declare their love together and hope away together. They leave through the door and it closes behind them.

Bridget laughs, "As my Uncle Bryan would say, 'Good luck you crazy kids!'"

"What's going on?" Blossom asks.

Professor Utonium says, "My theory is… In Katsushika Shibamata was a regular male river frog."

The Green frog is minding his own business when the black light hits him. At the same time, the red frog has seen the whole thing. Then turns into the Frog Prince.

Blossom is shocked, and asks, "Then what was that legend?"

"Perhaps you misunderstood. I'm sure the river frog's Frog Prince Legend," Ken says.

"There's more than one, wan!" Ken says.

"Yeah. I remember reading a book called the Frog Princess. Instead of a prince, a princess was turned into a frog. In this case, the frog got turned into the Frog Prince. And if I were you, I start washing your mouth from the germs exposed from the kiss," Bridget says.

"You don't need to tell me twice! I can't believe my first kiss was a frog!" Blossom screams on the top of her lunges and runs to the restroom to brush and wash her mouth.

Blossom begins to brush her teeth, rinse it, use mouthwash, and repeat.

At the river, the two frogs are happily singing together. This story has take a different turn of Happily Ever After.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 58: Campus' Love Test

Up in the large hill tops outside of New Townsville there is a bus that is driving to a college up there. In the bas is Sakurako who is going to visit her best friend, and who is in love with, Souichirou. Souichirou has been going to college for awhile now, and isn't able to see her as much. Since she can't wait to him to come visit, so she decides to go visit him. She is now riding the bus with a box lunch for him and herself.

Sakurako says to herself, "I couldn't wait for Souichirou-san to come visit. So I'm going out… It's my first time to a college. I wonder if he'll be mad? Or…"

Sakurako begins to daydream to what might happen if Souichirou sees her.

Souichirou says, "Sakurako, is that you?!"

"Yes, to celebrate you getting your job. Congratulations, Souichirou-san!" Sakurako happily says.

"I'm so happy to see you," Souichirou says.

"That's amazing. To get into the top foodstuff maker. Just what I expect from you, Souichirou-san," Sakurako says.

Souichirou blushes, "No. I'm not that great."

"No. You are that great!" Sakurako says.

Then they both begin to say each other's name and give each other a hug with glee.

Sakurako is trapped in her own love world that she doesn't notice she is making a scene. She stops to see people are staring at her. Sakurako blushes and turns her head away.

Back at Sakurako's restaurant, Bridget and her friends look to see Sakurako is not here today.

"Oh. She's gone to college," Blossom says.

"She went to go celebrate Souichiro-san getting a job," Buttercup says.

"How lovely," Bubbles says.

"So that means Sakurako-san is doing well with Souichirou-san," Blossom says.

"She hasn't transformed into Sedusa lately," Buttercup says.

"That's great," Bubbles says.

"I hope it stays that way. You know how Sakurako-san is when it comes to Souichirou-san. She feels that she needs to be a certain type of girl to earn his attention, but he likes her," Bridget says.

"Let's hurry back to the lab and eat the harubiyori," Blossom says.

"Let's eat! Let's eat!" Buttercup cheers.

Bridget says, "Make sure you don't eat them all again."

At the campus, students are walking among their groups and teachers. They talk about their own conversation about school, partys, and dating. Sakurako is trying to find out where Souichiro-san is, and is lost at the same time.

She looks at herself on the reflection of the window, "I suppose I should have dressed up a bit before coming."

"Everything kind of shines. This place is also Souichirou-san's world, "Sakurako says, looking in the sky.

In grthe een house full of plants and flowers, something seems to be going wrong. Souichirou is in the building with one of the teachers.

Souichirou sounds upset, "That's not good! I can't! But… Kinosaki-sensei… That's what I want."

The woman turns to see Souichiro. She has a brown ponytail with a purple ribbon and is wearing a lab coat.

"Please understand. Please understand. It doesn't matter if I don't get a job at a big company," Souichirou says.

"You insist?!" Kinosaki asks.

Unaware to Souichiro, Sakurako is in the garden and hears him talking.

"I insist," Souichiro says.

Sakurako looks to see Souichirou and slowly walks to him.

Kinosaki asks, "But… you won't regret it later?"

"I won't regret it. So please understand how I feel," Souichiro says.

"But… Souichiro-san," Kinosaki says.

Kinosaki places her hand on Souichirou's shoulder. But then, Souichiro hears something fall to the ground. He runs over to see a lunch box. Then look to see the door open.

He comes to realize, "It can't be…

"What is it?" Kinosaki asks.

Souichirou leaves without saying a word. Souichiro searches around the college to find Sakurako. He's worried to see the lunch box on the ground and is running off. He is more worried than ever.

Sakurako walks to a lake and looks down at her own reflection. She then imagines Kinosaki.

Sakurako says to himself in doubts "That sensei… That's right, she's better than me. An intelligent, gallant woman is better…"

She then takes out the lip stick Souichiro has gives her, "More than me…"

Souichirou looks over the bushes to see Sakurako.

Sakurako says in thought, ready to put her lipstick on, "The lipstick that Souichirou-san gave me… If I could also be an intelligent gallant woman…"

Souichirou continues to stare at Sakurako as she puts on her lipstick And then the unthinkable happen, Souichiro is seeing Sakurako transform to Sedusa right before his eyes. He falls to the ground and scream in shock.

Sedusa looks to see Souichirou, and says, "Oh. there you are, Souichirou-san."

Souichirou is so shocked to see this that he scurries away. He can't believe that his best friend Sakurako and Sedusa are the same person.

Sedusa thinks otherwise, "Souichirou-san sure is panicky. Right now, I will become your type of woman for you!"

Sedusa uses her powers to transform into Kinosaki.

Meanwhile, Souichirou is running and still in shock to see that Sakurako and Sedusa are the same person.

Souichirou says to himself in shock, "Sedusa is… Sakurako-san is a monster… I can't believe it!"

Sedusa walks into the halls of the building pretending to be Kinosaki.

Sedusa says to herself, "I will become your type of woman. I'll give you a private lesson."

Just then, someone calls out, "Oh, Kinosaki-sensei!"

Sedua turns to see one of the teachers.

He says, "The academic report that I asked you to do the other day…"

Sedusa glares at him, and says, "Do your report yourself!

Sedusa then begins to go search for Souichiro-san. However, she is causing havoc at the school. The real Kinosaki-sensei is in the computer room doing important work and doesn't notice the screaming and running from out her window.

Sedusa screams, "Where Souichirou-san?!"

At the lab, it doesn't take long for the trouble to come from the college.

Peach calls out, "A monster is on a rampage!"

"Sedusa is at the city college," Ken says.

Professor Utonium says, "PowerPuff Girls Z deploy!"

"PowerPuff Girls Z da wan wan!" Peach calls out.

The girls then begin to transform, each calling out their name, "Blossom… Bubbles… Buttercup… Bridget!"

The girls change their clothes, accessories to their PowerPuff forms, and gain their powers.

Once done, the girls chant, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

On the roof of one of the buildings, Souichirou-san is still in shock to see what has happen to Sakurako. He is still scared the fact Sakurako is in the form of a monster who is into him.

Souichirou says to himself, "I don't want to believe that Sakurako-san is Sedusa…I'm going out with a monster? I can't… I can't!"

Souichirou clutches his head and closes his eyes in shock and disbelief.

Then something accurse to him to see Sakurako's real face, "But… if I lose Sakurako-san… I…"

Then his decision is made, "I have to return Sakurako-san to normal."

Even though he doesn't know how, he knows that he needs to try to get his best friend back.

Suddenly he hears someone says, "Oh. There you are."

Souichirou turns to see Kinosaki-sensei, but unaware that this is Sedusa in disguise, "Kinosaki-sensei!"

"I've been searching for you," Sedusa says.

"My feelings won't change no matter what you say. I won't take the job. I want to continue my research," Souichirou says.

"Is your research that important?" Sedusa asks.

"At first, I thought taking the job would be best, but… But I have to continue my research for the one I love," Souichirou says.

"One you love? Who can that be?" Sedusa asks.

"Sakurako-san from Kintokidou," Souichirou.

That irritates Sedusa and turns into anger, " Sakurako?! She's lacking! She doesn't stand out! What's so good about her?!"

Sedusa is so made that she changes back to her form. Souichirou falls to the ground to see that Kinosaki is really Sedusa. In the sky, the PowerPuff Girls are heading to the college when they see Souichirou and Sedusa on the roof.

On the roof, Souichirou is being confronted but Sedusa.

Sounding upset Sedusa asks, "Why Sakurako?! I'm supposed to be your type of woman!"

Then begins to covers her face and cry. Souichiro knows that he needs to get Sakurako back.

Souichirou speaks up, "Y-you… you don't understand what happened to you, do you? Sakurako-san!"

The mention of Sakurako's name angers Sedusa, "Don't mention that name!"

Sudesa tries to attack Souichirou, but the girls appear and kicks her away from him. Sedusa slides on her heels and stands on his feet.

Blossom says, "That's far enough, Sedusa!"

"Be a good girl and come to the lab," Bubbles says.

"If you don't…" Buttercup says.

But Souichirou gets between Sedusa and the girls ,"Wait! She's Sakurako-san!"

"Souichirou-san, you know?!" Buttercup asks in shock.

"Earlier I happened to see it with my own eyes," Souichirou says.

Bridget steps in, "Souichirou, when Sakurako-san becomes anxious, she transform into Sedusa. Wherever she doesn't receive love from you, she transform into the people she thinks is your type of woman."

Souichirou realizes, "It can't be… she misunderstood my conversation with Kinosaki-sensei. That's wrong."

He turns to face Sedusa, "I said I didn't want the job to stop my sensei."

"Who cares about that! What's so good about that lame Sakurako?!I'm a lot more charming!" Sedusa yells at Souichirou.

She then places her finger under his chin, "Hey… Who do you like? Me or Sakurako? Of course it's me, right?"

"Which? I can't choose. Because… " Souichirou says.

He then says loud, "Because you are Sakurako-san! Sakurako-san is you! That's why I..."

But Sedusa is in shock as she steps back "Stay away! Stop! Stay away! Stay away! As Sakurako, I'm just dreary and full of jealousy."

"No! You're bright, warm, and straightforward," Souichirou denies.

But Sedusa denies this statement, "No! I'm not bright, warm, straightforward! I'm a monster!"

Souichirou shouts, "I don't care that you're a monster!"

This shocked everyone especially Sedusa.

Souichirou says, "I always want to be with you. I want to do this!"

Sedusa soon begin to feel uneasy, "Sou… souichirou…-san…"

Sedusa then begins to fall behind into unconsciousness. Souichirou grabs her hand, but is pulled over the railing. The girls gasp to see Souichiro and Sedusa are falling.

Bubbles waves her bubble wand, "Ballon Catcher!"

The giant bubble catches the two and they're bouncing in the air. The girls are glad to see they're both safe and Souichirou kind of get through to her.

Days later in Kintokidou, The girls and Souichirou are having lunch and the boy is being with his friend, Sakurako who is back to normal.

"So your research is for me, Souichiro-san?" Sakurako asks.

"Yeah. So that you can make the best Japanese confectionery in the world… I want to make the world's best red beans. When I do that… I want to formally… propose to you," Souichirou says.

Sakurako blushes red.

"Looks like someone's getting hot," Buttercup says.

"Sakurako doesn't remember anything it seems," Blossom says.

"Now Sedusa won't appear anymore," Bubbles says.

Bridget says, "If Sedusa transform because Souichirou is going to be seen with another girl, it will be too soon."

Souichirou and Sakurako walk out.

"Then… it's about time for me to go to college," Souichirou says.

"Okay. do your best," Sakurako happily says.

"Bye," Souichirou says.

Suddenly they hear a girl's voice, "Ummm…"

"How can I get to the library?" A girl asks.

She has long black hair and is wearing a school's uniform.

Souichirou walks to give her direction. However, he doesn't notice Sakurako huffs and turns her head. She peeks to see Souichirou with a girl, and runs inside with a huff. She then heads to the back of the kitchen and quickly grabs her lipstick. The girls peek to see Sakurako with her make up. The girls scream and try to stop her by pushing her down, but some of the lipsticks is on her face.

"I know this is going to be too soon!" Bridget screams.

Then Buttercup says, "Great! Here we go again!"


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 59: Return of Him Part 1

In her bedroom, Bridget is waking up from her sleep. She stretches her arms and lets out a yawn. Suddenly, Bridget ends up feeling a hard sharp pain from her head, and clutches her head with her hands.

"Ow! Why did my head hurt all of the sudden?" Bridget asks herself.

She then says, "I better get to school."

Bridget gets out of bed and puts her clothes on. Then leaves her room to get to the kitchen.

"Why did my head hurt? And why did this pain feels so familiar?" Bridget asks herself.

Outside of the apartment building and standing on a pole close by is a villian that hasn't been seen for a while, and he has his eyes on Bridget… Him.

"Hmm, it seems that you still feel pain when I'm close to your presence. No matter, what I have planned will be a pinch," Him says.

Then asks himself, "What were those girls called again? They're like Ooedo Chakichaki Girls, but those girls have an extra member. PowerPuff Girls Z right?"

He then makes an evillish grin, "I've got to deal with those girls. I need to find a home worthy of me. But first… "

Him then uses his powers to make his dark spores appear and they leave his body. The black dust move around in front of their master.

Him says, "Now, my cute black particles. Go and eliminate PowerPuff Girls Z, but be sure the gray one is unharmed. I like to deal with her personally."

Then the black spores leave the scene.

Walking on the sidewalk to school, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget are together. Bubbles, Bridget, and Buttercup are in a middle of a conversation.

"Sounds interesting," Bubbles says.

"It sure does," Bridget says.

"Doesn't it? Let's go see it next time," Buttercup says.

Suddenly, Blossom let out a scream causing the others to stop and turn around.

"What's up Blossom? Why you scream?" Buttercup asks.

"Yes. Well I forgot something," Blossom says.

"Like what?" Bridget asks.

"Umm… my lunch box, pencil, eraser… or my text book," Blossom stammers.

"Are you okay Blossom?" Bubbles asks.

"You're acting strange," Bridget says.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. For now, it's my homework, so I'll go get it. Please go on ahead to the lab," Blossom says.

"Man… can't do anything with her," Buttercup says.

Blossom stay behind while the others head to school. Unknown to the girls, Him's black particles are flying over them. Blossom turns to the street hugging her backpack in excitement. She is waiting for the light to turn green. She snickers to see the girls are leaving. The black spores fuses within the lights and change to green. All the cars go ahead at once, and become conscious to see the cars coming at one another.

The three girls quickly turn their heads to hear the crashing sounds and see the accident.

"Oh my goodness!" Bubbles screams.

"Blossom!" Bridget adds.

The three run over to see the incidents and drivers begin to argue to who has caused it first.

"What happened?" Buttercup asks.

The girls look to see that all the lights are green.

"Huh? That doesn't seem right. Both of the street lights are green," Bridget says.

Bubbles begins to panic, "More important… what about Blossom!"

The girls look around to find Blossom. The girls look to see Blossom is at the otherside of the street with an older boy. As usual, Blossom is on one of her love interest.

"I'm Blossom from Townsville Middle School. What's your name?" Blossom says with love.

"I'm sorry. I have a girlfriend. Bye," The boy says.

Blossom becomes heart broken in seconds, "No…"

The others look to see where Blossom is, and glad she isn't hurt. Well, all except her heart.

"Guess we don't need to worry about Blossom," Bubbles says.

"I was sure she was caught in the accident," Blossom says.

Bridget turns to the incident, "We should report this to the police."

"I'll go let the police know. You guys go on ahead," Buttercup says.

Buttercup hurries to the Police Station to tell them what has happen.

The officer says, "Thank you for letting us know. Thank you."

The officer rides on the bike to where the accident is.

Buttercup says, "That corner will be congested. Guess, I'll go around."

Buttercup walks down the road to get to school, but unaware that the black particles are flying over her. The black spores fly over her and reach to a manhole with a caution signs. The spores move them out of the way and closes the hole. When Buttercup comes close, they remove it hoping she'll fall in. However, a construction worker who is climbing up, prevents her from falling.

Buttercup looks down to see the construction worker and steps back, "I'm sorry! I didn't know the manhole was open! But thanks to you I was saved."

"Didn't you open the manhole?" The worker asks.

"No," Buttercup answers.

"How strange? When I was about to open the lid, it open on its own," The worker says.

"I'm in a hurry… bye," Buttercup says. Then she begins to make her way to school.

Bubbles and Bridget are able to reach a construction site as they head to school. The black spores look to see the girls on their way. The spores then possesses the crane and moves it to where bubbles and Bridget are likely to come along. The construction worker is confused to see it move on it's down.

Bridget continues to walk, while bubbles comes to stop to hear meowing sounds. She turns her head to see a black kitten. When Bridget is out of the way, and Bubbles is holding still, the black spore drops the beam.

Bubbles begins to run to the cat as she says, "How cute."

That is when the beam hits the ground. Luckily, bubbles isn't hurt and has the kitten in her arms. Bridget falls to the ground to see the beam on the street. She quickly runs to Bubbles.

"What happened?" Bridget asks.

"I don't know," Bubbles says.

The construction worker comes along, "You both aren't hurt, are you?!"

"No. We're not hurt," Bridget says.

"No. Thanks to this kitten," Bubbles happily says.

Then kisses the black kitten.

The black spores head back to their master. Him has already found a place for him to stay in a room on top of the skyscraper. When the spores arrive, they report the girls are unharm.

"These girls are impervious to bad luck. Then I'll have to directly damage them by their weak point," Him says.

Then says, "Now my beautiful particles. Go once more."

The boy from earlier walks to the window and taps on it to see his girlfriend. Before he can go inside to meet her, the black particles possess the boy. In the kitchen of Bubbles' home, the particles possess Octi. They've done to same to the mask of Buttercup's dad while it's being hanged out to dry.

Back at the lab, Bridget is helping the Professor and Ken with some cleaning while Peach is sleeping on the floor with Minnie.

"Thanks for helping me clean up Bridget," Ken says.

"It's no trouble. The girls really need to pick up after themselves," Bridget says.

"I know. It's nice that your mom decided to let you stay with us for a few days while she's away on a Medical Convention," Ken says.

"Me too. It will be nice to stay in a lab," Bridget says.

Suddenly, Peach wakes up and smells something.

"What's wrong Peach?" Ken asks.

"Big trouble da wan! Nearby I sensed Him's black particles da wan!" Ken calls out.

"What?!" Bridget exclaims.

After saying their goodbyes, the girls begin to head back home. As Blossom is walking on the bead, she can see the boy she has seen earlier.

"You are," Blossom says.

The boy turns his head, and says, "I've been waiting for you all this time. Seems I've fallen in love with you."

"For real?! But you..." Blossom says in shock.

"I broke up with her. So will you please go out with me?" The boy says.

Blossom is in shock, "Wait a moment!"

Blossom takes deep breaths and pinch herself to see if she isn't dreaming. Surprisingly, she isn't.

Which makes her happy, "I'm not dreaming."

"I'll gladly go out with you!" Blossom happily cheers.

"Thanks. Then let's go have tea," The boy says, admitting red eyes.

Suddenly, the alarm comes up in the Professor's lab. Ken is looking over to see what is going on. The professor who has finish the show walks in with his rob on and drying his hair. Bridget walks over with a plate of food.

"What happened?" Utonium asks.

"Something has trespassed in Bubbles' room," Ken says.

"What?" Bridget asks.

Bubbles appears on the monitor with watery eyes, "Look at this."

The screen shows that all of Bubbles clothes are pulled out of their draws and are dirty.

"My favorite dresses are all…" Bubbles cries.

Peach and Bridget suddenly notices something.

Bubbles continues to cry, "It's much too cruel!"

Suddenly, Bubbles' Octi begin to admit a dark aura catching Bridget and Peach's attention. Bubbles begins to cry. Just then, Buttercup appears on the screen crying as well.

"You too?" Bridget asks.

"What's wrong, Buttercup?" Utonium asks.

"My father suddenly told me to be more girly. Now I have to wear a skirt, and that I am unable to unable to do sports anymore," Buttercup cries.

"Huh? That's not like him," Bridget says.

Just then, Buttercup's dad comes in, and says, "And no more riding that skateboard."

"No way!" Buttercup screams.

Suddenly, the mask Buttercup is wearing begins to admit a dark aura as well. Brdiget feels a strange pain coming from his head.

Preach says, "Black particles are coming out of the mask!"

"What'd you say?" Ken asks.

"Octi is also giving off a black aura, da wan!" Peach says.

Bridget says, "Sounds like trouble."

"Right. I'll prepare the Chemical Z Beam!" Ken says.

Hean heads off to prepare the machine.

But the professor says, "Wait Ken!"

The professor quickly get dress and has a metal backpack with the simplair connection of the beam gun.

"I thought something like this would happen. So I prepared a portable Beam!" The professor says.

Having the beam ready, he says, "Now, let's hurry!"

Buttercup secretly sneaks the mask out of the restroom while her dad is in the shower. Once outside, the others, excluding Blossom are here to meet her.

"I got it," Buttercup says.

"Ready?" The professor asks.

Both girls nod their heads and lifts the objects in the air. The professor fires the beam of light that cause the black particles to leave them.

"I knew it. Him's black particles were behind this!" Bridget says.

"Thanks guys. Now I only have to put up wearing the skirt when I'm a PowerPuff. Yes! Yes! Yes!" Buttercup cheers.

Bubbles begins to think, "If we are victims of the black particles…"

"Then Blossom must be too," Bubbles realizes.

"It's very likely," Buttercup says.

Bridget brings out her communicator, "I'll call."

Bridget calls and blossom quickly answers with something around her mouth.

"What is it, Bridget? I'm very busy right now," Blossom asks.

Bridget asks, "Blossom, have you been a victim of the black particles?"

"Victim? No way! The only thing I'm a victim of is this date. D-A-T-E!" blossom happily says.

"Date?!" Everyone exclaim in shock.

"Something's not right," Buttercup says.

"Right. Blossom is at Kintokidou right now!" Bridget says.

Everyone hurry into the van and the professor drive over to the cafe. Once there, the professor opens the door.

"What's going on?" Blossom asks.

"Talk is futile!" The professor says.

Bubbles, Buttercup and Bridget quickly grab the boy and the professor uses the beam to make the black spores leave him.

The boy soon regain himself, "Huh? Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You're on a date with me remember," Blossom says.

Bridget whispers, "Blossom, that boy was possessed by Him's spores to make him like you."

"I'm sorry, but I already have a girlfriend. Plus, I don't like girls with anko beans around their mouths," The boy says.

Then leaves, "Bye."

"No way!" Blossom says in tears.

"Don't worry Blossom. Him was behind it all," Buttercup says.

"It seems that Him is appearing more frequently. However, I have to wonder why Bridget isn't being targeted as of now," Ken says.

The professor says, "Maybe it's because Him wants to deal with Bridget himself."

The girls then turn to the professor with concern look.

"With the change in weather, Him is possible nearby, and I'm afraid he's going after Bridget," The professor says, sounding unseasy.

The girls gasp in shock to hear this and know what it means… Him has returned to New Townsville.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 60: Return of Him Part 2

Later in the night, everything sees to be calm and peaceful. Unfortunately, Him is planning on taking care of the girls once and for all and is making his way to the lab. He sees that the lights in the lab are on.

"The lights are still on," Him says to himself.

Him then turns into a tornado and burst into the lab.

He laughs, and says, "I've been waiting a long time for this. You little girls are finished."

However, the only thing Him sees is a messy lab and no one seems to be around.

"No one's around. What a mess. What's going on here? There are no defences at all," Him says, sounding disappointed.

Then says, "Well, fine then."

Him decides to go snoop around to see if he can find anything interesting. He walks down the hall to electric short out buttons just by looking at it. That cause one of the doors to open. Him walks down the hall to find a safe. With his black particles, he is able to open it and a large Canister of Chemical Z is revealed.

Himp picks it up, and says, "Things will be a lot more easier if I steal this. And then…"

Him heads back to the lab to see one of the Professor's machine.

In his room, the professor is asleep when he hears a loud crashing sound.

The professor panics, "What was that sound just now?"

Then he falls down from his seat.

Ken and Bridget wake up as well.

"What happened?" Ken asks.

"What's going on?" Bridget adds.

Ken and Bridget look to see Peach is growling at the door.

"It was from the storage da wan!: Peach panics.

The professor, Ken, Peach, and Bridget hurry to the lab to see smoke and explosion has been taken place. They cough a little to see a familiar face as the smoke clears.

"It's Him," The professor says.

The professor then uses his portal beam, but it stops working.

The professor looks back at it, "I'm out of Chemical Z!"

"So the only Chemical Z left is in my claws. That means I can rampage like I did in the Edo Era," Him says.

Bridget brings out her communicator, "We'll see about that."

"I don't think so," Hum says, then sends a power wind at hte group.

Everyone ends up getting pushes to the wall making Bridget drops her communicator.

The he turns into a tornado and leaves.

The professor says, "I won't allow it! Peach!"

"PowerPuff Girls Z da wan wan!" Peach cries.

The girls quickly transform after receiving the call. Luckily, Bridget is able to grab her communicatory and transform too. After the transformation, They all reach together in the sky.

"Leave it to us professor!" Blossom says on her communicator to the professor.

Buttercup asks, "Yeah, but how will we find him?"

"Oh right," Blossom says.

"He can be anywhere by now? We're never gonna find hi,

Bubbles suggests, "Then let me ask around."

Bubbles looks around for a bit and spots one, "Look, there's someone."

Bubbles lands in front of a man walking his dog. Blossom and Buttercup follows after her.

However, Bubbles is talking to the dog, "Wan-chan, do you koc which way the tornado that left the lab went?"

Blossom and Buttercup are confused, "She's asking the dog…"

"There's no way the dog would know…" Blossom says.

But Bubbles says while the dog points the direction, "He says that way."

Making the girls dumbfounded.

"Speaking of which… Bubbles can talk with animals, right?" Blossom says, sheepishly.

"And you forgot didn't you," Bridget replies.

"Now let's go," Bubbles says.

The girls continue to fly in the sky, and Bubbles continue to ask the animals for direction. After getting the direction they need, a black and white color dog leads the girls to a large skyscraper.

The dog barks.

"I understand. Thank you, wan-chan," Bubbles says.

The dog barks and leaves.

"This is Happongi Hills," Blossom says.

"The wan-chan said that the tornado went this way before disappearing," Bubbles says.

"I don't think he just teleported," Blossom says.

Suddenly, the girls notice a strange sparkle is falling from the sky.

Blossom says, "Let's check this."

Then they fly to the sky to see where the strange sparkle is coming from. When the reach closer to the top, they can see something shocking.

"Him!" The girls shout.

They see Him dumping out the Chemical Z.

He stops, and says, "Oh! If it isn't PowerPuff Girls Z?! You did well to find me, but you're a bit too late."

The girls are able to fly to where Him is.

Then he crushes the container, "Chemical Z is all gone."

Him then drops the canister, but the girls manage to catch it and put it on the ground. They look up to see Him laughing as he spin around in circles.

"That jerk!" Buttercup says.

"I think we can all agree that we have enough of him," Bridget replies.

Blossom says, "Let's kick his butt!"

"Okay," Bubbles replies.

Him says, "Let's see about that. Black particles, get them!"

He sends his black spores to possess a strange statue and turns it into a spider. The spider jumps to the top of the building. The spider slams the leg at them, but quickly fly in the air. Then it sprays its web and capture Bubbles and Buttercup.

Bridget gasps, "Girls!"

She then swings her microphone cord, "Electric cord whip!"

That break the girls free from the web.

"You really done it now!" Buttercup says.

Bubbles swings her wand, "Balloon Catcher!"

The bubble traps the spider.

Blossom says, "Buttercup, let's go!"

"Yeah," Buttercup replies.

Blossom swings her yo-yo, "Yo-yo spin!"

"Sonic swing!" Buttercup says, swinging her hammer.

The yo-yo and the sonic swing hit the spider and slams it to wall. The spider is destroyed and the spores leave it. The girls join together soon as the monster is defeated.

"That's what you get!" Buttercup says.

"Can't have you underestimating PowerPuff Girls Z," Bubbles says.

Blossom points her finger with the yo-yo in hr hand, "Him! You're next!"

But notices that Him has disappeared.

"He's gone! Where did he go?!" Bridget asks.

Suddenly something came at them in the matter of seconds. When they look, they can see their weapons are gone.

The girls look on a pole to see Him has their weapons.

Him looks at the weapons the girls possess and says, "Nice weapons, but you girls aren't using them right."

Then says with an evil smirk," With such delightful weapons, why not use them like this?"

Him swings Bubbles' bubble wand, but they turn into electric balls.

Bubbles shockley says, "Those aren't bubbles!"

Him swings the hammer at the energy ball, "Take this!"

The energy ball flies so fast that it hit the girls sending them crashing to the building roof below.

Buttercup looks to see Bubbles is hurt, "Bubbles, hang in there!"

Blossom and Bridget manage to pull themselves up. At the same time, Him makes more energy bubbles.

Blossom asks, "What is that light?!"

Him then throws the yo-yo at the energy ball increasing it size. The giant yo-yo opens up and is heading to Bubbles and Buttercup. Bridget and Bubbles quickly grab them and move out of the way. With the large explosion, they roll until the stop with the girls on top of Bridget.

Him brings the yo-yo back, and says, "This is how you use weapons!"

Bridget looks up to see Him holding their weapons, "I had no idea they could be used for this."

Him lands on the building and walks on the edge, "The yo-yo can create an energy ball."

He then creates an energy ball with the yo-yo.

Then launches it in the air, "Take this!"

He then swings Bubbles' bubble wand and makes a powerful beam. Bridget brabs the girls and fly in the air to carry the girls. Unable to hold the weight of all three, she comes falling to the ground. All four try to get up, but they are gravely weaken.

Bridget grits her teeth, and says in though, "We'll be beaten at this rate… What could we do? We can't defeat him without our weapons."

Bridget tries to think of something. She then notices a bright coming from her hand.

"What is this?" Bridget asks herself.

Meanwhile, Him his his claw out and ready for the final blow, "Guess I should finish you girls off."

Suddenly, something stop him.

Bridget flies up the air and creates a sharp star with this strange gray energy, "Star Shard!"

"What?!" Him explain.

And the star hits the energy ball blowing Him away and dropping the weapons.

"Nice move Bridget!" Buttercup says.

Bridget quickly flies up and grabs the weapons. Then throws the girls their weapon. Then the girls grab their weapons.

Him has been through, but quickly land to the wall of the building, but is furious at Bridget for the stunt.

He says in anger, "Hey! You really done it now!"

 **Song:**

 _Touch!_

 _Give me one more touch_

 _We'll show the change for energy_

Bridget turns to the girls, and says, "Girls we need to copy that ability Him used on us."

 **Song:**

 _Touch!_

 _Yubisaki wa sekeri furetagaru_

"I agree. Girls let's give Bridget our power!" Blossom says.

 **Blossom:**

 _Tobikonde mireba kitto soko wa_

 _FANFAARE kiseki no kachi PATTERN_

Blossom then creates an energy ball with her yo-yo and swings it into the air.

She shouts, "Buttercup!"

 **Buttercup:**

 _Kono joutai kanai Amazing?_

 _Watashi tachi ga koko_

 _Ni iru wake wo shiritai_

Buttercup sends an electric charge to her hammer and swings the energy ball, "Bubbles!"

 **Bubbles:**

 _Kanjiru deshou?_

 _My weapon is blue_

 _Yatte mitara kimi ni_

 _Mo dekichau kamo_

Bubbles blows a bubble and traps the energy ball inside.

She swings it and throws the ball, "Bridget!"

 **Blossom Bubbles, and Buttercup:**

 _Demo ne saigo no_

 _Saigo made Himitsu wa_

Bridget then creates dark energy on one hand and white energy on the other, "Now it's time for my touch."

 _Don't look perhaps_

 _Oshiete agenai!_

Bridget brings out the cord to her microphone, and slams it together with the three energy combining it into one.

 **Song:**

 _Brave!_

 _Give me one more touch_

 _We'll show the change for energy_

Bridget soon feels the energy flowing through her.

"I can feel so much power… I think I can do a new killer move," Bridget says.

 **Song:**

 _Brave!_

 _Jouwoshiko wa_

 _Cannot say no matter lose_

Him has enough, so he turns into a tornado and charges at Bridget. Bridget then runs across the top of the building and ready to use her new move.

 **Song:**

 _Flying High_

 _Jumping High_

 _Running High_

 _Riding High_

 _Touch!_

 _(Touch!Touch!)_

Ying Yang Clover Finish!" Bridget shouts, and throws her microphone and the cord spirals around creating powerful electricity. Him then ends up getting electrocuted by the attack and the power explodes all at once.

 **Song:**

 _Give me one more touch_

 _It will surely change to be my energy_

Bridget mananges to rolled up his cord and catches her microphone. Then the others join her. When the smoke clears, Him has taken a lot of damage from the attack and is constantly breaking.

Bridget smirks, "Thanks to you, we've developed a new killer move."

Still taking deep breaths, Him is not going to take kindly for this.

He angrily says, "I won't be beaten by that!"

He creates tornadoes that knock the girls out of the way. Then launches his claw at Bridget grabbing her.

"I'll start with you," Him angrily says.

Him uses his dark energy to connect Bridget's with his own making her scream in agony.

The professor hurries over, and uses the portable beam and aim at Him. Him quickly look to see what the professor is doing, but the professor fires the beam at him.

This shocks Him completly, "Chemical Z still exist!"

 **Song:**

 _Touch!_

 _Give me one more touch_

The professor says, "I predicted something like this will happen. I split the Chemical Z up and store them separately."

"What?!" Him exclaim in anger.

 **Song:**

 _We'll show the change for energy_

 _Touch!_

The professor aim at him.

Him says, "Oh, I just remember something."

The professor fires, but Him dodging out of the way

 **Song:**

 _Yubisaki wa_

 _Serkeri furetagaru_

Him says, "Well, let's leave it that for today."

 **Song:**

 _Flying High_

 _High and High_

 _Jumping High_

 _Running High_

The girls join the Professor and the others.

Him says, "The next time we fight, I'll send you all to hell. I highly suggest you go wash your neck, Bridget, I want you to prepare when I come to collect."

 **Song:**

 _Touch!_

 _(Touch!Touch)_

Bridget grits her teeth in anger and clutches her fist.

 _Give me one more touch_

 _It will surely change to be my energy_

Him maniacally laughs and turns into a tornado as he fly away.

"Despite all the damages...and he's still able to whip an insult," Ken says.

"His unknown power is terrifying," The professor says.

Bubbles asks, "What does he mean when he wants Bridget to prepare when he collect."

"I don't know, but I think this isn't the last time we'll see him. And… I think he wants something from me," Bridget says.

Suddenly, Blossom and Buttercup scream.

"What's wrong with you two?" Bubbles asks.

"I forgot about my homework!" Blossom screams.

"And I haven't given my dad his mask yet! He's probably gonna kill me!" Buttercup adds.

Then the two fly away back to their homes. While everyone laugh, Bridget look to where Him has flying away.

She can remember Him's exact words, "I highly suggest you go wash your neck, Bridget, I want you to prepare when I come to collect."

"What does he mean by collect? And after what he did earlier. It feels that my powers are connecting with his… Could it be possible… Could Him try to gain back his dark power," Bridget says in thought.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 61: Gray Soloist

In her bedroom, Bridget is laying down deep in thought. It has been a few days since the girls battle against Him. At that time, Him almost defeated them, but Bridget is able to act quickly.

"If what Him said it's true, then that means, he'll do whatever it takes to get rid of me, the girls, and will end up hurting everyone in the process," Bridget says.

She looks out her window to see the stars and the moon in the night sky. Bridget is so frightened that she doesn't even know what to do.

Bridget looks at herself, "Am I just, putting everyone endangered because of my power. Him has put everyone endanger, including my mother."

Bridget feels so devastated and she feels like her heart is going to break.

Bridget sighs, "I'm sorry everyone, but this is the only way."

The next day on a saturday morning, the girls are at the lab enjoying themselves. Well all except Buttercup. The professor and Ken are working on an invention, Blossom is having snacks while Bubbles is reading a fashion magazine. Peach is the only one who is sleeping.

Buttercup runs into the room in a panic, "Hey guys, we got a big problem!"

"What's wrong Buttercup?" Blossom asks.

"Yeah. Why are you freaking out?" Bubbles asks.

"Bridget's gone! Her mom couldn't find her anyway. What's worse, she left without this!" Buttercup explains with a loud tone, and shows Bridget's power belt in her hand.

The girls gasp in shock.

"What happened?!" Blossoms asks.

"I don't know. Her mom couldn't find her and she didn't left a note," Buttercup says.

"You don't think Bridget quit do you?!" Bubbles asks with water in her eyes.

"I don't think so. In face, she's been acting strange since our fight with Him," Blossom says.

"Why would she feel strange about it? I mean, she defeated him when all our powers are combined with hers," Buttercup asks.

"I think what Him said is what making her feel uneasy," Professor Utonium says.

The girls look at the professor with confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asks.

"I'm starting to think that Bridget is starting to feel doubt about herself being on the team. Bridget feels that if she continues to be on the team with Him around, he'll keep on attacking her along with you. She believes that leaving the team is a way of keeping you, her mother, and everyone safe. I think Bridget is very upset and confused about this," Professor Utonium says.

Bubbles says, "Bur, Bridget doesn't put us endanger. Him will keep attacking us and will become an easy target without her belt."

"I know. Bridget is just confused and not thinking straight. We need to find Bridget and let her understand what we'll be there for her," Utonium says.

"You're right. Bridget is important to the team as any of us," Buttercup says.

"Then let's go find her," Buttercup says.

Ken turns to Peach, "You know what to do."

"PowerPuff a Girls Z da wan wan!" Peach calls out.

The girls raises their hands making their rings appear. Then slides them across their communicators, and put the devices on their belts.

Each of the girls call their name as they transform, "Blossom… Bubbles… Buttercup…!"

The girls transform into their PowerPuss clothes, accessors, and other assembles they need for their clothes.

When they're done, they pose and chant, "PowerPuff Girls Z!"

The girls then fly in the air and hurry to find their friend.

In Townsville Forest, Bridget has been walking around for sometime now. She feels remorse about leaving her friends who is also her team, her mother,and everyone else. However, she feels that it must be done for their safety.

"I'm really sorry guys, but I just can't let you all put yourselves endanger just for me," Bridget says to herself.

She can remember when Him as grab a holdon her and her dark aura is connecting with his own. It almost feels like he is trying to suck her powers. Bridget can't tell how she feels and what to think of it.

"I just can't get the feeling something is off about that experience. Was my powers connecting with his own, or is Him trying to take back his dark?" Bridget asks herself in thought.

Bridget sighs and continues to walk down the woods and sits on a log right by a lake. Suddenly, she feels something walking towards her.

Bridget turns her head to see a large purple color lion with mechanical back legs, and red color eyes. The creature continues to stare at the lake and is sitting all by himself.

"Who is that? I'll bet he's by himself as well," Bridget says.

The lion creature continues to sit down by the lake and looks at his reflection in the water.

Bridget walks up to it, and asks, "Hey, how are you doing?"

The lion creature turn its head to see Bridget.

"Hello," The lion says.

Bridget happily says, "Hi, my name is Bridget. What's your name?"

"I… I think my name is… is… Cody," The creature says.

"Cody? That's a nice name. So what are you doing by yourself," Bridget says.

Cody answers, "Nothing much. I am just looking at the lake thinking about my past and how I got in this form."

"So you were hit with a strange black light too?" Bridget suspects.

"Yes. What's worse, I never been able to live up a promise to a special friend of mine. In my original form, I've been sick a lot and had to stay in the hospital. I wanted to be free so much that I turned into this," Cody says.

"That's awful. At least, you weren't a target for an evil villain," Bridget says.

"Sounds rough," Cody replies.

"It is. The whole thing stinks. What's worse, I've decided to leave my friends and my family so they wouldn't be endanger. I know they're going to be upset if they knew, but I don't think they'll understand," Bridget says.

"Sounds like these friends mean a lot to you," Cody replies.

Bridget nods her head, "Yes. It was."

Flying into the forest, the girls are looking at the only place they haven't look. Since they look around the city, the forest is the only thing they haven't look.

"You think Bridget would come all the way to the forest?" Buttercup asks.

"It's the only place we haven't looked so she must be there somewhere," Blossom says.

Bubbles worriedly says, "I hope Bridget has proper gear on. There are bugs in that forest."

"I just hope Bridget is feeling alright," Buttercup says.

The girls continue to fly over the forest to find their friend.

At the lake, Bridget and Cody the lion creature continue to have their talk. Bridget has explain to Cody his story while Cody explains to Bridget his own. Turns out, they have a lot of common. They both have a problem that is too much for them to bare, and wishes to be with their friends. Bridget also has been crying a little because of her problem.

"I just don't know what to do about my problem," Bridget says.

"I understand. It may be extra hard for me to fix my problem, but I think it will be easy for you," Cody says.

Bridget turns to Cody with tears, "Why you think that?"

"Well, you seem to have really good friends who cared about you. It's understandable that the reason you left is to protect them, but maybe you should also include your friends with your problem," Cody says.

"Why you say that?" Bridget asks.

"Well. From what you told me, you and your friends have been through a lot together and that you all cared about each other. Do you really think that they're just going to move on with their lives without you," Cody says.

"Um…" Bridget thinks.

Cody shakes her head, "No. I'll bet your friends are looking for you at this very moment because they cared about you. And I'm sure if you told them your problem, they'll do what they can to help you."

Bridget takes Cody's words in her head and her thoughts. Bridget remembers the good time they have done together whenever they become PowerPuff Girls or normal middle school students. Either way, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are Bridget good friends and will never be apart.

Bridget hugs Cody, and says, "Thank you Cody, I think I really need that."

"Um, you're welcome," Cody says, feeling a little shy.

Cody then gets up, and says, "I better get going. I still need some time to think. As for you, I think it's time for you to return to your friends."

"Right," Bridget says.

Cody then runs off into the forest with focus and leaves Bridget behind.

"For a monster with a dark aura, Cody is very friendly," Bridget says to herself.

Suddenly, she hears Bubbles' voice, "There she is!"

"Yeah! I see her!" Blossom's voice comes up.

Bridget looks up in the sky to see her friends flying down to a landing. The three then land on the ground and gives Bridget a hug.

"Oh Bridget, we're so glad to see you," Blossom says.

Bubbles happily says, "You had us worried."

"Yeah. you really scared us," Buttercup says.

"Sorry guys. I just been on edge. You see, I've been a bit petrified about what Him said and what he said. I let him frighten me like that. I decided to leave so you all wouldn't be put endanger, but ended up making you all worry instead. I'm sorry," Bridget says.

"It's okay Bridget. We understand," Blossom says.

"Yeah. You shouldn't listen to a single thing that creep said," Buttercup says.

"As long as we're here, we'll be able to help you and protect you. That's what friends do," Bubbles says.

"Thanks," Bridget says.

Then says, "I actually got some help with this beastly and very kind lion creature name Cody," Bridget says.

Bubbles gasps, "Cody, are you sure?! Are you still here?!"

"I'm sorry, but he left," Bridget says.

"Oh," Bubbles sadly says.

Then says, "I'm sure that we'll see each other again."

"Thanks. I was hoping to see him again," Bubbles says.

Blossom says, "Yeah. But right now, let's get Bridget home."

"Here Bridget, you don't want to forget this," Buttercup says, presenting Bridget her belt.

Bridget takes her belt and puts it on, "Thanks."

Bridget then quickly transforms and fly off with her friends. She is glad to be back on the team and be with her friend again. She hope that she'll get to see Cody again, and will need to ask the girls about him, but that will be another time.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 62: Dream Careers

One day in the lab, Bridget, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are watching a television show with Ken and Peach. Minnie is here too and sleeping on Bridget's lap. They are watching an exciting soccer game with the Townsville Green Titans playing in the soccer finals.

"Come on Titans, you can do it!" Buttercup cheers.

Blossom eats some popcorn, and says, "This is a really great game. The titans were able to score three goals and didn't give the chance for the other team to score."

"They come a long way since their last game, and they are not going to give up," Buttercup says.

Bubbles thinks about it, "I wonder if I can make great soccer clothes someday. I like to be a fashion designer and I'm think about making sports attire look more fashionable."

"Um, sports is more about comfort than fashion. Although, it's nice to have something that will help stand out. Then again, people will be too busy with the skills the athletes are giving than the clothes, including ribbon dancers," Bridget says.

"Ribbon dancers?" Blossom asks.

"They're don't sound like athletes," Buttercup says.

"But they are. It's part of gymnastics. I've seen it in the Olympics. They have all kinds of gymnastic competitions. Ribbon dancing is only one of them," Bridget says.

Buttercup says, "Well, I think I can win the Olympic games with no trouble at all. If fact, I can win the entire thing when I grow up."

"I don't know. Being in the Olympics is a challenge. You can only be in so much events for a weeks or months," Bridget says.

" Since we're talking about growing up, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Bubbles asks.

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bridget begin to think about it.

"Hmm, that's a hard decision. I actually have a few in mind. One of my careers is to be a baker and open my own bakery," Blossom says.

"Since you like sweets, I wouldn't be surprised," Bridget says.

"That's true, but I also like to open a dessert shop full of cakes, cookies, and all different kinds of candy," Blossom says.

Buttercup laughs, "You don't want to repeat the toothache incident."

"Why do you guys have to remind me about it?!" Blossom whines.

"Because we want you to make sure you don't have another cavity," Bridget says.

Blossom groans, "I hated going to the dentist, but I'm glad I got that toothache taken care off. I made sure to brush my teeth, eat plenty of fruits and vegetables, and try not to see too many sweets now."

"That's good. I don't want to work with a toothless superhero, so it's a good thing you got your tooth problem taken care of," Bridget says.

Then the others begin laughing.

Blossom says, "Alright enough about me and my tooth problem already. So Buttercup, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Hmm, I think I have a tough decision. I'm really good with sports and practically in almost every sporting club in school. I have choices about being a soccer player, a karate master, or even a baseball play. However, my main choice is to be a pro wrestler just like my dad," Buttercup says.

"A wrestler, huh? That's a no brainer there. Your dad said that he'll be teaching you great wrestling moves right," Bridget replies.

"You know it. I can't wait. He said that he'll start teaching me when I start high school," Buttercup says.

"Speaking of high school, it's almost time for an important test for school. It also determined on what class we'll be in during high school," Bridget says.

"You're right about that," Blossom says.

"Yeah. There are different grade levels as well as different kinds of schools around the city," Bubbles says.

"Yeah. The school system here is different the school system back in America," Bridget says.

Then Blossom says, "Enough about school, let's talk about our career."

"So Buttercup, why you decided to become a wrestler? Is it because of your dad?" Bridget asks.

"Yeah. I want to be a wrestler just like him when I grow up and have my own special mask to. I have come up with the clothes and the name yet, but it will be epic when I come up with one," Buttercup says.

"Sounds good," Bridget says.

Then asks, "Bubbles, you said that you wanted to be a fashion designer, right?"

"That's right. I like to make cute, beautiful, elegant, and stylish outfits," Bubbles says.

Then asks Buttercup, "If you have any trouble deciding on wrestling clothes, can I help you come up with a design?"

"Sure as long as it won't be girly or too cute," Buttercup says.

"Don't worry, you will be all Buttercup when I decide on an outfit. Nit the flower Buttercup, but your name," Bubbles says.

"Don't worry Bubbles, I get it. I do suggest that my wrestling outfit will be green," Buttercup says.

Bubbles giggles, "Will do."

"So Bridget, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Blossom asks.

"I actually have a few ideas. I like to either become a singer, a story writer, a baseball player, or even a teacher," Bridget says.

"I think you will be great as a singer. Will you be writing your own songs?" Blossom replies.

"Yeah. I also come up with a few characters for my stories once in a while," Bridget says.

"That's cool. You also have some potential to becoming a baseball player. You're almost as good as Buttercup," Bubbles says.

"Thanks," Bridget says.

Buttercup asks, "Why do you want to become a teacher?"

"Well, I haven't decide what kind of teacher. Part of me do want to be a coach so I can teach kids how to play baseball, soccer, or other kinds of sports," Bridget says.

"Sounds cool to me," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. You might actually make a good sports teacher," Blossoms says.

"Thanks," Bridget says.

That's when the professor and Ken walk into the room.

"Hey girls, what are you talking about?" Utonium asks.

"We're talking about what we want to be when we grow up," Blossom asks.

Buttercup asks, "Hey Ken, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"That's an easy one, and I'm actually living my dream right now. I want to be a great scientist like dad, and I'm already his apprentice. Well, more like an assistant," Ken says.

Bubbles giggles, "Sounds like you're living your dream."

"So Professor, how did you decided to become a scientist?" Bridget asks.

"Well, that is a very long time ago. I guess I decided devote my life to science when I was a kid. I was a little younger than Ken when I decided. Believe it or not, when I was a kid, I didn't care about science and all that advance study at all. In fact, I was a bit of a troublemaker when I was in school," Utonium says.

"Really? You a troublemaker?" Bridget asks, surprised.

"That's right. My mother told me that I was a rascal," Utonium says.

"No way?!" The girls ask in shock.

"So when you decided to become a scientist?" Blossom asks.

Then professor answers, "Well, I remember going to a science fair with my class for a field trip. I thought it was a bit boring at first, but then I saw someone making a robot and it was able to move and lift things up. I become interested so I decided to stay and watch the robot. After that, I take a better look at the work the scientists were making and become so interested by it, I wanted to make those kinds of inventions too. After that day, I decided to make inventions and use them to benefit everyone. Once that happen, I took my school work serious and become a better student. I graduated from elementary school,middle, school, high school, and the university. Soon, I became the professor of science today. Even though I have bumps on the road, I was determined to learn about the meaning of science and create inventions to help the people of New Townsville."

The girls and Ken are interested and amazed.

"Wow! That was a great story," Bridget says.

"Yeah. I can't believe you didn't care about science, and look at you know. You're practically around science like everyday," Blossoms says.

"Yeah. There will be a possibility that your desires for a career might change for various reasons, but as long as you feel happy with your choice, you'll be able to do thing for the rest of your life. As long as you work hard with your school work and what your talents are, you can fulfil your future career in no time," The professor says.

"Thanks Professor," Bridget says.

"School work is important, but it's also important for your kids to have fun. My father always said that you have plenty of time to be an adult, but less time of being a kid," Utonium says.

Buttercup says, "Sounds good to me."

Suddenly, everyone hear the clock ringing and look to see that it's already a quarter past five.

"Looks like it's time for us to head home," Bridget says.

"Yeah. I promise my parents I wouldn't be home late," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. We'll see you all tomorrow," Bubbles says.

Bridget picks up Minnie the dog and her stuff. The girls also pick up their things and begin to leave the lab.

They all say, "Good night!"

"Good night. See you all tomorrow," Utonium says.

Ken says, "Bye girls."

"Bye!" The girls say.

The girls leave the lab and are heading home.

Ken asks, "Professor, is that story you told us is really true?"

"It's hard believe, but it's true. I know it's hard to believe, but that's how I was back then. It just goes to show that people can change when they begin to grow up or when they decide what they want to do," Utonium says.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 63: Bubbles and the Beast Part 1

After school, the girls are heading back home. Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget are walking together.

Blossom catches up with the girls, and says, "Hey. Hey. Did you hear? There's a donut shop at the park.

"Yeah. It's a popular shot to go to after school," Bubbles says.

"Donuts?" Buttercup asks.

"Yep. I hear they're really good! Why don't we go check it out?" Blossom says.

"Blossom, haven't you had a terrible time eating sweets lately? You don't want another cavity," Bridget says.

"Come, now. That was that. This is this. Don't worry about little things! Let's go!" Blossoms says. Then walks ahead.

The girls decide to follow her anyway.

Arriving at the donut shop, Blossom quickly buys her donut.

The lady passes a giant one to Blossom. "Here. Thank you very much!"

Blossom gladly takes it.

"That's huge! What is that?!" Buttercup asks.

"You can fit your whole head in that!" Bubbles adds.

Bridget asks, "How can you expect Blossom to eat that huge thing?"

Blossom happily walks to a bench, and happily says, "Thank you for the food."

And starts munching on the giant pastry.

"It's good. I'm a prisoner to sweets!" Blossom says eating her donut.

Bubbles looks up, and says, "When I come to this park, I think…"

Bubbles look to see people playing in the park. A few boys are playing soccer and Bubbles imagines one of them to be a boy that she knows.

"Cody…" Bubbles replies.

"Cody, your first love that became a monster?" Buttercup asks.

"You mean that lion creature I met. He didn't act like a monster when I saw him," Bridget says,

"You mean your Shabon Prince?" Blossom asks.

Bubbles says, "No."

"Hey, you. Didn't you call him a Shabon Knight last time?" Buttercup says.

"I guess so," Blossom says.

The girls then look to see kids playing.

"I remember you telling .me about him. You both met in this park when you were kids," Bridget says.

"Yes," Bubbles says.

Bubbles remembers the boy Cody blow bubbles for her and the other little girls. He creates a large bubbles with small bubbles in side. He blows on it, and the bubbles fly together in a circle. Cody calls it Shabon Freedom.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll meet him again, right," Blossoms ays.

"Really?" Bubbles asks.

Blossom takes out some candy from her pocket, "Here. When you're lonely, there's this."

"What are those for?" Bridget asks.

"When lonely, snacks are the best," Blossom says.

Then gives them to Bubbles.

Buttercup says, "Oh brother, you'll get fat again."

Later in the evening, Bubbles is working on her homework while it's raining outside.

Bubbles looks outside, and says, "Rain!"

Bubbles opens the window to see the rain coming down. It makes her remember Cody and the promise they have made to each other.

Bubbles sadly says, "Cody. Where are you?"

Suddenly, her communicator beeps, and picks up to see the professor.

The professor says, "Bubbles. It's about Cody. We've finally got information about him."

"Really?!" Bubbles asks, becoming very happy.

The girls hurry to the hospital to get some information about Cody. They decide to talk to the nurse who has been looking after him. Of course, they are in their PowerPuff form so they are able to ask.

"Please tell me about the monster you saw half a year ago," Blossom says.

The nurse answers, "That was…. It suddenly appeared in the hospital room I was in charge od. Cody's room."

"Cody's hospital room?" Bridget asks.

"About this boy, Cody, in that hospital room…?" Bubbles asks.

"Yes. Seven years ago, he was hospitalized for heart sickness," The nurse says.

"Seven years ago?" Bubbles asks in thought.

That is when Bubbles and Cody pinky promise. Cody will teach her how to make a Shabon Freedom.

Buttercup asks, "So… what happened to him?"

"He disappeared after the monster appeared," The nurse answers.

Blossom continues to take notes, "He might have gotten caught up in the monster incident."

"Can you tell me more about Cody?" Bubbles asks.

"Okay. Cody took care of the kids around him. He was cheerful, like a good brother…. But Cody's sickness takes a long time to treat. Before he knew it, the kids around him would be leaving the hospital. With his friends gone, he was left all alone," The nurse says.

From the sounds of it, Cody is a nice boy despite being sick. However, his sickness is taken longer to treat. Cody really wants to get out and be free. He doesn't want to be stuck in the hospital anymore.

Buttercup puts her hand on the fence, and says, "It must be painful to fight a long lasting sickness.

"So Cody… no… What's the condition of Cody's sickness,?" Bubbles asks in concern.

"It's a curable sickness, but… the patient has to have the desire to be cured, or the treatment won't work," The nurse says.

"I see…" Bubbles sadly says.

She looks at the sky and asks herself, "Cody…. Where are you at now?"

In the woods, Cody who is the beast runs across the forest and howls when he reaches the edge of the cliff. He then jumps from the edge and dives into the water. After getting out of the water, he shakes the water off. Suddenly, a ball bounces to his ball. He picks up the ball and looks at it with curiosity.

Suddenly he hears someone says, "Where did it go?"

"Search for it. Ir fell around here," Another voice asks.

Two boys are looking for their ball, and see it being thrown to them.

One picks up the ball, and asks, "Huh? The ball came flying back."

"How funny! There!" The boy adds, throwing the ball over the bushes.

Then the ball comes back to them. Then they decide to play the game and throw the ball back. Believing this is a game, the boys decided to find the other person. However, when they see Cody the beast, they become scared and run away.

At a different part of the woods, many families are camping. Suddenly, they hear screaming. Everyone turn to see the boys being chased by the monster. However, Cody only wants to play. Everyone sees him as the monstrous lion and runs away screaming. Cody becomes desistated.

"Why are everyone running away from me? I haven't done anything," Cody asks himself in tears.

Heathen remembers, Bubbles' face, but doesn't know who she is. However, she reminds him of someone special. He then remembers saying that even though he has a monster for, she can tell that he has a kind heart.

"She… she didn't run away? Does she… know me?" Cody asks himself.

At the park, Cody decides to see if he can find her. However, everyone who is at the park run away. He looks around to see no one is here.

Then he says to himself, "If I recall… it was at this park."

At the lab, everything is quiet.

Just then, Ken shouts, "Professor! A monster has appeared at the park!"

"What?!" The girls ask in shock.

The girls and the scientists look at the screen to see Cody as the monstrous lion.

"Cody!" Bubbles surprisingly says.

Utonium shouts, "PowerPuff Girls Z deploy!"

The girls waste no time and fly over to the park. They reach the park and land on the ground to confront Cody. Cody turns to see the girls ready to fight, but brings his attention to Bubbles.

Bubbles worriedly says, "Bubbles."

Cody asks, "Found you! Who are you?!"

"Cody, I'm…" Bubbles worriedly says.

"Why do you know my name? Who are you?" Cody asks.

Bubbles closes her eyes, and says, "I am…"

Bubbles walks over to Cody, telling her friends, "Please leave this to me."

"Bubbles?" Bridget asks in surprise.

"I was also given powers, like you," Bubbles says.

"Like me?! Same powers?" Cody asks in surprise.

"Yes. and I'm also…" Bubbles says.

She then looks around to be sure no one is around. Bubbles then brings out her communicator. That when the girls realize what they're doing, she is going to show Cody her true identity. Bubbles presses buttons on her communicator and changes back to her original self.

Cody comes to realize who Bubbles is, "You are?!"

"I'm Bubbles. Cody, do you remember? When we were little, we played with bubbles here," Bubbles says.

Cody clutches his head in pain, and says, "When we were little?! Bubbles..."

Just then, he remembers and his red eyes changes back to his original blue color.

"Bubbles," Cody says.

"Yes," Bubbles answers.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 64: Bubbles and the Beast Part 2

After revealing her identity to Cody, she along with her first love are sitting on the bench. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bridget are watching behind a bush from the far.

"I can't hear what they're saying. Just what is Bubbles and Cody are talking about?" Blossom says.

"I'm sure it's something important," Bridget says.

Blossom quietly yells, "Ah, I have to know!"

Blossom then begins to quickly tip toe.

"Hey. Wait, Blossom," Buttercup replies.

Blossom secretly sneaks from one place to another as she tries to get close to the pair without noticing. Still sitting on the bench, Bubbles and Cody are talking.

Bubbles says, "After that… I've done my best to practice it, but… it just won't work. I practice so hard that my cheeks hurt." then giggles in reply.

"Bubbles. You haven't changed at all from when you were little. You're honest and cheerful," Cody says.

"You haven't changed either, Cody. You're still the boy I know," Bubbles says.

The three continue to hide behind the bush.

"No… anyone can see he's changed," buttercup comments.

Bridget says, "But not the boy inside."

The pai continue, "Thank you, Bubbles. I was hospitalized the day after I saw you, but my sickness just wouldn't heal. Everyday became so tedious. The doctor says, I'll quickly heal though, but I'm not healed at all."

Bubbles places her hand on Cody's paw.

Cody continues, "Then one day I found myself in this form. But I felt happy, it was a fresh feeling. It made it seem like I was sick. It was refreshing. I was able to move freely. But..."

"But?" Bubbles asks.

"That 'freedom', even when running freely outside… in the end nothing's changed. Because of this form, no one will approach me. In the end nothing has changed. I'm still alone," Cody sadly says.

"Cody," Bubbles worriedly says, making Cody turn around.

Then Cody says, "I was finally able to have a conversation after half a year. Thank you, Bubbles. And thank to that other girl I met when she was suffering and helped her with her problem. I'm leaving now. It's bad to stay too long."

Bubbles eyes begins to water, and says, "No!"

"Bubbles!" Cody says.

"Because… wasn't it a promise? You would teach me how to blow bubbles. It was a pinky swear," Bubbles sadly says.

"Pinky swear? That was… that time" Cody says in remorse.

Bubbles runs to give him a hug making Cody surprisingly says, "Bubbles."

Blossom and the others lean out to see what is happening.

Bubbles says on the verge of tears, "I know how to return you to your original form. So… let's return you to normal and once again… let's return to the hospital and heal you."

However, Cody thinks otherwise, "I knew it… you don't understand me at all. Bubbles."

Bubbles becomes confused.

Cody then turns his back on Bubbles"You can say that because you don't know! Living in a hospital isn't as easy as you think! I… I'm tired of lonely, painful nights where I can't sleep! I'd rather always remain like this than return to the hospital! So leave me alone!"

"No…" Bubbles denies.

"I definitely… I definitely will not return to the hospital!" Cody shouts in anger.

Suddenly his eyes glow, and screams, "No hospital!"

Cody's dark aura begins to glow dark, and is about to attack Bubbles. Bridget quickly jumps in and takes her out of the way, and Cody destroyed the bench.

Bubbles calls out, "Cody! Just what…."

"Cody is getting out of control," Bridget says.

Blossom says, "Leave this to us."

"But… let me also…" Bubbles says.

Buttercup says, "Don't overdo it. Can you fight him? Leave this to Blossom, Bridget, and me. We'll weaken him. Then return him to normal."

"Don't worry. We'll do it," Blossom says.

Cody roars.

"Blossom. Bridget. I'm sure you both know, but he's strong and fast," Buttercup says.

"We need a joint attack," Bridget says.

"Okay," Blossom says.

The three girls going together speeding around it.

Buttercup swings her hammer, "Sonic Swings."

Buttercup swings at Cody, but he misses.

"Blossom!" Buttercup shouts.

"Got it," Blossom says.

She then swings her yo-yo, "Yo-yo Attack!"

Blossom then attacks Cody, and hits him.

"Did it!" Blossom shouts.

"My turn! Harmony Sound Wave!" Bridget shouts.

Then sings a loud, "LAAAA!"

"Sonic Swing," Buttercup adds, and slams it to the ground.

The sound wave that the swing hit Cody.

Buttercup says, "Now all together!"

Then all three perform their attacks at once. Bubbles is shocked that she covers her mouth.

"Even he can't take this," Buttercup says.

Blossom sighs, "Truly a Shabon Emperor. Can't beat him using the usual methods."

"Hey you… aren't these names becoming more like an evil boss character?" Buttercup asks.

Suddenly, Cody comes out of the mess leaving the three in shock. The girls try to attack, but Cody smacks them to the ground.

"Blossom! Bubbles! Bridget! Run!" Bubbles screams.

"Easy for you to say," Blossom says.

"I can't move from the damage I got," Buttercup adds.

Bridget shouts, "Bubbles, you need to stop him. You're the only one who can do it."

Bubbles knows that she needs to do it, so she quickly transform.

"Bubbles!" Blossom shouts.

Then Buttercup says, "You can do it, Bubbles!"

"Bubble Boing!" Bubbles shouts.

But Cody end up hitting Bubbles into the tree.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Bridget scream.

"You can't do it alone!" Buttercup says.

Bubbles gets up, "I knew it… he's fast. I have to stop him."

Bubbles uses her wand to get up.

"Bubbles, that's enough!" Blossom shouts.

"Run, Bubbles!" Buttercup adds.

Then Bubbles swings her wand, "Balloon Catcher!"

She creates a big bubble and traps Cody inside.

"She did it!" Blossom shouts.

"She stopped him!" Buttercup adds.

But Cody uses his claws to get out. Then dives to Bubbles, but she dodges out of the way and falls to the ground. Then the tree falls between them. The others quickly get out of the tree.

Buttercup asks, "Just what should we do with this monster?"

"For now, we have to do something," Blossom says.

"But how, Cody has totally lost it," Bridget says.

The girls turn to see Bubbles and Cody the beast standing face to face. Cody shows so much rage that he roars and sprout wings on his back.

Buttercup screams, "It's no use! There's no way you can handle him alone!"

"Run Bubbles!" Blossom says.

Bridget stands up in front of them, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. Bubbles has to confront Cody herself. She might be the only one who can save him."

Bubbles says, "Bridget is right. I refuse to run. I definitely won't run. Because… the Cody I like is someone who wouldn't run away."

Suddenly, Cody begins to feel like he's in pain, and says, "Me… not run…?"

"That's why, don't run from your sickness. Don't turn your back, no matter how powerful the enemy is," Bubbles says.

Suddenly, Cody clutches her head, "I… I…"

Then remembers the day he take on the bullies to help Bubbles.

Suddenly, Cody's eyes changes back to normal, and finally understands, "Bubbles… I… I understand… I'll fight the sickness. So…"

"I'll help," Bubbles says.

Bubbles then swings her wand, and shouts, "Shabon Freedom!"

Bubbles traps Cody in a bubble as the poor boy into beast clutches his head with pain. The girls are amazed to see this Bubbles flies up in the air with her want.

Bubbles says, "Cody… let's fight together!"

She spins her bubble wand and puts it in the bubble. Just then, bubbles appear in the large one

Bubbles shouts, "Finish!"

Cody opens his eyes to see the bubbles traveling inside the large one. Soon all the dark energy begin to show up. Bubbles and the bubble low to the ground, and Bubbles pop it. Soon the dark energy leaves the body. Bubbles hurries to see Cody is back to normal. Cody is on his knees and clutches his head in pain.

Bubbles calmly says, "Cody."

Cody looks up to see Bubbles

"Bubbles. I… " Cody speaks.

Bubbles gets on her knees and takes his hand, "Let's cure your sickness together."

Cody is surprised at first, but nods his head. Bubbles and Cody continue to look at each other with a smiles. Blossom, Buttercup and Bridget look at them.

Buttercup says, "But for the black aura to disappear like that…"

"Shabon Freedom is such an amazing move," Blossom says.

"You're right. That Shabon Freedom Attack was born from their childhood promise. It was that attack that belongs to theme and them alone. And that's the thing to make the aura disappeared from Cody," Bridget adds.

Days later, the girls are going to visit Cody in the hospital. As they walk to the hall, Bubbles is as nervous as can be to see him again.

Blossom asks, "Hey. Hey. Are flowers really enough of a gift? I can split my snack."

Blossom then brings out her giant donut.

"That giant donut again?" Bridget questions.

Bubbles shyly says, "I-it's okay, Blossom.

"But in Blossom's case… It looks like you'll never be cured of your snacking," Buttercup says.

"You said it," Bridget replies.

Bubbles stops to see the room Cody is in and grabs the door knob, but doesn't turn it.

"What is it, Bubbles?" Blossom asks.

"I'm kind of embarrassed," Bubbles says.

"Don't say you're embarrassed now," Buttercup says.

Blossom happily says, "Yup yup. Just go and say you like him. You eat a snack together, you'll be okay. Your bodies and hearts will be one. Oh how embarrassing."

"What you're saying is embarrassing enough," Bridget bluntly says.

Just then, the nurse opens a door and asks, "Oh. A gift?"

Then turns her head, "Cody, your friends are here."

Cody turns is head with a smile, making Bubbles look down she shake.

"Come on. Hurry and go in," Blossom says.

"Yea. Yeah," Buttercup says.

"Come on girl. He's waiting," Bridget says.

Then they all push Bubbles forward and manages to stay on her feet to Cody.

Bubbles stands, and says, "Umm…"

The two stand for the longest time and they are both happy to see each other. Outside the hospital two bubbles are flying in the sky together, representing Bubbles and Cody's everlasting friendship and love toward each other.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 65: School Questioning

In Ms. Keane's classroom, the girls along with their classmates writing some notes that they need for their next assignment. It may be a bit boring to some, but they need them in order to be ready to use them for exams.

Ms. Keane says, "Alright, and that's everything we have for today. Before we go, I want to remind you of your finals that will be coming in two weeks. Now I know it will be early for you, and after that you will be preparing for the entrance exams."

Then the bell rings and everyone is let out of class for the day. The girls are walking out of the school, and are heading back home.

"So girls, what do you think about the final exams?" Bridget asks.

"I think it's going to become a pain. It doesn't make thing easier by the fact that we'll have to worry about entrance exams too. Talk about all the cramming in the books, notebooks, and study guides," Buttercup says.

"It maybe a pain, but it will be great if we can go to the same high school," Blossoms says.

"How many high schools are in the area?" Bridget asks.

"I think about two or three of them," Blossom answers.

"There are three of them. Of course, with us being super heros it's best for all of us to go to the same school," Bubbles says.

"Yeah. We need to be sure we stick together so that we can transform together and save the day," Buttercup says.

"Maybe we can take the time to study and look at the three schools," Bridget says.

"Great idea," Blossoms says.

Bubbles asks, "Ken went to highschool right? I wonder what school he went to."

"Hmm, we could ask him when we get to the lab tomorrow," Bridget says.

"Good idea. We should get home so we can all start studying. We don't have too much time before the finals and the entrance exam," Blossom says.

"You can say that again. We'll be at it for a while," Bridget says.

In her bedroom, Bridget is doing her homework assignment on her desk. She looks outside to see the night sky.

"Hmm, it's hard to believe that we'll be taking exams to determined which school we'll be able to go to, and what kind of grade class we'll get," Bridget says.

She then puts her school assignments in her bag for the night, and walks to her bed. She then grabs a photo album and opens it to reveal photos of herself and her friends from her old school and in her hometown.

Bridget says to herself, "School in Japan is different from school in the United States. Then again, I'm sure school systems have some similarities and differences from all over the world. For one, my school doesn't have much school entrance exams."

Bridget puts her photo album on her table and brings out her laptop. She opens it and calls on the video screen. That's when Jenny picks up from her laptop.

"Hey Jenny," Bridget says.

Jenny happily waves, "Hi Bridget. How are you and the girls are doing? I saw what you did with Mojo, really awesome?"

"I know it's awesome. Now, I just have to worry about finals for middle school and entrance exams for high school," Bridget says.

"Sounds rough," Jenny replies.

"I know," Bridget replies.

Then asks, "How is Steven doing?"

"Steven's doing great. Luckily, he hasn't turned into a shadowy monster just yet and hasn't run away from home like last time," Jenny says.

"Don't be so hard on Steven. He was just worried about his powers going out of control. Then again, he kind of went out of control when he was at New Townsville. That doesn't matter now," Bridget says.

Jenny says, "Speaking of Steven, he's in my room right now. You wanna talk to him?"

Steven then pokes his head on the screen, "Hi Bridget, nice to see you."

"Hi Steven, how are you doing? How was school?" Bridget asks with a smile.

"I'm doing great. School has been doing fine, but also has been getting a little boring. There was this presentation about toothpaste products and it practically put everyone in the gym to sleep," Steven says.

Bridget yawns, "Just hearing it is enough to put me to sleep."

"Yeah. I just heard that you said something about taking exams," Steven says.

"Yeah. My middle school is having a final exam, and after that we'll be having an entrance exam that will involve what type of class I need to take for high school," Bridget says.

"Sounds interesting. I remember reading that the school system is different over there," Steven says.

"I know. I was just reading some of the school that are available to the are, and they doo look interesting. I think two of them requires uniforms," Bridget says.

"Sounds cool. I always wanted to try one of those japanese sailor uniforms. They look so cute," Jenny says.

"I know. Apparently the high school has a home ec. Class that allow us to make our lunch in class. I like to take that class. Bubbles and Blossom said that they want to do it too. Buttercup however, well, she said that she can't cook," Bridget says.

"I can imagine. Buttercup is an athlete not a chef," Jenny says.

" I think you'll do great in the class. What other class is there that you need to take?" Steven asks.

"I'm not sure," Bridget says.

She lets out a yawn, and looks at the clock, "Well, it's getting late. I should get to bed."

"Yeah. It's already night time where you're at and it's the afternoon at our place," Jenny says.

Steven, says, "We'll talk again some other time. "Good night."

"Night Bridget," Jenny says.

"Night," Bridget replies.

Bridget turns off the laptop and put it on her table. She then turns in for the night. Minnie is sleeping right by her.

The next day on a saturday morning, the girls are at the lab doing their homework assignments and studying for their finals. They know that it will take a lot of work. Buttercup is even starting to fall asleep. Blossom, Bubbles, and Bridget look to see her sleeping and snoring. They giggle to see it.

Blossom whispers, "Watch this."

Blossom secretly sneaks up to Buttercup with a pencil in her hand. She lifts the pencil up and softly presses her pencil eraser to Buttercup's cheek. Buttercup continues to snow. Bubbles and Bridget can't help but giggle a little, but make sure to cover their mouths. Then Blossom then pricks Buttercup's cheek with the sharp end of the pencil, making Buttercup yelps into waking up.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Bridget begin to laugh.

Buttercup glares at Blossom, "What was that for?!"

"I was trying to wake you up silly. You're supposed to be studying not sleeping," Blossom says.

Buttercup crosses her arms, "That doesn't mean you give a right to pick at my face."

"You have to admit, it is a bit funny," Bridget says.

Buttercup grumbles in anger.

Ken walks to the living room to see the girls laughing.

"What's going on? I thought you are supposed to be studying," Ken asks.

"We were. Until blossom thought it will be funny to prick me with the sharp end of her pencil," Buttercup angrily says.

"It's not Blossom's fault that you were sleeping when you supposed to be studying," Bridget remarks.

"Should have known," Ken replies.

Then Bubbles asks, "Hey Ken, which high school did you went to?"

"That's easy, I went to New Townsville Academy. It has a lot more advanced classes," Ken answers.

"Sounds to advance for me to take," Bubbles says.

"Yeah. I heard that the school is very serious out their work, and they aren't too nice to their classmates or other students from other schools," Blossom says.

"Aww, don't let those rumors blind you from what the school has to offer," Bridget says.

"It's true. There were a few mean students, but most of them are very nice. Even the teachers are nice," Ken says.

"See," Bridget says.

"Yeah. But I'm planning on going to do a sports program…" Buttercup says.

Then Bridget adds, "And try out for every sport in the school."

"Yeah," Buttercup says.

"Let's not forget, that we need you all to be in the same school and in the same class," Ken says.

"You can say that again. Buttercup doesn't want to take a cooking class with us. We can make our own lunch. If she likes eating food, then she's going to love making it," Bridget says.

"I don't know. Cooking sounds a bit girly," Buttercup says.

Bubbles says, "Bridget plays sports and she is a good cook."

"Yeah," Blossom says.

Buttercup groans, "Urgh! Fine."

"We promise that you will love cooking class. And with Blossom, Bubbles, and I are helping, you can be good too," Bridget adds.

"I guess you're right," Buttercup says.

"That's good to hear, but I do admit, I think it will be nice for us to have a class that we want to take," Blossom says.

"I agree. I'm sure we can just have one class that we want to do," Bridget says.

Ken thinks about it, and says, "Hmm, we will have to talk to the Mayor and Ms. Belum first, but I'm sure we can work something out."

"Sounds great," Blossom says.

"Yeah. I like to take a fashion class," Bubbles says.

Bridget says, "We should continue studying, we don't have too much time before the finals and entrance exam starts."

"Yeah. Otherwise, I will have to get your tutor again," Ken says with a grin.

Everyone excluding Bridget screams, "No way!"

Then they begin to study.

Bridget becomes confused, "Um was there something I missed?"

"Just start studying," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. The robot has strict discipline," Bubbles adds.

"And those gravity shoes didn't help either," Blossom adds.

Bridget is even more confused by it, and see the girls are studying like crazy. Bridget decides to ask them later and begin to study for her test.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 66: Musical Puffs

In the lab, the professor, Ken, and Peach are gone for the day and the girls decide to hang out. They are watching a singing competition on television. The girls are listening and seeing different people singing different type of music.

"Wow. Who would have guessed that a lot of people signed up for a music competition and singing in front of the whole world," Blossom says.

"Yeah. Sing Along Music is my favorite show because there are many people who are singing songs. I wish I can be on that show someday," Bridget says.

"That sounds fun. I think you can actually win the whole thing," Bubbles says.

"Yeah. You're a great singer. I think you can win this contest hands down," Buttercup says.

"I don't know about that," Bridget says, blushing a little.

"Are you kidding? You have a great singing voice. And your singing is a powerful weapon when you transform," Blossom says.

"Yeah. And let's not forget, it also becomes a dangerous weapon when Brenda is using it," Bridget replies.

"Don't worry, you were able to control your powers lately so you don't need to worry about transforming into Brenda any time soon," Buttercup says.

"Guess you're right," Bridget says.

"I think it's great that we got the whole lab to ourselves to do what we want while the professor is away for the afternoon," Blossom says.

"I have to agree. I think it's nice to actually get a break from the evil we've been dealing with. No robots, not monster attacks, no possessions from Him's spores. Everything has been quiet," Bridget says.

"Yeah. It's nice to get a break once in a while," Buttercup says.

Then asks,"What should we do?

Just then, Bubbles has an idea, "I know. Since we're watching a show that involves singing, how about we can to some singing too. Write music, sing songs, and dance to the beat, and um…"

Bubbles looks to see the girls staring at her.

"Sorry," Bubbles says with her cheeks blushing.

But the girls happily says, "That's a great idea."

Bridget brings out some papers, "I know what we can sining. You remember the song I have written right?"

"I remember. You made songs and each of them represents our interest and personality," Blossom says.

Buttercup says, "Yeah. I like the song you wrote about me the best."

"And the professor said that we can use the Music Maker," Bridget says.

"Um how does it work again?" Bubbles asks.

"Simply puts the music sheets into the scanner of the machine and it plays whatever the song is written in," Blossom says.

"That sounds about right," Buttercup says.

Then Bubbles asks, "So which one of us is going to go first?"

"How about you Blossom?" Bridget asks.

"I'll be happy to do it," Blossom says.

Blossom grabs the sheet with the lyrics that Bridget has written for her. She goes to the machine and puts the sheets in the scanner. Then the machine scans the music. Once that is done, the speakers on the machine begins to play some loud music with drums, and electric guitars. Blossom grabs the microphone, and begins to sing.

 **Blossom:**

 _Sweetie Pie_

 _Saijōkyūna raburi_

 _Watashi ni chodai_

 _Cutie Pie_

 _Ten'yawan'ya Show time_

 _Jitto shi tenai_

 _Merenge no hachi toda wa_

 _Fuwari utsurigi sugar beat_

 _Urara sekirarana no yo_

 _Mittsu pacho_

 _I am a Cherry Pie_

 _Give me all!_

 _Sō yo_

 _Jikoman ja yada_

 _Yokubari de bad day_

 _Mecha ganbattendatte_

 _Motsu nai janai?_

 _Kyō wa kyō shika nai nda ~a mon_

 _Dakara Sweetie Pie-ippai_

 _Tabecha itai no_

 _(Sweetie Pie tabecha itai, Cutie pie tabecha itai)_

 _(Sweetie Pie tabecha itai, Cutie pie tabecha itai)_

 _(Sweetie Pie tabecha itai, Cutie pie tabecha itai)_

 _(Sweetie Pie tabecha itai, Cutie pie tabecha itai)_

 _(Sweetie Pie tabecha itai, Cutie pie tabecha itai)_

 _(Sweetie Pie tabecha itai, Cutie pie tabecha itai)_

 _Sweetie Pie_

 _Motto hoshī no Don' t cry_

 _1 tōshō o chodai_

 _Cutie Pie_

 _Chokkyū uinku jōtō_

 _Takane no furawā_

 _Shinamon no otsukisama_

 _Yoru-goto dīpu ba many wish_

 _Nigai no mo koina no yo_

 _Mitsu pasetsunai_

 _Cherry Pie_

 _Till The end_

 _Hayaku_

 _Noriokur wa chiyu ra u_

 _Zettai zekkyō kōsutā_

 _Button jau kōsu de_

 _Catch me please_

 _Da tsute yaba-sa ta ama-sa_

 _Wa kamihitoe no randebū_

 _Boom boom boom_

 _Kimi to Sweetie Pie_

 _Hanbun tsuko cho dai!_

 _Ne!_

After singing, the others clap with smiles on their face and cheer.

"Great job Blossom!" Buttercup says.

"I say you did a great job," Bridget adds.

Bubbles giggles, "That song surly show your love of sweets."

"Thank you," Blossom says.

Then asks, "So who going to go next?"

"How about bubbles?" Buttercup suggests.

"Yes. I like to go next," Bubbles says.

"Then let's put the song on the machine and listen to the music it selected," Bridget says.

Blossom walks over and gives Bubbles the microphone. Bridget then has the music scanned on the machine. Once the song lyrics is scanned, music appears from the speakers. This one is slow and soft, and shows a calm sweet melody. Bubbles then begins to sing the lyrics.

 **Bubbles:**

 _Koi o suru_

 _Little bit_

 _Mukuchi ni naru_

 _Mō hitori no_

 _Watashi ga mi teru_

 _Kōen no shīsō yure_

 _Swaying my world_

 _Machibōke parasoru_

 _No shizuku_

 _Tsumasakidachi-gimi_

 _Funwari shabon ga flow_

 _Surōmōshon hajike tonde_

 _Kitai shi chau_

 _Afurete kuru_

 _Re: Smining_

 _Hirameki wa itsumo_

 _Sutekina kandō_

 _Mizuiro my love_

 _Dakishimete_

 _Let me feel!_

 _Jitto shite nanka i rarenai_

 _Lovelin' Bubblin' Love_

 _Lovelin' Bubblin' Love_

 _Tamani namida_

 _Soshite egao ni hello!_

 _Ameagari wa_

 _Mizutama moyō_

 _Shiawasette doko kara kuru?_

 _Rules of happiness_

 _Sasaina sain ima terepashī_

 _Tsubuyaki no kiseki_

 _Soyokaze hi tora tabun_

 _Ashitahaharerudeshou_

 _Tree, two, one de_

 _O K! Re: Tryin'_

 _Hashiridasu toki no_

 _Fushigina shōdō_

 _Mushoku_

 _Tomei your dream_

 _Your dorīmu_

 _Oikakete_

 _Don' t be shy!_

 _Sagashi ni ikoyo_

 _I cho ni_

 _Hirameki wa totemo_

 _Sutekina kandō_

 _Mizuiro my love_

 _Dakishimete_

 _Let me feel!_

 _Ā, kyō wa nani ga_

 _Okiru ka nā?_

 _Lovelin' Bubblin' Love_

 _Lovelin' Bubblin' Love_

 _Lovelin' Bubblin' Love_

 _Lovelin' Bubblin' Love_

After Bubbles finish sining, everyone clap with smiles on their faces.

"That was great song you sang," Blossom says.

"Thank you. And thank you Bridget, for writing the song," Bubbles says.

"It's no problem as at all," Bridget says.

Buttercup grabs the song sheet and the microphone from Bubbles, "Alright, it's my turn to sing a little tune."

Buttercup puts the lyrics on the scanner and the machine scans the music. The song then begin to play music, and then Buttercup begins to sing a song.

 **Buttercup:**

 _Mighty girl!_

 _Mighty girl!_

 _Sūpā urutora_

 _Oretachi ni dekinai koto nado_

 _Nannimo nai_

 _Hey! U~irī tobidashi chatte_

 _Gyōten zenten kururi_

 _Chakuchi wa dai taiseikō no hakushu!_

 _Iraira monday pikapika everyday_

 _Onnanoka kodatsute_

 _I hoga i nji yana_

 _Taitei taihen dai_

 _Danzen tōshin daida_

 _PK OK kokuhaku chansu do dake_

 _Genzai shinkō kei_

 _Shukudai yatta kke?_

 _(Ge )_

 _Toraburu nante feinto_

 _Kimete GO! Ikuze!_

 _Mighty girl!_

 _Mighty girl!_

 _Sūpā urutora_

 _Oretachi ni dekinai koto nado_

 _Nan'nimo nai_

 _Chikyū o hamidase_

 _Uchū o oyogi makure ua_

 _Jab jab shibuki o zabu zabu_

 _Min'na ni butsu kakete_

 _Makikome groove_

 _Buchikome heddingu Shoot Goal_

 _Oretachi no yume wa_

 _Naniyori de tsukai zo_

 _Mighty Dream!_

 _Dai dondengaeshi de_

 _Saishūkai waraeba_

 _Mune kyun bakuhatsu_

 _9-kai ura manrui hōmā_

 _Shokutsutara bakusui-chū_

 _8-jikan nemure_

 _Saihachi yo da yo chaji_

 _Kanryō Go! Hashire!_

 _Mighty girl!_

 _Mighty girl!_

 _Sūpā urutora_

 _Oretachi ni dekinai koto nado_

 _Nan'nimo nai_

 _Da awa mo tome ran nai_

 _Mighty girl!_

 _Chō kōsokuna n dai_

 _Mighty girl!_

 _So! danzan mighty girl!_

After the song, the girls cheer for Buttercup and are excited to hear the song.

"You were awesome Buttercup," Bridget says.

"Yeah! I rock," Buttercup says.

Then passes the microphone to Bridget, "And the last singer is Bridget."

"Sounds good to me. The song I'm planning on singing isn't too crazy, but nice, soft, relaxing, and heartwarming to say," Bridget says.

"I like to hear that," Blossom says.

"Me too," Bubbles agrees.

"As long as it not boring," Buttercup says.

Bridget giggles, "I promise, it won't be boring."

Bridget takes the microphone and puts her paper on the scanner. It scans the song and begins to play some music. Bridget puts the microphone close to her and begins to sing a soft song.

 **Bridget:**

 _Yasashii kotoba wo anata ga kureta_

 _Sabishii toki ni wa dakishimetekureta_

 _Kanashii koto mo atta kedo_

 _asai haru no yorokobi mo futari de_

 _Wakeatta_

 _Toki ga owaru mae ga tooi hitori_

 _nokoshitai kotoba wo sagashita_

 _"Arigatou" to kouta kurikaeshita_

 _sore dake ga anata wo mune ni_

 _Todoke ba ii_

 _Kokoro yo douka toku sora wo kakete_

 _hohoemi wo anata ni tsutaete_

 _Kiete yuku haru no nagori no youna_

 _nukumori dake wo sono mune ni_

 _sotto nokoshite yuke tara_

 _"Smile for You"_

After the song, the girls clap with smiles on their faces, Bridget soon begins to blush a little.

After the fun they have, the girls head back home thinking of the songs they have sing today. They have a lot of fun, and are able to sing some music that makes them happy. They agree that they love music and love to sing it together as friends.

 **Give me Sweets by** **Emiri Katou** **: PowerPuff Girls Z**

 **Flow by** **Miyahara Nami** **: PowerPuff Girls Z**

 **It's Mighty by** **Kawana Machiko** **: PowerPuff Girls Z**

 **Smile for you by : Sword Art Online Ordinal Scale**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 67: Discussing Light Sources and Powers

One day at the back of the lab, the girls who are in their PowerPuff forms and are practicing using their powers. Since it's vacation time and have done some of their homework, Ken suggests that they sharpen up their powers.

Buttercup shouts, "Sonic Swing!"

She swings her hammer and a green sonic boom hits a tree.

"Bubble blaster!" Bubbles shouts swinging her bubble wand and making bubbles fly across the room

Blossom swings her yo-yo, "Yo-yo spin!"

Blossom's yo-yo flies across the sky and hits some of the bubbles.

"Harmony Sound Wave!" Bridget shouts

Then sings through the microphone bursting the bubbles. The girls the land in the ground and give each other hi fives. They turn to see Ken walking to the girls with tray full of food.

"Lunch is ready!" Ken calls out.

The girls walks over to Ken to see the tray full of different kinds of food.

"Thanks Ken, all that training is getting a bit tiring," Bridget says.

"Yeah. It was a great idea to practice using our powers," Blossom says.

"I just thought it will help you all get stronger if you practice your powers more. You will need to if you're going to defeat Him," Ken says.

"You're right. We barely defeated him last time. It's not so easy to forget," Bridget says.

"Yeah. He made our weapons incredible to powerful. But thanks to you, we were able to turn the tables on him," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. You made some kind of energy ball. And combining your power with ours, you were able to knock Him to the curve," Blossom says, excited.

"You were amazing Bridget," Bubbles replies.

"Thanks," Bridget says.

Ken then says as he thinks, "You know, after hearing what Bridget did and create a powerful move… I wonder if the rest of you are able to do the same. Combine your powers and one perform a powerful killer move."

The girls come to realize this themselves.

"Your right, Ken. I never thought of it," Bubbles says.

"Yeah. We might be able to do different combinations so one of us can perform a powerful move," Blossom says.

"But how are we going to do that?" Bubbles asks.

"Well, since we don't exactly have much planned. It's probably too risky to actually try a combo without a plan," Bridget says.

"I agree. Without a good plan, we can end up damaging something," Ken says.

Buttercup thinks, "I wonder what my killer move will be like?"

"Well, from our experience, Blossom's yo-yo is able to enlarge with Him used it. When I used it, it increase its power," Bridget says.

"Sounds possible," Blossom says.

Then Bridget says, "And it's possible that your yo-yo might do the same."

"That sounds possible. However, how can I lift it when it became big?" Blossom asks.

"I think the power up is temporary. When Bridget uses her killer move, her microphone has changed back to normal," Bubbles says.

"She's right. Same with the moves that Him used on us. He made them powerful and dangerous," Bridget says.

"I know. He nearly creamed us," Buttercup says.

"He was purposely trying to destroy us! He really had a grudge against us and those girls who managed to defeat him the last time," Bridget says.

"Yeah. Ooedo's ChakiChaki Girls were able to defeat Him in the past, and have him sealed up," Blossom says.

Ken sighs, "Yeah. But when the weather gone crazy, I used the machine and Chemical Z to shoot down the iceberg at New Townsville Bay."

"I remember. You and the professor told us that you suspect the box containing Him's powers were inside. When you destroyed the iceberg, you destroyed the box containing them inside. That allowed Him's dark aura to escape, but was separated in the process," Bridget says.

Then Blossom says, "Yes. At the same time, the white light created from Chemical Z also fly into town. Well, in Bridget's case, the black and white light ended up in the U.S."

"That allowed us to have power superpowers and weapons," Buttercup says.

Then mutters, "And having to wear a girly skirt."

"I think they look cute on us," Bubbles happily says.

"And I think you got used to wearing it," Bridget adds.

Buttercup mumbles, "Don't push your luck."

The girls then begin to giggle with smiles on their faces.

Ken speaks up, "Either way, it's possible that it might just happened, but it's also possible that you girls are meant to have these powers."

"Could be. I actually love having these powers. Even though, my dark powers do get out of control from time to time," Bridget says.

Then Buttercup says, "That, and me having to wear a dumb skirt, but I get to have the cool hammer."

"Hey, you know anothing thing I notice," Bubbles says.

"What's that?" Bridget asks.

"Well, I think it's kind of interesting that the all ended up doing something common the day we got our powers. When I got my powers, I was trying to protect a little girl and she had a bubble wand," Bubbles says.

Blossom remembers, "You're right. When I got my powers, I was protecting a different little girl who was playing with a yo-yo."

"I noticed it too. I was saving a young boy when the white light almost hit him. He also had a toy hammer. I'm surprised my skateboard wasn't involved with my transformation that day. Then again, I think it fell off when I tried to saved that boy," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. When the combined white light and black light almost hit my mom, I jumps into her way and was hit as well. My microphone ended up transforming with me," Bridget says.

Ken thinks, "I see. When you try to protect the people. The light not only hit you, but also affected the object they come in contact to. That is why Blossom has the yo-yo, Bubbles with a bubble wand, Buttercup having a hammer, and Bridget with a microphone."

"Yeah. It's like some of the objects have been affected by the white light in the process," Bridget says.

"Yeah. At a result, the objects became your weapons and are a part of your transformation," Ken says.

"Hmm, I wonder what will happen if white light end up hitting some other objects," Blossom says.

"Like what?" Bridget asks.

"Like what if it hits a cake and became a giant cake. The most delicious cake in the whole world. Yummy!" Blossom says, licking her lips.

The girls and Ken begin laughing.

"Blossom, is all you can think of involves food?" Bridget asks with laughter.

"Not all the time," Blossom says.

"You're right. You also think of comics, Galactic man, and any kind of nerdy and sugary stuff," Buttercup says.

Blossom puffs up her cheeks, "Ha ha! Very funny."

The others continue laughing.

"Come on Blossom, we were only joking," Bridget says.

"Yeah. We don't mean any harm of it," Buttercup says.

Bubbles giggles, "I do admit, it is kind of funny."

"Yeah. If a cake did become huge after getting hit by white light, I'll bet Blossom will be able to eat the whole thing, and became a superhero based on sweets and goodies," Ken says.

"That will be great," Blossom says.

That's when everyone including Blossom begin laughing.

After the day is done, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridget are walking back home from the lab.

"That was a very interesting day we have," Blossom says.

"Yeah. We surely talked alot about the energy sources we have and how our weapons were affected by the light source," Bubbles says.

"Yeah. But I have to wonder something," Buttercup says.

"What's that?" Bridget asks.

"Why did our PowerPuff forms has to involve us wearing a skirt?" Buttercup asks.

"Who knows. I actually like it. Although, I do prefer wearing tights along with the clothes. Then again, who am I to judge what the energy source can do, involving changing our appearance and clothes," Bridget says.

"You got a point. When Sakurako and Princess transform with the dark light, their clothes changed as well as their appearance," Blossom says.

"Yeah. Same as Mojo and the others. However, I do have to wonder why some of them are permanent and why some are able to change back?" Bubbles asks.

"I guess we'll never know. But we could ask the professor to see what he thinks," Bridget says.

"Agree, let's head home. I'm tired," Buttercup says.

"Yeah," Blossom agrees.

Everyone continue to walk home as evening comes and the area have been covered by orange due to the sun setting. The girls also continue to discuss their conversation until they go their separate ways back home. The girls actually ended up having a calm and quiet day at the ends.


	69. Chapter 69

Epilogue: Seems Normal Enough Dream

Bridget is laying down in her bed room while looking at the ceiling of her home. She can't help but feel something isn't right. For the past few weeks, Him hasn't send his black particles to attack them or anything. Bridget can't help to think he is put to something.

Bridget sighs, and says, "I have to admit, things have been very quiet since the last time we had one of Him's encounters. However, he has been very quiet lately. I can't help to think he has something up his sleeve."

Bridget yawns as her eyes begins to feel very drowsy.

"It has been a boring day. I think I should get some sleep for a while," Bridget says to herself.

Bridget closes her eyes and allows herself to get some sleep. She is so deep asleep, that she doesn't notice Him's black spores seep through the window crash and hovers over Bridget. The spore observes Bridget and can see the energy she is giving off. Seeing that she is sleeping, the Black Spores swirls around Bridget and begin to give off a dark aura. Soon, Bridget begins to dream.

In Bridget's dream, Bridget is sitting on a chair next to an umbrella table. She is sitting peacfully, watching the cherry blossoms fall from the trees, feeling the slight wind blowing in her air, and the sun shining down at her.

Bridget sighs, "That feels nice."

"It does feel nice, especially during the warm weather," A familiar voice says.

Bridget gasps and turns to see Him has arrived and is sitting on a bench a few distance away.

"Hello my dear, are you going to invite me to your little sightseeing?" Him asks with an evil grin.

Bridget turns her head away from him, "Hmph! Anyone who infiltrates into anyone's dream can not be called a guest. Not to mention, all the trouble you have caused for me and my friends."

"That is true, but I thought it will be nice to have a little visit," Him says.

Bridget firmly says, "I doubt, it's a small visit. The last few times you intruded into my dreams is when you want something from me."

"Not today though. I just like to have a little talk," Him says.

Him walks over to Bridget from behind and places his claws on her shoulder.

"I always have to wonder why you want to use your powers for good and all that," Him says.

"Why are you asking me that?" Bridget asks.

Him wraps his arms around Bridget, and says, "Well, you know very well that I have been waiting you and your friends, especially you for some time now. Ever since I sensed your aura that contain white light source and my dark power, I find it rather… unique and captivating."

"What do you want?" Bridget asks.

"Nothing much, I just want to claim what is rightfully mine. The black aura you possess. The power that come from my soul, and I can feel it swirling inside you," Him says.

"My powers? But why?" Bridget asks, quietly.

"Because...the power you have is rightfully mine. Of course, I find it interesting how you have a dark power, yet you were able to keep it under control," Him says.

"Why should that matter? And how do you expect to get it back? It's not like I can just give it to you," Bridget sternly says.

"Oh I have my own little way," Him answers.

Bridget gets up from her seat and turns to control him, "Don't give me of your nonsense. As long as I still control that aura, I doubt you are able to take it away. My friends and I will stop you at whatever evil deeds you can come up with."

"We'll see about that," Him remarks.

Then says, "Hope to see you around another time. By the time comes,I'll be able to claim the dark aura that is rightfully mine."

Him changes to black dust and leaves the area.

Out of the dreamworld, the black spores leaves Bridget's body and leaves her room. Bridget soon begins to wake up from her nap. Bridget then hears the sound of barking and turns to see Minnie running to the bed and trying to get up.

"Hey Minnie, how are you doing?" Bridget asks

The little dog barks happily in reply and shaking her tail.

"You want to go on the bed with me?" Bridget asks.

Minnie barks with glee. Bridget picks up Minnie and places her on the bed next to her. The little dog walks around in circles for a little bit and lies down on the bed. Bridget then lays down next to her. She then pets her dog's back with a smile on her face.

Bridget sadly sighs, and can't stop thinking about what Him has said. He is after her dark powers and her. She knows that she can't let him get it or win over her.

Bridget sighs, "I need to stop him before he can cause more trouble, and before he tries to steal my powers."

Minnie begins to whimper to see the sad expression on Bridget's face. Bridget looks to see the sadness in Minnie's eyes.

She show a calm smile, and pets Minnie, "Don't worry girl, I won't let Him get the best of me. I'll do what ever it takes to stop him from hurting everyone in New Townsville. My friends and I will stop him."

Bridget then continues to lay down with her dog for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
